Teacher's Pet
by Nikayla
Summary: Aaliyah is new to the bay, she has just brought the house next door to the Braxtons. As the boys fight for her attention there is one brother who attracts her. Is she about to embark on a forbidden relationship or will her past get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Before reading this you should be aware that Aaliyah is 26 and in my version of events Ruby and Casey are not together. Ruby is with Xavier. Also Brax and Charlie have only just started their fling. I hope you enjoy my first chapter. And please Review and let me know what you think xx**_

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she slowly approached the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign. She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw her little boy fast asleep in his booster chair. She smiled to herself as she continued up the road.

Casey, Brax and Heath were stood outside talking to a few of the river boys when a Brand New Black Audi A3 pulled up in the drive next door.

"The new neighbours are here" Heath smiled as he eyed the pretty blonde sat in the driver's seat. The Boy's looked on as she opened the door and climbed out of the car, she was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized white jumper which gathers around the bottom and hung off one shoulder, her hair was in a loose bun with a sweeping fringe, on her feet she was wearing a pair of leopard print pumps. As she walked to the boot she caught a glimpse of her captive audience.

"Can I help you?" she snapped a little more than she meant to. Brax smiled and took this as his cue to go over and introduce himself. Aaliyah looked a little curious as the tall dark haired male approached her. As he got near her she couldn't help noticing his body art, and extremely casual clothes, an open checked shirt and a pair of grey board shorts.

"Hi, I'm Brax and these are my brother's Heath and Casey" Brax pointed at each man individually as he said their names.

"We live next door" he continued as he spun back to face her.

"Aaliyah Henderson, and that's my son Riley" she replied pointing to the back seat of her car. She pulled a few boxes out and nearly dropped them. Brax quickly grabbed them "Here let me help" Aaliyah reluctantly handed him the boxes. She walked to the passenger side of the car and pulled out her handbag, she foraged to the bottom and pulled out a set of keys which had a key ring marked 31 attached to them. Brax could feel the box getting heavier, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she replied quickly hurrying to the door unlocking it. Brax yelled at the boys to bring the rest of the boxes out of the boot of her car. He placed the boxes on the kitchen side and watched Aaliyah look around the empty house.

"I'll leave you to it, listen if there's anything you need just knock" Brax smiled and walked out of the door.

A couple of hours had passed before the removal men arrived. Riley was sat at the kitchen counter playing on his Nintendo DSi and Aaliyah was supervising the delivery men. "That one goes in the biggest bedroom" she said directing the men carrying a white French dressing table. "Put that in the lounge" the men put the charcoal sofa in the centre of the room. It was the last bit of furniture. Aaliyah paid the men and they left. After a few final adjustments Aaliyah had finally got the house how she wanted it. She decided she would have to re-decorate eventually but for now it was fine. It was 4.30pm when she looked at her watch, she hadn't had chance to go grocery shopping so she decided they would eat out tonight. "Hey sweetie what do you want for dinner" she asked as she walked into her sons bedroom. "Pizza" he yelled happily playing with his toy cars. "Ok, well Mummy's gonna hop in the shower then we will head out ok?" she locked the front door before heading into the bathroom. It felt so good to be clean, Aaliyah wrapped a towel around her torso and went to open the door but the handle fell off in her hand. "You can't be serious, Riley…Riley" she yelled. "What's wrong mum"

"Can you open the door from the outside" Aaliyah shouted hopefully

"No its broken mum" Aaliyah banged her head against the door. "Riley, listen honey I need you to go next door and tell them I'm stuck"

Riley opened the door and knocked loudly on the Braxton brother's door. The youngest brother answered "Hey, mate what's up?" Casey asked looking down at the little boy. "My mum's locked in the bathroom, the handles broken" Casey smiled as he followed the little boy into next door. He couldn't help but stare at the house it looked like something out of a show home magazine. Casey walked to the door and knocked on it "Hello its Casey Braxton from next door" he yelled. "Oh Casey, your Brax's little brother" Aaliyah was relieved someone had been home. "Not so little, but yeah" Casey smiled. "Do you think you could help me?" Casey turned the handle and opened the door. "Thank you, Riley you monkey, you said it was broken" Aaliyah aimed a look at Riley who was smiling sheepishly. "Thank you, so much, I'm sorry he told me it was broken" Aaliyah could feel her cheeks glowing, she must have been blushing. "It's fine" Casey smiled and headed out of the door. "Listen I'm taking Riley out for Pizza- not that he deserves it- I was wondering if you wanted to come along, my shout to thank you for rescuing me"

"Sure" Casey nodded and sat in the lounge waiting for Aaliyah to get dressed, she walked out of then living room wearing a black and pink maxi dress which touched the floor and black flip flops, her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Casey did a double take when he saw the young beauty approach. She tossed her keys and Iphone into her bag and headed towards the door "Come on then let's go" she smiled locking the door behind her.

Aaliyah noticed a familiar face as she approached the bar "You work here?" she asked curiously. "Something like that" Brax grinned. He quickly turned his attention to Casey who was sat at the table with Riley. "Oh he helped me out of a situation earlier, I'm shouting him a pizza to say thank-you" she smiled. Brax nodded "So what can I get you?" he couldn't shake his school boy grin; this girl was beautiful and so confident in front of him. "Erm an OJ, Sparkling water and whatever Casey normally has"

"Sure sit down and I'll bring them over" Brax nodded towards the table.

Aaliyah sat at the table and studied the menu. Riley was colouring in a book Aaliyah had brought along. "Can I take you order" Brax asked as he took a pad from his back pocket. "Erm…Casey" Aaliyah looked at Casey, she was still deciding.

"Just my usual bro"

"Can I have Ham and pineapple, please" Riley asked. Aaliyah was distracted as a waiter put some drinks on the table. "Erm Goats cheese and Red pepper please" Aaliyah finally looked up from the menu. Brax headed towards the kitchen and Aaliyah turned her attention to Casey "So when you're not rescuing damsels in distress what do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked as she took a sip of water.

Casey laughed a little before replying "Not a lot really, I've been studying really hard trying to catch up so I can re-take my HSC" This captured Aaliyah's full attention. "Not the results you were expecting" Aaliyah was interested why this youngster had the re-sit the exams. "Not exactly. I didn't take them…I was in Juvey" Casey looked a little cautious. "Oh right, so are you retaking year 12 then?" she asked unphased

"Yeah" Casey was shocked that his confession hadn't caused a reaction.

"Well I'll be seeing a lot of you then, I've just taken over the role of Mr Copeland…I'm your new English teacher" Casey was now wearing the same school boy grin of his oldest brother. Their pizzas arrived; Riley was the first to finish his. "Wow mate, that didn't touch the sides" Casey laughed

"Well it's his first meal all week" Aaliyah looked at Casey whose face dropped instantly.

"I'm kidding" Aaliyah smirked as she took some money out of her purse to put on the bill plate. "Can I give you a lift home, it's on my way" she smiled cheekily. "No, It's fine I'll get a lift with Brax" Aaliyah nodded as she put her hand on her son's shoulder and guided him down the stairs into the surf club, where she noticed the middle Braxton brother horsing around with a few mates, one of the guys nearly hit Riley in the face with a pool cue. Aaliyah quickly reacted and grabbed the pole cue stopping it instantly. "Hey do you wanna watch what you're doing, y'idiot" she yelled angrily.


	2. Getting to know you

The man turned quickly, "You got a problem sweetheart" he slurred as he looked her up and down. She jabbed the pool cue into his hand sharply "Yeah, and right now it's you" She spat moving Riley to one side. "Is that right" the man was now stood closer to Aaliyah, she hadn't even flinch. "Hey, Gordo back off" Heath interrupted pushing the dark haired man away from Aaliyah; "Sorry about him, he has no control over his actions when he's had a few" Heath smiled trying to clear the air. "Maybe you should put him on a lead" she said still not moving. "You stuck up…" Gordo launched at the blonde who to everyone's shock had not budged an inch since the confrontation started. Heath held back the man who was now acting like a rabid dog. Aaliyah took the hand of her frightened looking little boy and pulled him towards the door "Come on baby lets get you home" she whispered as she made her way out to the car.

Brax and Heath were at home talking about their hot new neighbour, Casey just listened quietly. "Well she's got more balls than most of the other boys" Heath grinned as he took a swig of beer. "And she's so hot" Heath added smugly, Brax glared at Heath. "We don't know anything about her, why is she so tough?" Brax had always been the thinker. "She's my new English Teacher" Casey finally spoke up. "You serious, sexy and educated? Nice" Heath was also now wearing the grin his brother's had shared earlier that night. Brax looked at his brother and shook his head disapprovingly. Great now Heath was gonna try hitting on the new neighbour. Brax couldn't work out whether he was worried that the backlash of one of Heath's flings was going to be a little to close to home or annoyed because he wanted a pop at her first.

Heath opened the door and spotted Aaliyah in the porch with Riley who was dressed in Mangrove Primary school uniform. "You're going to Mangrove, my little girl goes there" he smiled at the little boy. "See I told you, you would like it" Aaliyah tried to reassure her little boy. "I don't even know her mum" Riley whined "Well her name is Darcy Callahan and she is in year 2, just tell her, her daddy told her to be nice to you" Heath spoke softly. Riley looked up at his mum who nodded reassuringly. Aaliyah was a little confused, she had been warned by so many locals about the infamous River Boy's, but as far as she could see, apart from the guy last night, these boys seemed fine. "Thanks for that" Aaliyah said locking the door as Riley got in the car. "Hey, I'm looking after Darcy tonight, why don't you bring him round for tea he can get to know her better" Heath suggested. Aaliyah nodded "Yeah, thanks he'd like that" she replied as she walked over to the car. Heath just stood in awe for a few minutes before finally leaving the house.

After dropping Riley off at school Aaliyah finally arrived at Summer Bay High. The school had been completely rebuilt due to the storm. Aaliyah was about 30 minutes early for her first class; she always liked to get a feel for the classroom before she started.

She could smell the fresh paint smell as she walked into the classroom. She put her bag on the table before walking over to the cupboard, she took a deep breath as she opened the doors, inside were about 30 brand new Text books and Play's ranging from year 7 to year 12. She took an armful of the year 12 text books and put them on the desks. She was in a little world of her own when she noticed the figure stood near the door "Jesus" She exclaimed as her heart skipped a beat causing her to jump out of her skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump…you must be Aaliyah Henderson?" the woman asked. Aaliyah just nodded she was sure her heart was still trying to remember how to beat normally again.

"I'm Gina Palmer" the women extended her hand.

"Hi" Aaliyah finally replied shaking the woman's hand.

"Have you settled in to your new home ok?" Gina smiled

"Yes thanks, the whole place needs re-decorating though" Gina's smile was now gone. Aaliyah could have kicked herself, how could she have been so rude. It was Gina's house she had just brought. "Not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just not to my taste" Aaliyah quickly corrected. Gina's smile returned a little.

"Is there anything I should know about my first class" Aaliyah quickly changed the subject avoiding the awkward silence.

"Year 12 right" Gina looked at the nervous looking blonde woman who simply replied with a nod.

"Erm, Casey Braxton is a returning pupil who is retaking his HSC this year"

"Yeah, he told me last night" Aaliyah interrupted

Gina nodded before continuing "He's also dyslexic"

"Really" Aaliyah quickly added

"He's a good pupil, and he's worked so hard" Gina added before being interrupted by the bell. "Right, I'll leave you to it. Good luck" Gina walked out of the classroom. Aaliyah could hear the rushed footsteps of the pupils in the corridor.

Aaliyah's first class was brilliant; she didn't expect it to go so well. She seemed to make a connection with the pupils instantly. The pupils seemed to enjoy the lesson too.

Gina had decided to sit in on Aaliyah final lesson of the day. This was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with the year 9's. She handled them extremely well Gina was very impressed. After a busy but successful first day Aaliyah went to fetch Riley from school before popping him round to the Braxton's. Heath answered the door.

"Hey, we're not early are we?" Aaliyah had been home to change out of her work clothes, she was now wearing a plain red summer dress, her hair was loose around her shoulders, Heath couldn't resist looking the blonde up and down. Aaliyah smiled and raised her eyebrows waiting for a reply "No perfect timing, Darcy's picking a game for the wii, do you wanna go and help her Riley?" Riley ran straight past Heath and into the lounge where Darcy was sat near the cupboard. Aaliyah was a little shocked Riley wasn't normally so forward. "See ya later then Riley" Aaliyah yelled hoping for a response.

"Yeah bye mum" Riley didn't move and inch. Heath grinned "I'll bring him back after tea" Aaliyah nodded before turning back to her door. As she was about to go in her door Casey arrived with his surf board. "Hey Casey, just the person I wanted to see" Aaliyah said as she turned to face the wet haired youngster. She couldn't help noticing how tanned and toned his body was, he was just wearing a pair of board shorts. God if he wasn't in her class at school she could have sworn he looked older than 18, she shook her head sharply to gain her focus before continuing "I've got something for you inside that might help with you're assignment" Casey followed Aaliyah into the house, he had propped his board up just outside the front door. Aaliyah disappeared into the spare bedroom before returning with a pile of text books. "Text books, I already have these" Casey was a bit confused. Aaliyah put the books down on the sideboard before offering him one. "These are special, just take a look" Casey took the book and opened it inside were hints and tips for memory games and quotes, this book had been owned by someone who was dyslexic. "Mrs Palmer told me" Casey was a bit annoyed that Gina had told Aaliyah but these books were awesome so he kept quiet because he didn't want to seem ungrateful. "Thanks, these are great" Casey smiled. Aaliyah was blown away he had a gorgeous smile she thought to herself…she stopped her mind distracting itself again. Casey was about to go back into his house when he heard the shouts and laughter of the kids next door. "I can see I'm gonna get loads done" he said sarcastically. "Why don't you do it here, I can show you how to use your new book" Casey jumped at the chance of spending more time with Aaliyah. After just a few hours of intense conversation Aaliyah realised her and Casey had more in common than she had, had with any other man ever. He was funny, kind and so mature. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, Aaliyah opened the door. Heath and Riley were stood outside covered head to toe in flour. Aaliyah laughed "What happened to you" Riley flashed her a cheeky grin before walking over to the sofa "Erm I don't think so MR, shower now please" she said firmly, Riley threw her look before heading towards the bathroom. "We kinda had a food fight" Heath smiled "Mmm, well at least he had fun" Aaliyah smiled she was so happy Riley had made friends. Heath couldn't help but think how amazing this woman was, not a bit stuck up or snobby, such a turn around from Bianca.

_**Ok so I thought I would add another chapter, I wanted you to see more of Aaliyah's personality. If you read please review. I would love to know what you all think so far and if you have any tips for me xx**_


	3. 3 Ghostly Faces

Aaliyah had finally managed to get the last bit of flour out of Riley's hair; she read him a story and put him to bed.

After finally settling down on the sofa she heard a soft knock at the door. She sighed as she stood up to answer it, stood in front of her was Heath, he was wearing his usual board shorts and singlet. Under his arm were a few beers. "So I thought seen as you don't have a babysitter maybe I could join you for a drink?" he grinned confidently.

"Yeah, why not?" Aaliyah smiled letting him into the lounge. Heath slumped down on the sofa and cracked open a beer. As Aaliyah sat down next to him, Heath offered her one of the spare beers. "No it's fine" she said pointing to the glass of red wine on the coffee table. "So, watch'ya watching?" Heath asked, casually draping his arm around the back of Aaliyah. Aaliyah just grinned and moved around sitting away from his arm. "Footy" she replied sipping her wine. Heath nearly choked, he didn't have her down as the footy type. After a lot of shouting and cursing at the TV, Heath went home. He was a little disheartened that he didn't get even so much as a kiss, but never mind. She was a challenge and Heath loved a challenge.

The next few days at school were a doddle, Casey had popped round to Aaliyah's house a few times in the last few days, not that she minded she enjoyed his company and used any excuse to spend extra time with him. Little did she know he felt the same way?

Brax had noticed the amount of time Casey had been spending with the young teacher and decided to question Casey about it one morning at Angelo's. The other River Boy's were still finishing their breakfast at the Diner; Brax saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask him what was going on. "So you've been spending a lot of time with Aaliyah lately" he asked getting straight to the point. Casey's heart skipped a beat, how could he answer this question honestly. He knew _that's because I think she's hot, _wasn't exactly the best answer so he did the best he could "She gave me some school books to help me with my assignment, she's just been showing me how to use them" he replied as coolly as he could.

"I can show you how to use a book, watch" Brax replied sarcastically, turning the pages of his accounts folder. Casey just glared at him. "They are especially written for people with dyslexia" he snapped. Brax nodded "Well as long as you realise that she is your teacher Casey, not only that we don't know anything about her. I mean there is a reason she could handle herself with Gordo the other night. I suggest you should keep you're distance until we know what's really going on" Brax was still puzzled by the stunning new comer.

"What ever!" Casey spat as he made his way into the restaurant kitchen. Brax just smiled and shook his head. He knew there was more to Aaliyah Henderson; he just needed to figure what it was.

Later night Aaliyah had rushed home from work to have a shower before Casey came round, she changed into a short red dress, her excuse was that she was meeting friends at Angelo's after his 'tutoring'. She fixed her hair and make-up before taking one final look in the mirror. She looked hot she thought to herself. But then she couldn't help but question what in hell she was doing.

Heath had taken Riley to the Diner for a milkshake and some tea with Darcy, to return the favour Aaliyah did him a couple of nights before, by having Darcy while he went out to 'take care of some business. There was an urgent knock at the door. "It's open" Aaliyah yelled before walking into the lounge to greet her guest. As she looked at the figure she felt her legs collapse from under her, although she managed to stay standing she felt her body go weak, it was like she was looking at a ghost. Standing there in front of her was Dylan McKenzie an enemy from her past "Hello Ali, long time no see" Dylan smirked walking closer to her, as he got close to her Aaliyah could feel her heart pounding, she cringed as he put his hand up to her face and stroked a hair away "Still taking good care of yourself I see"

"What do you want Dylan?" Aaliyah moved away from his grip. "Just keeping you on your toes" he grabbed her arm tightly causing Aaliyah's heart to race, as she tried to struggle free he grabbed the other arm pulling her towards him, she tried to back away but he had her trapped against the wall. "Someone's been following me around Aaliyah and I wanna know who it is?" Dylan spat. Aaliyah could feel his breath on her face, she swallowed hard before answering. "I don't know" she was trying so hard to keep a cool exterior, even though she felt her heart beating, almost out of her chest. "Well that's funny because they seem to pop up every time I get closer to you" he was grinning at this point. Aaliyah tried to wriggle free but it was no good his grip was too strong. "Please, I don't know what you are talking about" Aaliyah was fighting back the tears. Dylan moved one of his hands and put it up to Aaliyah's face as she struggled. "Come on Ali, there's no need to be like this, you know I've always had a soft spot for you" Dylan had moved his hand from her face and was now moving it slowly up the inside of her leg. Aaliyah was shaking, to her relief she heard a familiar voice "Everything ok here" thank god, it was Casey she thought to herself. Dylan was a little shaken "Nah mate, just cancelling our date" he said before hurrying off, Casey watched him leave before heading over to a very fragile looking Aaliyah. She took a breath and fell into Casey's arms; he rested his head on hers and told her she was ok. He helped her towards the sofa and sat beside her "Who was that" he asked concerned. After waiting a few moments Casey realised he wasn't going to get a response. He looked down and saw her hands were still shaking; he put his hands on them to steady them. Aaliyah looked into his eyes and forced a smile, she wasn't sure what was happening. Casey frowned a little before moving closer, he gently brushed the hair off her face before kissing her lips lightly, and she returned the kiss for a few minutes before her Iphone beeped loudly. She broke away suddenly reading the message **I see Riley has a new daddy, I wonder what Johnny will think? **Aaliyah felt her blood run cold as she read the message. Dylan or one of his gang members were near Riley!

_**Ooh Casey and Aaliyah have kissed, was it just a spare of the moment mistake? Who is this stranger…and who is Johnny? And how are they both connected to Aaliyah?**_

_**Hope you are enjoying this. Please read and review I would really like a few more reviews before I update again. Thanks to those who have added me to their alert and favourites. I promise I will continue but only if you review :-p xx**_


	4. Mistake or is it?

_**Here is my next chapter as promised. Thank you for reviewing and adding me to you alert/favourites. I'm so glad people are enjoying my story. Also a big thank-you to the Author of Not Just a Pretty Face, I haven't gone mad i do know her name but cannot seem to put it on my update lol , without her I wouldn't have gained the confidence to do a fanfic of my own. Please take a look at her work she is a very talented writer. Not Just a Pretty face is one of my favourites x x x**_

Aaliyah had moved from her position on the sofa and, was now stood in the Kitchen pacing up and down as she tapped frantically at her phone. She quickly dialed Heath's number; Casey who was stood behind her now could hear the rushed phone conversation. "Hey" Heath answered

"Where's Riley?" Aaliyah spat

"He's here"

"Bring him home" Aaliyah was worried for her son.

"I will as soon as he has finished his milkshake" Heath replied a little put out by Aaliyah's attitude.

"No, I want him home now!" Aaliyah snapped finally before hanging up. Within 10 minutes Heath had arrived home, Casey explained what had happened. Aaliyah threw her arms around her son before putting him in his pjs and turning on some cartoons. Heath, Casey and now Brax were sat in the kitchen around the table.

"So who is this guy?" Brax asked curiously, wanting to know what they were dealing with. Aaliyah looked confused.

"We can help" Brax added softly.

"His name's Dylan McKenzie, I've spent the last 6 years running from him" Aaliyah explained.

"I've heard of him, him and his brother were like a modern version of the Kray twins, so what does he want with you?" Brax responded curiously

"Revenge" the word made the Braxton brothers sit up and pay full attention, whenever the McKenzie brothers seeked revenge they usually got it and in a very brutal way. Heath and Brax shot each other a look, what could they possibly want with this young woman.

"He wants revenge for his brother's murder" Heath was gob smacked. "I'm Johnny Cooper's ex-wife, Johnny's Riley's dad"

Brax put his head in his hands and let out a sigh "Shit" he exhaled.

"Johnny killed Dylan's brother Shane, so Dylan wants revenge and now he knows where we are" Aaliyah eyes had filled with tears, her worse nightmare was coming true. "Hey, it's ok, we've got this covered" Heath put his arm around the sobbing blonde. "No. No I…I can't let you get involved in my mess" Aaliyah was adamant. "Johnny usually takes care of this stuff but, he's in jail for Shane's murder" Aaliyah felt like she had to explain properly. Brax cast his mind back a few years to when Johnny was caught.

"Yeah, I remember that, it was on the news" Aaliyah looked at the table and nodded gently. "He was heading out of town on the run but didn't get past Reefton Lakes because he hit a young woman in the car, the police caught up with him at the hospital" Heath sat with his head back taking it all in. He was a bit confused. "He wouldn't leave the woman" Brax added before the realisation hit him, he looked Aaliyah whose gentle nod confirmed it "Yeah, it was me. I was a few months pregnant with Riley at the time" Aaliyah's tone didn't have the same confidence that it usually did. None of the Boy's reacted they just stared "It was a miracle he survived, by the time I woke up Johnny was already in jail"

"And you've been running from Dylan ever since?" Heath finally spoke.

"Yes, but it's not all bad, Johnny still takes care of us even from behind bars" Aaliyah's scared tone had now gone, she was sat upright smiling a little now. "It's his money that paid for the house and the car" Brax and Heath threw each other another look.

The Braxton's finally left after a few hours of details and reassurance for the young mum.

It felt like Aaliyah had only just drifted off to sleep when her alarm started ringing, she hit the snooze button and rolled over A few minutes later she was interrupted by a little figure walking past the bedroom door. She got up slipped her silk dressing gown on and followed him. As she stopped behind him, she watched him try and stuff his pillow and duvet inside the washing machine, she gently put her hand on his shoulder "Have you had an accident again sweetie?" she spoke softly as she took the wet bed clothes out of his hand. "Here let me take care of that" Aaliyah loaded the washing machine; she had taken Riley's wet clothes off as well. Riley was in the shower. Aaliyah was making his favourite breakfast dippy egg and soldiers. She was a little worried about Riley; he hadn't wet the bed in over 6months. It usually happened when he knew something was wrong, usually when Dylan was close by. Her trail of thoughts led off to the previous night, she felt her heart pound as she thought about her near miss with Dylan, she could feel his hands on her again as she closed her eyes. She remembered his smell and voice, Aaliyah felt her body go all clammy _**"Everything ok here?"**_ Casey's words had echoed through her as she remembered him saving her. That's when she remembered, _oh my god Casey, _she thought to herself as she quickly opened her eyes and joined reality. _What was I thinking? How could I have been so stupid? I'm a teacher, _these thoughts circled round and round in her head until she looked down at her watch. "Shit" she exclaimed almost dropping her coffee mug. "Riley, sweetie come on, you need to get your breakfast, we're going to be late" Aaliyah yelled rushing around gathering her things. Riley was already sat at the table and had already nearly finished his egg. After breakfast Aaliyah gathered the rest of her things and headed for school dropping Riley off on the way.

As she sat behind her desk in the front of the classroom her mind went back to her kiss with Casey. She soon snapped out of it when she looked and saw him stood beside her. "Casey, hi" Aaliyah shot up out of her chair and headed over to the book cupboard. She was foraging around unnecessarily to avoid eye contact with him. Casey grabbed her arm and made her stop in her tracks. "Hey, stop for a minute, I wanna know what happened last night?" he asked quietly looking straight into her eyes."You were there" Aaliyah snapped pulling her arm away. She felt a little bad when she saw his head drop "Listen Casey, last night was a mistake. I was upset and scared. It shouldn't have happened" Aaliyah could see the hurt in his face. She really didn't mean to hurt him but she knew it was wrong for them to be together in any way. "So what about the last few weeks, all the time we have been spending together, don't tell me it was just tutoring. We had a connection. You kissed me back remember" Casey protested, he knew she didn't mean what she said. "For Christ sakes Casey, It was just a kiss. Adults have meaningless kisses all the time. I think you need to grow up and accept the fact that nothing will happen between us…not ever!" Aaliyah yelled, immediately regretting it when she saw Casey's reaction. He didn't have chance to respond because her year 10's had arrived. Casey just stormed out leaving Aaliyah to teach her class.

_**Ok so Aaliyah could have handled that a little better…What do you think? As you have probably guessed, in my version of things Johnny Cooper isn't dead. He had never been to the Bay before now. He didn't stab Sally and he hasn't got a brother. I wanted Aaliyah to have the same sort of life as the River Boy's so they could trust her with things. Please R & R xx**_


	5. Making Friends

Chapter 5

Aaliyah's morning had gone slowly, she welcomed the lunchtime bell. The silence that filled the school was like heaven. Aaliyah sat at her desk and took a deep breath in. Last nights events had finally caught up with her. Her moment was interrupted by a gentle knock at the classroom door. She looked round to see a glamorous young woman standing before her. She was wearing a high waist black pencil skirt, a cream blouse and a pair of black court shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Aaliyah smiled, she recognized the woman as Bianca Scott. The school languages teacher. "I was just heading to the Diner for lunch and I wondered if you would like to join me" Bianca asked politely. Aaliyah nodded, she was grateful for the distraction, she quickly grabbed her bag from the side of her desk and followed Bianca out of the door and into the car park.

As the pair arrived in the Diner Bianca made her way to the counter. Aaliyah scanned the faces sat at the tables (checking for anyone who might be linked to Dylan) there was no-one she could recognize. When she was satisfied she finally made her way over to the counter and joined her new friend. Irene was stood the other side of the counter ready to take the girls orders. "So what can I get you Darl?" she asked Bianca as she grabbed a small note pad from the side of the till. "Er, can I get a Latte and a chicken salad please Irene" Bianca smiled as she looked at Aaliyah. "Yum, that sound's great, can I have the same but with a sparkling water instead of a coffee please" Aaliyah added.

They girls made their way over to an empty table and sat at it. "So, what's it like living next door to the Braxton's. Gina said it was like on constant house party when she lived there" Bianca asked eagerly. Aaliyah giggled a little "Not as bad as people think, they're not that bad actually" she replied a little defensive, she had no idea why but hearing someone slag them off had annoyed her a little. "So anyway tell me some more about your relationship with Liam?" Aaliyah broke the awkward silence immediately. The girls spent the next 45 minutes simply putting the world to rights. They had discussed anyone and everyone in Summer Bay, well everyone except for one person. "So you didn't tell me why you came to the bay" Bianca finally asked. Aaliyah didn't really want to reply so she changed the subject pretty sharpish. "Oh my god, look at the time" she exclaimed looking at her watch. Bianca also noticed how late it was getting. The women hurried back to school. As Aaliyah parked up in the car park Bianca turned to her. "I had a great time with you today" she smiled. Aaliyah nodded, it had been nice to have a conversation with someone, that didn't revolve around her past, or Riley. "Listen, maybe if you fancy it later we could go for a drink at Angelo's I can't remember the last time I went out" Aaliyah's eyes widened at Bianca suggestion. "I would love too, but I can't. I haven't got anybody to watch Riley" she replied a little disappointed. A night out sounded great. "Oh, that's OK. Why don't I bring a bottle of wine to your place instead?" Aaliyah nodded quickly "Erm…Riley goes to bed at 7pm so how about 7.30" Bianca grinned "It's a date" she replied before getting out of the car.

Aaliyah's day seemed to drag after lunch. She was relieved she didn't have a class with Casey. All she wanted to do was fetch her son from school and spend some time with him. She had decided to take him to the beach after school. He had been bugging her to go for the last few days. Aaliyah didn't know if she was heading to the beach to please or son or to simply avoid a run in with a certain teenager. As she sat on the sand next to Riley helping him build a sand castle she looked up and saw a familiar tattooed figure approaching her. He flashed her a big grin before dropping down in the sand beside her. "Hey, Heath" Riley said flicking his head up to look at the guy who was sat rather close to his mum. "So what do you think of my sand castle" Riley seemed to idolize Heath. "Yeah, it's awesome mate" Heath responded, turning his attention to Aaliyah "So, I was thinking, well more like wondering actually…Casey's offered to have Riley tonight, so I can take you out" Heath stumbled a little over his words. "Casey offered" Aaliyah was a bit confused. Why would he offer to do this? It was only this morning he had practically declared his love. "OK, so maybe not offered…I told him I'd pay him to do it" Heath smiled cheekily. Aaliyah laughed. This sounded more like it. "Well as attractive as that offer is, I've kinda got plans for tonight" Aaliyah replied. "Yeah like what" Aaliyah could tell Heath was a little disappointed. "Ive got a girly night in planned with Bianca, granted a girls night out would have been better but you know" Heaths smile returned a little when he realized Aaliyah's date was with another woman. He grinned even wider when an idea popped into his head "I tell you what I'll do a deal with you" Aaliyah looked at him curiously before gesturing him to continue "I'll come over and watch Riley for you tonight so you and Bianca can go out, as long as you let me pay Casey to watch Riley, so I can take you out for dinner on Friday night" Aaliyah couldn't help but smile at Heath's cockiness, but she had to admit, it did seem like a pretty good deal "Yeah, OK…but on one condition, dinner with you is not a date" she was adamant she didn't want Heath to get the wrong idea, even though she did enjoy flirting with him.

After her conversation with Heath on the beach Aaliyah wasted no time in texting Bianca-_** Hiya Sweetie, do you still fancy that night out. Seems like I have a babysitter after all ;-) x x x**_- Bianca smiled as she read the message, she quickly text her reply- _**Hiya yeah, sounds great I'll meet you in Angelo's at 7.30 ;-) x**_

Aaliyah was adding the final touches to her outfit when she heard a knock at the door. It was Heath. "Wow" he sighed as he looked her up and down. Aaliyah was putting the back on her ear-ring. She was wearing a simple little black dress which hugged her torso tightly paired with a pair of red platform shoes and a red clutch bag. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with curls falling around each side of her shoulders. Her fringe swept across her face resting on top of her eyelashes. "I hope you're going to make this much effort when I take you out on Friday" Heath beamed confidently. Aaliyah just blushed a little before responding "My numbers on the fridge. We are only going to Angelo's so if you need me call me. I have told Riley you will be watching him" As Aaliyah looked up Heath was still watching her with that grin; she raised her eye brows as she waited for him to let her know he had heard it all. "Yeah OK" he nodded still staring at the blond. "I shouldn't be any later that 11" She took one last look in the mirror before turning to Heath "Thanks for this" she smiled finally before leaving the house.

As Aaliyah walked into Angelo's most of the men who were seated at the tables had looked up to pay attention to her. She felt a little uncomfortable as she made her way over to the bar, where she had seen Bianca perched on a bar stool. Even Brax stopped to notice Aaliyah approach. "Hi, wow you look hot" Bianca said as she spun round to greet her friend "Er, thanks you too" Aaliyah replied shyly. She had never been one to take a compliment well. "Well I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of ordering our first drinks" Bianca pointed to the large glass of red wine that was stood on the bar. "Thanks" Aaliyah replied as she took quite a big swig of her drink. Brax and Bianca threw each other a look before Bianca spoke "So, Brax tell me you have left Riley with Heath, are you feeling brave" Bianca asked a little smugly. "What's that supposed to mean" Aaliyah was a little concerned as to exactly what Bianca meant. "Well let's just say if it came to someone looking after my kids Heath would be my last choice" Bianca explained. Aaliyah snapped "Are you insinuating I would leave my son with just anyone" she yelled before lowering her voice, after realizing she had drawn some attention "You might have a problem with Heath but I trust him completely with my son. And besides Riley idolizes him, and believe me that don't happen very often" Aaliyah felt Bianca's hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, of course Riley will be fine" she smiled apologizing for her comment. The girls didn't let their disagreement ruin their night. They still manage to drink 2 bottles of red wine, 4 shots of sambuca and a couple of Bourbons. Brax couldn't help but laugh at the slightly drunk woman trying to help each other.

When Aaliyah arrived home she practically fell through the door, Heath nearly shot out of his skin before smiling. It must have been a good night he thought to himself. Aaliyah giggled as she kept bumping into things telling them to shush and be quiet. Heath found this quite amusing, as he helped her into bed, Aaliyah threw the covers back "Why don't you join me" she slurred. Heath would have loved to join her, but he knew she was in no fit state to make that offer right now. He pulled the covers back around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe some other time" he whispered in her ear before quietly leaving the bedroom and then the house, locking the door and posting the keys behind him.

When Aaliyah woke up she felt as though she had been hit by a train, she looked at the time. It was 8.45; thank god it was a Sunday she thought to herself. What the hell had she been drinking last night? She shuffled her feet the best she could into Riley's bedroom, he was still fast asleep. She decided a shower might help her head, that and a couple of aspirin. As she was in the shower she heard a beep on her phone, followed by another one. After she had finished she grabbed a towel wrapped it around her torso and went to inspect the text messages- _**Morning Babe how's your head? Last night was fun we must do it again soon B x **_Aaliyah smiled as she remembered some of the previous nights activities. The smile was soon wiped off her face when she read the next message- _**Good night was it? You might wanna check you car over before you take it out! **_Aaliyah felt sick as she read this message. It was 10.30 when Riley finally woke up. Aaliyah had been sat at the kitchen table staring at her phone since she had received the text. She decided to act upon it. She opened the door and headed across the porch to the Braxton's house, she saw Brax on the drive unloading some surfboards from his Ute. "Hey, have you got a minute" Aaliyah asked walking over the oldest Braxton brother. Brax nodded "Yeah, why what's up?" Aaliyah wasn't sure how to reply. "Er. Do you know anything about cars?" Brax just responded with another nod "OK so this is gonna sound crazy, but would you mind giving it the once over for me, I've got this niggling feeling something might be wrong with it" Aaliyah was sure Brax would think she was crazy but he didn't question her at all. "Yeah, no worries have you got the keys" Aaliyah tossed him the keys. She watched him eagerly as he lifted the bonnet and gave it once over. As he finally appeared from under the car, he looked a little concerned "What is it, what's wrong" she asked nervously. "Your brakes have been tampered with, if you took car out today, you wouldn't have been able to stop" Brax was horrified, Aaliyah's face went pale she tried to speak but couldn't. "Why did you want me to check the car anyway?" Brax asked curiously. "Er…I got this message earlier, asking me if I enjoyed my night, then telling me to check my car before I go out in it" Aaliyah re-read the message on her phone. "Let me see that" Brax reached out and took the phone off Aaliyah, he read the message, then dialed the number. There was no dialing tone; the number was not in use. Whoever had sent that message had disconnected the phone straight after.

Well as far as hangover cures go, Aaliyah was pretty sure this one must have been the best!

_**I wonder who tampered with the brakes of Aaliyah's car; do you think it was them who sent the text message?**_

_**I have decided Aaliyah should have a female friend, someone she can gossip with and do lunch with. And maybe eventually some one she can confide in? Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Please R&R I would love to hear your opinions and ideas x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Heath takes Aaliyah out for dinner but there night is cut short, who by?**_

_**Aaliyah continues to be watched, do they mean her harm or are they just looking out for her?**_


	6. Dinner or Date?

Chapter 6

Brax, Casey and Heath were sat in the Braxton house, reading the message on Aaliyah's phone. Aaliyah had taken Riley to the beach, the message had confused Brax. "Why would someone sabotage Ali's car and then tell her about it?" Brax finally spoke. "Maybe it wasn't the same person" Casey replied looking at Brax. "Shut up" Heath answered smugly. "No, hang on he's got a point go on case?" Brax was intrigued as to what Casey was thinking. "Well Aaliyah said Johnny took care of her even from behind bars. What if he knows about Dylan and has got somebody to keep an eye on her?" Brax nodded, his brother had made a valid point. "And like you said before, why would someone sabotage her car then tell her?" Casey ended. Heath thought for a moment "Because they got cold feet" Brax and Casey's head shot up as they looked at Heath to continue. "What if the person who did this got cold feet, I don't know maybe thought about the kid and decided they couldn't go through with it" As much as Brax and Casey hated to admit it, Heath had also made a valid point. "I guess it is possible for him to have an attack of conscience" Brax had realised he was just as confused now as he was when he started. Either way the brother's realised they would have to keep a close eye on Aaliyah for a while…well at least until they found out what was going on.

Friday had come round so quickly. Aaliyah had just started to get back to normal after recent events. It had been a long day at school, she had, had a couple of run-ins with some of the year 12 students. Casey to her surprise had come to her rescue though. She had given him a lift home from school. Things between them were finally getting back to normal. And Aaliyah had to admit, she had missed his company. Casey walked her and Riley to the door before disappearing off into his house.

Aaliyah had spent nearly an hour getting ready for her date with Heath; she had put Riley to bed and was finishing tidying round before there was a gentle knock at the door. As she opened she was shocked to see Heath stood there in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. She was still in her track trousers and vest top. "Ok, so when I said I hope you are going to make an effort…" Heath smiled, he had noticed her hair and make-up was done and realised straight away she wasn't wearing that to go out, but he couldn't resist winding her up. "You know fine well I'm not wearing this tonight" Aaliyah grinned seeing straight through his joke. As she disappeared off into her bedroom Heath looked at the photos and pictures dotted all over her lounge.

After a few minutes she approached wearing a blue alter neck dress which had diamante detail around the bust line. It flowed over her hips and fell just above the knee. On her feet she was wearing a pair of silver diamante sandals and she had a matching clutch bag, for a few moments Heath was blown away. He couldn't even manage a wow. "Would you mind helping me with this" Aaliyah's voice broke the silence. She handed Heath a diamond floating heart necklace. She turned away from him as he put it around her neck fastening it at the back. Just before he could lean forward and kiss her neck there was a knock at the door. She moved away quickly "Right on cue" she sighed as she opened the door and let Casey in. Heath threw Casey a glare for the interruption. Casey couldn't help but respond with a grin. Aaliyah gave Casey the run down of where everything was, and then turned to Heath. He put is arm out Aaliyah looped her arm through it and followed him to the car.

He pulled up at Angelo's. Brax stopped what he was doing when he saw the pair arrive. Aaliyah looked stunning and Heath didn't scrub up too badly either. Heath walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks before sitting down opposite Aaliyah. Although the conversation flowed steadily all night Aaliyah kept thinking to herself that she hadn't been as captured by it as when she had conversations with Casey. Aaliyah and Heath had discussed Darcy, Riley, growing up and plans for the future.

Casey was sat at home thinking about what Aaliyah was up to with his brother. He hadn't heard Heath take her back to his place yet so that was a good sign. After another 30 minutes of watching meaningless TV Casey decided enough was enough, he couldn't bare the though of Heath being with Aaliyah, he just kept thinking about him touching her, talking to her, maybe even kissing her. He picked up the phone and dialled her number.

Heath was just in the middle of telling Aaliyah a story about when he was a kid, and then her phone rang. She looked at the screen, she recognized the number as her house phone, she answered it reluctantly. "Hello" she said quietly. "Er…Hi, er…I think you should come home, Riley's had a really bad dream and is asking for you" Casey said as he watched Riley- who was in fact fast asleep in his bed.

Heath and Aaliyah were back at the house within 20minutes. "Where is he?" Aaliyah asked Casey who had just pretended to come out Riley's room. "It's ok I managed to get him back to sleep" Casey smiled. Aaliyah didn't answer; she knew very well Casey was lying. "So he just went back to sleep just like that?" she questioned curiously. Casey just nodded. Before he had chance to answer Heath spoke "Well thanks Casey, I'll pay you when I get home" Heath practically threw Casey out of Aaliyah's house.

When Casey went back into his own house, he just walked straight into the bedroom, completely ignoring Brax who was sat in the lounge. He went into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Once inside the room he turned and punched the wall making a hole. He was so angry, his plan had backfired he was hoping to end Aaliyah and Heath's date, not bring them both home earlier. God knows what would happen between them now.

Aaliyah couldn't help thinking about what Casey had done. As she sat beside Heath on the sofa he leant over and kissed her, the kiss startled her; she got up and headed over to the sink. She got a glass of water and then started to put some stray pots into the sink. God, why couldn't she get Casey out of her head? She had just had the best night with a gorgeous guy and all she could think about was a kiss she had shared with Casey a few weeks ago. She shouldn't be thinking like this about a student, she could lose her job. Her trail of thoughts, were soon broken when she felt two hands on her waist. It was Heath; she could feel his face brushing beside her ear. She felt her heart beating faster "Leave that" Heath whispered seductively in her ear taking the glass out of her hand, before planting gentle kisses down her neck. Aaliyah's breathing was a little heavier now; she put her arm up and around the back of Heath's neck to welcome his kisses. He pulled her round so she was now facing him. Heath pulled her close to him; she could feel his heart racing. He kissed her passionately as she put both arms around his neck. Aaliyah could feel the kiss intensify; Heath then used Aaliyah's waist to lift her up onto the work surface, not breaking off from the kiss. Aaliyah wrapped her legs around him as he ran his hands up her legs lifting her dress, before finally picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

Aaliyah woke the next morning to a gentle kiss on her nose; she smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise it was Riley. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. Heath was gone. Aaliyah was a little confused. Had she dreamt about her night with Heath? She climbed out of bed and slipped her silk dressing gown on over her underwear, heading into the lounge, before she had time to think she heard a knock on the door. When she went to open it there was no-one there, she walked out onto the drive and looked around but no-one was there. She thought it was probably just kids messing around so she went back indoors. Once Aaliyah was back inside the house, she grabbed her Iphone off the table. She had a message- _**Great night last night ;-) I thought I'd better leave before Riley woke up. 20 questions, is something neither of us need this morning **__**- **_The message was from Heath. She felt sick, what had she done. Sleeping with Heath was a mistake all she wanted to do was forget about Casey. To her surprise there was another knock at the door. This time when she went to open it she saw the shadow of a familiar figure through the glass. It was Casey. She didn't get chance to ask him in, he had barged his way in. "Casey, what the hell?" Aaliyah exclaimed angrily. "Do you have feelings for me?" Casey's straight to the point question shocked Aaliyah "Casey I" she managed to choke out. "Look, I know what I did last night was wrong but I can't bare the thought of you with someone else" Casey moved closer to Aaliyah. "I knew you were lying, why would you do that?" Aaliyah spat angrily. "Because I wanted to get him away from you" Casey response infuriated Aaliyah. "We kissed that's all. You don't own me Casey!" Aaliyah moved away from Casey, who then followed her "Besides your plan didn't work did it, in fact it backfired completely" Aaliyah regretted her words almost instantly. She saw the hurt spread across Casey's face. "You slept with him?" Aaliyah could see the pain in Casey's face, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "Casey I…" Aaliyah tried, but Casey didn't want to hear it. He just stormed out of Aaliyah's house and disappeared onto the street. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Riley stood staring at her. "Are you ok mum" he asked a little confused as to why Aaliyah was shouting at Casey. "Yeah sweetie, Mummy's fine, come on lets go fix you some breakfast" she smiled leading him into the kitchen. Aaliyah took another look at her phone hoping for a text from Casey, and there it was _**1 message**__. _As she opened her inbox she was horrified _**-Looking hot Mrs Cooper - **_Aaliyah quickly recognized the number as the same number who sent her the warning about the car. Aaliyah just dropped the phone in horror. Who the hell was this, and why were they watching her?

_**Ok so I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I wanted there to be a little bit more between Aaliyah and Heath than just friendship, it will all make sense later in the story I promise .**_

_**As usual R & R. There will be a bit more of Aaliyah and Casey in the next chapter!**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah is in trouble and needs Casey's help, will he listen?**_

_**And who is watching Riley?**_


	7. Forbidden

Chapter 7

And there they were again, sat around the Braxton table staring at a text message. This time though it was Brax, Heath and Aaliyah, Riley was sat on the sofa watching cartoons. "Are you sure you can't think of anyone else it could be?" Brax asked finally breaking the silence. "It has to be him, if it was someone Johnny had sent they wouldn't be commenting on how hot I looked, lets face it they wouldn't dare" Brax nodded. Heath didn't speak. He was thinking about what Aaliyah had said. If Johnny really was that bad, maybe starting a relationship with this woman wasn't such a great idea. His thoughts were interrupted "What do you think Heath?" Brax spoke, "What...er…yeah?" he replied not really knowing what Brax was asking him. Aaliyah and Brax threw each other a confused look which Heath picked up on "What was the question?" he responded finally rejoining the conversation. "I was just saying maybe one of us should stay at Aaliyah's place for a few nights until we work out what's going on" Heath nodded, hoping Brax wouldn't ask him to do it. Although he didn't want to embark on a relationship with Aaliyah, he knew if he had to stay with her he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She was hot after all. "Maybe Casey could stay with you" Brax suggested. This caused Heath and Aaliyah both to look up. Heath nodded then added "Yeah, Casey". Aaliyah reluctantly agreed, she wasn't sure if Casey would want to do it. But if he did at least she would be able to talk to him.

Aaliyah was sat in the lounge listening to the argument next door; she assumed Brax had told Casey he had to stay with her. After another 10 minutes of shouting the argument finally ended when Casey stormed out slamming the door. Aaliyah felt bad, she knew why Casey felt this. She decided she had to do something, she grabbed her phone and started tapping a message- _**Case, please can we talk – **_Aaliyah hit the send button, hoping for a reply. After a few minutes she got a reply- _**Leave me alone, you've said enough- **_Aaliyah was saddened by Casey's reply. She knew how upset he must be feeling. It was getting late, she realised he wasn't going to come back so she decided to take herself off to bed. She had never needed a protector before, so why did she need one now. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She woke after hearing a loud noise_**. **_Suddenly there was a loud crash outside; she dialled the last person she had contacted, Casey. It rang and then went dead; she tried a few more times but nothing. There was another bang outside. Aaliyah's motherly instinct sent her into Riley's room, he was still asleep. Aaliyah could hear someone outside Riley's window as she opened the blind to look there was someone stood the other side of the glass looking in, Aaliyah screamed, waking Riley up. Then **BANG **someone had kicked the door down. Aaliyah was frantic, she quickly grabbed Riley's cricket bat walking out of Riley's room "Ali" she recognized the voice instantly as Casey's. Relief swept over her as she fell into him. "Outside, there's someone outside!" Aaliyah sobbed. Brax and Heath, who had followed Casey in, turned and ran outside. They couldn't see anybody.

Back inside Casey was still holding Aaliyah, Riley was watching his mum sobbing. He went and gave her a hug. She pulled him onto her knee and hugged him tightly.

The Braxton's stayed with Aaliyah for a while after the police had gone. They were informed that the guy had been caught a few streets away trying to break into another house. He had been on the prowl for weeks. Aaliyah and Riley were on the sofa cuddled up; they had both dropped to sleep. Brax covered them over with throw, from off the back of the sofa. He then turned to his siblings they all shared the same look. "Someone needs to stay here" Brax ordered looking at Casey. "If you don't want to then I will" he added sternly. "No, I'll do it" Casey replied. Casey realised that what ever had happened between Aaliyah and Heath didn't matter anymore. All he knew was he couldn't bare it if anything had happened to her tonight. It scared the life out of him and he never wanted to feel like that again.

Aaliyah woke from her sleep a few hours later. It was 11.30am. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Casey sat on the chair opposite her. Riley was still fast asleep, Casey had moved him into his own bed. Aaliyah sat up-right so she was now at eye level with Casey. "I'm so sorry" she stuttered, Casey stood up and sat beside her. "Hey it doesn't matter anymore, it's not important" He replied gently taking her hands. "All that matter's is that you're ok" Casey leant forward and kissed Aaliyah. This time it didn't feel wrong or complicated. It felt right; Casey put his hand up to the side of her face, Aaliyah did the same, she gently pulled him back onto the sofa, he was now laid over her. "We don't have to" Casey broke away from the kiss. "I know what I want" Aaliyah responded kissing him again.

Casey lay beside Aaliyah on the sofa with a blanket on them, her was tracing her spine with his fingers "It didn't mean anything you know" Aaliyah spoke softly. "As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen, all that's important is this, me and you" Casey replied kissing her head.

Their romantic moment was ruined by a knock on the door "Aaliyah it's Gina" a voice shouted through the door. "Shit" Aaliyah exclaimed as she shot off the sofa. "Quick, get in the shower" Aaliyah was throwing Casey's clothes at him. Casey scooped them up and ran into the bathroom; Aaliyah quickly put on her dressing gown and went to the door, scanning the room one last time for any clothes that shouldn't be there. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Gina, Hi" she yelled hoping Casey would hear her. Gina looked abit puzzled as to who Aaliyah was yelling at. "I just came over to see if you were ok, John said he heard you were almost broken into last night" Gina seemed concerned. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, I was just about to go in the shower actually" Aaliyah was trying to get rid of her. "Oh, ok well I just came by to let you know if you needed anytime off work to recover then that would be understandable" Gina smiled. Aaliyah just nodded "Thanks Gina" she flashed a grin at the confused looking head mistress before shutting the door. Casey waited a few minutes before rejoining Aaliyah in the kitchen he had put his shorts back on. Aaliyah was pouring herself a coffee, when Casey came up behind her putting his arms around her causing her to giggle. "So you're going for a shower, maybe I could help you with that" He spoke softly in her ear before kissing her neck. "Casey, stop it" Aaliyah giggled trying to move him away. Casey took a step back just in time, because out of no-where Riley appeared. "Hey, baby did you have a good sleep" Aaliyah rushed over to Riley hugging him. Riley nodded rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Did I miss breakfast" he said sleepily. Aaliyah and Casey both laughed at the little boys comment.

It had been a few day's since the whole burglar incident. Aaliyah and Casey had been having secret liaisons whenever they could. The fact Brax had asked him to stay there had made it alot easier for the secret lovers.

It was her first day back at school after the few days off she had allowed herself 'to recover from recent incidents' as Gina had called them. Aaliyah was on time for a change, Casey had already left for school, he had wanted to catch up with Xavier and a few of his other friends. As Aaliyah pulled up outside Riley's school he turned to face her "Do you think I will see Scott at school today Mum?" he asked innocently. "Who's Scott sweetie, one of your school friends?" Aaliyah asked reaching to the passenger foot well to get her bag. "No it's the man that talk's to me at the school gate at break time" Aaliyah froze at her son's words. "What man?" Aaliyah quizzed a worried looking Riley. "Have I been naughty mum?" Aaliyah put her hand on her sons arm, "No baby of course not, but listen to me you mustn't talk to anybody you don't know, ok" Aaliyah tried to explain to her son without scaring him too much. After dropping Riley off, Aaliyah had a word with his teacher, to make sure they keep an eye on who he talks to at the gate, and if they see hi again to contact the police.

Her chat with Riley's school teacher had made her a little late. She hurried up the corridor and straight into her first lesson which was a double lesson with year 10 students. After the bell had rung for break Aaliyah's classroom had cleared. She took her phone out of the top drawer of her desk. She felt her heart sink as she realized she had a message, she couldn't bare to read it. After finally picking up the courage, she was relieved the message was from Heath-_**Hiya, so Darcy want's to know if Riley can come to our house tonight for tea?- **_Aaliyah smiled, and replied with a simple_ yeah sure, I'll drop him off after school._ Aaliyah hadn't seen Casey all day, he didn't have any lessons with her, and she had spent lunchtime with Bianca at the Diner, filling her in on her scary experience. Obviously she left out the bit about Casey. She had a feeling not everyone would be as happy about their relationship as her and Casey were. Besides she enjoyed the secret meetings, it made it exciting and she was happy to keep it that way for now.

_**Ok so I know Casey and Aaliyah happened abit quick, But I wanted Aaliyah's night with Heath to be the thing that finally brings them together. Hope you are all still enjoying it. A big thank-you, to all who have reviewed, and added me to your alerts/favourites. Please keep reading and reviewing. My next chapter maybe a bit longer but it will be action packed! **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah and Casey are nearly caught out, who by?**_

_**The school makes a big mistake, is Riley's life in danger?**_

_**Aaliyah makes a shocking discovery, whose life is about to change forever?**_


	8. Hot Hot Hot

_** I wasn't gonna add this until tomorrow, but i have just finished so i thought I would let you have it a bit early :-) enjoy x x x **_

Aaliyah had finally finished her first day back at work, after dropping Riley off at Heath's, she was now on her way to Angelo's to meet Bianca for tea and a 'proper chat'. Aaliyah wasn't exactly sure Bianca had meant by 'proper chat' but she was about to find out. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to the table her friend was sat at "Hello you" Bianca smiled as she watched Aaliyah sit down. Aaliyah couldn't help noticing how nice Bianca looked "Wow you look hot" she commented. "Why thank-you" Bianca giggled blushing a little "I'm meeting Liam later" she added as she had a sip of her wine. Aaliyah nodded "You know what?" Bianca sang maybe a little louder than she expected. "What" Aaliyah replied as she had a sip of her drink that Bianca had kindly ordered for her. "It dawned on me today, you didn't tell me how your date with Heath went" Aaliyah just stared before regaining her thoughts. "Yeah, it was OK?" Aaliyah really didn't want to think about her night with Heath. I had been a huge mistake. "Just OK?" Bianca pushed.

"We went for pizza, then went home, that's it" Aaliyah snapped a little.

"What so you didn't sleep with him?" Aaliyah flashed a look of disgust at Bianca, how could she just drop into the conversation, didn't she realize that night…that stupid night had nearly lost her Casey. "Oh my god you did didn't you" Bianca gasped. "No wonder Casey says he's been spending a lot of time at your house, poor kid I bet you have him baby sitting every chance you get" Bianca teased, little did she know she had just given Aaliyah and Casey the perfect cover story. Who would ask questions about them if they thought she was seeing Heath. Obviously she wasn't going to start seeing him, she couldn't do that to Casey but she wasn't about to correct Bianca's assumption. And if Bianca chose to tell people then that was fine. It wasn't like Aaliyah was lying to anyone.

After another hour of chatting Aaliyah said her good-bye's to Bianca, as she stood up to leave she accidentally knocked Bianca's bag on the floor, spilling the contents of it everywhere. "Oh my god, B, I'm so sorry" Aaliyah bent down to help Bianca pick up the things, as she looked up she noticed something under the chair. It was a white and blue stick. As Aaliyah reached for the stick she noticed the two blue lines. "Oh my god you're" Aaliyah gasped "Shh, we don't want anyone to know yet" Bianca replied smiling. Aaliyah couldn't believe it. She didn't even have time to stay and talk about it. She apologized and told Bianca she would make another date with her, before rushing off.

Aaliyah called into the Braxton's on the way home to collect Riley. After she had put him to bed and read him a story it was 7.30. Casey was sat at the table working on his assignment. Aaliyah leant over him and kissed him "Are you coming to bed?" she moaned resting her chin on his shoulder. "Ali, it's too early to go to sleep…look its only 7.30" Casey said showing her his watch. "Who said anything about sleep" Aaliyah whispered seductively in his ear. Casey smirked "Let me just finished this" he smiled. Aaliyah reached over and snatched the pen out of Casey hand while distracting him with a kiss. She ran towards the bedroom door. "Oh yeah, very mature Aaliyah" Casey grinned getting up and walking over to her "Give me it back" he asked reaching out his hand. "Make me" Aaliyah smiled cheekily putting the pen behind her back. Casey laughed and shook his head "You're going to regret that" he said as he bent down and put her over his shoulder carrying her into the bedroom. Aaliyah let out a squeal before shutting the bedroom door.

Neither Casey nor Aaliyah welcomed the alarm. "MMM" Aaliyah groaned before turning it off. She slowly climbed out of bed, as she walked towards the door Casey pulled her onto him "Don't leave me" he sulked kissing her face and neck. "Casey I have to get up" she smiled trying to get away. She finally managed to break free; she hopped in the shower and got dressed for work. Casey decided to go for a surf before school. They had agreed to meet at home for lunch.

Riley was up later than usual and Aaliyah for some reason was now running late. She was trying to rush Riley's breakfast down him before leaving for school. She quickly grabbed her bag and keys and Iphone before locking the door and practically dragging him to the car. "Mum I've left my PE kit" he stammered as he was rushing beside his mum. Aaliyah pointed her key at the car and unlocked it. "Get in" she demanded before foraging for her keys and rushing back to the house. She found Riley's PE kit just inside the door. She grabbed it, locked the door again and made her way back to the car. As she looked up she was horrified, stood leaning against her car was Dylan, he was talking to Riley. Aaliyah's heart pounded as she practically ran over to them. "Hey, mum this is Scott the man I told you about, he was in prison with dad" Riley muttered cheerfully. "Riley get in the car sweetie" she said as calmly as she could.

Heath was also running late for the school run. He locked the door and made his way over to his Ute. "Dad, who's that talking to Riley's mum" Darcy asked curiously. Heath looked over and saw Aaliyah talking to a guy dressed in dark jeans, trainers and a blue hoody. He couldn't help but notice the worry and frustration on Aaliyah's face. "Wait here" he told his daughter who did as she was told. Heath sauntered over to the pair and casually put his hands on her waist and kissed her gently. Aaliyah was stunned but went along with it. Dylan whose face was confident and cocky had now gone to being anxious. "I thought we were taking my car this morning" he smiled "Sorry babe I forgot" she replied. Heath pursed his lips looking at Dylan. Aaliyah told Riley to get out of the car. "Who's your friend" Heath nodded towards Dylan. "His name is Scott, he was in prison with my dad" Riley informed him. "Well it was nice to meet you Aaliyah, I will have to pop round again sometime" Dylan smirked. Heath pulled Aaliyah in close and rested his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her shaking. As Dylan left Aaliyah and Riley climbed in the Ute with Heath and Darcy. Heath put his hand on the worried mum's arm as he reversed off the drive onto the main road. "He can't hurt you now" he whispered softly, not wanting the children to hear. Aaliyah just nodded silently. She had not been aware that a certain Braxton Brother had witnessed the whole scene between Aaliyah and Heath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and then he noticed Dylan getting into a black car. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

Aaliyah finally arrived at school she had managed to get there 10 minutes early. This had given her chance to check her phone. She had 2 messages. As she looked at them she noticed they were both from Casey. Message 1- _**Hey you, well I'm sat listening to Ruby and April bang on about the school prom, and all I can think about is you. C u at home x x **_this message made Aaliyah's heart skip a beat, she had butterflies. After the incident with Dylan she had almost forgotten about her lunch time date with Casey. She went on to read the next one- _**What the hell was all that about with Heath? **_This message soon sank Aaliyah's stomach; he must have seen us this morning. He knew it was Dylan surely he realised Heath was just acting. She frantically tapped at the keys- _**Case what you saw this morning is not what you think. Heath was just warning Dylan off. I promise I'll make it up to you at lunchtime. xxx **_As she hit the send button the bell rang for her first lesson, another double lesson with year 11. Wow she thought the lunchtime bell was never going to ring.

Aaliyah was that keen to get home to see Casey she had forgotten to lock the door. She didn't even get chance to say hello before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Aaliyah finally emerged from the bedroom wearing Casey's school shirt. She went into the fridge to get some juice. Casey then emerged wearing just his jeans, he walked up to Aaliyah and kissed her lightly on her lips "I'm gonna need my shirt back" he said pointing at the shirt Aaliyah was wearing. "Oh what you mean this one" Aaliyah teased. Casey smiled and nodded "Yeah" Aaliyah shrugged before undoing the few buttons she had fastened and slipping the shirt off, dropping it to the floor, revealing her naked body. Casey took a deep breath "You just had to do that to me didn't you" he groaned. Aaliyah smiled biting her lip cheekily "yep". Aaliyah and Casey decided this time to take the heat into the shower. They both came out of the bathroom wearing towels. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "It's only me" a voice yelled. It was Marilyn. Aaliyah quickly pushed Casey back into the bathroom, before walking into the lounge to greet her. "Oh there you are, sorry is this a bad time?" Marilyn felt a little embarrassed she had obviously interrupted something. "No it's fine, I was just freshening up" Aaliyah replied "Oh well I won't keep you, I just wanted to drop this shampoo off, it's the one I told you about" Marilyn spoke quickly. "Shall I put it in the bathroom for you" she walked over to the bathroom and was about to open the door. "NO. No its fine, I like to keep my shampoos in the bedroom, otherwise Riley uses them to make soap mountains" Marilyn blushed. "Oh the joys of children, well I'd better let you get back to your shower" she quickly added before making a sharp exit. Aaliyah sighed as she watched Casey walk out of the bathroom "That was too close" she frowned. Casey nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe we nearly got busted over a bottle of shampoo" Aaliyah let out a laugh at Casey's comment. They had both agreed they didn't want another close call like that one and headed back to school, separately of course

Aaliyah had never been more grateful to hear the end of day bell. She just wanted to get home; she got in her car and went to collect Riley from school. As she walked towards the school she spotted Heath, she smiled as she wandered over to him "Hey" Aaliyah smiled. Heath grinned "Hiya". As all the kids came out Heath could see Darcy walking next to the teacher. Darcy spotted her Dad; she ran and gave him a hug. Heath was a little concerned as he noticed the teachers face dropped when she saw Aaliyah. "Miss Henderson" the teacher said shakily. Aaliyah sighed.

"Has he forgotten his PE kit again?"

"No, Riley's gone" the teacher replied nervously.

"He's what?" Aaliyah snapped. Heath stood closer to them. "Gone where?" Aaliyah's tone had changed completely.

"Riley's father came to collect him about an hour ago" the teacher explained. Aaliyah felt her legs collapse from under her, Heath caught her quickly, and her legs regained their strength as Heath's arms held her. "He can't have. Riley's Dads in jail" Aaliyah exclaimed. Heath could see the colour had drained from Aaliyah's face. "I'm sorry, he said he was Riley's father and you were ill and he had to collect him"

Aaliyah's strength has returned completely, she was now stood upright "What and you didn't think I'd call to let you know that, after what I told you the other day?" she spat angrily. The teacher just shook her head "I…"

"You stupid bitch, do you have any idea what you've done…I swear if anything happens to him I'll…" Aaliyah launched herself at the now scared teacher. Heath grabbed her quickly and restrained her. "Call the police" he yelled at one of the other teacher's.

_**Oh my gosh, those last few lines were very exciting to write. I hope you all enjoy them as much as I did. So who do you think has taken Riley? As always R & R xxx**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who has taken Riley? And what will they do with him?**_

_**Brax and Heath call in the River Boy's to help find Riley, will they find him in time?**_

_**A face from Aaliyah's past returns, but are they here to help her or to finish her?**_


	9. The nightmare begins!

Aaliyah stood still, watching the world spin around her. Her world however stopped the minute the teacher said them words- "_Riley's father came to collect him about an hour ago_". Aaliyah felt sick, she could hear muffled voices in the background. She could hear the police taking a statement from the teachers. She could also hear Heath, who was now on his cell phone to Brax explaining what was going on. As Aaliyah closed her eyes she imagined the last time she saw Riley, and pictured him talking to Dylan…Dylan, it had to be him! Her thoughts were interrupted by a police officer asking the young teacher for a description of the man "Er. He was about 6 foot tall, dark hair, he was wearing a Dark blue hoody, dark jeans and a pair of trainers" Aaliyah spun around quickly and saw the police officer write it all down in her little book. As she started walking over to them she was stopped by Heath, who gently grabbed her arm. "Brax is meeting us at your place" he said softly. "What no, I'm not going anywhere" Aaliyah gasped. "Listen, the boy's wanna help. But they are gonna need photo's of Riley, so they know who they are looking for" Aaliyah nodded. She knew that 20 River boy's had more chance of finding him than just her on her own. She followed Heath to his Ute. "What about my car" She asked not really caring what happened to it at this moment in time. "It's ok, I'll get one of the boys to pick it up" Heath replied, he knew Aaliyah was in no fit state to drive.

As they pulled up outside the house it hadn't occurred to Aaliyah that Heath had parked on the opposite side of the road. Both their driveways were swamped with pick-ups and cars. Heath slowly led the ghostly figure inside the house.

Aaliyah's lounge and Kitchen was full of River Boys, there must had been at least 15 stood around waiting for her to arrive. As she walked further into the room she was handed a glass of Whiskey by Brax. She knocked it back and gave him the empty glass back. She then quickly disappeared into the bedroom.

"Has she said anything" Brax said as he watched the blond disappear off into her bedroom. "Nah, nothing" Heath shook his head. Darcy had gone to play with some of Riley's cars.

A few seconds later Casey came through the door. "What's going on" he asked concern written across his face. Heath stood up and went to check on Aaliyah. "Riley's been taken out of school, by someone who is claiming to be his dad" Brax explained. "What! Where's Ali" before he could move anywhere he saw her come out of her bedroom with Heath. She was holding what looked to be a photo album.

Aaliyah gently opened the album, revealing 6 photos of what looked to be Riley's 6th Birthday party. Aaliyah started to cry when she looked at the happy little boy playing in the garden with a party hat on. Casey could see her break down he rushed towards her but before he got there, Heath had pulled her into a tight hug, passing the Album to one of the River Boys. Casey gritted his teeth; all he wanted to do was comfort the young mum.  
>"It's Dylan" Aaliyah said pulling away from Heath's arms. "How do you know?" Brax replied, he was now stood beside her. "I overheard the police taking a statement, the teacher described him. The guy who took Riley was wearing the same clothes Dylan had on this morning"<p>

Brax had broke the boy's down into groups. They were each given a photo of Riley and sent to different areas. He was going to Mangrove River with some of the boys and Heath was heading to National Park with some others. The other 2 groups would concentrate on Summer Bay and Yabbee Creek. Aaliyah had been told by Brax to stay at home just in case the police needed to get in touch. Casey offered to stop with Aaliyah; he didn't think she should be left on her own.

Aaliyah hadn't moved off the sofa for nearly 3 hours, it was now dark outside. She had the house phone and mobile griped tightly in each hand. Casey had his arms wrapped tightly around her, he could his sleeve getting wet each time she started sobbing. She was an emotional wreck.

Aaliyah shot out of her seat when she heard the door open; her heart sank when she saw it was Brax. He looked grimly at her "Well" she urged. Casey was now stood beside her. "Nothing" Brax managed before Aaliyah let out a cry "Oh god" she screeched turning into Casey's tight hug. "The guy's are still out there looking" Brax tried to reassure her, before Aaliyah could say anything there was a sharp loud knock at the door. "Maybe they have found him" Casey hoped as he rushed to open it. Aaliyah's heart stopped when she saw Charlie and Watson. "We need to you come down to the station; we have found something that we think could belong to Riley.

It was a long agonizing drive to the station, Casey went with her in the police car and Brax followed in his Ute. Casey looked across at Aaliyah who was picking at her finger nails. He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers, gripping it firmly, before hiding it between them. Aaliyah looked up at him and forced a smile, she wanted him to know she needed him. After getting out of the car Brax took Aaliyah by the hand and led her into the police station. Aaliyah gripped tightened as they got to the desk. Casey followed closely behind; he couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he watched Brax holding and comforting Aaliyah. Little did he know a certain police officer was also sharing the same jealous glare.

Brax went into the room with Aaliyah. He wasn't sure what they were going to show Aaliyah, if it had blood on it, then Brax wasn't sure if Casey could deal with it. Casey paced the waiting area frantically.

Aaliyah and Brax both took a deep breath when Charlie placed the purple Mangrove River book folder on the table. Aaliyah let out a cry and nodded "Yes…yes that's Riley's" Brax put his hands on his face and pulled them downwards, before putting his arm around the now sobbing woman beside him. "Aaliyah, do you know anybody who might want to hurt Riley?" Charlie asked softly. Aaliyah nodded, she wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but she was desperate "His name is Dylan McKenzie" Aaliyah replied, Charlie was shocked "What as in Shane McKenzie's brother?" Aaliyah nodded. Charlie rushed out of the room and made a few calls. Before Aaliyah knew it there were police officers rushing all over the place. Charlie finally came back into the room and asked a few questions before telling Aaliyah to go home and try and get some rest. Yeah, like that is going to happen, Aaliyah thought to herself as she walked back into the waiting area, followed by Brax.

Casey stayed with Aaliyah in the waiting area, while Brax went outside to make a phone call.

"They have found Riley's book bag, some where near Wilson's Beach" Brax informed a worried Heath

"Yeah I think we might have found something here" Heath replied looking over at the boys who were stood staring at the ground.

"Shall I come to you?" Brax replied

"No, I'll meet you back at Aaliyah's house" Heath mumbled before hanging up.

As Brax pulled onto the drive he realized Heath wasn't back yet. He quickly climbed out of the car and helped Aaliyah out of his Ute. Aaliyah walked slowly to the house, she didn't want to go back inside. It didn't seem right going home without Riley. Before Aaliyah had chance to unlock the door, a car screeched to a halt on the roadside. Out of the car jumped Heath and about 4 River Boy's. Aaliyah found her stomach churn when she looked down at Heath's hand. He was carrying Riley's school uniform "Oh my god" she gasped as she staggered. Casey quickly grabbed her. Brax threw Heath a glare "Come on lets get her inside" Brax led the way to Aaliyah's front door. Aaliyah unlocked it and opened the door, she turned on the light. As she looked into to the room she almost had a heart attack. Sat there at the table was Riley "Oh my god Riley" Aaliyah screamed running over to him. "Where have you been!" she sobbed, scooping him up into her arms and squeezing the life out of him. "With daddy" Riley's reply was simple and calm. The happy faces of the Braxton Brother's had now disappeared. They all shared a confused look.

Riley smiled at Aaliyah before looking over to his bedroom, Aaliyah followed Riley's eyes and sure enough appearing in the shadows there he was…

_**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please R & R. I love hearing what you think :-).**_

**_Coming up-_**

_**Who do you think is posing as Riley's dad?**_

**_Is Aaliyah's life in danger?_**

**_A River Boy turns on Aaliyah, will Casey give their secret away when he steps in to defend her?_**


	10. What do you want?

Aaliyah had seen a ghost. She was paralysed; all she could do was stare at the man, who as if by magic had appeared out of the shadows. It was the first time in 6 years she had laid eyes on him, he hadn't changed a bit. She couldn't believe he was stood in her house…Johnny Cooper!

Johnny walked slowly towards Aaliyah, whose face had changed she was now pale and looked angry.

"What the hell were you tryner do to me?" She yelled a she launched herself at him; she was hitting and punching his torso. To the Braxton Brothers surprise Johnny didn't flinch, he didn't even try and defend himself; he just grabbed her arms trying to calm her. After a few moments of struggling, Aaliyah finally relaxed into him. He held her close, taking a deep breath in. It had been the first time he held her properly in almost 6 years.

Casey had taken Riley into his bedroom the minute he saw Aaliyah launch at Johnny. He didn't think that was the kind of thing a 6 year old needed to witness.

"How the hell did you get out?" Aaliyah finally exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter, Ali I need you to listen to me…" Johnny spoke calmly and softly as he pulled her away from him, still holding her arms. Aaliyah stared straight into his eyes. "Baby, some of my boy's have been following Dimlar" Johnny started before being interrupted by Brax "Who's dimlar" He asked. Aaliyah laughed a little "It's Johnny's nickname for Dylan"

Heath, Brax and Casey- who had now returned from Riley's bedroom- all started laughing "I like it" Heath added. Johnny smiled before returning to a serious tone "He's been following you around for a while now, the last 2 and ½ years or so" Aaliyah looked horrified she had no idea it had been that long. "It's ok babe, it hasn't gone un-noticed" Johnny took her hand, making Casey cringe and look away "While he's been following you, we've been following him" Aaliyah nodded, moving her hand away as she noticed Casey's reaction. "That's why I took Riley out of school today" Johnny explained.

"Were you behind the message's" Aaliyah asked curiously. Johnny replied with a nod. Aaliyah felt a weight lifting at least that explained the- _Looking hot Mrs Cooper- _text.

Aaliyah was taking it all in until she suddenly looked at him with confusion. "Hang on, you still haven't explained how you got out" Aaliyah asked boldly. "Let's just say a friend owed me a favour, you'll be getting a phone call from the prison within the next few hours, just play along" Brax threw Heath a look, it was now both brothers realised exactly why Aaliyah understood their way of life. Casey was still cringing at how close Johnny and Aaliyah were now sat together, there was obviously still a connection between them. "I'm gonna stick around for a few day's until I can work out what Dimlar's planning next" Brax and Heath sniggered again at the use of Johnny's nickname for Dylan. Johnny spoke calmly and softly to Aaliyah.

The Braxton Brothers watched the couple curiously. They seemed so comfortable around each other. "Frankie's sorting me out with a passport and visa then I'm outta here" he continued, Casey noticed a sad look spread across Aaliyah's face. "Hey, it's ok I'll make sure Riley's well taken care of, I got you this place didn't I?" he quickly added as he stroked her face. This made Aaliyah feel even more uncomfortable, she knew Casey's eyes were fixated on them. She tried to act casual though so not to raise suspicion. Johnny had once been the love of her life; they were married and had a child together. Suddenly backing away and jumping at every touch would only cause Johnny to think she was seeing another man, and that wasn't good for anyone. "Listen I need to go, the police will be in touch soon and it's best for everyone that I'm not here when they call, I'll come back later though OK?" he kissed Aaliyah on the cheek, before turning to the boys giving them an appreciative nod.

Johnny then left the house as quickly and mysteriously as he arrived.

Aaliyah called Charlie to let her know Riley had been found. She made up some story that one of Dylan's boys had picked him up but got cold feet and left him by the side of the road in national park. She also managed to persuade Charlie not to question Riley about it until morning, giving her time to talk to him properly first. Casey had decided if Johnny was returning it would be better if he stayed with Brax and Heath. Although it killed him to spend a night away from her he knew it was for the best. He waited though until his brothers had gone, he needed to say a proper goodbye to her first.

Aaliyah just stood in the door way of Riley's room and watched him sleeping. Casey came behind her and slipped his arms round her waist. "You know, he never fails to amaze me. He has been through so much in his little life and still manages to come out smiling" Aaliyah smiled. "He's a great kid" Casey added "I'd better get going if Johnny's coming back". Aaliyah turned to face him; she put her arms around his neck. "I wish you didn't have to go" she replied kissing his lips softly. Casey pulled her closer to him as the kiss turned more passionate. He gently picked her up; as he did Aaliyah wrapped her legs around him. Casey carried her away from Riley's door and into her bedroom; they both fell on the bed gently, before losing themselves in that moment.

Casey gently kissed Aaliyah on the nose before heading back next door, leaving her to drift off to sleep.

Aaliyah tossed and turned for a couple of hours before finally getting up. It was 2.48am. She went to check on Riley who was sleeping peacefully. As she headed into the kitchen to get some juice she couldn't help but thinking about what had happened. She thought about Johnny coming back, the phone call he had mentioned that she had not received yet, Casey's reaction every time Johnny touched her. This led her on to think about Casey and her feelings for him; she had only just started seeing him. How could he be making such an impact on her already? Her thought's then trailed off to the amazing sex they had, had just a few hours ago. God he was experienced she smiled as she thought, then suddenly…KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Bang, reality had kicked in, she slowly headed towards the door, as she opened it two uniformed officers stood there. She hadn't seen them before it was a man and a woman. "I'm so sorry, I told the police earlier, my son has been found" She stammered. "Mrs Cooper may we come in" the woman officer spoke softly. "Yeah sure" Aaliyah stepped aside letting them into her house. "So what's this about" Aaliyah asked as calmly as she could manage, her heart still pounding. "You may need to sit down" The woman pointed to the sofa, Aaliyah sat slowly, as the officers sat in the chairs opposites. "I'm afraid there was an incident at Randgate prison earlier this afternoon" The man started. Aaliyah just stared. "There was a gas explosion, I'm afraid your husband was one of the men who were injured". Aaliyah's heart was racing and her breathing was shallow. She knew this wasn't true, but she had no intention on dropping Johnny in it so she gave her best performance to date, and my god she had given a few in her time. "But he's ok right" she stammered in between breaths. "I'm very sorry Mrs Cooper but Johnny was amongst the few men that were killed by the explosion, forensics have found his remains" the woman picked up where the man left off. "Remains" Aaliyah looked genuinely horrified. "You're husband was caught in the worse part of the explosion, there wasn't much left of him I'm afraid" The male officer replied coldly. The woman threw him a glare. Aaliyah let out a cry before "Oh my god" and then sobbing uncontrollably. The woman officer hugged her as the male looked on.

Aaliyah gave a blinding performance for the officers, who had now left. It was now 4.15am.

As she climbed back into bed she was disturbed for the second time, this time it was a gentle knock on her window. As she pulled back the curtains she saw Johnny. She rushed through the house and let him in through the front door. Aaliyah took Johnny's breath away; she was still as hot as he remembered. Aaliyah was wearing a black silk and lace slip; she didn't have time to put on her dressing gown. Johnny walked confidently into the lounge and slumped on the sofa. Aaliyah sat beside him. "It feels so good to be outta that place" he sighed putting his hands behind his head. As he looked towards Aaliyah he couldn't help noticing how scared she looked. He turned to face her "Is there something you're not telling me?" Aaliyah couldn't look him in the face. "There is something you should know, I don't want you to find out from someone else" Aaliyah took a deep breath, she knew what she was about to tell Johnny would infuriate him "I know Dylan's been following me" she started, grabbing Johnny's full attention

"How" he replied softly, trying to stay calm.

"He came here, he wanted to know who had been following him" Aaliyah explained as calmly as she could. Johnny expression had changed completely; Aaliyah could see the fire in his eyes. The same fire she had seen 6 years ago just before he went out and killed Shane. "What did he do" Johnny's voice was uneven and angry. Aaliyah didn't answer "Ali, tell me" he snapped. "He threatened me and Riley" Johnny didn't need to hear anymore he shot up instantly and started towards the door. Aaliyah rushed after him, grabbing him just before his hand reached the handle "Wait, what are you gonna do?" Aaliyah was now stood right next to him ready for his reaction "Kill him" were the only two words that came out of his mouth. Aaliyah shook her head "Please, don't" she pleaded as she grabbed his other arm. Aaliyah's touch caused Johnny to turn all his anger on her…Not in the way you would expect though. Johnny pulled Aaliyah close and kissed her passionately and Aaliyah responded by kissing him back…

_**EEEKK, now you all have a small insight to Johnny and Aaliyah's relationship. Poor Casey how hard must it must have been for him seeing her and Johnny together. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it As always please R&R, I love hearing what you think x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Where will The Kiss lead?**_

_**What secret is Aaliyah keeping from Casey, and how will he react when he finds out?**_

_**Now that Johnny's had a reminder of what he's been missing, will he be willing to give Aaliyah up without a fight?**_

_**A River Boy turns on Aaliyah; will Casey give their secret away when he steps in to defend her? (I know I missed this out, but I thought adding it to this chapter would take the intensity away from Johnny's Return) **_


	11. Old habits die hard!

As the couple kissed Aaliyah could feel herself getting lost in the moment. Before she had chance to stop Johnny had thrusted her up against the wall. As he moved his hands down her waist she gathered herself, before finally reacting "Johnny, Johnny stop it" She gasped pushing him away from her. "What's wrong, aren't you pleased to see me" he replied stepping forward to kiss her again. Aaliyah shook her head "You know I am, it's just I haven't seen you in 6 years, I need some time to get used to you being back that's all" She explained, moving away from him completely.

Aaliyah's rejection had confused Johnny. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him. He respected her wishes and left it alone though. He left pretty soon afterwards.

Aaliyah checked her phone before finally climbing into bed; she had a message from Casey- _**Hey Ali, hope you are ok? I miss you, Case x. **_The phone slipped out of her hand and into the bed covers. Aaliyah was that exhausted she had fallen straight to sleep.

The sun's glare woke Aaliyah up instantly. She turned to look at her clock it was 11.48am**. **Aaliyah shot out of bed and rushed into Riley's room "Why didn't you wake me?" she groaned kneeling beside him. Riley was sat on his floor playing with is toy dinosaurs "You were tired mum" Aaliyah smiled at her son, she couldn't believe she had made such a sweet and sensitive little boy.

After a shower and some breakfast Aaliyah drove Riley to the police station so he could make his formal statement. And just like a true Cooper, Riley lied through his teeth, keeping his daddy's secret protected.

It had been a few day's since the whole Riley incident and things had finally started to calm down. Aaliyah decided it was time to go back to work. She had reluctantly let Riley go back to school, but she knew if Johnny was around he would be safe.

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she walked into her classroom, to her surprise Casey was sat waiting for her. Aaliyah quickly entered the classroom closing the door behind her. Casey didn't waste any time, he took the blond woman in his arms and kissed her Aaliyah responded for a few moments before pulling away "Casey someone could come in" Aaliyah exclaimed. Casey just pulled her closer to him again "I don't care" he moved to kiss her again. Aaliyah could have quite happily given in to temptation, but she knew a classroom was hardly the place.

As Casey leant forward to kiss her neck that was it, Aaliyah put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Before they had chance to take it further the pair were interrupted by a loud crash outside. Aaliyah was the first to rush out, followed by Casey. A young River Boy called Stu had punched a locker after what looked like a run in with his girlfriend. "You're coming with me" the boy yelled. Aaliyah couldn't help noticing how scared the girl looked. As she got closer she recognized the girl as Sasha, Sid Walker's daughter. Bianca had introduced them once in the Diner. "I said you're coming with me now" Stu yelled.

"She doesn't want to go with you" Aaliyah quickly replied. This had infuriated Stu causing him to now turn on her, "Who asked your opinion" he snapped pushing her to one side causing her to bang her head on the lockers knocking her to the floor. Casey snapped as he watched her fall, he rushed forward and grabbed Stu by the scruff of the neck, slamming him back into the wall "Whoa Casey, ease up she's only a teacher?" Stu rep-lied a little nervous as to what Casey was about to do. "No she's not, she's not just a teacher, she's my gi…" Casey yelled about to reveal everything when "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice screeched. It was Gina.

Casey loosened his grip and backed away from Stu. Gina scanned the corridor to see who was responsible for all the commotion. As she looked down she noticed Aaliyah sat on the floor with blood trickling down her face. "Oh my God, Miss Henderson, are you OK" Gina asked rushing towards the young teacher, who had been pulled to her feet by Casey. "You should go and get that checked" Gina demanded, before clearing the rest of the students from the corridor.

It felt like they had been waiting forever at the hospital, Casey persuaded Gina to let him to go with her. As the couple sat in a cubicle waiting for Sid Aaliyah couldn't help but notice a troubled look on Casey's face. "Hey Case, what's up?" she asked him softly. "I couldn't help wondering, is your surname Henderson or Cooper?" Aaliyah was shocked by his question. She couldn't answer. "When we came in before the nurse referred to you a Mrs Cooper" Casey was trying to put into to words what he wanted to say. He looked up at Aaliyah hoping he wouldn't need to say anymore and he didn't "It's Cooper, my names still Cooper. Casey I lied to you, me and Johnny aren't divorced…we're still married" Aaliyah could feel a few tears in her eyes. Casey just stared in space. "I'm sorry, I should have told you…It doesn't change how I feel about you" Casey's face softened "Do you still love him?" he asked bluntly. "I care about him" Aaliyah replied taking hold of Casey's hand "Listen Case, what me and Johnny had was a long time ago. I don't care about that anymore, the only thing I'm interested in is sitting with me in this room" Aaliyah's words had convinced Casey that although Aaliyah was still married to Johnny, she didn't want to be with him. She was glad Casey seemed satisfied with her answer.

After a long day Aaliyah was glad to be home. As she walked through the door she was shocked to see 7 big red roses in a vase on the table, in front of them was a letter. She smiled to herself as she opened the envelope, assuming they were from Casey.

_7 roses, one for each year we have been married. I know last night wasn't what I expected and I understand that you need time to think. I just want you to know that although it's been almost 6 years, my feelings for you haven't changed. I love you so much. Baby you can take all the time you need because I will be waiting for you, J X X_

They were from Johnny. Aaliyah had no idea how to deal with this. Although she cared about Johnny, she was certain she didn't feel the same way.

However as wrong as it was, she was pretty sure she was falling for Casey Braxton!

_**Ok so this chapter hasn't turned out like I was hoping. Hope you all still enjoy it. As usual please R & R. x x**_

_**Coming up- **_

_**Johnny is on the warpath when he discovers the truth about Aaliyah's mystery man, but has he got the right man?**_

_**Aaliyah's life is still in danger, will she realise before it's too late?**_

_**Who is left fighting for their lives after a run in with Dylan and his Gang?**_


	12. Chapter 12

It had been just over a week since Johnny took Riley from school. Aaliyah's life had finally started to go back to normal. She had spent as much time with Casey as she could get away with.

Aaliyah smiled widely as she read the message on her Iphone- _**Hey Gorgeous, can't wait to see you later, be round yours about 7 Case x x.**_

"What are you smiling at" Bianca asked curiously, interrupting Aaliyah's thoughts.

"Nothing" Aaliyah replied taking a sip of her coffee. After a hectic few days Aaliyah had finally managed to book that lunch date with Bianca. Aaliyah hadn't spoken to her since she found out Bianca was pregnant, and boy did they have a lot to talk about. "So how are you feeling, have you had any sickness?" Aaliyah smiled as she ate a mouthful of her pasta. "Yes, but it isn't morning sickness it's like 24 hour sickness" Bianca sulked. "Oh babe, bless you. I was like that with Riley, have you tried ginger" Aaliyah suggested, Bianca shook her head "I used to drink lemon and ginger tea and eat ginger biscuits when I was having Riley. Believe me it's a god send, you should try it" Bianca replied with a nod "Yeah, thanks I will" she seemed grateful for the advice. The friends talked for a bit longer before going their separate ways.

Aaliyah headed down towards the beach, she had arranged to meet Heath, Darcy and Riley down there. She scanned the beach looking for them, after finally spotting them she headed over to them. As she got closer she could see the huge fortress they were building. "Hey mum, look at what we've made" Riley smiled happily digging a hole. "Oh wow that's awesome buddy" Aaliyah replied sitting in the sand between him and Heath, she picked up a spare spade "Can I help" she smiled. Riley nodded before carrying on with his digging. After a couple of hours of digging and paddling in the sea both Heath and Aaliyah decided it was time to go home. Heath stood up and gathered the children's Buckets, spades and towels, before reaching his hand out to help Aaliyah stand up. He pulled her up gently and handed her the bag with Riley's things in.

Heath found it amusing that Aaliyah was struggling to get up the sand dunes in her flip flops "Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me or are you gonna get down here and help me" Aaliyah spoke in a mock aggressive tone. Heath slid back down the dunes, as he reached her he picked her up and ran up the dunes. Aaliyah let out a squeal, both Riley and Darcy were laughing at them. When at the top Heath gently put the woman back on her feet. "My knight in shining armour" Aaliyah giggled before kissing Heath on the cheek. Both Riley and Darcy said Yuk.

Unbeknown to them, someone was lurking in the shadows and had seen the whole thing. Johnny!

Johnny recognized Heath from the night he had brought Riley back to Aaliyah's place. As he watched Heath and Aaliyah together he felt his blood boil. He now realized exactly why Aaliyah had rejected him that night. His first instinct was to follow them.

As Heath pulled up outside Aaliyah's house, he remembered Aaliyah saying there was a favour she needed to ask him "So what's this favour?" Heath asked getting out of his Ute. Aaliyah was helping Riley undo his seat belt. "Er…I think my sink is blocked would you mind checking it for me? Aaliyah smiled cheekily.

Heath nodded "Yeah no problem" he replied following Aaliyah into the house. He headed straight to the sink, the tools he needed were already under there in a black tool box. Before getting under the sink he took his shirt off. Aaliyah threw him a confused look. "I don't wanna get it wet" he smiled as he bent down under the sink starting work on it. Aaliyah poured Riley and Darcy a drink and took it into Riley's bedroom with some cookies, before checking her phone. She was a little disappointed she didn't have a message from Casey.

"Hey can you just help me with this?" Heath yelled he was struggling with the U-bend. Aaliyah knelt beside him to help, as Heath turned the pipe a gush of water spurted out absolutely saturating Aaliyah. She let out a squeal as the cold water hit her torso. "You Idiot" she giggled as she rushed into the bedroom, she took off her wet clothes and replaced them with a Kimono. Before she had time to fasten it she heard an urgent knock at the door. Heath answered it wearing just his shorts. Aaliyah came rushing into the lounge to see who was at the door. To her horror it was Johnny, as he watched Aaliyah coming out of the bedroom fastening her Kimono and Heath stood in front of him wearing nothing but shorts, Johnny saw red. He grabbed Heath and punched him clean in the face before forcing him against the wall, punching him again and again. "No, Johnny get off him" Aaliyah yelled as she tried to pull Johnny off Heath. Johnny didn't back down "Johnny, let him go, stop it, it's not what you think!" Aaliyah shrieked.

All the commotion had brought Darcy and Riley into the lounge "Daddy, stop" Riley cried in horror. Riley's voice made Johnny stop immediately. As he moved away, Aaliyah rushed to Heath's side. "You've been seeing him haven't you?" Johnny spat.

Aaliyah shook her head "No" she replied bluntly. "But what was all that at the beach, I saw you kiss him" Johnny's tone had softened a little. "Yeah, a kiss on the cheek, it was a joke" Aaliyah explained in an annoyed tone. Johnny just stormed off.

Aaliyah helped Heath to the kitchen; she took some peas out of the freezer and put them on his head. "I'm so sorry" she apologized. "Hey it not your fault" Heath replied wincing at the coldness of the peas on his cuts. "Sorry" Aaliyah felt terrible, it was her fault Heath was in pain.

Later that night, when Riley was asleep and Heath and Brax were out, Casey went round to see Aaliyah. "So I saw what Johnny did to Heath" He said as he walked into the kitchen. "I know I feel terrible" Aaliyah replied as she walked towards Casey. "Hope Heath's not too mad about it?"

"Nah, he said he would have done the same if it was his wife" Casey smiled "What exactly did happen to make Johnny think there was something going on"

"Well, I asked Heath to fix my sink; he took his shirt off before starting the job" Aaliyah smiled as Casey's eyebrows raised "Then I went to help and the pipe squirted out a load of water. I went to get changed and that's when Johnny arrived" Aaliyah explained.

"And that's it?" Casey snapped. Aaliyah noticed the tone in Casey's voice. "Oh my god Casey Braxton, you're jealous" Aaliyah teased. Casey shook his head "No…I ju…" Casey tried. Aaliyah raised her eyebrows. "Ok, yeah maybe just a little bit, I mean come on look at you" he said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Aaliyah smiled "Well you know its abit hard to look at me properly with all these clothes on" Aaliyah spoke seductively. She pulled Casey into a kiss. "Really, well we'd better fix that" he said between kisses undoing the buttons on her shirt, before finally picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

Aaliyah woke up to the sound of loud knocking; she looked at the clock which read 7.49am before hurrying to the door. Casey had already left the house the night before, so not to raise suspicion.

As Aaliyah opened the door she was shocked to see the figure stood in front of her. "Oh my god Scotty" she screeched throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here" she exclaimed finally letting him loose to breath. "Can I come in first" Scotty nodded towards the lounge. "Yeah, of course"Aaliyah stepped aside to let the man in. "Can I get you a drink or something?" she asked finally remembering her manners. Scotty shook his head "No I'm good ta"

"Please sit down" Aaliyah said pointing towards the sofa. Scotty sat on the sofa and Aaliyah sat next to him. "So what are you doing here" Aaliyah was curious to now why this friendly face had returned. "Johnny said I had to look out for you" Scotty started to explain "He told me about Dylan, and said I had to come and stay with you for a few days" Aaliyah responded with a nod. Before she had chance to reply she was interrupted by the voice of a very excited child "Uncle Scotty" Riley cried as he ran straight into Scotty's arms. "Hey buddy, let me look at you" Scott pulled Riley away to get a better look at him. "Wow you've grown so much since I last saw you" Riley grinned proudly "I've been eating my veggies". Scott and Aaliyah both laughed at the little boy's outburst.

Scott was Johnny's oldest and closest friend. They had been mates since primary school and did everything together. Scott wasn't just Johnny's best friend; he was his second in command and had shared some of Johnny best and worst moments. Johnny trusted him with his life and because of this Aaliyah also trusted him with hers. Which is why Aaliyah didn't think it was strange that Johnny had sent him.

After they had all eaten breakfast Aaliyah decided to take Scott for a tour of the bay, finishing on the beach. They sat and watched Riley playing in the sand, "So, do you think you and Johnny will get back together" Scott asked very boldly.

"I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I still have feelings for him I always will, he's Riley's father. But I just don't love him like that anymore. Perhaps I've just grown up I don't know" Aaliyah replied picking up sand and letting it filter through her fingers. "Oh Ali, that sucks. I now he still really loves you"

"I know and that what makes it so hard" Aaliyah added finally before getting up.

Aaliyah loved having Scott to talk to. It was great catching up with him after all this time.

Heath had offered to have Riley for the night so the pair could go for a pizza at Angelo's. As Aaliyah walked towards the bar she saw Scott talking to Brax (Aaliyah had introduced Scott to the Braxton's a couple of hours before, and not surprisingly they all got on like a house on fire.) Scott turned to greet the woman, as he did he couldn't help but grin to himself "You look nice". Aaliyah smiled "Thank-you, have you ordered any drinks" she asked sitting on the bar stool beside him. Scott smirked handing her a glass of red wine. "You remembered" Aaliyah was shocked that after all this time Scott had remembered what Aaliyah liked to drink. Mind you, Scott was like the big brother she never had. He knew everything about her and vice versa. "Listen do you wanna grab a table" he asked stepping down from the stool. Before Aaliyah had chance to reply Scott's phone rang, after a few words Scott hung up and turned to Aaliyah. "Johnny wants us to meet him, he said it's important" he told her. Aaliyah was now stood up ready to go.

As Scott pulled up on a road beside Reefton Lakes, Aaliyah noticed a change in him. He seemed nervous and edgy. "You ok?" she asked touching his arm. Scott pulled it away "We should go and find Johnny?" he replied as he quickly got out of the car. The pair walked slowly up the road "Johnny told me about Dylan threatening you the other night; you must have been relieved when that Casey kid turned up?" Scott said breaking the silence. "Yeah, it was pretty scary. Casey couldn't have come at…a…better…time" something dawned on Aaliyah as she said the last few words "Hang on, who did you say told you?" Aaliyah knew something wasn't right "Johnny" Scott responded quickly. It suddenly dawned on Aaliyah "Hang on, Johnny doesn't now what happened with Dylan, I didn't go into detail" Scott's face dropped when he realised he had just dropped himself in it. Aaliyah just stopped dead "Why am I really here?" Aaliyah exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the voice behind her "Hello princess".

Aaliyah spun round quickly to see Dylan and 3 other guys stood there holding bats. The realization hit Aaliyah like a brick; she now knew that Scott had betrayed her and Johnny. Scott had brought her to Dylan knowing fine well what Dylan was going to do to her.

Before Aaliyah had chance to respond, Dylan lifted up the bat and **WHACK**. Everything went black.

_**Well I'm slightly happier with this chapter. I hope you like it. Please R & R. It's really nice to hear what you think x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who finds Aaliyah? And have they found her in time?**_

_**Casey struggles to keep his emotions inside as he watches Aaliyah fight for her life?**_

_**Johnny is back for revenge on Dylan and his gang, and this time he is more dangerous and deadly than ever!**_


	13. What complications?

Bianca couldn't believe what she had let Liam had talk her into doing. "Sex in the outdoors is exciting". She could remember him saying.

Liam took her hand as they drove up the road beside Reefton Lakes. "I can't believe you've talked me into this" Bianca laughed.

Liam slowly parked up in a little pull in by the side of the road. As he took off his seat belt and moved to kiss Bianca he could see something out of her window. "Oh my god what is that?" he gasped before hurrying out of the car. Bianca not far behind him. As she looked over to see what Liam was looking at, she noticed a familiar looking bracelet on the hand of a badly beaten woman. Bianca stumbled closer "Oh my God, AALIYAH!" she screamed as she ran to her falling beside her.

Liam frantically called an ambulance. Bianca moved the hair that was stuck to Aaliyah's face with blood and checked for a pulse. "Is she breathing" Liam asked as he gave the guy on the phone the details. Bianca put her ear to Aaliyah's mouth "Yeah, but only just" Bianca was beside herself, this couldn't be happening.

They watched helplessly as the paramedics loaded Aaliyah's lifeless body into the ambulance. "Do you wanna go with her?" the paramedic asked a now sobbing Bianca. She replied with a nod before climbing up into the back of the ambulance and sitting beside her friend. Liam followed the ambulance in the car.

The paramedics were met in the corridor by a group of doctors and nurses. They took the bed -with Aaliyah on it- off the paramedics and continued up the corridor and into the operating theatre.

It was 10.30pm. Liam had left Bianca at the hospital; he was now stood at the door of the Braxton's house. He knocked gently. Casey answered the door "Oh hey Liam what's up?" he asked curiously. Liam looked past Casey and saw Brax and Heath sat around the table playing poker "There's been and accident" Liam's words caused both Brax and Heath to look up. "What kind of accident?" Casey replied ushering Liam into the lounge closing the door behind him. Brax and Heath were now both stood next to Casey in the lounge; waiting for Liam's response "It's Aaliyah" he spoke softly and shakily. "We found her by the side of the road near Reefton Lakes, she's been badly beaten" Heath and Brax's eye widened. Casey just stared; he couldn't take it in. "Is she alright" Brax finally spoke. Liam looked at him grimly "She's in a really bad way, she was barely alive when we found her" he explained.

"Where is she now?" Casey snapped heading towards the door. "She's at the hospital…" Liam didn't get chance to finish his sentence before Casey rushed out of the door.

Bianca was sat in the waiting area, time was dragging by. She had witnessed several different doctors' rush in and out of theatre. As Bianca saw a young doctor appearing finally, she couldn't help but hope he was coming to tell her something. She was right "How is she?" Bianca shot up from her chair as Casey rushed around the corner; both were now standing in front of the doctor waiting to hear the news. "We've managed to stabilize her, Aaliyah has had a blow to the head, she has some broken ribs and a fractured wrist, but it seems the majority of the blows were to her abdomen, causing severe internal bleeding. We're prepping her for surgery now, although we are a little worried that her condition could cause some complications…" the doctor explained with a grim expression on his face. "What complications?" Bianca interrupted. "Aaliyah's pregnant" Both Casey and Bianca shared the same shocked expression. Bianca quickly sat on a chair looking up at the young doctor "I promise we will do everything we can to save your friend" he said before heading back into the operating theatre. Casey looked at Bianca briefly before rushing off.

As Casey got outside into the car park he felt the sudden urge to be sick, he rushed round the corner and hurled. As he wiped his mouth he felt tears stream down his face. This couldn't be happening, why didn't she the him she was pregnant. Did she even know? He thought to himself as he slid down the wall, and sat on the floor he let it all out.

Heath and Brax tried desperately to track down Johnny, after almost and hour of ringing around they finally pin pointed him to an old shed in National Park. Neither of them liked the idea of being the ones to break the news, but they thought he had a right to know. Brax had drawn the short straw, he would tell Johnny about Aaliyah while Heath sat with Riley. He knocked on the shed door before pushing it open, Johnny wasn't there. Just as Brax turned to leave he heard a familiar voice shout him from behind. As Brax turned to face him Johnny couldn't help but notice the grave look on his face "Hey what's up" Johnny asked curiously. "There's no easy way to say this mate but its Aaliyah…" Brax started before being interrupted "What, what's happened, where is she?" Johnny's tone had gone from curious to frantic. "She's been attacked, she's in hospital and it's bad" Brax hated having to say these words, he couldn't imagine the pain this man must be going through. Little did he realise, his youngest brother was also in turmoil.

Johnny rushed towards his car before being stopped by Brax. "What are you doing, if the police catch ya they'll lock you up and throw away the key" He yelled grabbing hold of Johnny. "I don't care; the only thing I care about is laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She's my wife, nothings keeping me away from her!" Johnny yelled before getting in the car and speeding off towards the hospital. Brax threw his hands behind his head in despair as he watched Johnny speed off. He finally got back in his car and headed towards the hospital himself. He had forgotten to give Johnny a vital piece of information. As he skidded into the car park he saw Johnny, he just about to go inside the hospital. Brax shot out of the car and ran towards him. "Mate, there's something else you need to now. Before she was attacked Scott told her that you called and said you wanted to meet them" Brax explained hoping this information would direct Johnny away from the hospital. However he wasn't prepared for Johnny's reaction. Johnny knew he hadn't made such arrangements. He couldn't believe Scott had betrayed him. Johnny could feel his hands shaking. "What are you going to do?" Brax asked breaking the silence. "I'm going to find the bastard, and I'm going to kill him…I'm gonna kill all of them" Johnny spat before disappearing back to his car, with that same fire he had in his eye 6 years ago. The fire that still scared Aaliyah even to this day.

_**Sorry it's not as long as usual but I wanted to write this while it was fresh in my memory. As usual please R &R**_

_**Coming up- **_

_**Casey is struggling, will anyone notice? Will they be able to help him?**_

_**Will Johnny get his revenge, or will his reaction just make things worse?**_

_**How will Riley cope if he has to face losing his mum?**_


	14. Holding on to hope

Each minute seemed like and hour, each hour a lifetime. It had been nearly two lifetimes (hours) since the doctor had disappeared off into the operating theatre. Bianca was still sat waiting for news. Casey-who had now come back inside-, was sat beside her.

Bianca couldn't help thinking about something Aaliyah had said to her on one of their dinner dates _"I'm not in touch with any of my family; they disapproved of my relationship with Johnny. They moved to Europe when I was 15 and I haven't heard from them since. It was just me and Johnny. I fell pregnant with Riley just before Johnny went to prison…so now it's just me and Riley"_

Bianca didn't realise just how lonely it must have been for Aaliyah until now. Casey's mind had also trailed off into his own world, he was thinking about the time him and Aaliyah had spent together the way she laughed when he told a really bad joke, her smile, the way she kissed him…"Maybe we should tell Heath" a voice broke his thoughts.

"Tell him what?" Casey snapped, he wasn't happy at having his thoughts interrupted.

"About the baby" Bianca spoke softly, she had no energy in her voice.

"Why?" Bianca hit a nerve, why does Heath need to know? Then it hit him, as he thought back a few weeks to that night. The night before him and Aaliyah finally got there acts together. The night Aaliyah and Heath slept together. Maybe Bianca was right maybe Heath could have been the dad…"Casey" Bianca's voice had interrupted him again, only this time he was grateful for the interruption. "What do you think?" Bianca asked, she could tell he had been thinking. Casey shrugged "I don't know" he had no idea what to do.

Before either of them could speak again they were interrupted by the young doctor coming out of surgery. Bianca noticed his expression wasn't the same as before, he seemed hopeful. As he approached them Casey couldn't contain his curiosity "How is she, is she going to be ok?" he exclaimed. The doctor, who was now stood in front of them, gave Casey a smile before speaking "Its good news and Bad I'm afraid" Casey and Bianca just stared anxiously "The good news is we have managed to stop the bleeding…"

"And the bad news" Casey interrupted.

"I'm afraid in order to save her life; we have had to terminate the pregnancy" Bianca and Casey sighed a sigh of relief; although terminating the pregnancy was awful news at least they had managed to stop the bleeding. "So she will be ok?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"Aaliyah is in a coma and will need to be transferred to intensive care, but if there are no further complications, then there is a good chance she will make a full recovery".

"Thank god" Bianca sighed, Casey just smiled.

Heath and Riley were sat in the lounge watching a DVD, when they were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. Heath reluctantly got up to answer it. Standing in front of him was Johnny. "Hey mate, have you heard anything?" Heath asked anxiously, he had noticed the look on Johnny's face. Johnny shook his head "Nah, what have you told him?" he asked nodding his in Riley's direction. "Just that his mum's sick and needs to stay in hospital, I wasn't sure what to say" Heath explained. Johnny just nodded before heading over to Riley who was sat on the sofa. "Hey buddy" Johnny spoke softly. Heath went into the kitchen and took a couple of beers out of the fridge; he figured Johnny would need one after telling Riley what had really happened. "Dad" Riley cried as he threw his arms around Johnny neck. Johnny pulled him away gently, "Have you been to see mum?" the little boy question eagerly. Johnny shook his had and took a deep breath "You know that you're mum's in hospital right" he started; Riley responded with a nod "Well it's worse than we first thought. Riley your mum's really sick" Johnny felt tears in his eyes as Riley's expression went from curious to frightened, "Is she going to die dad?" Riley's question hit Heath hard, he turned away throwing his hands behind his head. "I don't now mate" Johnny replied gently before pulling Riley into a tight hug. Johnny could feel Riley sobbing, he let him sob for a few moments before pulling him away "Hey mate listen, I know it's hard but your mum needs us to be strong. You remember when I was in jail" Johnny wiped the tears away from Riley's eyes "Well your mum used to tell me all the time what a big brave boy you were, I need you to be brave now buddy. Do you think you can do that?" Riley nodded quickly before wiping the rest of his tears away. Heath couldn't believe his eyes; he had heard so much about the infamous Johnny Cooper, he was sure the people who told the stories had obviously never seen this side to him.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Casey and Bianca had decided between themselves, that they would leave it up to Aaliyah to decide if she wanted to tell Heath about the baby or not. They also decided it would be better if no-one else knew about it for now.

Brax had also now joined them. He had tried to find Johnny but was unsuccessful. Bianca and Casey had filled him in on how Aaliyah was doing. The doctor had told them she could have visitors but only one at a time. Bianca went first. As she walked into the room, all she could see was white walls and the only thing she heard was the machines which were attached to Aaliyah. Bianca couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked laying there, it wasn't until she walked closer that she realised the extent of her injuries. Aaliyah had a cut on her forehead and left eyebrow; she had a black bruise on her left cheek bone, as she looked down she saw finger marks around Aaliyah's wrists. "Oh Ali what have they done to you?" Bianca whispered as she sat down on the chair next to the bed and took hold of Aaliyah's hand. "I always said you liked attention" Bianca spoke softly to her friend "Well I tried that ginger tea, it tasted terrible but it worked" Bianca felt a tear trickle down her face. "Listen you need to wake up, you still owe me a date".

As Bianca spoke to Aaliyah she didn't notice the figure appear behind her, as the figure moved towards her, Bianca caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye causing her to almost shoot out of her skin. "I'm sorry" it was a nurse. "Aaliyah's brother is outside, he wants to see her" the nurse said as a man appeared from around the corner, he was about 6ft tall with dark hair he was wearing light jeans and a grey t-shirt, on his feet were a pair of black boots. Bianca smiled lightly, but didn't speak; she just followed the nurse out of the room leaving the pair alone. The man sat down and took Aaliyah's hand, he kissed it lightly before putting it gently back on the bed, with his hand wrapped around it. "Hello beautiful" the voice spoke.

Casey had come back from getting a coffee with Brax, his heart dropped when he saw Bianca sat in the corridor "What's happened" he cried rushing over to her. Bianca realised what Casey must have thought. "Nothing Casey, she's fine" she quickly explained. "So why are you out here?" Casey snapped, a little more harshly then he intended. "Her brother's here, he's in there now" Casey was confused by Bianca's explanation. '_Aaliyah doesn't have a brother' _he thought to himself. He quickly rushed into the room Aaliyah was in, stopping at the door. Casey was stunned to see Johnny sat beside her, holding her hand. He watched curiously as Johnny spoke "I've got something that belongs to you" Johnny said as he took a chain from around his neck; on it was a white gold wedding band. He gently removed the ring and placed it on Aaliyah's wedding finger. "I always said it looked better on you" Johnny laughed "Baby, I'm going to make them pay for this. Then me and you can take Riley and go somewhere, somewhere no-one knows us. And I swear to you I will change; it will be different this time. Just you, me and Riley, A fresh start for all of us"

Casey swallowed hard; Johnny's words were hard for him to take. All he wanted to do, was throw the ring back at Johnny and tell him that Aaliyah had moved on, that Aaliyah was with him and he loved her. And how dare he come to visit her, if it wasn't for Johnny she wouldn't be in there in the first place. Casey could feel his anger bubbling inside him; he was more than ready to launch himself at Johnny, he moved closer but was stopped dead in his tracks.

Aaliyah's machines had started to beep frantically. Johnny shot up from where he was sat, still holding her hand. Before either of the men had chance to yell a team of doctors and nurse rushed into the room. Brax and Bianca were now stood in the doorway, they had heard the beeps and then saw the staff all heading into Aaliyah's room. Casey looked on in horror as he watched the medical team desperately trying to save Aaliyah's life.

_**Wow that was pretty intense. So what do you think will happen next? As always please R & R. Also I would like to mention a story that I am hooked on at the minute it's called Pure Shores by Gleefulbabe. So please take a look at it when you get the chance, I can assure you its very good and very addictive x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Aaliyah survive?**_

_**What happens when Johnny finally catches up with Scott?**_

_**Who is listening, when Casey declares his love to an unconscious Aaliyah? **_


	15. Secrets and lies

In just a few seconds Aaliyah was being wheeled down the corridor and back into surgery. Brax, Bianca, Casey and Johnny looked on in shock. One minute they were told she would be ok, then the next they were taking her for another operation. Brax could tell from the way all the nurses and doctors were rushing around, this had to be really bad.

Johnny watched anxiously as Aaliyah disappeared through the operating theatre doors. He couldn't stand it any longer. Aaliyah was fighting for her life, he knew whose fault this was and he knew exactly where to find him. Johnny turned to Brax quickly "Call me" he demanded before vanishing around the corner.

Johnny stormed angrily through the car park, got in his Ute and sped off into the distance; he knew exactly where he was heading.

Johnny drove slowly down the dirt track before finally pulling up outside a run down white wash house. He got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Inside he could hear a baby crying. As he looked around he noticed two young boys playing on a trampoline in the back garden. He heard the door unlock. It opened slowly; standing there was a young woman, with a child resting on her hip. She was wearing skinny jeans and a checked shirt, her hair was scraped back into a messy bun. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Is he in?" Johnny asked sharply. The woman shook her head "No" she replied with a nervous tone. The last person she had expected to see stood at her front door was a man she believed to be dead. "I'll wait" Johnny pushed the door open and forced his way into the house, almost knocking the poor woman off her feet.

Liam had now arrived at the hospital; Bianca had never been so grateful to see him. She quickly filled him in on what had happened. Brax had gone to find Johnny; he saw the look on his face before Johnny left. Brax knew exactly what Johnny was thinking, he just hoped he found him before Johnny had chanced to do anything stupid.

Casey had been pacing the corridor for the last twenty minutes. He was beside himself; he knew no-one understand why he was dealing with it so badly.

As the man pulled up to his house he noticed the strange Ute parked outside. He felt his heart sank as he got out his car and went into the house. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Terror filled his face as he recognized the man instantly "Hello Scotty" Johnny was unnervingly calm, Scott couldn't speak.

"Are you alright love, you look like you've seen a ghost?" the woman asked, as she noticed the colour drain from his face. "It's alright me and Kelly were just talking about old times" Johnny informed him. Scott's heart had gone from sinking to pounding. He was horrified to come home and found Johnny sat his kitchen table drinking tea. "Well thanks for the tea Kell's, it was nice seeing you again" Johnny's voice was still calm "You don't mind if I borrow him for an hour or so do you?" Johnny added as he headed towards the door. Scott's eyes widened he hoped Kelly would hear his pounding heart. "Yeah sure, take him. But don't bring him home drunk, I know what you boy's are like when you get together" she giggled. Johnny walked past Scott "With me now" he demanded. Scott knew better than to argue with Johnny so he followed him quietly out of the door and into the car.

Back at the hospital Casey's pacing was making Bianca nervous so she had yelled at him to sit. A few more minutes passed before a doctor finally came to them. It was a different doctor to last time. Casey couldn't help but notice his grim expression "I'm sorry" the doctor's word caused both Bianca and Casey to stagger backwards. "I'm afraid one of Aaliyah's broken ribs have punctured her lung. We have managed to fix it and stabilize her, but I'm afraid Aaliyah's condition is critical" Bianca had slumped onto the nearest chair. How can one bit of hope be given in one hand and taken with the other?

Scott felt sick as Johnny pulled up in a secluded car park. He frantically scanned for any sign of life, but there was nothing not even a bird. Johnny smirked as he watched him looking. "No-one will hear you" he threatened as he took a baseball bat out of the back of his Ute. Before Scott could shout for help Johnny hit him across the back of his legs causing Scott to land on the floor. Johnny got close to him; he grabbed the back of his neck "Why" he yelled.

"I didn't wanna do it, he made me" Scott cried wincing as Johnny tightened his grip.

"Who made you?" Johnny's fury was causing Scott to squeal like a pig

"Dylan, it was Dylan. He told me he would hurt Kelly and the kid's if I didn't help him, please mate I didn't know what else to do" Scott exclaimed causing Johnny to loosen his grip.

"You should have come to me" Johnny spat in a less aggressive tone "I sent you into her house, you told me you'd look after them. You're family, I trusted you with my life…more importantly I trusted you with hers!" Johnny's voice had softened slightly. He understood why Scott had done what he did. Johnny loved Aaliyah and Riley more than anything, and would do whatever it took to protect them.

Casey sat thinking about what the doctor had said. He couldn't believe what was happening. For the first time he had finally met someone who made him happy. Yes their situation wasn't ideal but it worked for them. He couldn't lose her, he was in love with her…Suddenly it dawned on him he was in love with her and he hadn't told her, he had to tell her. With that Casey shot up from where he was sat and rushed off to see her.

Johnny dropped Scott off back as his place. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do with him. But he had realised that for now that could wait. His place was at the hospital with his wife.

Casey took Aaliyah's hand gently as he sat beside her; she was hooked up to several different machines. The scariest one was the tube from her mouth. Aaliyah had been intubated to help her breath. "Hey you, I don't know what you're trying to do to me but you can stop it now" Casey spoke gently. "Thing is there's something I need to tell you, I'm kinda glad your asleep though because if you heard it you would probably just laugh and call me a goof" Casey joked "Anyway here it goes. I need you to start fighting because I realised something today. I realised I'm in love with you…" A voice interrupted him. Casey turned quickly; there standing behind him was…!

_**OMG who was it!**_

_**I just want to take some time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It's always nice to read your lovely words. Also thank you to all those that have added me to you alerts/favourites it means a lot. As usual R & R. Much love Nik x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Was it Johnny or Bianca who heard Casey's declaration?**_

_**Can Johnny really trust Scott?**_

_**Heath and Brax are on the war path as Dylan's interests turn to Darcy! Will they join Johnny in his war against Dylan?**_


	16. Dangerous love

"You're in love with her? What the hell does that mean?" the voice exclaimed. As Casey turned round he saw Bianca. She looked horrified "It isn't Heath she has been seeing, it's you" Bianca exclaimed trying to get her head around what she had just heard "How long has it been going on?" Bianca questioned.

"Does it matter?" Casey couldn't believe what was happening, how could he have been so stupid to say it out loud in a public place? "Casey, how long?" Bianca yelled

"I don't know about a month" Casey replied cautiously.

"A month!" Bianca said as she cupped both hands around her mouth. "Was the baby yours" she was horrified. "Maybe, I guess it's possible" Bianca just shook her head. She was gob smacked and had no idea what to say next. This couldn't be happening, Aaliyah always seemed so sensible. How could she do something so stupid?

Before either of them could speak again, they heard a choking sound coming from the bed behind them. Casey turned and put his hand on Aaliyah's head, stroking her hair, Bianca rushed to get a nurse. After a few minutes the nurse had removed the tube from Aaliyah's throat. Bianca had gone to wait outside in the waiting room with Liam, although she disagreed with Casey and Aaliyah's relationship, she realised they would want some time alone.

Aaliyah took a sip of the water Casey had poured her. Casey put the glass on the bedside unit and sat in the seat beside her, taking hold of her hand tightly. "Do you remember what happened?" Casey said softly. "Yeah, I remember being at National Park and Dylan and his gang and…Scotty" Aaliyah gasped as she remembered what had happened. "It was Scotty who took me there, I have to tell Johnny" Aaliyah tried to move out of bed "Hey what do you think you're doing you can't get out of bed?" Casey said firmly. Although he was younger than Aaliyah he was still very much the alpha male in the relationship. "It's ok Johnny knows about Scott" Casey's voice seemed to relax Aaliyah. She lay back on the pillow and sighed. As she looked at Casey she noticed the sad expression on his face.

Casey had realised he would have to tell Aaliyah about the baby, before he opened his mouth to speak Bianca appeared. Aaliyah's face lit up as she saw her best friend stood in the doorway. Bianca pulled up a chair beside Aaliyah's bed. "You scared the life out of us back there" Bianca smiled moving some hair away from Aaliyah's head and tucking it behind her ear. "Well you know me, I like to keep you on you're toes" Aaliyah giggle, wincing instantly at the pain in her chest. Casey was terrified Bianca would tell Aaliyah she knew about her and Casey. But to his surprise she kept quiet. The three of them talked for about ten minutes before they were interrupted by Sid. When he arrived Casey and Bianca left so Sid could do his observations. They also had an idea that Sid would probably explain to Aaliyah about the baby.

"So Aaliyah how are you feeling?" Sid questioned as he shone a torch in her eyes. "Sore, but I'm alive right?" Aaliyah smiled optimistically, her smiled soon faded when she saw the seriousness in Sid's face "Aaliyah, I need to ask you something, were you aware you were pregnant?" Sid spoke softly; he knew this was going to be a very delicate subject. "Pregnant, what?" Aaliyah was stunned she had know idea what Sid was talking about "I'm pregnant" Aaliyah questioned curiously double checking she had heard right the first time. "I take that as a no then" Sid replied quickly sensing the distress in Aaliyah's voice "Yes Aaliyah, you were 4 weeks pregnant but I'm afraid…" Aaliyah's heart sank, she had heard these words before "I'm afraid due to the extent of your injuries, we had to terminate the pregnancy" Sid explained. Aaliyah's eye's filled with tears, she felt numb. As Sid continued to talk all Aaliyah could hear was muffled noises. It was like she was no longer in the room with him.

Meanwhile outside Casey and Bianca were sat in the corridor "Hey, thanks for not saying anything" Casey was grateful to Bianca for not upsetting Aaliyah "Look Casey, I'm sorry but the only reason I kept quiet is because Aaliyah's been through enough. It doesn't mean I understand or agree with what's been going on" Bianca's voice was harsh. "You have no idea what's been going on" Casey spat angrily "No, and I don't want to. The less I know the better. But I do know this is dangerous and stupid, and when Ali's well enough I'll make sure she realises it too" Bianca exclaimed before finally turning and disappearing out sight. Liam quickly followed a little unsure as to what had just happened. Casey just slumped into the chair. Bianca had made him realise just how complicated his relationship with Aaliyah really was and he hated her for it.

It had been a week since Aaliyah had woken up and Sid was finally letting her go home. Aaliyah was ecstatic; she was dying to spend some proper time with Riley. Neither Casey nor Bianca had said anything to her about Casey's recent revelation.

Johnny hadn't shown his face since storming off when Aaliyah was rushed into theatre. Brax and Heath had come to the conclusion he was plotting his revenge. Mind you neither of the brothers could blame him. He was protecting his family.

Aaliyah was relieved to see Bianca walk through the door. She had, had her bags packed since 7am and it was now 10.30. She just wanted to go home. Bianca helped Aaliyah off her bed and to the car. As Bianca walked around the car to get in the driver's seat se took a deep breath. She couldn't bottle up Casey's confession any longer. As Bianca slowly pulled out of the car park and onto the main road she bit the bullet and just came out with "Casey told me". Aaliyah's face dropped "Told you what?" Aaliyah replied trying to act coolly. "Aaliyah I know about you relationship with him" Aaliyah was shocked she had know idea what to say "How could you be so stupid Ali, the amount of times Gina warned us about teacher pupil relationships" Bianca exclaimed trying to keep her eyes on the road "I tried to stop it, I did but I couldn't, besides its not like we are doing anything wrong. He's 18 and a returning HSC student. He's only back at school because he chose to be" Aaliyah explained frantically hoping Bianca would understand. "Have you heard yourself" Bianca yelled as she pulled up outside Aaliyah's house. The conversation had lasted the whole car journey. Aaliyah didn't want tot hear anymore so she got out of the car and stormed towards the house and quickly unlocked the door. Bianca grabbed Aaliyah's bag and followed her, determined that this wasn't the end of their conversation. Bianca put the bag down on the floor before continuing. "This is crazy; do you have any idea what you are doing? He's a student, you're a teacher…For god sake Ali you could go to jail for this" Aaliyah didn't speak, leaving Bianca to think for a few minutes. "I'm not going to tell Gina" Bianca's voice had softened Aaliyah sighed a breath of relief "But only on one condition" Bianca continued "You have to break it off with Casey"

_**Hope that chapter was ok, I am not extremely happy with the way it turned out. So Bianca now knows about Casey and Aaliyah. I know I haven't added a couple of things I mentioned in my last chapter. But I just wanted this chapter to be bout Casey's confession aftermath. So as always please R & R. **_

_**Coming up- **_

_**Will Aaliyah really be able to give Casey up?**_

_**Can Johnny really trust Scott?**_

_**Heath and Brax are on the war path as Dylan's interests turn to Darcy! Will they join Johnny in his war against Dylan?**_


	17. A Hard decision

Bianca left Aaliyah's house quickly, she had nothing else to say. Aaliyah headed towards the sofa, wincing as she lowered herself onto it. Aaliyah knew Bianca wasn't just saying these things to be horrible; she genuinely cared about what happened to her friend. Bianca didn't want to see Aaliyah ruin her reputation as a teacher. Or get sent to jail.

Aaliyah knew how she felt about Casey; she didn't want to lose him. But she also knew if she continued her relationship with him, then Bianca would tell Gina, and if that happened she could risk losing Riley.

Aaliyah sat and thought about it for a while, before finally taking a deep breath. Aaliyah knew exactly what she had to do. As much as she loved Casey, she wasn't about to risk losing her son. She had to break it off with Casey.

Johnny pulled up into the same car park he had taken Scotty to the week before. He looked at his watch, he was a little early. As he looked up he noticed the car he was waiting for pulling up next to him. Johnny quickly got out of his car and walked over to the man who was approaching him. It was Scott. "What have you got for me?" Johnny asked sharply. "Not a lot" Scott replied nervously. "Dylan's playing his cards pretty close to his chest. How's Ali doing?" Scott quickly changed the subject. "Yeah she's good, better than good actually; I'm gonna be a dad again. Aaliyah's pregnant" Scott grinned at Johnny's announcement "Oh man, that's awesome, Congratulations mate" Scott smiled hugging his friend in a manly sort of way. Johnny responded with a smile and a nod.

Johnny knew Aaliyah wasn't pregnant; this was all part of his plan to put Scott to the test. Johnny wasn't an idiot. He had known Scott most of his life, and he knew when he was lying.

Aaliyah was still sat staring into space, she had no idea how she was going to tell Casey she couldn't be with him any more. He had texted her twice since she had been home, Aaliyah just ignored them. As Aaliyah started to think about ways to break up with Casey, her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Aaliyah recognized the voice instantly. She stood up and hurried, as quickly as her injuries would allow, towards the door. As Aaliyah opened it she was greeted by a very excited little boy. "Mum" he cried as he ran at her, throwing his arms around her causing Aaliyah to flinch. "Take it easy buddy, you're mum is still in a lot of pain" Heath finally spoke up "He's been dying to come over all morning" He laughed. Aaliyah smiled as she put her arm around Riley and ushered him into the lounge. "Are you coming in?" Aaliyah asked turning to look at Heath who was still stood in the doorway. "Nah, I've gotta shoot. Am going to fetch Darcy" Heath said as he turned and left.

As Aaliyah sat down beside Riley, she heard a Buzz. She picked up her Iphone and read the message. It was another one from Casey- _**Please don't shut me out Ali**_- Aaliyah's heart skipped a beat; she still had no idea what to say to Casey. The thought of hurting him killed her. But she had no choice. Aaliyah had no intention of losing her son. "Who was that mum?" Riley's curiousness had snapped Aaliyah back to reality. "No-one sweetie!" Aaliyah replied putting the phone back on the table. "I bet you're hungry" Aaliyah grinned; she knew Riley was always hungry. Riley answered with a huge cheeky grin. "What do you want? You can have anything you like?" Riley's grin widened at his mum's suggestion. "Ice cream" Riley yelled excitedly. Aaliyah laughed as she headed over to the freezer.

Heath had been to collect Darcy from her Gran's, they were now on this way back to Heath's house. "Dad can we go and see Riley when we get back" Darcy asked, she was eager to see her friend. "Er…I'm not sure Riley's mum will feel like it Darce" Heath replied concentrating on the road. Heath noticed the disappointment on his daughters face. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Riley's mum only got home from hospital today" Heath explained hoping his daughter would understand. "Yeh I know, she got beaten up by some nasty men" Darcy replied innocently.

Darcy's reply had confused Heath, how could she have known about Aaliyah getting beat up. He hadn't said anything to anyone who could have told her. And he knew she hadn't been in contact with Riley. "How do you know about that?" Heath questioned curiously. "Scott told me" Darcy's answer shocked Heath. As he approached the turn off for their house Heath continued, he was now heading to Angelo's, he needed to talk to Brax.

"Dad, what are we doing here, I thought we were going to watch a DVD" Darcy groaned as she followed her dad up the stairs and into Angelo's "Stop moaning Darcy, I want you to tell Uncle Brax what you just told me" Heath snapped pushing Darcy in front of Brax.

Brax was sat at an empty table doing his accounts; he looked up and saw the young girl looking at him. "Hey Darce, what's up?" Brax asked softly. Darcy looked nervously at her Dad "Its ok sweetie, just tell Uncle Brax who told you about Aaliyah getting attacked" Heath said as he put his hand on Darcy's shoulder reassuringly. "Scott" Darcy now had Brax's full attention. "He talks to me at school…" Darcy was interrupted by an angry expression on both her Dad and Uncle's faces. "It's ok though, he's a friend of Riley's" Darcy quickly added as she looked at both men nervously. Brax didn't respond he just grabbed his phone and disappeared off into the kitchen. Darcy was worried "Daddy, have I done something wrong?" Darcy asked curiously. Heath's anger vanished instantly "No baby, you haven't done anything wrong" he answered quickly, trying to reassure her. "Then why is Uncle Brax so mad". Heath looked down at Darcy "He's not angry with you sweetie".

Aaliyah and Riley had worked their way through an entire tub of ice cream. They were sat cuddled up on the sofa watching Toy story 3, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Aaliyah reluctantly stood up and hobbled over to the door. Standing there was Casey "We need to talk" He demanded as he walked into the lounge, barging straight past Aaliyah. Before Aaliyah had chance to protest Riley got up and hugged hey Casey "Hey Casey" the little boy sung excitedly. "Hey mate" Casey replied giving him a quick hug, before Aaliyah interrupted. "Riley, can you go and play in your room for a bit, I just need to have a word with Casey". Riley huffed loudly "Mum it's the best bit" he responded pointed towards the television "PLEASE RILEY" Aaliyah snapped. She regretted raising her voice to him as soon as she saw his little face drop. Riley quickly hurried away, disappearing into his room. Aaliyah turned her attention back to Casey. As she looked into his eyes she realised she wasn't ready to tell me yet. But she had no choice; she took a deep breath to speak. Before she opened her mouth Casey spoke first "You've been avoiding me" he snapped. "What the hell did she say to you?" Casey's voice had risen slightly. "Keep your voice down" Aaliyah said nodding towards Riley's bedroom. "Bianca said she wouldn't tell Gina about us…As long as I break up with you" Aaliyah could see the distress spread across Casey's face. "Please tell me you're not seriously thinking about it" Casey cried in disbelief. "I've got no choice, Casey if Bianca does tell Gina, and she decides to go to the police, I could lose Riley" Aaliyah pleaded, she wanted Casey to understand so badly. She reached out to grab his hand, but Casey just yanked it away. "After everything we have been through, I can't believe you would just give up on us so easily" He yelled before storming off. "Casey, please" Aaliyah sobbed as she watched him disappear.

_**Poor Casey Do you think Aaliyah should call it off with him? As always please R&R.**_

_**Also I have just started a second fanfic called Hidden Secrets. Please have a look and let me know what you think when you get chance. Much love Nik x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who is talking to Darcy at school, is everything really as it seems?**_

_**Will Scott betray Johnny?**_

_**Can Aaliyah really stay away from Casey, or is she just kidding herself?**_


	18. The Plot Thickens

Aaliyah was grateful for the time off Gina had given her. It meant she could spend extra time with Riley. Not to mention the fact she didn't have to see either Bianca or Casey at school everyday. Aaliyah could just take Riley to school, go home, lock the door and shut the rest of the world out.

The thing is Aaliyah was hurting and not just because of her injuries. She was hurting over Casey. She missed him so much. Aaliyah had never felt this way about any man before not even Johnny, and it scared the hell out of her.

Aaliyah had spent the last few days wondering whether she did the right thing breaking up with Casey. As her thoughts started to wander again she did what she always did when she thought like this. She headed into the bedroom and took the photo Album of Riley out of her drawer. She sat gently on the bed and started to turn the pages, looking adoringly at the photos. Aaliyah smiled as she remembered the memories, which went with each picture. She had reached Riley's 4th birthday photos, before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

Aaliyah walked back through the house and opened the door. It was Brax; he smiled gently at her, waiting for her to invite him in. "Come in" Aaliyah smiled as she opened the door a little wider, so he could get past. "Can I get you a drink"? She asked as she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "No I'm ok thanks" Brax replied as he watched the woman hobble around the kitchen. Brax was a little confused as to why Johnny hadn't done anything about this yet. "Something wrong?" Aaliyah asked curiously, as she noticed the look on Brax's face. Brax's attention was now back on Aaliyah.

"Someone has been talking to Darcy at school" Brax started. Aaliyah was horrified

"You serious, when?" she exclaimed, as she sat on one of the chairs around the table, it had now become too painful for her to stand any longer. "Last week, Heath has told the school to keep on eye on her, thing is Darcy says this man's name is Scott" Aaliyah put her hand over her mouth as Brax explained. "Do you think it could be Dylan?" Brax spoke finally. Aaliyah shook her head "Nah, he's not that stupid. I'm certain he's behind it though?" she said looking at Brax who had now stood up and started to pace the floor. "What would he want with Darcy?" Brax snapped.

"I don't know" Aaliyah was confused; she had no idea what Dylan would want with the Braxtons.

"Maybe it's because we've helped you and Johnny?" Brax suggested. Aaliyah just shook her head again "No it's not his style, when some-one crosses Dylan, he only usually focuses his revenge on that person or the people close to them and in this case it's Johnny. There must be another reason why he is targeting Darcy" Aaliyah explained.

Brax was now more confused than ever. "Have any of you done anything to him? I don't know, stole something from him or taken business away from him" Aaliyah suggested. It had suddenly dawned on Brax, as he cast his mind back to a few weeks ago. Heath was dealing in a couple of new areas, trying to get rid of some pills in a hurry. "Damn it" Brax exclaimed as it hit him. "What?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Heath, he was selling some pills down Reefton Lakes a couple of weeks ago. I told him to ask around first to make sure he wasn't on anyone else's turf" Brax couldn't believe his brother had been so stupid.

"That would probably do it" Aaliyah replied dryly.

Aaliyah's phone started buzzing frantically, interrupting the silence. She looked at the screen before answering it. It was a private number. "Hello beautiful" Aaliyah recognized the voice instantly as Johnny's; his greeting had cause Aaliyah to cringe a little. "Hey, what's up?" she replied

"I need to talk to you are you home?" Johnny asked, he sounded like he was in a hurry. "Yeah" was all that Aaliyah managed before Johnny hung up the phone.

It was about 20 minutes later, when Johnny finally arrived at the house. Brax had waited for his arrival; he had sensed the uncomfortable tone in Aaliyah's voice and felt that she probably didn't want to be on her own when Johnny turned up. Besides Brax was eager to know what plan's Johnny had made and how they involved the River Boys.

Johnny walked through the door confidently; he noticed Brax and Aaliyah sat at the kitchen table. He walked straight past them and headed to the fridge, taking a bottle of beer out. Johnny's coolness had surprised Brax. It was almost as if Johnny had just come in after a day at work. Not plotting to kill someone.

Johnny slid in casually into the chair next to Aaliyah "Ok so this is the plan" Johnny's voice now had a more serious tone. Grabbing Brax's full attention "It seems Dylan has had someone informing him of my every move" Johnny explained calmly before turning to Aaliyah "It's Scotty".

Aaliyah was horrified, how could it be Scotty, he was like family. "I thought you said he only did it because Dylan threatened Kelly and the kids" Aaliyah said trying to make sense of Johnny's recent outburst. "So did I, but I got some of the boy's to follow him and it turns out, Scott's been getting a share in every crop, every deal and every job Dylan and his gang have done in the last two years. You don't get paid if you are being threatened" Johnny explained calmly. Brax nodded in agreement, before replying "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figured sooner or later Dylan's gonna want to know where I am, and he's gonna send Scott here, to you" Johnny took a deep breath as he looked Aaliyah straight in the eye "Baby, I need you to be the bait". Brax's eye's widened at Johnny's idea.

"You can't be serious?" Brax exclaimed, still in shock. "You can't expect her to that" he cried in disbelief.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Aaliyah finally spoke up. "I think you underestimate me sometimes" she continued calmly as she looked at Brax.

"Beside it's not like she will be completely alone" Both Brax and Aaliyah turned to face Johnny, as he spoke. "Out of all the houses for sale in Summer Bay, why do you think I chose this one?" Johnny paused for a moment giving Brax a few moments to think "Because the Braxton's live next door, I knew she would be safe here. I mean lets face it, it wasn't gonna be long before she drew you all in. Look at her she's hot" Johnny grinned as he looked at Aaliyah. Aaliyah returned his grin with a glare; she could have slapped him for that comment. Johnny stayed for about an hour, discussing his plans with Brax. When they had made the final arrangements Johnny said goodbye to Aaliyah and left. Brax didn't hang around much longer afterwards. Aaliyah was now by herself again.

Later that night after putting Riley to bed, Aaliyah settled down to watch a DVD. As she pressed the play button on the remote she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Great" she sighed as she reluctantly got up to answer it. Standing the other side of the door was an extremely drunk Casey. Before she had chance to shut the door Casey barged his way in "What's the matter baby aren't you pleased to see me?" Casey slurred uncontrollably, before almost falling on top of her. Aaliyah some how managed to hold him up. She helped him into the bedroom "Ooh, you are happy to see me" Casey giggled.

Aaliyah took deep breath before helping him into bed. As she turned to leave her heart skipped a beat. Casey had grabbed her hand "Please don't leave me. I couldn't bare to watch you walk away again" he said looking into her eyes.

Aaliyah's eye's filled with tears. Although he was drunk, she could see the pain in Casey's face. "Casey, I" she tried

"Lay with me, please. It doesn't have to mean anything. I just don't wanna be by myself" Casey pleaded.

Although Aaliyah knew it was wrong, she couldn't help thinking that she didn't want to be alone tonight either. She took a deep breath before slipping into bed next to Casey. As he put his arms around her, Aaliyah felt her heart beat faster.

It was then Aaliyah realised, it was going to be harder than she thought to keep away from Casey. How could something so wrong, feel so right? She thought to herself before drifting gently off to sleep.

_**Hope you are all still enjoying this. As always please R & R. I promised there wil be more Casey and Aaliyah in the next chapter **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Aaliyah admit how she really feels about Casey?**_

_**Aaliyah catches Brax in a compromising position, but who with?**_

_**Johnny's plan starts to come together, but will it work? And if it doesn't who ends up getting caught in the crossfire?**_


	19. Holding on to you

Aaliyah was woken up by Casey's drunken snoring. "You gotta be kidding me" she groaned as she rolled over pulling the pillow around her head. Trying desperately to drown out the loud drilling sound. It was no good she could still hear him, even through the pillow. There was only one thing left for her to do, Aaliyah shook Casey violently "Case, wake up, Casey you're snoring" Aaliyah said hoping this would wake him. Casey just made a groaning sound and continued with his drill like snoring.

Aaliyah grabbed her pillow and headed into the lounge. She curled up on the sofa with a blanket and drifted off back to sleep. She was woke up suddenly by a clatter coming from the kitchen. As she looked up she saw Riley helping himself to a bowl of cereals. "Riley, what are you doing?" Aaliyah questioned as she walked over to him. "Making myself some breakfast, I'm hungry. Mum why are you sleeping on the sofa?" Riley asked as he gave his mum the milk to pour over his cereal. "Because Casey slept in mummy's bed sweetie, he had too much to drink last night and fell asleep" Aaliyah explained, as she looked at the little boy, she noticed he was all dressed for school. Aaliyah smiled to herself, what an independent little boy she had, she thought.

After Riley had eaten his breakfast and brushed his teeth, Heath arrived to take him to school. Aaliyah gave Riley a kiss goodbye, before heading for a shower. After her shower she quietly took some clothes out of her bedroom and got dressed in Riley's room. She didn't want to disturb Casey just yet. Aaliyah wasn't sure if she was ready to speak to him.

Aaliyah was pretty sure even the photos of Riley wouldn't change the way she felt now. As she looked at the clock she realised the time. She thought she had better go next door and let Brax and Heath know where Casey was.

Aaliyah walked across the porch and knocked on the Braxton's door. She waited a few moments before knocking again. As she knocked the door opened a little. "Hello" Aaliyah shouted a she opened the door a bit wider. She knew there was someone in because Brax's Ute was parked outside. "Brax, you home" she shouted again as she walked further into her lounge. Aaliyah waited a few minutes for a reply and by did she get one. Come out of his bedroom in a pair of boxers was Brax, he just stood and stared at her "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you were asleep" Aaliyah exclaimed as she covered her eyes with her hand. "This is so embar…" Aaliyah didn't get chance to finish her sentence, she was gob smacked by what she saw next. Coming out of Brax's bedroom wearing nothing but Brax's shirt was Sergeant Charlie Buckton.

Aaliyah just stood there with her mouth wide open. "Charlie?" she cried as she finally pulled herself together. "Oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry" were all the words Aaliyah could mention before turning as quickly as she could and heading out of the door and straight back into her house. As she shut the door there was a sudden knock. Standing there still in his boxers was Brax. Aaliyah's eyes widened as she took Brax's arm and quickly dragged him into the house. "What are you doing?" Aaliyah cried, she was extremely flustered at this point. "I know what I'm doing, I care about her…" Brax tried to explain calmly. "What" Aaliyah was confused "No I don't mean Charlie, that's your business. I mean coming round here in your underwear. Brax we have neighbours" Aaliyah's voice had now turned into a high pitched sound. Brax couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Aaliyah was. "It's not funny" as Aaliyah finally calmed down. She couldn't help but giggle. "Listen, it's up to you what you and Charlie get up to. Don't worry I don't do gossip. But Brax just be careful yeah?" Aaliyah smiled.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Brax wondered.

"I just thought I should let you know Casey, came round here drunk last night. I let him sleep in my bed and I took the couch" Aaliyah explained.

"You serious? I'm sorry Ali, I just don't what's gotten into him over these last few days" Brax's reply made Aaliyah feel terrible, she knew exactly what had gotten into him.

Aaliyah waited another hour. Casey finally woke up. Aaliyah was stood in the kitchen washing up. As she heard footsteps she turned and looked behind her. Stood there in the clothes from last night was a very rough looking Casey. "How are you feeling?" Aaliyah asked him, trying to break the silence.

"Not great, listen Ali I'm sor…" Casey tried before being interrupted.

"Casey, let me just say this. I know it's not been easy, but I have realised over these last few days that whatever we had, wasn't just a fling you can forget about" Aaliyah explained softly. "I've done nothing but think about you, since I left the hospital. I know now that I can't give you up…I don't want to give you up" Casey responded by taking Aaliyah in his arms and kissing her passionately. Before the pair had chance to take the kiss any further the alarm rang on Aaliyah's phone. "I need to pick up Riley" She cursed as she pulled away from Casey.

"I'll wait for you" he grinned widely.

"No, you know that's a bad idea. Come back later, when I've put Riley to bed" Aaliyah suggested as she pulled him in for one last kiss, before rushing out the door.

When Aaliyah returned home with Riley, Casey had already left.

The night seemed to drag. Aaliyah was desperate to see Casey. Finally it was time for Riley to go to bed. Aaliyah read him a story and kissed him goodnight before heading into the lounge. She went back to check on him about 15 minutes later. Riley was fast asleep.

Aaliyah went to her bedroom to get her phone so she could text Casey to let him know the coast was clear. Before she had chance she heard a loud bang outside her window. As she opened it to see what it was Casey clambered in. When he was inside the room Aaliyah smiled at him "Well this is different" she said as she grabbed his t-shirt pulling him in for a kiss. Even though Casey was considerably younger that her he still towered over her, which changed things a lot in her eyes, it gave him the power to be the masterful one, the protector if you like. Aaliyah might have been older but Casey was as equally experienced in the bedroom department.

"Brax and Heath are at home, I didn't want them to see me come round here so I left through the front door and came in through your window" Casey grinned kissing her again. Aaliyah pulled him close to her, allowing the kiss to become more passionate. Casey pushed Aaliyah back gently towards the bed, before laying over her leaning on one hand, using the other one to take off his t-shirt. Aaliyah's helped him, before putting her hand behind his neck pulling him closer, kissing him again as he ran his hand up her thigh, lifting her dress gently.

"Wow" Casey sighed as he laid next to Aaliyah "I forgot just how good it was between us" he grinned widely. Aaliyah just smiled and kissed him gently, before pulling his arms around her and snuggling into him.

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual please R&R. much love Nik x x**_

_**Coming up- **_

_**Aaliyah and Casey struggle to keep their relationship a secret.**_

_**Bianca and Aaliyah take steps towards rebuilding their friendship.**_


	20. Friends reunited

Aaliyah never felt as happy as she did when she woke up next to Casey. It had been almost 2 weeks since the pair had got back together. Casey never usually stayed over properly, but on this occasion Riley had stayed the night at the Braxton's. Darcy had begged Heath to let him stay.

The sun glaring through the curtains had roused the pair. "Morning Beautiful" Casey smiled as he kissed Aaliyah on the forehead. "Hello you" she smiled snuggling into him. Casey looked at the clock on Aaliyah dressing table. "I'd better get going" Casey said as he started to get out of bed. Aaliyah dropped her lip "Please stay, just a bit longer, please" she sulked. "Fine" Casey groaned before laying back down. Aaliyah welcomed him back into her bed by planting kisses all down his chest, before climbing onto top of him and straddling him. Casey put his hand behind her neck and pulled her face down towards his, he met her lips with a passionate kiss. Before they could take things further they were disturbed by an urgent knock at the door.

Aaliyah rushed through the house, putting on her silk dressing gown. As she opened the door she was shocked to see Irene stood the other side of it. Aaliyah couldn't help noticing how distressed Irene looked. "Hey, Irene what's wrong?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early love but its Bianca, her and Liam have just got back from the hospital" Irene explained. Aaliyah's heart sank.

"Hospital? Irene's what's happened is Bianca OK?" Aaliyah questioned frantically

"Bianca's fine, but she's lost the baby" Irene's words stabbed Aaliyah like a 1000 knives. She knew she had to go and see her.

After Irene had left Aaliyah rushed back into the bedroom. "Hey baby, are you ok?" Casey said as he sat up, to watch his girlfriend who was frantically getting dressed. Aaliyah had tears in her eyes "No, not really. It's Bianca…"

Casey looked confused. "Bianca's lost her baby" Aaliyah cried. As she said the words she felt herself break down. Casey quickly got out of bed and put his arms around her.

Aaliyah walked slowly to the door of Irene's house. She knew how this conversation was going to go. She took a deep breath as she knocked gently. It was Liam who came to the door, as he saw who it was he opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. Aaliyah knew that he wouldn't wanna hear things like '_I'm so sorry' _or _'how are you feeling' _so she didn't say anything. Aaliyah just simply walked past Liam putting her hand on his shoulder. Bianca was in her bedroom. Aaliyah tapped gently on the door before opening it slowly.

Bianca looked up as Aaliyah walked in. Aaliyah could she had been crying. As Aaliyah walked over to the bed Bianca started to sob. Aaliyah threw her arms around her friend and held her tightly "It hurts so much" Bianca cried uncontrollably. "I know sweetie, I now" Aaliyah replied as she stoked Bianca's hair soothingly. Bianca cried like this for about 10 minutes before finally pulling away from Aaliyah. "I can't believe its over just like that, I didn't even no if it was a girl or boy" Bianca spoke grimly.

"What did you think it was?" Aaliyah asked a confused looking Bianca.

"I lost a baby, it was a girl" Aaliyah explained softly.

"When" Bianca gasped as she wiped her eyes

"I was 18 at the time. Me and Johnny had only been married 4 months when I found out I was pregnant. Neither of us was happy about it to start with and if I'm honest I almost had an abortion" Aaliyah explained, getting more emotional.

"Why didn't you?" Bianca asked curiously

"Because Johnny stopped me, he said we could be a proper family and this was the start of something new. He said having a baby was a good reason to go legit" Aaliyah continued as tears filled her eyes.

"So what happened" Bianca asked.

"Everything was going fine until we went for the 3 month scan. They couldn't find the baby's heartbeat. I can still remember Johnny's face when the doctor told us. I still think to this day, for that split second I saw him, Johnny blamed me" Aaliyah had started to cry a little. Bianca put her arm around her. "Hey, come on, I'm supposed to be comforting you" Aaliyah smiled, this comment made Bianca smile a little too.

Aaliyah stayed with Bianca for just over two hours before leaving to pick up Riley. She had managed to make Bianca laugh a few times before leaving.

As Aaliyah walked into her house she went straight to look for Casey but he had already left. Waiting for her on her pillow was a note- _Same time tonight C x x- _Aaliyah's heart skipped a beat as she read the note. She couldn't wait to see him again.

_**Ok so this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to update ;-) As usual please R & R much love Nik x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**After Aaliyah is threatened by Dylan again, Casey takes the law into his own hands!**_

_**Brax questions Johnny's plan. Will Aaliyah really be safe?**_

_**What shocking confession pushes Johnny over the edge? Will he really turn on Aaliyah?**_


	21. Hello Princess

It was Aaliyah's first day back at work. She was extremely nervous about the reception she would receive from the other teachers, now that people knew exactly who she was. She was the wife of a murderer; Aaliyah knew these people would never understand why Johnny did what he did, he killed a man. It was as simple as that.

If only it was that simple Aaliyah thought to herself as she sat quietly in her classroom waiting for the bell to ring. She was so grateful for the Braxton's, they understood her life completely. Especially Casey, thinking about Casey made Aaliyah smile. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Aaliyah braced herself as she waited for her first class to arrive. It was Casey's class.

As the year 12's filtered through the door, Aaliyah felt her heart skip a bit when she saw Casey's face. He grinned widely at her as he joined Xavier at the desk near the back.

"God, I love English, things seemed to have picked up since Mr Copeland left" Xavier sighed, Casey frowned at his comment.

"What, come on don't tell me you haven't noticed. Miss Henderson is hot!" Xavier grinned as he stared at the young teacher.

"Hey Case, what's the story with her and that murderer? I heard she was his accomplice" Ruby whispered nosily.

"I wouldn't know it's none of my business" Casey spat angrily. Ruby put her hands up and turned her body so she was now facing the front of the classroom again.

Aaliyah's lesson had gone better than she expected. No-one treated her any differently. She decided to go home for lunch. As she walked through the car park she saw Casey, Xavier, Ruby and April stood near the canteen entrance. As Aaliyah approached her car she noticed a note attached to the windscreen. Her heart sank as she read it _**I hope Riley's school is more secure than this one, I would hate for him to go missing again. See you soon princess x x. **_Aaliyah felt sick as she read the note. There was only one person who called her princess…Dylan.

Casey noticed the blond frantically looking around the car park. He was worried when he saw she was extremely distressed. "I'll be right back" he said to his friends before running towards Aaliyah. "Ali what's wrong" Casey asked as he arrived. Aaliyah handed him the note, he noticed Aaliyah's hands were shaking. Casey quickly read the note before pulling Aaliyah into a tight hug. "I have to call Riley's school, they need to be made aware of this" Aaliyah exclaimed as she wriggled out of Casey's hug.

Casey instinctively put his hand up to Aaliyah's face "Hey it's ok, Baby, Johnny's watching the school remember" he whispered soothingly, before remembering where he was and who could have been watching. Casey dropped his hand quickly, as he looked over to his friends who luckily, had already gone for lunch.

Aaliyah couldn't relax for the rest of the day. She decided to call the school and tell them not to let Riley go home with anybody else. The school were a bit confused by Aaliyah's phone call, but agreed. As 'the end of day' bell rang, Aaliyah felt a rush of relief. She quickly hurried to her car, speeding out of the car park and going to fetch Riley.

Later that night after Riley had gone to bed. Aaliyah texted Casey _**The coasts clear xx. **_Within a few minutes Casey was tapping on the door. As Aaliyah opened the door Casey greeted her with a passionate kiss. Suddenly Aaliyah's phone beeped loudly. "Bloody hell Casey, you're quicker than your text" Aaliyah joked, her face soon dropped when she noticed to look on Casey's face "I didn't text you" he replied cautiously.

Aaliyah picked up her phone and read her message- _**I think it's time Johnny found out about your dirty little secret. Sleep tight Princess xx **_Casey read the message over Aaliyah's shoulder. "I thought Johnny was meant to be taking care of this" Casey spat angrily. "Well if he's not going to do anything about it then I will" he snapped as he headed towards the door.

"No, Case, please don't go I need you here" Aaliyah exclaimed. She moved closer to Casey and took his hands "Please stay with me" she whispered as she pulled him suggestively towards the bedroom. Casey followed her effortlessly.

Aaliyah hadn't slept much that night ;-) Casey went home just before Riley woke up.

Aaliyah's mind was pre-occupied. She knew she needed to talk to Johnny. Casey had assumed the '_dirty little secret' _Dylan had threatened her with, must have been their relationship. He had no idea it was far more sinister than that. After a few hours of self conscious discussions with herself Aaliyah finally plucked up the courage to tell Johnny. Although Johnny didn't have a phone Aaliyah knew exactly how to reach him.

After she dropped Riley off at school she headed across the road, towards a secluded park. She waited on a bench for about 15 minutes before a white car pulled up; the car had blacked out windows and a private plate. Aaliyah stood up and headed towards the now parked car. As she got closer the back door opened. As Aaliyah looked down she saw Johnny sat in the back. Aaliyah slipped into the car and closed the door, before looking towards the front. She was surprised to see Marcus sat in the driver's seat, and Marcus's little brother Jimmy sat in the passenger seat. Aaliyah raised her eyebrows before turning back to Johnny. "We need to talk" she said grimly "In private"

Johnny's eye's widened as he ordered Marcus to stop driving. He made the boy's get out of the car so Aaliyah could talk to him. Aaliyah took a deep breath "There's something I need you to know" she started nervously. Aaliyah now had Johnny's full attention "What's happened baby?" he asked curiously.

"I've done something stupid, and I need to tell you before Dylan does" she said as tears filled her eyes. Johnny was very worried by this stage, he held her hands to stop them from shaking "Talk to me" he whispered softly. "It was just after we lost the baby" Aaliyah mumbled nervously. Johnny nodded waiting for her to continue "I slept with Shane McKenzie" Aaliyah winced as she waited for Johnny's response…

_**Ooh I wonder what Johnny will do? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual please R & R. Much love Nik x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Johnny's shocking reaction!**_

_**Casey is arrested, but why?**_


	22. I love you mum

"It wasn't like it sounds though, I didn't want too" she explained quickly "Shane said he would stitch you up good and proper if I didn't do it. I had no choice" she continued. Johnny still said nothing

Aaliyah waited anxiously for Johnny's reaction. She had pictured it over and over again on her way here. He was either going to yell at her or hit her, or knowing Johnny probably even kill her. Johnny was well known for his psychotic reactions.

Aaliyah closed her eyes as she saw Johnny preparing to speak. "I know" Johnny replied simply and calmly. Aaliyah's eye's pinged open "Come again" Aaliyah was completely gob smacked. She had imagined so many different reactions from Johnny. But this one had caught her off guard. "What do you mean you know?" Aaliyah questioned making sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm not an idiot Ali; why else do you think I shot him?" Johnny asked coolly. Aaliyah's jaw dropped "I thought you killed him to protect me?" she questioned curiously. Johnny nodded "Yeah, and because he wouldn't stop bragging about how good you were in bed" Johnny smiled. Aaliyah raised her eyebrows "This isn't funny Johnny, you killed a man because I slept with him" Johnny paused for a moment before continuing "No, baby, I was protecting you. He threatened you remember. Then he wouldn't shut up about how he had made you have sex with him. I couldn't bare it. The thought of him touching you, the thought of any man touching you" Johnny moved his hand up and touched Aaliyah's face.

Aaliyah was confused "Hang on, is that why you haven't done anything about Dylan?" she wondered. Johnny shook his head "Dylan's been taken care of don't worry, but your right. He doesn't know, I know about you and Shane. Aaliyah I need it to stay that way. I still want Dylan to think this is his trump card, this and the baby you're supposed to be carrying" Johnny explained. Aaliyah was more confused than ever. Although she trusted Johnny with her life, she had never fully understood Johnny's crazy plans. He had always been known for his eccentric behaviour. Aaliyah just nodded "Good girl" Johnny responded with a smile.

After her bizarre conversation with Johnny, Aaliyah was glad to finally be back at home. Aaliyah lay on the sofa and gently closed her eye trying to take in Johnny's completely laid back reaction. Aaliyah slowly drifted off to sleep before being woke up by an urgent knock at the door. It was Brax, as he barged passed Aaliyah she couldn't help noticing how stressed he looked. "What's happened?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"It's Casey, he's been arrested" Brax exclaimed as he paced Aaliyah's kitchen floor.

"He's what" Aaliyah cried "What the hell for?" Brax paused for a second

"Arson, he apparently set fire to Dylan's place last night" Brax explained. "Thing is Casey wasn't at home last night. And when I asked him where he was he said he couldn't tell me" Brax continued.

Aaliyah's eyes widened, she knew for a fact Casey couldn't have done it. But how could she tell Brax without revealing their secret.

After a few hours of tossing and turning Aaliyah finally realised she wasn't going to sleep until she had seen Casey. She wouldn't have to wait long for that, because in the next moment he knocked at the door. Aaliyah couldn't control her excitement as she saw his face. "Oh my god" she cried as she practically jumped into his arms. "Don't get to excited yet baby, I have been charged" Casey forced a smile. "What? Why?" Aaliyah gasped pulling away from him a little. "Ruby told Charlie about the threat I had made about wanting to kill Dylan, and because I have a history with that kind of thing" Casey explained softly "Plus the fact that I don't have an alibi…"

"You do have an alibi" Aaliyah interrupted. "We have to tell them about us"

"No" Casey replied firmly "We can't risk it"

"Casey, I won't let you go to jail for something I know you didn't do" Aaliyah snapped as she grabbed Casey's arms.

"And I won't let you go to jail for me. Aaliyah if it does go to court my lawyer thinks I will be looking at 3 months in Juvey tops. If we tell the police about us you could get sent down for 10 years. And I couldn't bare it" Casey replied as he gently pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. As much as Aaliyah hated the thought of Casey being charged, she knew he was right. And her going to prison would mean she could lose everything including Riley.

It had been a few day's since Casey's arrest.

Johnny's cool reaction was still playing on Aaliyah's mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this was the calm before the storm, or in Johnny's case the hurricane. It then dawned on Aaliyah something Johnny had said in the car, which had completely slipped her mind _"Dylan's been taken care of" _She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it sooner. Johnny set fire to Dylan's place. Before Aaliyah could think anymore she was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was the house phone, Aaliyah quickly rushed to answer it. "Hello Aaliyah, its Tracy Emily's mum, I'm ringing to see if you could fetch Riley. He seems abit out of sorts" the voice said.

"Yeah no problem" Aaliyah replied as she picked up her keys and rushed out of the house. Riley was meant to be staying at a friend's house for a sleepover. Although Aaliyah was reluctant, Johnny had assured her he would keep an eye on him.

When Aaliyah arrived back home she sent Riley to get his pjs on before settling down with him on the sofa. "How come you wanted me to pick you up" Aaliyah asked him curiously. "I was worried about you mum" he replied before turning back to watch the TV. Aaliyah had tears in her eye's she couldn't believe her little boy was growing up so quickly. She kissed his head and smiled "Love you baby" she whispered. "I love you too mum, but don't kiss me like that in front of my friends ok" Riley blushed. Aaliyah smiled at her little boy's request, before finally sending him off to bed. When Aaliyah was satisfied he was asleep she cracked open a bottle of red wine. Drinking the entire bottle before finally falling asleep on the sofa.

In the house next door Brax Heath and Casey had also nodded off in the lounge.

Suddenly all three Braxton's were choking. As Brax opened his eyes he could see the smoke, filling the room "HEATH, CASEY WAKE UP" he yelled. Both brothers sat up shocked, as they saw the room. Heath looked round the room frantically looking for a fire. It was then he realised it was coming from the house next door "IT'S COMING FROM ALI'S" he yelled before disappearing out of the door. As Casey and Brax finally left the house, they spotted Heath looking in Aaliyah's living room window. "She's still in there" he cried as he rushed around to the front door. He kicked it opened and was thrown back by the flames.

Heath stood up and ran into the house, picking Aaliyah up and carrying her out. Brax and Casey both looked on in horror as Heath approached with Aaliyah's lifeless form. "What about Riley?" Brax exclaimed panicking. "He's not in, he is staying at a friend's house tonight" Casey quickly informed him. Heath gently lay Aaliyah down on the floor; Brax knelt beside Aaliyah feeling for her pulse. "Come on Ali" he cried as he started chest compressions. Casey looked on in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening. For the second time he watched helplessly as the woman he loved fought for her life.

_**Sorry it's a bit brief but this idea came to me earlier, hope you all enjoy it. Please R & R. Much love Nik**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Aaliyah be ok?**_

_**Will the Braxton's realise Riley's in the house before it's too late?**_


	23. I love you Casey Braxton!

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Heath and Casey looked on helplessly as they watched Brax frantically trying to revive Aaliyah. "Come on Ali" he exclaimed during compressions "Stay with us". As he tried one last time, Aaliyah finally coughed. The Braxton brothers were overjoyed. Aaliyah took a few moments to get her breath; she was choking uncontrollably from all the smoke she had inhaled.

Aaliyah wasn't sure what was happening, but it all became clear when she turned around and looked at her house, which was now engulfed with flames. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Aaliyah started to struggled. She tried desperately to stand but her legs wouldn't allow it "RILEY'S IN THERE" she yelled at the concerned looking brothers

Brax and Heath threw each other a look, but before either of them could move a car screeched to a halt behind them. As Aaliyah looked round she saw Johnny get out of the car and run towards her "ALI" He cried as he stopped suddenly in front of her bending down next to her, he put his hand on her face. "Johnny Riley's in there" she sobbed. Johnny didn't hesitate he turned and ran straight towards the building. Casey knelt down and helped Aaliyah to her feet, before pulling the blond into a tight hug.

Aaliyah looked on in terror as she watched Johnny disappear into the burning building.

Johnny took his jacket off and wrapped it around himself, covering his face "RILEY" he yelled as he looked around the room. Johnny could feel the heat from the flames burning his throat. "RILEY" he yelled again as he rushed through the house and into Riley's bedroom. Johnny looked around the room frantically searching for him; the room was thick with smoke. As he looked down he noticed a little foot sticking out from under the bed. "Riley, mate" he cried as he knelt down and pulled his son from under the bed. Riley was unconscious, but breathing "Hang in there mate" Johnny said softly

Johnny quickly pulled the duvet off Riley's bed and wrapped it around them both; he rushed towards the door. As Johnny opened the door he was thrown back by the flames. He shut the door quickly and headed to the window. As he reached up he realised it had a child lock on it. Johnny laid Riley on the floor gently before returning to the window. He banged frantically on it "HELP, SOMEONE! ALI HELP" he screamed.

Aaliyah's body was paralysed. She couldn't move or speak; she just stared at the house praying for them to come out. "Please" she whispered "Come on" she pleaded.

"Shouldn't he be out by now" Heath questioned desperately. Before anyone could reply Brax and Heath were heading toward the house. As they got closer there was huge explosion, knocking Brax and Heath you the ground.

"RILEY" Aaliyah screamed as she ran towards the house. Casey grabbed her instinctively from behind wrapping his arms tightly around her. Aaliyah fought and struggled, frantically kicking her legs "RILEY" she screamed again. Casey had now picked Aaliyah off the floor; she was still kicking him "GET OFF ME, RILEY!" Aaliyah was hysterical. Casey had his head resting on the back of Aaliyah's; his face was next to her ear. As Aaliyah realised there was no way either Johnny or Riley could still be alive she let out a blood curling screech "OH GOD" she cried. Casey had now returned her feet to the floor. Aaliyah continued to scream as her legs collapsed, and she fell into Casey. He held he closely, he was kissing her head. Casey also had tears in his eyes.

Heath and Brax both watched helplessly, as Aaliyah sat screaming in pain. Neither of them could bare it. Then Heath saw him, coming out of the smoke was the shadow of a man "Ali look" Heath cried pointing towards the shadows.

As Aaliyah looked up she saw Johnny. She scrambled to her feet and rushed towards him, this time Casey had no intention of stopping her. Johnny was carrying Riley "Thank you, oh god thank you" Aaliyah cried as she kissed Johnny. Casey was stunned.

Johnny put Riley down gently on the ground. An ambulance had arrived; the paramedics rushed over and started to work on the little boy. Casey went to comfort Aaliyah, but before he got to her Johnny had already wrapped his arms around her. Aaliyah was crying heavily into his chest. Casey had never felt so useless. He just wanted to comfort her.

Aaliyah went with Riley to the hospital. Brax, Heath and Casey followed in the car. Johnny had agreed to meet Aaliyah at the hospital later. As much as it killed him, he knew if anyone recognized him he would end up back in jail. And he couldn't let that happen. Not now he had finally got Aaliyah back. That kiss had to mean something he thought to himself as he made his was to the hospital. He was still coughing frantically.

As Sid came back into the room Aaliyah was waiting in with Riley, she felt her heart skip a beat. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked eagerly. Sid nodded "Yes, he's a very lucky little boy, although he has inhaled a lot of smoke, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage" Sid explained softly. Aaliyah let out a sigh of relief "So when will he wake up?"

"Well we have given him a mild sedative to help him sleep, so he should wake up in the next few hours" Sid smiled before putting his hand on Aaliyah's reassuringly "Aaliyah, there is something else, the police think the fire could have been started deliberately, they want to speak to you as soon as possible" Aaliyah was stunned by Sid's comment. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

As Sid left the room Casey entered. He was a little unsure about the reception he would receive from Aaliyah. "How is he?" Casey whispered as he sat on the chair beside Aaliyah "Yeah, he's going to be ok?" Aaliyah smiled, as she looked at her little boy. Casey took hold of Aaliyah's hand. Aaliyah looked at him curiously. "I love you" Casey said as he looked into her eyes. Aaliyah smiled, before she had chance to reply they were interrupted by the door swinging open.

It was Johnny. Aaliyah quickly moved her hand away from Casey's. She stood up. Casey could see Aaliyah was upset "How is he?" Johnny asked, with obvious concern for his son.

"He'll live…this time" Aaliyah replied with tears in her eyes. Johnny looked devastated

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You heard, first me now him. When is this going to end Johnny?" Aaliyah spat angrily. Johnny couldn't speak. He had never seen Aaliyah like this before.

"Baby I" Johnny tried before being interrupted

"Get out" Aaliyah snapped. Casey was now a little concerned, he hadn't seen Aaliyah like this either.

"What?" Johnny exclaimed.

"You did this, you and your stupid gang wars. It could have killed him" Aaliyah yelled. Johnny grabbed Aaliyah's arms "Ali you don't mean it, I know you're angry, but we can stop all this. Come with me" Johnny suggested. Casey looked on in horror as he waited for Aaliyah's reaction "NO" Aaliyah replied harshly "Johnny I can't do this anymore. I can't let Riley be involved in this"

"He won't need to be, I can get you both a passport, we could go to Europe like you wanted, we could start again, just you me and Riley" Johnny pleaded.

"And what sort of life will that be for him" Aaliyah said as she pointed to Riley. "I loved you so much; I would do anything for you. I've been your friend, your confidant, your alibi and your wife" Johnny and Aaliyah both stood with tears in their eyes "Please baby don't do this" Johnny begged.

"I can't be who you want me to be anymore. I'm done, we're done" Aaliyah cried as tears streamed down her face. Johnny felt the tears in his eyes. He didn't want Aaliyah to see him like that "I will make Dylan pay for this" he said before finally walking out of the room. Aaliyah broke down in Casey's arms. She had loved Johnny for so long, and although she didn't anymore, she couldn't help feeling sad about what she had lost. Casey hugged her tightly and kissed her headed. After a few moments Aaliyah finally gathered herself. She pulled away from him a little and kissed his lips gently "Are you sure this is what you want?" Casey questioned gently. Aaliyah smiled and nodded "I love you Casey Braxton, and nothing or no one is ever going to come between us" Aaliyah responded kissing him again.

_**Ooh I enjoyed writing this chapter, please R & R. I would love to know what you think about this chapter. I really hope it met your expectations. I would like to say a huge thank you to Blairx6661 and Gleefulbabe, who have reviewed every chapter. Your lovely words are what inspire me to continue so thank you x x and for those of you who are reading this story but haven't reviewed yet then please do. I'd love to know what you think, much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah find's an unconscious Johnny, what's wrong with him?**_

_**The residents rally round to help support a homeless Aaliyah and Riley!**_


	24. Everything's lost

Aaliyah stood in the drive way and stared at the house. She couldn't believe how normal it seemed from the outside. Well apart from the lack off glass in the windows. Aaliyah closed her eyes and remembered that awful night. Aaliyah remembered her fear as the house exploded and then her relief when she saw Johnny carrying Riley. "Ali" a familiar voice brought her back to reality. It was Brax, as Aaliyah opened her eyes she saw Brax and Heath carrying bags from her car.

Aaliyah had been shopping for some new things for her and Riley. They had lost everything in the fire. Luckily though Aaliyah had always been very organised, the first thing she had sorted before she moved into her new house was Building and Contents insurance. "You coming inside" Brax asked, breaking her trail of thoughts again. Aaliyah nodded "Yeah" she replied, before following him inside the Braxton's house.

"Right so you and Riley can share my room. I'm going to stay at the motel" Brax explained as he put some more of Aaliyah's bags on the table.

"Are you sure?" Aaliyah replied "I feel terrible pushing you out of your home like this"

"Like I said before, it's not a problem. Besides I won't be alone" Brax grinned, winking suggestively at Aaliyah. Aaliyah giggled, she knew he had been dying to spend time with Charlie.

After Brax and Heath had finished bringing Aaliyah and Riley's things inside, Brax headed to Angelo's leaving Aaliyah, Riley and Heath at the house. As Riley settled on the sofa to watch TV, Aaliyah went to make herself a drink and Heath disappeared into his bedroom. He hadn't gone for long when he came out with a present. "Is it ok if I give this to Riley" Heath asked Aaliyah thoughtfully. Aaliyah smiled "Yeah sure. What is it?" She replied curiously.

Heath sat next to Riley and handed him the present. Aaliyah smiled as she saw her little boys face light up "Is this for me" Riley beamed excitedly. "Yes mate, well unless you know of anyone else called Riley" Heath teased. Riley shook his head quickly and took the present off Heath. Riley ripped the paper off, Riley was so excited, Heath had brought Riley a new Nintendo 3ds. "Oh wow, that's awesome thanks Heath" Riley exclaimed as he hugged Heath.

"You're welcome mate, I know yours got damaged in the fire" Heath replied looking at Aaliyah, who was now grinning widely. She didn't realise Heath could be so thoughtful.

Later that night Aaliyah decided to cook a curry for the boys, to thank you them for letting her and Riley stay with them until the house was finished. Heath and Brax had gone out for a few beers and Riley was in the shower.

Casey had just come in from school, when he saw Aaliyah singing to her as she chopped up some veggies. She was listening to Casey's MP3 player she had borrowed from him earlier that day. Casey couldn't resist putting his arm around her and using his free hand to take one of the headphones out of her ear "Hello beautiful" he whispered softly before kissing her neck.

Aaliyah dropped the knife and turned quickly, she was now facing him, and she put her hands on his face and pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately. "And here's me thinking you hadn't missed me" Casey smiled cheekily, pulling away a little and starting to plant little kisses down her neck. Aaliyah giggled "Case, stop it. Riley's only next door" she exclaimed. Casey wouldn't stop; his kisses had started to get more intense. Aaliyah was now finding difficult to move away. Before she knew it she was up against the wall kissing him passionately, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her dress was now up around her waist. Aaliyah was undoing Casey's shirt when the door swung open. "MMM something smells good" Brax commented before sitting down on the sofa. Casey had dropped Aaliyah down and was fastening his buttons, behind the wall near the kitchen.

"Yeah, its Beef curry" Aaliyah said appearing from behind the wall looking a little flushed "How hot do you like it?" Aaliyah asked, causing Casey to laugh. Aaliyah threw Casey a glare. He had also now appeared in the kitchen. Luckily Brax hadn't noticed what the pair had been up to. He was too busy texting Charlie.

After dinner, Brax went back to the motel leaving Heath, Aaliyah and Casey in the house. Riley was in bed. "Hey listen, I didn't get chance to thank you earlier. It was really nice of you to buy Riley the 3ds" Aaliyah said gratefully. "Tell you what, why don't you join me in my room tonight and you can thank me properly" Heath joked. Aaliyah smiled, before looking a very pissed off looking Casey. "No it's ok thanks Heath, once is more than enough" Aaliyah giggled. Heath laughed "Well you can't blame a bloke for trying" he teased as he got up. "Where you going?" Casey asked curiously. "Just gotta nip out" Heath replied vaguely before leaving.

Aaliyah looked suggestively at Casey, who just looked away. Aaliyah went and sat on his lap "What's up babe?" she asked as she kissed his neck seductively. Casey responded by putting his hands on her waist "It's just so hard, Heath can sit and flirt openly with you, and I'm not even allowed to touch you in public" Casey sulked.

"Hey, look at me" Aaliyah replied, as she grabbed cupped her hands around Casey's face, making him look at her. "You know I love you, and I know it's hard. But it won't be forever. As soon as you're finished with school we can tell people about us" she smiled kissing his lips gently.

Before they had chance to take it any further they heard a loud crash outside. They both rushed over to the door. Before going outside Casey instinctively moved Aaliyah behind him, they both stepped cautiously out onto the porch. As Aaliyah looked down it was then she saw him. Laying there on the floor was an unconscious Johnny. "Oh my god" Aaliyah cried as she crouched down beside him. "Casey, help me get him inside" she yelled. Casey rushed and helped Aaliyah take Johnny inside the house.

_**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As always please R & R much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**What's wrong with Johnny?**_

_**Aaliyah gets drunk and wakes up in bed next to Heath!**_

_**Bianca is scared when she finds out she is pregnant again, will Aaliyah manage to persuade her to keep her baby?**_


	25. It's all my Fault

Aaliyah and Casey struggled into the house with Johnny. They laid him on the sofa. Johnny had already regained consciousness "What happened?" Aaliyah questioned as she sat beside him. Casey sat in the chair opposite. Before Johnny could answer he started to cough uncontrollably. Aaliyah instinctively rubbed his back "Casey get him some water!" She demanded before looking back at Johnny. "I didn't mean to come back here Ali, it's just" Johnny tried before coughing again. Casey handed him the glass of water, before throwing Aaliyah a look to let her know he wasn't happy. Aaliyah shrugged at Casey and gestured for Johnny to continue "I think its the smoke" Johnny coughed.

"You should see a doctor" Aaliyah suggested.

"How can I? I'm meant to be dead" Johnny replied, still coughing.

"Casey, call Brax he'll now what to do" Aaliyah demanded. Casey was starting to get a bit annoyed with her constant orders. He glared at her before heading over to the phone and dialling Brax's mobile.

After about 20 minutes Brax returned home from Angelo's, he was stunned to see Johnny slumped on the coach. He looked terrible and was coughing uncontrollably. "What's the story?" Brax quickly asked Aaliyah, he noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"He's been coughing like that since he got here" Aaliyah explained to a confused looking Brax "We found him outside, he was unconscious" she quickly added.

"He needs to see someone" Casey interrupted. Brax nodded "Sam's girlfriends a nurse" Brax replied.

"Can we trust her?" Johnny questioned curiously

"Yeah, course. Besides she doesn't need to now who you are does she" Brax reassured him. He glanced at Aaliyah again and saw she didn't look any happier about the situation. Brax couldn't help noticing, Casey didn't look to happy either. Brax disappeared into his bedroom to make the necessary phone calls.

Within an hour Sam had arrived with his girlfriend Stacey, Brax had told her he was an old friend. While Stacey was checking Johnny over Aaliyah noticed a rucksack Johnny had brought with him. She quickly picked it up and carried into the kitchen. Casey saw what she was doing and followed her. As he approached her from behind he was shocked to see what Aaliyah had pulled out of the bag. There was a t-shirt and pair of jeans smeared with blood and a knife which also had blood on it.

Aaliyah frantically forced the items back into the bag before anyone else saw. As she stuffed the clothes in the rucksack she felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump. As Aaliyah turned she was relieved to see it was Casey. He gently took the bag out of her hands and put the clothes inside, before zipping it up and carrying it outside into the back garden.

Aaliyah desperately tried to scrub the blood off her now shaking hands. She dried them on a towel before heading back into the lounge. Stacey explained that Johnny had inhaled a lot of smoke and it was aggravating his lungs. She told them he should be ok but will need a lot of rest. Brax made arrangements for Johnny to stop with him at the Motel. He knew how awkward it would be for Aaliyah if he stayed at the Braxton's. Casey was relieved. After Sam and Stacey had gone, Aaliyah made her way into the garden and grabbed the black rucksack Casey had hidden. She came back inside the house with a face like thunder, before throwing the rucksack at him.

"What the hell have you done Johnny?" She spat angrily. Johnny shook his head trying to act cool.

"I've seen them!" Aaliyah snapped. "What did you do?"

Johnny just looked at her and smiled "I've finished him" he said icily, with no emotion what-so-ever. Aaliyah just stared at him with a blank expression on her face "What?" she questioned.

"Dylan, he's dead" Johnny laughed, almost psychotically. Brax wasn't sure what was going on in Johnny's mind but it was now he realised just why he was feared so much. Brax also noticed Aaliyah wasn't at all fazed by Johnny's lack of emotion.

"Get out" Aaliyah snapped grabbing the three men's full attention.

"What?" Johnny spat "I killed a man for you and you tell me to get out" he snapped angrily.

"For me, you killed him for revenge Johnny, and then you come to me expecting me to help you fix it, well not this time. I've had enough!" Aaliyah yelled, standing firm as Johnny moved closer to her. Their body's were almost touching, Johnny put her hand up to Aaliyah's face "What and you think you can end it just like that" he grinned evilly. "You know too much about me. About the things I've done, for me to just walk away" Aaliyah's heartbeat raced as she felt his breath on her face. "And if you think I'm gonna just walk away and leave my son behind" Johnny threatened before heading towards Riley's room. "Stay away from him" Aaliyah yelled as she rushed to stop him. Johnny pushed Aaliyah heavily toward the ground before trying to go in the room again. As Aaliyah's body hit the ground, Brax grabbed Johnny by the neck and forced him against the wall. Aaliyah looked on in horror. Casey knelt beside the frightened woman and hugged her. Brax was just about to punch Johnny before being interrupted by the police, "POLICE STAY WHERE YOU ARE" a familiar voice yelled. As Brax looked around he saw it was Charlie. During the time Brax looked at Charlie, Johnny pulled a knife from his belt and stuck it into the side of Brax.

Everything stopped for a split second. The police handcuffed Johnny; Charlie rushed to Brax's side as did Casey and Aaliyah. "Omg, I'm so sorry" Aaliyah cried as she watched Charlie hold Brax. "Who is that?" Charlie screamed at Aaliyah. "Johnny, it's Johnny Cooper" Aaliyah sobbed, still trying to take in what had just happened.

"But I thought he was dead" Charlie exclaimed.

Before Aaliyah had chance to explain, Brax interrupted "So did we but he was here when me and Casey got home. He threatened Ali" Brax managed before losing consciousness.

After the paramedics took Brax in the ambulance Aaliyah was left on her own. Casey had gone with Brax to the hospital. Charlie went with the police. Aaliyah sat at the table and poured herself a glass of Vodka. She must have drunk at least ¾ of the bottle by the time Heath arrived home. "Ali, what are you doing?" Heath questioned as he took the bottle of Vodka away from her. "It's all my fault" Aaliyah sobbed.

"Hey, look at me. None of this is your fault" Heath said as he put his arms around her. Aaliyah giggled "My knight in shining armour" she slurred, before almost falling off her chair. Heath caught her quickly "Come on lets get you too bed" he said as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Heath laid Aaliyah gently on her bed and pulled the covers around her. As he stood up to leave he felt Aaliyah grab his hand "Please don't leave me" she said softly "I don't want to be on my own"

Heath climbed into bed next to her. Aaliyah snuggled into him, before looking up and kissing him on his lips gently….

_**Ok so that was a thought that I had last night let me know what you think. Please R & R. Much love Nik xx**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**What does Aaliyah do with Heath?**_

_**Will Brax be ok?**_

_**Casey blames Aaliyah for Brax's injuries, will his anger push her towards Heath?**_


	26. What have I done!

Aaliyah smiled as she felt the warm body next to her. She smiled as she felt his arms around her. As Aaliyah slowly opened her eyes she was horrified. It wasn't who she thought laying next to her. When she opened her eye's she expected to see Casey, so imagine her shock when she opened her eyes and saw Heath.

Aaliyah sat up quickly. She was desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered Heath taking her to bed, and getting in with her, and then her mind just went blank. "Damn it" she cursed as she searched the room for evidence of what could have happened.

As Aaliyah searched the room she was relieved to notice both her and Heath were fully clothed. This had to mean nothing happened, she thought to herself. Aaliyah quickly slid out of bed and rushed into the shower. She had to go to the hospital.

Heath woke slowly and turned over; he saw Aaliyah's side of the bed was empty. He got out of bed and headed into the lounge to look for her. As he walked out of the bedroom he was shocked to see Casey stood there. "Shit Casey" Heath exclaimed.

Casey was devastated he couldn't believe Aaliyah had done this to him. He had left her alone for one night and she jumped straight into bed with Heath.

Boy he couldn't have got it more wrong. Before Heath had chance to speak again Casey had turned and left the house. Heath was confused by Casey's strange behaviour.

Xxxxxx

Aaliyah was a little unsure of the reception she would receive at the hospital, but she decided she had to see Brax, he had done so much for her and she wanted him to know she was grateful. As she walked into his room, she saw Charlie sat beside him. Aaliyah decided now wasn't the time to talk to him, but Charlie saw her.

"Aaliyah" Charlie said softly. Aaliyah smiled before walking into the room. "Hi" Aaliyah whispered. "How's he doing?" she questioned curiously.

"He's going to be fine" Charlie smiled. Aaliyah let out a sigh; she was pleased she hadn't got him killed. "How are you?" Charlie asked, Aaliyah could tell she was genuinely concerned "It must have been a shock, Johnny turning up like that?" Charlie questioned. Aaliyah nodded "Yeah, it was" she managed. Aaliyah pretended to check her time "Shit, I'm sorry I've gotta go. I need to fetch Riley" she lied, as she hurried out of the door, trying to avoid anymore awkward questions about Johnny.

After fetching Riley, Aaliyah headed straight back to the Braxton's. Heath was sat in the lounge watching football. Aaliyah walked through the lounge and into the kitchen. She had decided she was going to cook dinner. Riley sat himself down next to Heath and watched football.

Aaliyah started to prepare the salad before being interrupted by Heath, who had come to get another beer from the fridge. "So have you seen Casey today?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Yeah, he came round this morning" Heath replied looking in the fridge for a quick snack.

"I didn't see him" Aaliyah said as she passed Heath the tomatoes to put back. "Nah, he came in, then rushed off when he saw me coming out of your room" Heath explained.

Aaliyah's heart had picked up speed. "What?" she exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me? Where is he now?" she continued frantically removing her apron and putting on her shoes. "The surf club I think" Heath was confused, as to why Aaliyah was rushing around like an idiot. "I'll watch Riley shall I?" Heath yelled as Aaliyah rushed out of the house and towards her car.

As Aaliyah arrived at the surf club she could see Casey's friends stood together, she walked further into the crowd and that's when she saw him. Casey was kissing a girl from his class. Aaliyah was gutted, before she could turn and run she was stopped by a hand on her arm. As she spun round she realised it was Casey. "Get off me" she yelled as she pulled her arm away and headed outside. Casey followed closely behind her.

"What so it's ok for you to sleep with Heath the first chance you get, but I'm not allowed to have fun?" Casey spat angrily. Aaliyah's eye's filled with tears

"Is that what you think of me, well I hope you have fun with whatever her name is" Aaliyah snapped furiously.

"Summer" Casey replied "Her name's Summer and you know what's great about her?" Casey yelled, Aaliyah was barely holding it together by this point "Enlighten me" she responded trying to stay strong.

"She isn't complicated, she doesn't cause a load of drama, and my brother isn't lying in hospital because of her" As Casey finished his rant Aaliyah turned and ran towards her car. She took one final look back and saw Casey going back inside the surf club with Summer.

Aaliyah couldn't believe this was happening, how could Casey think she would do something like that? She drove around in circles for nearly and hour before finally returning to the Braxton's.

As she walked through the door she was greeted by a very concerned looking Heath. He had noticed the state she was in. Her tearstained face told him she had been crying. "Hey what's happened?" Heath asked curiously as he walked over to her. Aaliyah just ignored him, walking straight past him towards the bottle of vodka on the kitchen side. Before she could open it Heath took it away from her. As she looked into his eyes she could feel his body pressed against hers. Heath leant forward and kissed her gently. Aaliyah pulled away instantly, she looked at Heath for a few moments.

Then suddenly something took over her as she thought about what Casey had said. What he was probably doing with that Summer girl right now. Aaliyah desperately wanted the pain to stop, so she grabbed the back of Heath's neck and pulled him towards her kissing him passionately. As soon as their lips connected the kiss intensified. Heath slammed Aaliyah up against the wall; she ripped at his shirt as he reached round and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Aaliyah grabbed Heath's belt and started to unfasten it, as he moved his hands down her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him.

Heath carried Aaliyah into his bedroom and laid her on the bed, before falling gently between her legs. Aaliyah and Heath continued to kiss passionately. Heath lifted Aaliyah's hands above her head and locked them in place with his hands, as he slipped inside her they both let out a sigh. Aaliyah was close to screaming as Heath thrusted back and forwards. She couldn't though because Riley was only in the room next door; she gripped Heath's hands tightly in pure ecstasy.

Aaliyah woke up in Heath's arms wearing his shirt. She was disturbed by a message.

Aaliyah could hear her phone beeping in the kitchen. She quickly rushed through the house and grabbed it _**I'm so sorry what I said last night. I love you so much, please forgive me. Case x**_

Aaliyah couldn't control her emotions as she read the message. What had she done? She sat on the kitchen floor sobbing quietly.

_**Oh dear Aaliyah what have you done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R.**_

_**I love to know what you think. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Bianca is pregnant again, will she be too scared to keep the baby?**_

_**Aaliyah makes a shocking discovery, how is she going to tell Casey?**_

_**Aaliyah and Heath share another encounter!**_


	27. Guilty

Aaliyah finally managed to pull herself together enough to get her dressing gown on. As she shuffled around the kitchen she was shocked to hear a key in the front door. As she went to see who it was, she saw Casey. Her heart jumped into her mouth. She couldn't speak.

Aaliyah quickly hurried back into the kitchen, she couldn't even look at him right now. Casey followed her "Ali" he said as he put is hand on her arm. Aaliyah jumped at Casey's touch, she quickly moved her arm. Aaliyah couldn't bare to let Casey touch her. I mean how could she let him near her when she knew Heath's hands had been all over the night before?

Casey naively assumed Aaliyah was upset with him about last night "Ali please, I'm sorry" he pleaded. Before Aaliyah had chance to reply, Heath appeared out of his bedroom, he walked into the kitchen scratching his head "There you are" he grinned as he walked up behind Aaliyah slipping his hands around her waist "I wondered where you had got to" he continued kissing her neck. Aaliyah quickly threw his advances away, as she saw Casey's face. "Oh hey Case" Heath said oblivious to what he had just done.

Casey stared at Aaliyah with tears in his eyes; Aaliyah also had tears in her eyes. She could see the pain in Casey's eyes. How could she be so stupid? She thought to herself. Casey didn't speak he just turned and practically ran out of the house. Heath shrugged unaware what had just happened. He walked back to Aaliyah and put his arms around her for the second time. Aaliyah pushed him away and quickly hurried into the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower Aaliyah was finally dressed she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a leopard print over sized jumper. Her hair was scraped into a messy bun. As Aaliyah walked into the kitchen she saw Riley was already up and dressed and waiting for her. Heath had gone out. Aaliyah quickly gathered her things and took Riley to school. After dropping off Aaliyah sat in her car for a few minutes trying to get her head around the whole Heath/Casey thing. She took her Iphone out of her bag and looked for a message but there wasn't one. She quickly started to tap at her phone _**I'm sorry, please we need to talk x. **_Aaliyah quickly re-read the, message before hitting the send button. She didn't expect a message. Suddenly, _beep _Aaliyah had a message, her heart raced as she opened the message, then her heart quickly sank again when she realised it was a message from Bianca _**Hey, I really need to see you can you come over? B x. **_Aaliyah replied instantly _**Yes Babe am on my way Ali x.**_

As Aaliyah approached the door of Irene's house she could see Bianca sat at the table "Bee" she said as she approached her. Before she could ask what was wrong, Aaliyah looked down and saw the 4 pregnancy tests lined up on the table. "Oh my god" Aaliyah exclaimed when she realised they were all positive "Bianca this is great" Aaliyah said excitedly hugging her friend who was still sat at the table. Aaliyah pulled away quickly when she noticed Bianca didn't share her excitement. "Isn't it?" Aaliyah questioned curiously. Bianca didn't answer she just kept her eyes fixed on the table, before finally speaking "I don't know, Ali I don't know what this is" she said looking up at her friend. Aaliyah quickly pulled out a chair and sat beside Bianca. She took how of Bianca's hand gently. "Hey, look at me" Aaliyah spoke softly "Just because it's already happened once doesn't mean it will happen again" Bianca looked up at her friend.

"Look at me, I lost my first bay and then I had Riley" Aaliyah re-assured her.

"Yeah, but then you lost another baby" Bianca interrupted.

"Bee, that's not exactly the same thing, I was beaten with a baseball bat remember" Aaliyah forced a smile as she painfully remembered the incident with Dylan, that caused her to lose her baby.

Bianca nodded "I'm scared Ali" she cried. Aaliyah pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I know you are, but it will be ok this time, I know it will" Aaliyah replied soothingly. After a few moments Bianca pulled herself together and got up to make a drink.

"So have you spoken to Liam yet?" Aaliyah questioned curiously. Bianca shook her head "No, I think I'm going to wait until I've seen a doctor first. I don't want to get his hopes up" Bianca smiled. As she turned to give Aaliyah her coffee she couldn't help noticing the troubled look on her friends face. "Are you alright?" Bianca asked in a concerned tone. Aaliyah nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Ali" Bianca frowned.

"I slept with Heath again" Aaliyah blurted out, leaving Bianca gob smacked.

"What? When?" Bianca exclaimed. She waited anxiously for Aaliyah's reply.

Aaliyah took deep breath before answering "Last night" Bianca just stood staring at her blankly. "That's not the worse bit, Casey came home this morning and caught me and Heath together" Aaliyah explained. Bianca slumped in the chair next to Aaliyah "Oh" Bianca managed "How did he take it?" she finally continued.

Aaliyah shook her head "Not great" she sighed.

"Well I suppose this is good in a way" Bianca smiled. Aaliyah looked at her as though she hand lost her mind "Well at least now Casey will realise you have moved on and your relationship is over" Bianca explained her bizarre remark. Aaliyah was disgusted. She didn't want to move on and she certainly didn't want Casey to think their relationship was over. Aaliyah just wanted to shout at Bianca, that she loved Casey and that she didn't understand. Aaliyah knew this wasn't a good idea so she bit her lip.

After another hour of chatting Aaliyah finally left Bianca in peace. She had gone to the diner for lunch. Aaliyah knew she couldn't go to the hospital because Casey was there, and she didn't want to bump into Heath at Angelo's so she decided the Diner was the safest option. As she walked to the front desk Aaliyah quickly looked round to see if she could see anyone. "What can I get you?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the counter. It was Irene. "Er…just a cheese salad and water please Irene" Aaliyah smiled. Before either of them could say anything else, Aaliyah was distracted by group of giggling school girls. "Hiya Miss Henderson" One of them beamed. Aaliyah forced a smile "Hello Kelly" she managed.

"So Summer why don't you fill us in? What happened with Casey last night?" One of the girls giggled. Aaliyah's eyes widened as she waited for Summer's reply. "Oh my god, you slept with him didn't you?" Another girl squealed. Aaliyah felt sick, she swallowed hard, before rushing out of the Diner and onto the beach. "Ali, what about you order?" Irene yelled as she watched the blond disappear.

Aaliyah was shaking by the time she got into her car; she quickly sped out of the car park. She pulled up outside the Braxton's house and rushed inside, slamming the door behind her. Aaliyah was devastated. How could he do that t her, and then judge her for sleeping with Heath. Aaliyah felt her chest tighten, "Ali, are you ok?" A familiar voice exclaimed rushing over. It was Heath, Aaliyah quickly nodded as Heath helped her stand upright.

Before he had chance to ask her what was wrong Aaliyah pulled him close and kissed him passionately. She just wanted to make the pain go away Heath didn't argue he just went with it. Aaliyah slid her jeans off, before tugging at Heaths shorts. Heath grabbed Aaliyah's waist and picked her up, carrying her over to the table, before finally slipping inside her.

Aaliyah kissed his neck as he thrusted backwards and forwards getting quicker. The louder Aaliyah moaned the faster and harder he got. She used her legs to pull him into her deeper. She could feel his sweaty body against hers and it was driving her wild. Heath took 3 final thrusts before eventually coming inside her; he kissed her on the end of the nose before withdrawing.

"What the fuck was that?" he sighed gasping for air. Aaliyah couldn't speak she had no idea what had just happened. All she knew was that even though it felt good at the time, Aaliyah now felt 100 times worse. Why did she keep going back to Heath? She was disgusted with herself. The only thing she really wanted was Casey.

Xxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she waited for her first class to arrive. It was her first day back at work since the fire and the incident with Johnny. Although Aaliyah wasn't looking forward to seeing Casey or Summer, it did feel good to be back.

Unfortunately for her Aaliyah's first lesson was with Casey and Summer. As Aaliyah stood up to ask the kids a question, she was interrupted by an angry Casey. "To be honest I think Juliet's a bit of a whore, wouldn't you agree Mrs Cooper?" Casey questioned. Aaliyah couldn't believe Casey was doing this to her, she quickly spun to give him an answer but before she could speak she could feel the room spin. Aaliyah fell to the floor, she had passed out.

Casey shot out of his chair a lot quicker than any of the other students. He got up as soon as he saw Aaliyah start to stumble. "Ali" he cried as he held her head off the floor. A few of the other students were stood around him by this time. Suddenly Gina came rushing in "What happened" she gasped as she saw Aaliyah lying on the floor. She noticed they way Casey was holding her head, but didn't think anything of it. "Aaliyah, can you hear me, Ali its Gina" Gina said as she shook Aaliyah gently.

Aaliyah slowly woke up when she heard Gina, as she opened her eyes she saw Casey knelt beside her. She moved her hand round so she could grab his, but before she had chance to say anything she was whisked up by a male teacher. They hurried her out of the classroom and into a car. Aaliyah's was desperately trying to see Casey but she lost sight of him in the crowd of students.

Aaliyah waited eagerly for Sid to return, she swallowed hard as she saw hi approach. "Well everything seems to be ok" he said calmly. Aaliyah didn't feel fine she felt sick and confused. Why had she fainted if everything was fine? That's when Sid explained "All the tests are clear but we did pick up something from your blood tests" Aaliyah's eyes widened, she gestured for him to continue. "Aaliyah is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Sid asked curiously. Aaliyah could have died there and then "Er…yes I guess so" she stuttered before looking at Sid again. "Ok well we will test you urine to see what that picks up, I'll be back in a few minutes" Sid said, before rushing off.

Aaliyah couldn't believe this was happening, what a mess. She thought to herself. Aaliyah knew she had only slept with Heath a couple of day's ago, so unless he had super sperm, then there was no way the baby could be his. It was then the realisation hit her…and it hit her hard. If the test is positive then that means she is pregnant with Casey Braxton's baby…

Sid finally returned with a half smile half frown on his face "Ok so I've got the results, and it's…"

_**Sorry but I wanted to end on a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please R & R. Love Nik x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah's gets her results!**_

_**Casey tells Aaliyah he can't be without her, will she tell him about her other encounter with Heath?**_

_**Johnny wants to see Aaliyah, but why?**_


	28. We belong together

_**Sorry it's taken a while to update I have had some computer issues but hopefully I have fixed them now.**_

Aaliyah waited anxiously for her results, she was certain at times like this people paused, just for effect. "Am I pregnant or not?" Aaliyah interrupted. Sid looked a little shocked at Aaliyah's remark "Er…no the test was negative" Sid confirmed.

Aaliyah wasn't sure if she was happy with the result of disappointed. The one thing she was sure about was how much she loved Casey. Aaliyah quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the little side room. As she walked into the corridor she almost bumped into Charlie. "Oh my god Charlie, I'm so sorry" Aaliyah exclaimed. Charlie smiled "It's fine really" Charlie answered politely. She looked confused "Is everything ok?" Charlie asked when she realised Aaliyah had been to see a doctor.

"Yeh, fine" Aaliyah lied "I just fainted at work. Apparently its just stress" Aaliyah continued. Before either of them had chance to say anything else, they were interrupted by a familiar voice "Hey, is that Ali?" Brax yelled from his hospital bed. Charlie smiled and dragged Aaliyah into his room.

"Hey, you" Brax grinned, as he pulled himself up the bed. "Hey" Aaliyah replied shyly. Although she had spoke to Brax a million times before. She still felt responsible for his injuries. "I just bumped into Aaliyah, in the corridor, she has been to see Sid" Charlie interrupted trying to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Brax questioned curiously. Aaliyah looked up at him before answering. "I passed out at school, so Gina made me come for a check up" she explained.

"Its stress related apparently" Charlie added as she sat on the edge of Brax's bed.

"Can't say I'm surprised, you've been through a lot lately" Brax said looking straight at Aaliyah. This made her feel uncomfortable. She had been trying to avoid eye contact with him. "It's not your fault you know" he added softly. Aaliyah smiled "I know, but I can't help feeling a little bit responsible" Aaliyah replied, as she started to relax a little. "Hey, if it wasn't Johnny it would have been someone else" Charlie quickly added.

"Yeah, because I am number one on everyone's hit list" Brax teased. Aaliyah laughed at Brax's sarcasm.

Suddenly all three of them were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Hey Casey" Charlie smiled as she quickly stood up from the bed. Aaliyah smiled to herself, she couldn't help thinking how alike Charlie and Brax's relationship was to her's and Casey's. Very secretive, and just as forbidden.

"Are you felling better now Ali?" Casey asked, interrupting her trail of thoughts. Aaliyah nodded quickly "Yes thanks" she replied awkwardly. "I'd better go" she added quickly making her way to the door. As she walked into the corridor she was stopped in her tracks by a hand on her arm. "Aaliyah wait" the voice said. As Aaliyah turned around she saw it was Casey.

"Can we talk?" Casey asked softly. Aaliyah nodded "Yeah, but not here" she exclaimed.

"Where then?" Aaliyah could sense the eagerness in Casey's voice. Aaliyah thought for a moment before replying "At the house, in half an hour" she said before hurrying off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Aaliyah pulled up outside the Braxton's house she noticed a couple of important looking workmen stood in the drive way of her house. She quickly locked her car and approached them "Can I help you?" She asked curiously. Aaliyah couldn't help noticing how big both the men were, they almost resembled bailiffs.

"Mrs Cooper" The taller one of the two enquired. Aaliyah nodded cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Mark and this is Jamie, we are the site managers" Mark said introducing himself. Aaliyah sighed a breath of relief; she was half expecting to be told she was being repossessed. "Hello" Aaliyah replied, shaking the hands of the men.

"Is there a problem" Aaliyah asked curiously. Mark shook his head. "No, not at all, everything is going smoothly actually, we just came to tell you we should be finished in 2 weeks" Jamie smiled. Aaliyah was almost jumping up and down with excitement. She forgot herself for a moment as she threw her arms around Jamie's neck.

Jamie laughed before backing away. Aaliyah blushed a little; she couldn't believe she had lost control of herself like that. "That's fantastic, thank you so much" She exclaimed. Before the men had chance to reply they were interrupted by a voice, as Aaliyah looked round she saw Casey walking up the drive way.

"Everything Alright" Casey asked as he watched the two men walk away. Aaliyah nodded "Yeh, its fine the house should be finished in the next two weeks" Aaliyah grinned excitedly. Casey quickly grabbed hold of Aaliyah's hand and dragged her inside the Braxton's house. Aaliyah let out a squeal "Casey" she giggled as he pulled her into the lounge. "Do you love me?" he asked her bluntly. Aaliyah frowned "You know I do" she replied looking up into his eyes.

"Look, I know the last few days have been crap, and we've both done stupid stuff. But seeing you collapse like that made me realise, how much I care about you" Casey said, as he cupped Aaliyah's face in his hands. Aaliyah put her hands on top of Casey's "It's just me and you now…stuff everyone else" he said finally before pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. Aaliyah moved her hands off Casey's and slid them around his waist. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her, before pulling away gently "Stuff everyone else" Aaliyah repeated as she took Casey by the hand and lead him to her bedroom.

_**OK so after 2 day's of stress I have finally fixed my computer problem. YAY. Although unfortunately I have lost all my chapters for both of my fanfics, so it may take me a while to update as I now need to write them up from scratch. Hope this chapter was ok! I will be updating Hidden Secrets later for all those of you who are following that.**_

_**As always please R & R**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah moves back into her house!**_

_**Aaliyah visits Johnny in prison, will she be able to break away from him forever?**_

_**Casey are caught in a compromising position, who by?**_


	29. Its not over, until I say its over!

As Aaliyah wiped the board clean for the start of her first lesson of the day she was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Aaliyah moved away quickly and rushed to close the classroom door. "Casey what the hell are you doing?" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"I missed you last night" Casey sulked as he put his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. Aaliyah gave him a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Casey we can't, not here" she giggled as he started to kiss her neck.

"Relax we are the only to people in the whole school" He grinned as he kissed her again.

This time Aaliyah didn't try to stop him. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him passionately. Casey picked her up and carried her over to her desk. Aaliyah reached and unzipped his trousers as Casey ran his hands up her thighs, lifting her dress. Aaliyah wrapped her legs around Casey tightly and pulled him into her, the pair were kissing passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stu had decided to come into school early. He wanted to ask Miss Henderson's advice about something. He knew she always came into school at least half an hour early every morning. As Stu approached her classroom he heard groaning coming from inside. As he slowly turned the handle he was shocked by what he saw. Aaliyah and Casey were having sex on her desk. "Shit, I'm so sorry" he apologised quickly closing the door behind him.

Aaliyah and Casey were horrified. They quickly stopped what they were doing and redressed themselves. "I'd better go after him" Casey said as he gave Aaliyah a quick peck on her cheek and ran out of the classroom, heading in the same direction as Stu.

Casey quickly caught up with Stu further along the corridor. "Stu, wait up" Casey yelled as he grabbed Stu's arm. Stu turned round grinning "Well you and Miss Henderson hey?" Stu questioned smugly. Casey frowned at him "Relax, I won't say nothing man" Stu reassured him. "I have to admit though. I am a bit jealous she is extremely hot" Stu grinned widely. Casey playfully punched him in the arm before heading towards their first class together.

Aaliyah had spent the rest of the morning fretting about what Stu had said. She was grateful for the lunchtime bell. She had arranged to meet Casey back at his house.

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she got out of her car and headed towards the house. She opened the door and saw Casey and Stu sat on the sofa. They both smiled at her when she arrived "Hey Miss Henderson" Stu grinned. Casey could see his girlfriend looked worried. "It's ok he won't say anything" Casey said as he stood up and walked over to Aaliyah.

Aaliyah frowned and looked Stu. "It's ok your secrets safe with me" Stu reassured her.

"I hope so, do you realise what could happen if people ever found out about us?" Aaliyah warned him. Stu nodded, he watched Casey put his arm around Aaliyah and pull her towards him. It was in that moment Stu realised just how much they meant to each other. Aaliyah and Casey's relationship wasn't just about sex. They loved each other and Stu admired that. "Listen, I won't say a word" Stu said firmly "Besides it's not like it has to a be a secret forever. Casey will be finished with school soon and then no-one can do anything about it" Stu smiled. Casey and Aaliyah nodded in agreement. This was what they were both waiting for, the day Casey finished school. Then they could be together properly.

Casey suddenly remembered a letter he needed to give Aaliyah "Oh I almost forgot, this came for you" he said as he handed her the letter. Aaliyah took the letter nervously, she recognised the post mark. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she opened the envelope. Casey noticed her face go pale as she looked at the letter. "What is it?" he asked curiously as he peered over her shoulder.

"It's a visiting order, Johnny wants to see me" Aaliyah replied turning to look at Casey. He saw the shock in Aaliyah's face and pulled her into a tight hug. Aaliyah felt sick as she thought about seeing Johnny again, but she knew she had no choice. If she didn't go to see him, Johnny would find a way to make her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Aaliyah had received the visiting order from Johnny. She had managed to persuade Casey she would be fine to go alone. As she pulled up in the prison car park, Aaliyah took one final look in the mirror, checking her hair and make-up. Although Aaliyah was trembling inside she had no intention on letting Johnny know how this visit was really making her feel. She slowly got out of the car and walked towards the prison entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was waiting at a table for her. When Aaliyah noticed him, she held her head high and walked confidently towards him. "Hello beautiful" Johnny grinned as he stood up to greet her. This made Aaliyah feel a little uneasy. Johnny pulled Aaliyah into a tight hug, before being pulled away by a prison officer. Aaliyah took a step back and sat down on the chair opposite Johnny. "So how are you?" Aaliyah asked trying to break the ice.

"Good, you?" he replied quickly. Aaliyah nodded.

"Johnny why am I here?" she asked quickly while she had the confidence.

"I wanted to see you" Johnny smiled before moving closer to her "I need you to do something for me" He whispered

"What?" Aaliyah asked nervously.

"The bag of clothes you found, I need you to get rid of them" he said slowly. Aaliyah was horrified at his request.

"Johnny you stabbed Daryl Braxton" She exclaimed, she wasn't really sure why she had brought this up but she couldn't help it.

"That was a misunderstanding. I thought you were sleeping with him" Johnny responded calmly. "It wasn't until I saw that coppers reaction that I realised He was sleeping with her" Johnny's excuse shocked her; she remembered just how dangerous he could be.

"Don't worry babe I know you would never go behind my back with any man" he smiled almost psychotically. Aaliyah nodded. It was at this moment she realised, she wouldn't be able to get away from him as easily as she thought.

Johnny would never let her be with another man. And she loved Casey too much to reveal their affair so she decided it would be for the best to just play along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah felt physically sick after her hour visit with Johnny. She had spent most of the time pretending to be the doting wife. The whole time she was there she just imagined being at home with Casey and Riley. Finally her wish came true, when she got back to the Braxton's she was greeted by a very excited little boy. "Hey mummy, Casey said we can go to the beach later" he beamed excitedly. Aaliyah smile and nodded, before looking towards Casey. It was in that second she realised how much she loved him.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please R & R. much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah moves back into her house!**_

_**Brax notices the chemistry between Casey and Aaliyah. Will he guess what is going on?**_

_**Aaliyah's family some to visit, what do they want?**_


	30. Happy Families?

Aaliyah had decided to spend the morning on the beach with Riley. She smiled to herself as she watched him digging in the sand. As Aaliyah looked up she saw Casey and Brax approach, they had been for a surf.

Aaliyah couldn't stop the grin that was creeping across her face the minute she saw Casey. "Hey" Brax said as he put his board in the sand.

"Hiya" Aaliyah replied "It's good to see you out and about again" she smiled. Aaliyah hadn't seen much of Brax since he came out of hospital; he had gone to stay at the motel.

Brax grinned "Yeah, well I've been dying to get back out there" Before Aaliyah could speak she was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from her bag. Aaliyah quickly answered it. Brax and Casey looked puzzled as they saw the blonde's expression change from confusion to excitement "Oh that's fantastic, thank you" Aaliyah beamed as she ended the phone call.

"Who was that mum?" Riley asked curiously.

"That was the men in charge of fixing our house. He said it's all finished and we can go home as soon as we want" Aaliyah grinned as she told her little boy the good news.

"Does that mean I don't have to share a room with you anymore mum" Riley grinned. Brax, Casey and Aaliyah laughed at his comment.

"Yes baby" Aaliyah smiled as she glanced quickly at Casey. Both of them realised what this meant. Now Aaliyah had her own house back, they could arrange a lot more secret rendezvous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Aaliyah to move all her things next door. She loved the thought of having her own space again. Aaliyah didn't want to seem ungrateful but sharing a house with Heath and Casey could be testing at times. Gosh it felt good to be home she thought to herself quietly.

Aaliyah had already got it back to the way it was before the fire. All the furniture was in place, all she needed to do was put her's and Riley's clothes back in the cupboards. As she started to unpack her suitcase she was interrupted by a knock at her window. As she opened it, Casey clambered inside. "Oh it's just you" she smiled cheekily.

"Have a lot of men coming through your bedroom window do you? Casey teased. Aaliyah laughed at him before grabbing his neck and pulling him towards her. Casey leant forwards and kissed her passionately, before they knew it they were laid on the bed ripping at each others clothes.

Aaliyah smiled as she snuggled into Casey. Casey traced her arm with his fingertips "You still haven't told me what happened with Johnny" Casey questioned cautiously. Aaliyah looked up at Casey before answering "Does it matter, I love you"

"OK so that's the kind of reaction that makes me think something happened" Casey said as he sat up to face Aaliyah. Aaliyah sighed "Johnny isn't in the same place I am" she tried to explain. Casey frowned at her explanation. "OK, he said we are meant to be together and he would never let me be with anyone else" Aaliyah continued.

"What, so he thinks he still has a claim on you, after everything he's done to you? After everything thing he's put you through?" Casey spat angrily, as he got out of bed.

"Case" Aaliyah exclaimed as she stood beside him, wrapping the blanket around them, Casey put his hands on her waist. "I'm not with him though am I? I'm here with you and that's how its gonna stay" Aaliyah said trying to reassure him. Casey thought for a moment before kissing her gently "I just couldn't bare to lose you" he whispered gently "Not now" he added before kissing her again. Aaliyah wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. As the pair started kissing passionately, they were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. Before Aaliyah had chance to answer Riley had already opened the door. Both Casey and Aaliyah shared a horrified glance. Riley just looked at his mum and disappeared into lounge.

Aaliyah quickly rushed to get dressed, she couldn't believe her and Casey had been this careless. Aaliyah pulled on her jeans and put on a jumper before heading into the lounge. Casey had gone out through the door this time. As Casey disappeared into the house next door, Aaliyah went to sit next to Riley.

"I'm sorry you had to see that buddy" Aaliyah said slowly, she had no idea how she was going to explain this one. Riley looked up at her "Is he your boyfriend mum?" he asked innocently, Aaliyah couldn't speak. "It's ok, I don't mind" Riley continued sweetly.

"Yes baby Casey is my boyfriend, but we have to keep it a secret" Aaliyah finally managed to say.

"In case daddy finds out?" Riley questioned his mum curiously.

"Yes something like that" Aaliyah replied smiling, she couldn't believe how well Riley had taken it. "But no-one else can know about it ok?" she added. Riley nodded.

"Listen baby, if you don't want me to see Casey I'll stop" Aaliyah smiled. Riley just looked up at her "No, its ok mum. I know Casey makes you happy. You smile whenever you see him" Aaliyah was stunned at her little boys reply. Mind you she was glad he felt that way, because she had no idea how she was going to break up with Casey if he said no.

Later that day Aaliyah took Riley to Angelo's for some pizza. It was a treat for being good at school. Aaliyah found them both a table, before heading towards the bar. Heath was working "Hey you" he beamed.

"Hi" Aaliyah replied a little shyly, she still felt bad for using him the way she did.

"What can I get you?" Heath asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Er…Orange juice and a sparkling water please" she replied. As Heath poured the drinks he looked up and noticed a man sat at the table with Riley. "You got company" He asked nodding towards the table. Aaliyah turned quickly and was horrified by what she saw; she stormed over to the table. Heath was concerned by Aaliyah's reaction so he followed her to the table. "What the hell do you want?" Aaliyah snapped as she approached the table.

The man stood and turned to face her "Aaliyah is that anyway to speak to your father" he smiled. Heath was stunned; he knew Aaliyah's family bailed as soon as she married Johnny. Aaliyah quickly grabbed her bag and Riley's hand. "Come on baby" she said to her son, before turning back to her dad "You stay away from us" she spat as she dragged Riley out onto the beach.

Brax and Casey were sat with a couple of river boys on the beach "That looks like trouble" one of the boys laughed. Both Brax and Casey looked towards Aaliyah. Casey noticed how distressed she looked. As he continued to watch her it was then he understood why. A tall man was following her. Casey watched as Aaliyah shouted something to him. As soon as the man grabbed her arm, both Brax and Casey jumped to their feet, they saw Heath was also following them.

Aaliyah was now stood still, she had pushed Riley behind her "Leave me alone" Aaliyah spat angrily.

"You know I can't do that, please Ali just let me explain" he dad replied.

"No" Aaliyah yelled, before being interrupted by Brax.

"Do we have a problem here?" he asked curiously. Riley ran and hid behind Brax; Brax looked down and put his hand on Riley's head.

"Well" Casey interrupted. Before the man had chance to answer they were interrupted by a woman's voice "Still the same old Ali I see" the voice said as it got closer.

Brax, Heath and Casey had to do a double take when they saw the woman; she looked just like Aaliyah just a younger version. She looked to be about 23.

"So Ali which one of these are you sleeping with?" she grinned smugly as she eyed up the three men stood in front of her.

"Back off Lexi" Aaliyah spat, she was struggling to keep her cool.

"Is that any way to speak to your sister?" Lexi smirked "How's Johnny" she continued smugly. Aaliyah had heard enough. Something inside her snapped when she heard that. Aaliyah launched at Lexi, punching her clean in the face. Before Aaliyah could do anything else Casey had stepped in and pulled her away.

Aaliyah's dad quickly helped Lexi to her feet and the pair of them disappeared. Casey had his arms around Aaliyah "I'm gonna let go ok" Casey whispered, not knowing what her reaction would be. Casey could feeling Aaliyah's heart racing. "What the hell was that?" he asked curiously. Heath watched Lexi and her dad get into a black BMW.

Brax however hadn't taken his eyes off Aaliyah and Casey. He had never seen his brother like that around a girl before. Casey was usually shy around women, but for some reason not this one. Brax watched for a few more moments as Casey hugged Aaliyah, then it dawned on him. Casey liked her more than he should; he obviously wasn't listening to his teacher/student warning. Brax knew he would need to talk to him again.

Aaliyah scooped Riley up into her arms and headed back to Angelo's with the Braxton Brothers. She wasn't sure what her family coming back meant, but she knew she hadn't seen the last of them.

_**Ok so I hope you enjoyed that. Just a quick thank you to everyone who is supporting this story with reviews and adds to alerts and favourites. It's lovely to know you are still enjoying it. As always please R & R.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah's mum arrives!**_

_**What did Lexi do to Aaliyah that made her so angry?**_

_**Aaliyah has competition for Casey's affections, will she reveal their secret relationship? **_


	31. Why?

Aaliyah was stood in the middle of national park, staring at a bag. It was 5.30am; Riley had gone to a sleepover at a friend's house. Usually Aaliyah would use times like this to spend the night with Casey. But not this time, Aaliyah had been haunted by a promise she made to Johnny.

Normally Aaliyah would do anything Johnny asked her, and she has done worse than this before now. What Aaliyah couldn't understand was why she was finding it so hard this time. Ok so maybe it was because of the friendship she now had with the Braxton's. She had only ever had Johnny before now, so it was strange knowing someone else was looking out for her and Riley.

Aaliyah slowly opened the bag, as she stared into the flames from the fire. She took out a blue shirt which had blood smeared on the front and sleeves. She took a deep breath as she threw it onto the fire. The fire raged for a few minutes. Aaliyah took out the jeans, which were also smeared in blood. She instinctively checked the pockets; Aaliyah was surprised to find a roll of bank notes in one of the pockets and a letter in the other. As Aaliyah read the envelope of the letter he realised the letter was for Dylan, she was even more surprised when she recognized the writing on the letter. Aaliyah took the letter out of the envelope and read it

_Dylan,_

_Here's the $10,000 we promised you, just a shame Johnny showed up._

_We obviously underestimated the Brother's she has befriended._

_I miss you so much, can't wait to be with you again. Just think when she is out of the picture we will have what is rightfully ours._

_I love you and think about you always_

_Alexis x x x_

Aaliyah knew Lexi was jealous of her relationship with Johnny. Lexi had a crush on Johnny when they were kids. She was furious when she found out Aaliyah and Johnny had snuck off and got married. Lexi tried it on with Johnny one night, after she found out about Aaliyah sleeping with Shane. It was Lexi who told Johnny. Then when Johnny turned her down Lexi went to the police and told them it was Johnny who murdered Shane. Lexi was the reason Johnny had to go on the run.

Aaliyah could feel her hands shaking as she read the letter over and over again, how could this be true. Was her sister really behind all of this? Did Lexi pay Dylan to burn Aaliyah's house down? She quickly stuffed the letter into the back pocket of her jeans, before throwing Johnny's jeans onto the fire. Aaliyah quickly searched the rest of the rucksack, that's when she saw it, something that threw her completely. In the front pocket of the bag was a passport for a MR BILLY MARSHALL the picture on the passport was Johnny's. There was also a one way plane ticket for Milan, and a photo. It was the photo that shocked her; it was a photo of Aaliyah and Johnny on their honeymoon. God they looked so happy, Aaliyah thought to herself. How could so much go so wrong? Aaliyah's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from her pocket, it was her phone _**Hey Baby, where are you? Everything ok? Call me. Love you Case x x **_Aaliyah smiled as she read her text message.

She quickly put the passport in her pocket and burned the rucksack and plane ticket. She held on to the photograph, she wasn't sure what to do with it. After pausing for a few moments Aaliyah finally put the photo in her pocket and watched as the fire destroyed all the evidence that was left from Dylan's murder. Aaliyah waited for the fire to die down a little before she quickly got in her car and headed back home.

Aaliyah was surprised to see another car parked in her drive when she got home. She was even more surprised when she noticed the woman sat in the driver's seat. Aaliyah stared at the woman as she got out of the car. The woman was about 5 ft 8; she had mousy brown hair which was in a jaw length bob with a fringe. She was wearing a pair of D&G sunglasses and a white suit. The woman slowly walked towards Aaliyah.

"Oh my god Ali, it is you" the woman exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her.

"Mum" Aaliyah replied pulling away quickly "What are you doing here?" she continued sharply.

Aaliyah's mum frowned "I wanted to see you. Your dad filled me in on what happened yesterday" she explained. Aaliyah could sense the disappointment in her mum's voice.

"She deserved it" Aaliyah snapped "Look, I'm sorry but I don't understand after all this time why show up now?" Aaliyah questioned furiously.

"We heard about Johnny and the fire" Aaliyah's mum replied calmly "Oh sweetheart it must have been so frightening for you" she continued trying to hug her again. Aaliyah moved away quickly.

"What do you care?" Aaliyah snapped angrily.

"Of course I care, I'm your mother" Aaliyah's mum exclaimed.

"Mother? Ha what a joke. What kind of mother throws her 16 year old daughter out on the streets" Aaliyah yelled, she was infuriated by her mothers remark.

"You know I didn't get a say in that decision, your father was…" Her mum said trying to excuse herself. Aaliyah had heard enough, she stormed past her mum, barging her out of the way "Save it for someone who cares" she yelled angrily as she rushed inside her house, slamming the door behind her. Aaliyah watched her mum through the window, she saw her get in her car and call someone on her mobile, before finally driving off.

Aaliyah sighed before taking the letter out of her back pocket. She couldn't believe Lexi had done this to her. Did she really hate her own sister this much? Aaliyah would have been more than happy to confront her about it, but she knew she shouldn't even have the letter in the first place. How was she going to explain where she had got the letter from?

Aaliyah sat and stared at the letter for a few minutes longer, before finally realising there was only one thing she could do. Aaliyah swallowed hard as she picked up the letter. She opened her door and headed across the porch to the Braxton's house. She knocked gently on the door. Aaliyah smiled as the door opened "I need your help" she asked hopefully.

_**Hope this chapter is ok. Please R & R and let me know what you think. Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who does Aaliyah turn to for help?**_

_**What does Lexi want from Aaliyah?**_

_**Aaliyah sees Casey with another girl, but is it really what it seems?**_


	32. Money troubles

Heath grinned widely as he opened the door a little further to let Aaliyah in. As Aaliyah walked into the lounge, she was stopped in her tracks by Heath's hands on her waist. Before Hath had chance to kiss the back of her neck, Aaliyah jumped away "I don't mean that" She exclaimed "I mean this" she added quickly, giving Heath the letter out of her pocket. Heath's eyebrows rose as soon as he read the letter "Who's Alexis?" he asked curiously.

"Alexis…Lexi my sister" Aaliyah replied.

"What and she was the reason you're house got burned down?" Heath questioned.

"That's what it says" Aaliyah snapped a little, she realised maybe she had gone to the wrong brother for help "Can you help me or not?"

Heath nodded "Yeah, but I'll have to call Brax". Aaliyah wasn't very happy about involving Brax. The last time he tried to help Aaliyah, Brax ended up getting stabbed by Johnny. After a few minutes of persuasion from Heath, Aaliyah reluctantly agreed. She knew Brax would know what to do.

Brax and Casey were on the beach, they had been for a surf. Brax decided to ask his brother about his recent concerns.

"So you and Ali seem pretty close eh?" Brax questioned, Casey knew instantly where this conversation was heading. Casey nodded cautiously.

"Yeah she helps me with my school work" Casey replied.

"Gina helps you with school work, but I've never seen you hug her like I saw you hugging Aaliyah yesterday" Brax continued, he sensed the defensive tone in Casey's voice.

"Look Brax I don't know what you are getting at, nothing is going n between me and Aaliyah" Casey snapped.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt Case" Brax explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Casey was furious.

"I know Aaliyah and Heath have made a connection" Casey glared at his brother as he spoke. "They've slept together a few times".

Casey's face dropped "Twice, they slept together twice" he spat angrily.

"Yeah recently. Then there was that time when she first came to the bay" Brax was shocked by Casey's reaction.

Casey was stunned; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brax must have made a mistake. Aaliyah wouldn't do that to him. Casey's thoughts were interrupted by Brax's mobile phone ringing. Casey watched as Brax headed up the beach, before coming back with a puzzled look on his face. "That was Heath, he wants us to meet him and Ali at Angelo's" Brax said as he grabbed his board. Casey followed quickly behind him.

Brax and Casey arrived at Angelo's first; they were sat at a table waiting for Aaliyah and Heath to come upstairs. They didn't have to wait long. Casey gritted his teeth as he watched Aaliyah and Heath laughing as they walked up the stairs, Heath casually draped his arm around Aaliyah as the pair headed to the table. Brax noticed Casey's reaction. He looked furious. Brax also noticed Aaliyah throwing Heath's arm away as soon as she saw Casey. Brax wasn't an idiot he knew something was going on, but he decided to keep it to himself for now. Heath's phone call sounded important.

"What's so urgent?" Brax started, Heath and Aaliyah sat at the table. Aaliyah gave Brax the letter. Brax took the letter and read it. Brax's eye's widened as her got to the end of the letter "Alexis is your sister right" he asked quickly. Aaliyah nodded. She realised she had done the right thing letting Heath involve Brax.

"What does she mean when she says 'What's rightfully ours?" Brax added as he re-read the letter out loud to Aaliyah.

"Money" Aaliyah replied dryly "I have some money that she thinks she should have" Aaliyah's response shocked Brax. How could you do something like this to your own sister, just for cash?

"You don't know my sister" Aaliyah said quickly, it was like Aaliyah had read Brax's mind. Brax nodded.

"So how much money are we talking about?" Brax asked trying to get an idea of just what he was up against.

"$3.2 Million" Aaliyah winced; she was waiting for their reaction.

Both Heath and Casey spat their drinks out. Brax just stared "Wow" he managed. Aaliyah looked a little unnerved. Although she had expected this reaction she still wasn't ready for it.

_**Ooh so Brax has told Casey about the two encounters Aaliyah had recently, how do you think he will react? As always please R & R. Love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Where did the money come from?**_

_**Aaliyah sees Casey kissing another girl, what does this mean?**_

_**A scary face from Aaliyah's past comes back to haunt her!**_


	33. Happy families

Aaliyah felt as though a weight had been lifted as she told the Braxton's about the money.

"It was left to me by my Gran" Aaliyah explained, Brax and Heath both looked confused.

"It was shared. Lexi got left $1.6 million, but Gran split her fortune 3 ways between me, Lexi and Riley. And because Riley isn't old enough his share of the money was given to me" Everything became clear to the Braxton's.

"And she's not happy" Brax assumed.

Aaliyah nodded "No, but what she doesn't realise is as soon as I inherited the money I put Riley's share in a trust fund for him. So technically I never had more than her. But that isn't good enough. Lexi thinks the money should have been split down the middle" Aaliyah continued. Heath looked like he was lost, but Brax kept up.

"And what about Johnny does he know?" Brax asked finally.

"Yeh, this isn't the first time Lexi has tried to hurt me" Aaliyah's revelation shocked the brothers.

"She's done something like this before?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, she was the reason I got hit by Johnny in that car" Aaliyah's mood had changed; Brax could tell she obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So you said Johnny knows about the money?" Brax questioned diverting the conversation. Aaliyah's mood lifted instantly as she looked at him.

"Yes, he knows about the money, that's one of the reasons we are still married" Aaliyah explained "While he is my husband Johnny is my next of kin, so if anything does happen to me he will automatically inherit the money. And Riley's trust fund will still be valid"

It was at this moment the Braxton's realised just how complicated Aaliyah's life was. This poor woman had been disowned by her family, abandoned by her husband and spent most of her time moving around to escape gangs and psychotic family members. Wow what a woman, Brax thought to himself quietly.

"What about Dylan?" Heath finally spoke. Aaliyah turned to face him before responding.

"I don't know, I didn't even realise they were together until I read that" Aaliyah said pointing at the letter that Brax had now placed on the table. Brax put his head in his hands. He was thinking of how he could help. "What are we gonna do Bro" Heath questioned. Brax looked at his brother "I don't know, I haven't worked that one out yet, but I promise you" Brax said as he turned back to face Aaliyah "I will work something out"

Aaliyah nodded, she trusted Brax completely, even though she had only known him for a short while, he had already put so much on the line for her.

Later that afternoon Aaliyah collected Riley from his friend's house. She didn't want him to know there was something wrong, so Aaliyah tried to act as normally as possible around him. She decided to take him to the diner for a milkshake and some ice cream.

Riley sat at the table and waited for his mum to bring the drinks over to him. Aaliyah handed Riley his milkshake, before sitting next to him. She felt extremely uneasy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "Are you ok mum?" Riley asked curiously as he watched his mum continuously looking around her. "Yes buddy, I'm just waiting for someone" Aaliyah smiled as coolly as she could. She checked her phone for the 20th time. It wasn't just Lexi Aaliyah was looking for. Aaliyah couldn't help but notice the way Casey had been with her earlier that day. He didn't seem himself. Aaliyah was trying to think if she had said anything that could have offended him, then it finally dawned on her, she had practically declared that she had not intention of divorcing Johnny. Oh my god, I'm such and idiot she thought to herself.

Aaliyah quickly grabbed her phone and started to dial Casey's number, she had to explain. She didn't need to ring him though, because as she looked up, he was standing in front of her. "Riley go and ask Leah for some ice cream" Aaliyah said to Riley before looking at Casey. Riley didn't need telling twice. Aaliyah and Casey watched him skip happily towards the counter. Aaliyah turned her attention back to Casey.

"I'm so sorry about this morning" she said quickly getting to the point. Casey looked confused and hurt.

"If you wanna be with Heath then I would rather know now" Casey blurted out, causing Aaliyah's jaw to drop.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I know you slept with him more than once last week" Casey informed her, Aaliyah swallowed hard, she didn't know what to say. She quickly grabbed his hand "Casey I…" she tried. But Casey snatched his hand away quickly "Save it, I'm done with this" he spat before storming out. As Aaliyah looked up to watch him leave she was horrified by who had witnessed the incident. Standing in front of her was a very smug looking Lexi.

"Well, well, well, I see you have moved on" Lexi grinned mischievously.

"I don't know what you mean, it's not like that" Aaliyah tried to explain herself. The last person she needed to know about her relationship was Lexi.

"We'll see" Lexi beamed before turning on her heels and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah couldn't believe Lexi had witnessed her argument with Casey; it wouldn't be long before Lexi broadcasted it throughout the Bay. Oh god this was a disaster, she thought to herself as she walked along the beach. It had been an hour since her run in with Lexi. Aaliyah wasn't sure what to do. As she looked on the beach it was then she saw him. Casey was stood talking to a woman, as Aaliyah got closer she realised the woman was Lexi. Before she had chance to confront her Lexi planted a passionate kiss on Casey's lips.

Aaliyah was furious, how could Casey stand there and just let this happen. Aaliyah stormed up the beach towards them, Riley following closely behind her. Aaliyah grabbed a chunk of her sister's hair and pulled her head backwards, quickly yanking her away from Casey. Aaliyah then punched Lexi in the face; she tackled her sister to the floor. But before she could do anything else Aaliyah was pulled off the young woman.

As Aaliyah struggled the person turned her round and smacked her across the face. It was Aaliyah's dad. Casey was infuriated as he watched Aaliyah fall to the floor. Riley was screaming frantically at the man who had hit his mum. Lexi quickly scrambled to her feet and hid behind her dad. Aaliyah was still on the sand nursing her bloody lip. Riley was hugging his mum.

Casey launched himself at Aaliyah's dad, but was interrupted by Brax and Heath pulling him away. Heath grabbed his brother as Brax grabbed Aaliyah's dad. "You ain't gonna push her around, you stay away from her or things could get ugly, do you understand" Brax threatened. Aaliyah's dad backed away instantly, he had always been a coward when it came to things like this. Aaliyah was relieved for the intervention; Casey reached out and helped Aaliyah to her feet.

Once again Brax witnessed the closeness between them as Casey helped Aaliyah off the sand and towards her car. Aaliyah was carrying Riley in her arms. Brax shook his head as he watched the couple closely. After this performance he was now certain something was going on between them.

_**Ok so I'm not sure about this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Brax confronts Aaliyah and Casey!**_

_**The net closes in on Aaliyah, but her mind is pre-occupied by a test result!**_

_**Lexi visits Johnny in prison and informs him of Aaliyah and Casey's relationship, how will he react?**_


	34. Revelations

Aaliyah and Casey arrived back at her house a few moments before Brax. The couple were stood in the lounge when Brax arrived. The door had been left open a little, so Brax took this as the perfect opportunity to find out what was really going on. He listened quietly outside the door.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked as he put a wet cloth to Aaliyah's cut lip. Aaliyah had sent Riley to play in is room.

"Yeh, I've had worse that this" Aaliyah replied forcing a smile. "Casey I'm sorry about…" Aaliyah tried to explain before being cut off abruptly by Casey.

"It's not important, you're the only thing that's important to me right now" he said as he pulled her into a hug "I love you so much, and nothing is gonna come between us again remember?" he reminded her before leaning forward to kiss her. Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing/seeing. He quickly opened the door and revealed himself.

"I knew it" he exclaimed. Aaliyah and Casey jumped away from each other quickly.

"Brax it's not what you think" Casey quickly tried to explain

"Don't insult me Casey" Brax yelled as he walked towards them both "What the fuck are you both thinking?"

Aaliyah and Casey both looked at each other then turned to answer Brax. "I love her" Casey finally replied putting his arm around the blond. Brax shook his head in disbelief he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We tried to stay away from each other, but we can't. Come on Brax don't tell me you have never loved someone you shouldn't" Aaliyah said, in hers and Casey's defence. Suddenly Brax remembered what Aaliyah knew about him and Charlie. She was right how he could judge them when he was doing the same thing. "God" Brax exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair. Aaliyah had him over a barrel.

"Who else knows?" Brax asked finally. Casey and Aaliyah both shook their heads "No-one" Casey replied. Brax nodded.

"Fine I won't say anything, but you make sure no-one else finds out about this do you hear me" Brax said before finally storming out. Aaliyah and Casey weren't really sure what had just happened but they were glad Brax didn't kick off. Aaliyah felt terrible for using Brax's relationship with Charlie as leverage. But she decided a long time ago, she had no intention of giving Casey up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny gritted his teeth as he saw the woman approach he sniffed before speaking "What do you want Lexi?" he spat.

"Well really, that's no way to talk to your sister-in-law is it?" Lexi grinned smugly before sitting in the seat opposite her.

"Look just say what you gotta say then leave" Johnny scoffed.

"My sister's looking extremely well wouldn't you agree?" Lexi started callously.

Johnny was furious at this remark he lost his temper and launched at Lexi "If you've touched her I swear to god" he threatened angrily. He was quickly pulled back by the prison guards.

"Oh my dear Johnny, you're aggression is wasted on my sister. She has someone else to take care of her now" Lexi smirked

"You're lying, you evil Bitch" Johnny spat as he struggled to break free from the guards

"I saw her myself, getting cosy with one of the Braxton's" Lexi informed him.

Johnny suddenly stopped struggling "Which one?" he asked curiously.

Lexi smiled when she realised she had grabbed Johnny's attention "The youngest, Casey I think his name is" Lexi said before finally turning and leaving. Johnny was taken back into his cell by the guards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah wasn't really sure if Brax had taken the news of her relationship with Casey relatively well. Or if this was in fact the calm before the storm. Either way that didn't concern Aaliyah for the moment. She had bigger things to worry about. Her period was late.

Aaliyah had returned home from taking Riley to school, she had called Gina and told her she would be a bit late to work. Aaliyah reached into her bag and pulled out the paper bag. Inside the bag was a box she put the box on the table and stared at it for a few moments. **Pregnancy Test, **she read the words over and over again hoping they would soon sink in.

Aaliyah took a deep breath picked up the box and headed into the bathroom, _it's now or never _she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her.

Aaliyah emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with the test stick in her hand. She could see the little egg timer in the little window. Digital Pregnancy test she thought to herself whatever next. Aaliyah was a little amused by the instructions; the egg timer picture indicates that the test is thinking _MMM I wonder what its thinking about me, shit what a mess I expect _Aaliyah giggled to herself. Aaliyah couldn't bare it anymore; she put the test on the table and walked away, checking her watch every few seconds.

About five minutes had passed before Aaliyah finally plucked up the courage to look. She walked over to it as though it could explode at any minute, before taking a deep breath and looking at the window. Her heart sank as she read it-

PREGNANT

4+ weeks

Aaliyah's heart fluttered a little when she realised that if she was more than 4 weeks pregnant there was no way it was Heath's baby. Aaliyah quickly put the test in her bag and hurried out of the door. She had to tell Casey she thought to herself.

As Aaliyah shut the door her house phone started to ring Aaliyah decided to ignore it she headed for her car and drove to school. As the phone finished ringing the answer machine kicked in "Hey this is Aaliyah, if I don't answer leave a message" the cheerful recording echoed around the empty house.

"Aaliyah, its Charlie Buckton, can you call me as soon as you get this, it's important" the answer machine then beeped before flashing on and off, indicating a message.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily as Aaliyah arrived at school the pupils were in between lessons, Aaliyah managed to collar Casey and drag him into an empty classroom. Casey looked confused by Aaliyah flustered expression. Aaliyah quickly put her hand in her bag and pulled out the test, she handed it to Casey. He read the result and stared at Aaliyah. Casey didn't have a clue what to say. But he wasn't angry so that was a good thing.

Just as Aaliyah was going to speak the classroom filled with students. Casey threw the test at Aaliyah, who put it in her bag. They both exited the classroom and headed into the corridor "We'll talk at lunch time" Casey yelled above the noise before heading to his next class.

Aaliyah turned and walked into her class with a half smile on her face. As the students read quietly to themselves Aaliyah grabbed her phone out of her bag, she was surprised to have had 12 missed calls from Charlie.

Before Aaliyah had chance to do anything she was shocked to see a figure stood in the doorway. Aaliyah's face dropped as she stared at the man "Hello Beautiful" the voice said. Amelia's attention was redirected to her vibrating iphone, she quickly answered it

"Oh thank god, Aaliyah its Charlie. Johnny's somehow managed to escape prison" Charlie explained frantically.

Aaliyah just listened before replying "He's here" she managed before hanging up and turning back to face Johnny. As she looked at him she felt faint, because as her eyes moved down, it was then she realised Johnny had a gun.

_**Haha I love cliff hangers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I have written the next chapter already so the more reviews I get the quicker I will post it.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**What will Johnny do?**_

_**A gun shot is fired, who will die?**_

_**Brax risks his relationship with Charlie to protect his brother, but what does he confess too? **_


	35. She's mine!

Aaliyah wasn't sure how to react to Johnny's arrival. As she gathered herself she noticed the students in her class were panicking. "Johnny what are you doing?" Aaliyah questioned cautiously, she could hear a couple of girls in the back of the classroom sobbing. Johnny didn't answer he just closed the door behind him. "Johnny?" Aaliyah asked him again.

"What's the matter baby aren't you pleased to see me?" Johnny finally said as he sat on the desk in front of her.

"Of course I am but you're meant to be in prison" Aaliyah whispered.

"Yeah well I missed you" Johnny grinned, Aaliyah moved closer to him. She was still very aware of the gun in his hand, and the students sat behind him.

Aaliyah moved closer to Johnny, their bodies were almost touching. "Hey, why don't you let them go, we can talk properly then" she said as she pushed her body against his. Johnny swallowed hard before looking at the students sitting behind him.

"Fine you can go" He sighed as he gestured for them to leave. Aaliyah quickly moved away and tried to follow them. Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him "I think we need to have a little chat" Johnny stood up; he was now towering over Aaliyah.

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she looked up into Johnny's eyes, her main focus was to get the gun out of his hand "Why don't you put the gun down for a second?" she whispered, as she ran her hand down Johnny's arm and towards the gun. Johnny quickly pushed Aaliyah away "You disgust me" he spat angrily at her. Aaliyah looked confused "What are you talking about?" she asked as she tried to keep calm, inside Aaliyah's heart was pounding.

"I know you've been seeing him Ali?" Johnny snapped gripping the gun tighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey rushed up the corridor when he heard all the commotion; he was keen to see what was going on. It was the first time in ages anything remotely interesting happened in Summer Bay and he had no intention of missing it. As he hurried up the corridor, he was stopped in his tracks by a very distressed Stu. "What's going on?" Casey asked curiously.

"It's Aaliyah" Stu tried to explain but he was too out of breath.

"What about Aaliyah" Casey snapped trying to get the full story out of Stu.

"She's been taken hostage by Johnny" Stu finally managed before Casey started to run towards Aaliyah's classroom. Stu quickly grabbed his arm "Case, Johnny's got a gun" Casey was horrified as he heard Stu's words.

"Call Brax" Casey finally demanded before heading towards the classroom. Casey was worried about Aaliyah and his baby; he couldn't bare it if anything happened to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah watched as Johnny paced up and down the room "Tell me the truth" he yelled furiously.

"I am telling the truth, I promise you nothing is going on. You know why Lexi is telling you things like this" Aaliyah was worried by her husband's state of mind. The last time she saw him like this, he was heading in Shane McKenzie's direction with a gun. But this time the gun was pointing at her. Aaliyah could never anticipate what Johnny's next move would be, he was always so unpredictable.

"She was lying?" Johnny finally questioned, he had started to lower the gun. Aaliyah nodded.

"There is no-one else, just you and me forever remember" Aaliyah said as she slowly moved towards Johnny. Johnny put the gun on the desk and pulled Aaliyah towards him. Aaliyah felt incredibly uncomfortable but she went with it.

Suddenly Casey came rushing into the classroom; he pushed Johnny away from Aaliyah aggressively. As Johnny staggered backwards he knocked Aaliyah's handbag on the floor scattering the contents across the room. That's when Johnny spotted it, the positive pregnancy test. He quickly turned to Aaliyah "You're pregnant" he spat angrily. Casey was beside Aaliyah at this point, he instinctively moved in front of her.

"Aww isn't this sweet, you know what's funny. You are the only thing standing between me and Ali. Literately" Johnny said as he pointed the gun at Casey.

Aaliyah grabbed Casey's hand quickly. Johnny laughed at Aaliyah's gesture "Say goodbye to daddy" Johnny smiled, before being interrupted by a voice behind him.

"He's not the guy you're after" Brax spoke firmly. Johnny didn't move, he continued to point the gun at Casey.

"I see you're still alive Braxton" Johnny scoffed, maintaining his focus on Casey.

"Leave him alone Johnny" Brax threatened. Johnny shook his head.

"No, he's been sleeping with my wife" Johnny exclaimed, he still hadn't moved from his position. "Did you know Ali's pregnant?" Johnny pointed towards Aaliyah's pregnancy test stick that was still on the floor. Brax was stunned, he watched nervously as Johnny turned back to face Casey.

"Yeah, I know mate, but Casey isn't the man you're after" Brax said as he started to walk slowly towards Johnny. Aaliyah's attention had now turned to Brax, she had a feeling she knew what he was about to declare.

"Yeh, then who is?" Johnny spat.

"It's me, I'm the one who has been sleeping with Aaliyah" Brax lied so convincingly. Johnny's concentration was distracted for a split second, giving Brax enough time to tackle Johnny and knock the gun from his hand. "Case run" Brax yelled as he wrestled with Johnny on the floor. Casey grabbed Aaliyah and headed towards the door. Aaliyah turned quickly to see Johnny had the advantage over Brax, she turned quickly and hit him over the head with a chair. Johnny fell off Brax.

Brax grabbed Aaliyah and headed towards the door, but Aaliyah stopped suddenly. Johnny had grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her over. Johnny now had the gun back in his hand "Aaliyah" Casey yelled, before being pulled away by Brax "Come on Case" Brax yelled as he dragged the struggling teenager out of the building. "I'll go back inside and get her" Brax reassured a frantic Casey.

As Brax finally got Casey out of the building they were paralysed by a loud BANG. A gun shot had been fired.

"AALIYAH" Casey yelled as he tried to run back inside the building. Brax grabbed him and pulled him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The armed police had arrived. They rushed into the school as the gun shot was fired. Charlie was in the lead, she was horrified when she got to the classroom. Lying in a pool of blood was Aaliyah…

Charlie was even more horrified when she saw Aaliyah's pregnancy test under the table…

_**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger again. But I couldn't help myself. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Aaliyah survive?**_

_**Heath realises he has feelings for Aaliyah, how will he react when he finds out she has been sleeping with his brother?**_

_**Will Aaliyah live to hear Heath's declaration?**_


	36. It wasn't meant to be like this!

As Charlie looked around the room it was then she saw Johnny, he was crouched in the corner. He had his head in his knees and was crying uncontrollably. Charlie gestured for a couple of officers to remove the gun. She turned her attention to Aaliyah "Ali can you hear me?" she asked as she ripped open her blouse to reveal Aaliyah's bloody torso.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she saw blood coming from her stomach. She put pressure on the wound before turning back to Johnny. He didn't even try to put up a fight as the officers hand cuffed him "Why?" Charlie cried.

"She was moving on without me, I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her have his baby" Johnny replied, tears were now streaming down his face "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought they'd look after her and Riley. I thought they would protect them. That's why I moved them next door to the Braxton's. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant by Darryl" Johnny sobbed.

Charlie's heart sank "What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing; did her boyfriend really get Aaliyah pregnant? Before she could question Johnny some more, the paramedics had arrived and the officers took Johnny away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Brax were waiting anxiously outside; the police had cordoned off the area, and made it impossible to go back inside.

Casey flew as he saw the police bringing Johnny out in handcuffs. Brax quickly restrained him "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Casey yelled as he tried to break free from Brax. Casey knew that if the gunshot hadn't hurt Johnny then it was him who fired it. And judging by his expression any news they got about Aaliyah now wasn't going to be good

"Casey, Case calm down" Brax gasped as he struggled to keep hold of Casey. Johnny just got in the car, remorse filled his face. What had he done? Casey's heart was pounding and his pulse raced as he watched Johnny being taken away in a police car. His attention was quickly diverted to a group of paramedics who were bringing Aaliyah out on a stretcher.

"ALI" Casey yelled as he tried to get closer to her, the police stopped him. Casey watched helplessly as Aaliyah was put into an ambulance. She was hooked up to all different types of machines. "Come on Case" Brax quickly interrupted as he dragged Casey towards his Ute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The double doors of the hospital flew open as Aaliyah was rushed quickly up the corridor and into a side room. "We have a 26 year old female, with gun shot wounds to the upper abdomen. And it's possible she could be pregnant" The paramedics informed the hospital staff as they took over. The doctors and nurses filled the room quickly, they frantically rushed around each other, giving Aaliyah injections and fitting machines to her body.

Sid was horrified to see the familiar women laid in front of him. He quickly opened her blouse and assessed her wounds. Brax and Casey arrived suddenly, Casey couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here" a nurse said to them as she tried to push them out. Brax stood firm.

"We're practically her family" he exclaimed, the nurse shook her head "I'm sorry" she replied sympathetically.

"I've got every right to be here" Casey spat "It's my…"

"Nephew, please Sid the baby's mine" Brax quickly interrupted. The last thing Aaliyah needed was a confession like that from Casey.

Sid threw a stunned look at Brax before nodding and letting them stay. "We need to get her into theatre, she's bleeding internally" Sid ordered. Casey watched as they disappeared into the operating theatre. Brax could see the despair in his little brothers face, he pulled him into a hug "She'll be ok Case" Brax said trying to reassure him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath had just got home from picking Riley and Darcy up from school. He was just about to put on a DVD when there was an urgent knock at the door. Heath went to open it; standing in front of him was a very distressed Bianca. "Heath, you need to get to the hospital, it's Ali" Bianca gasped out of breath. Heath looked confused "What's wrong with Ali?" he questioned curiously.

"She's been shot" Bianca cried. Heath lost his balance for a second as the words hit him "Shot by who, when?" Heath was frantic. This wasn't happening, who the hell would shoot the young mum.

"It was Johnny Cooper" Bianca said finally, Heath looked back inside and saw Riley and Darcy sat happily watching a DVD "What about…"

"I'll watch them, now go" Bianca interrupted as she pushed Heath out of the door "And call me with any news" she yelled after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had now arrived at the hospital; she was desperate to talk to Brax about what Johnny had said. Before she had chance to say anything she watched Sid approach him and Casey. Both Brax and Casey shot up as Sid arrived "Sid" Brax greeted him "How is she?" Casey interrupted eagerly.

"The surgeons are working on her now, I'm afraid I can't give you any news at the moment" Sid explained

"What about the baby?" Brax asked cautiously, that was all Charlie needed to hear. Brax must have been the father. She turned quickly and left the hospital.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Until we can determine the extent of the damage, I can't give you anything" Sid replied dryly before returning to theatre.

As Brax looked around he noticed Charlie had gone, he quickly went after her. He managed to catch up with her in the car park. Brax grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her towards him. Charlie pushed him away. Brax looked at her face and realised she was crying "How could you do that to me?" Charlie sobbed. Brax thought for a moment.

"Johnny told me it was yours, but I didn't believe him. Then I came in and heard you just now" she added still crying. Brax tried to explain but Charlie ran away. He desperately wanted to follow her but he knew he couldn't leave Casey by himself. Who knows what he would say? As Brax headed back inside he was stopped by Heath "Is it true?" Heath said as he followed Brax in the hospital. Brax nodded "Yeah, Johnny shot her" he said grimly as he walked back to the place he had left Casey.

Heath was confused. Not by what was happening but by the feelings he had. He had never felt them before. It was like his whole world had ended the minute he knew she had been shot. What did this all mean? Heath thought to himself as she slumped on the chair nest to his brothers. Was he really in love with this woman?

Suddenly one of the surgeons came out of theatre "Darryl Braxton" he queried as he looked from one brother to the next. Brax stood up quickly "Yeah, that me, what's the story?" he asked quickly. Casey and Heath stood beside him.

"Well we have managed to stop the bleeding, luckily the bullet didn't puncture any of the organs so it was a pretty straight forward operation" as the surgeon explained all three brothers sighed a sigh of relief. The surgeon turned to walk away; before he left he remembered something else. He turned back to Brax "Oh and your baby survived the operation, but we can't make any promises" he smiled.

Casey was relieved his girlfriend was going to be ok. Heath on the other hand was furious with Brax "Your baby?" he yelled before punching Brax in the face.

"You knew I liked her but you slept with her anyway?" Heath spat, as Brax stood upright again, he wiped the blood form his nose. Before Brax could return the punch the brothers were interrupted by the hospital security guards. They both calmed instantly.

As the security guards moved away, Brax and Heath saw Casey disappear outside. Although Heath was confused by his brother's attitude, Brax knew exactly what was going on in Casey's mind.

_**Hope you enjoy this one. As always please R & R. much love Nikki xx**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Will Charlie believe Brax isn't the father of Aaliyah's baby?**_

_**Bianca is suspicious when she finds out about Aaliyah's pregnancy. Will she work out its Casey's baby?**_

_**Brax gets all the support as while Aaliyah is in hospital, will Casey be able to keep his mouth shut?**_


	37. Lies, Lies, Lies

_**Haha who knew? I have just seen today's episode of Home and Away. Anyone else pick up on the new English teacher replacing Miles. You know the one Casey took a shine too. And apparently she and Heath have already met. Just thought I'd mention that, anyways here's the next chapter.**_

Brax followed his brother out of the hospital and managed to catch up with him in the Car park "Casey, wait up" Brax yelled as he grabbed Casey's arm.

"I can't do this Brax" Casey exclaimed as he turned to face his brother. "My everything is laid in that hospital bed and I can't even do anything"

"You have to hold it together Casey. If you blab then the first thing Aaliyah will face when she wakes up is a load of awkward questions. Is that really what you want?" Brax didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he didn't want Casey to drop Aaliyah in it either.

Before Casey could reply the brothers were interrupted "Er...Aaliyah's awake" Sid smiled cheerfully. Both brothers quickly followed Sid back inside. Sid led them into her room; he stopped Casey at the door "I'm sorry only Brax can go in". Casey was unimpressed but agreed. He knew he couldn't give anything away.

Aaliyah smiled as Brax walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "Where's Casey?" she asked quickly when she realised Casey hadn't followed Brax into the room. "He's outside, Aaliyah I need to tell you something" Brax started, Aaliyah looked nervous as Brax sat on the chair beside her bed.

"While we were in the classroom do you remember what I told Johnny?" Brax asked her, hoping she remembered. Aaliyah nodded "Yes, you told him I was sleeping with you" Aaliyah remembered.

"Yeh, well Johnny assumed the baby's mine. And when we got to the hospital I had to tell the doctors that as well, Casey was a mess and he nearly told them everything" Brax explained.

"So you told them that we are together and the baby's yours" Aaliyah said trying to get her head around Brax's explanation. Brax nodded quickly before being interrupted by the door opening. Sid came in with and ultrasound machine.

"Ok, so this is going to feel cold" Sid said as he squeezed some jelly on Aaliyah's stomach. Aaliyah looked at Brax; she saw how uncomfortable he looked. Brax felt terrible 'It should be Casey sat here holding Ali's hand' he thought to himself quietly as he watched the screen. His eye's widened when he saw a little blob appear "Ok so everything seems fine" Sid sighed. Aaliyah smiled as she watched the screen. Brax had a lump in his throat as he stared at the little blob. He might not be the baby's dad but that baby was still his flesh and blood. He squeezed Aaliyah's hand a little tighter.

"Ok Aaliyah, judging by this, you are about 6 weeks pregnant" Sid explained.

"6 weeks" Aaliyah smiled.

Brax smiled as Sid handed him some printed pictures of the baby. He knew where these needed to go. He stood up quickly "I'm just gonna make a few calls, will you be ok babe" Brax said convincingly, he leant over and kissed Aaliyah on the head. Aaliyah nodded, she had an idea where Brax was heading.

Casey was stood just outside the door, Brax walked over to him and handed him the photos. "What's this" Casey asked as he looked at the picture. Brax didn't need to tell him though because as soon as Casey saw the picture he knew instantly "Is that" Casey quizzed his brother, with tears in his eyes. "Yes mate, that's your baby" Brax grinned as he put his hand behind Casey's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was jogging along the beach when she bumped into Bianca "I'm so sorry Bianca" Charlie exclaimed quickly. "Its fine" Bianca smiled "Hey is everything ok?" she added when she saw the look on Charlie's face.

"You're friends with Aaliyah Henderson aren't you?" Charlie questioned curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Bianca wondered.

"Did you know she's pregnant?" Charlie just came out with it.

"What no, who told you?" Bianca was gob smacked she didn't even know Aaliyah was seeing anyone. Then suddenly it dawned on her, the only person Aaliyah had been seeing was Casey Braxton.

"I found her pregnancy test when we arrived at the school after the shooting, Darryl Braxton confirmed it" Charlie added interrupting Bianca trail of thoughts.

"Brax?" Bianca's tone confused Charlie.

"Yes, it's his baby apparently" Charlie continued hoping Bianca would be able to shine some light on the situation. Bianca looked stunned "No I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" Bianca said finally. Charlie watched as the blond rushed off up the beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the hospital Brax had decided to give Aaliyah and Casey some space. He figured they would have a lot to talk about. Brax decided he had some sorting out to do with Charlie.

Aaliyah's face lit up when Casey walked in the room "I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok" Casey said quickly as he leant down and put his arms around her, he sat in the chair next to the bed and took hold of Aaliyah's hand. Casey wasn't sure what to say; asking her how she was feeling wasn't exactly going to help so he just kept quiet for a while. Aaliyah finally broke the silence "Are you angry with me?"

Casey looked up at her "What, no of course not" Casey replied kissing her hand.

"I didn't know Brax was going to say those things" Aaliyah tried to explain.

"Hey, look at me" Casey interrupted "None of that is important, the only thing that matters is you and our baby is ok"

Aaliyah smiled "Our baby" she repeated. Casey nodded "Yep". He leant forward to kiss her, before pulling away quickly as the door opened.

"MUM" a little voice exclaimed, it was Riley. He ran and jumped on Aaliyah's bed and hugged her tightly.

"Hey buddy" Aaliyah grinned as she held her son.

"Hey mate why you don't let your mum breath for a minute" Heath laughed as he appeared from behind the door.

"Hey" Aaliyah smiled as she looked at Heath.

"Hey, Casey would you mind taking Riley for a drink?" Heath wasn't really asking Casey, it was more telling him. Aaliyah could see the filthy look Casey threw at Heath, before reluctantly taking the little boy out.

Aaliyah looked a little worried as Heath pulled up the chair beside her.

"Ali, I need to tell you something, and I need to tell you now before I lose my bottle. I don't usually do things like this, but you do things to me that make me crazy" Aaliyah could sense where this conversation was going "Heath I…" Aaliyah said trying to stop him.

"Let me finish, I know you're having Brax's baby, but I need to know if you are seeing him?" Heath asked. Aaliyah shook her head "No"

Heath looked relieved at Aaliyah's reply "That's good, because I think I'm in love with you". Aaliyah just stared at Heath wide eyed. Had he really just said that?

Brax knocked gently on Leah's door, he was glad Charlie answered "Lave me alone" Charlie snapped as she tried to close the door, Brax stopped her and barged his way in.

"I need to talk to you" He said trying to hug her. Charlie just moved away coldly.

"What about" she spat angrily "You relationship with Aaliyah, or the fact you got her pregnant" she exclaimed still trying to move away from him.

"I promise you Charlie it's not what you think" Brax tried to explain himself.

"Really so you didn't sleep with her?" Charlie questioned with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Brax paused for a moment "It's not as easy as that".

"It is from where I'm standing, it's either your baby or it isn't" Charlie yelled.

Brax was torn; he loved Charlie and hated what this was doing to her. But he knew if he told her the truth then Casey's life would be over. What a mess? Surely there was another way round this? He thought to himself before answering Charlie's question.

_**I really hope that chapter was ok. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**R & R much love Nikayla x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Can Brax explain to Charlie without dropping Aaliyah and Casey in it?**_

_**Bianca confronts Aaliyah about the baby's father!**_

_**Lexi makes Aaliyah's life difficult!**_


	38. Everyone's got a past

"Well" Charlie exclaimed as she waited for Brax to answer.

"Its Johnny's baby" Brax lied, he had no idea what made him say it, but under pressure it was the only thing he could come up with.

"Oh my god, no wonder she didn't want to tell him the truth" Charlie gasped "She must have been terrified"

"Yeah, that's why I told him what I did, Johnny would never let her go if he knew" Brax explained or rather lied. "Besides, it's not a bad thing for us either"

Charlie looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well if people think I'm with Aaliyah, they won't come asking questions about us will they?" Brax grinned as he pulled Charlie towards him and kissed her passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been just over a week since Aaliyah came home from hospital. She was shocked by the support she had received from the residents of Summer Bay. Irene and Colleen brought her food regularly. Leah would pop over in the evening to keep her company and the Braxton's took care of childcare, well Heath mainly.

Aaliyah was grateful for all the help she was getting, although it did make things for her and Casey difficult. They had hardly seen each other since she got home. Things in the Braxton house weren't great either. Heath had moved back to his mums to get away from Brax, and Casey was hardly speaking to either of them. Aaliyah couldn't help but feel bad about the whole situation; she was responsible for this whole mess.

While she was thinking about the whole mess, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aaliyah slowly stood up and answered it. Standing in front of her with a half smile was Bianca "We need to talk" she said as she barged past Aaliyah. Aaliyah shut the door behind her before heading over to sit down.

"What's up?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"I bumped into Charlie on the beach last week, and I have been waiting for you to tell me yourself but obviously that's not going to happen, so here it goes" Bianca ranted "Are you having Darryl Braxton's baby?"

Bianca's outburst shocked Aaliyah a little. "Well" Bianca added eagerly. Aaliyah dropped her head. "Oh my god you are, aren't you?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Please B, you can't tell anyone" Aaliyah pleaded for her friend's silence.

"Of course I won't say anything sweetie" Bianca replied sincerely "How do you feel about it?" she added.

"I really don't have a clue. Listen I know you're only try to help but would you mind if we talk about something else. I don't want to think about this right now" Aaliyah smiled.

"Ok well, I have arranged for some of the girls to come over to yours tonight for a girly night in" Bianca beamed. Aaliyah wasn't sure but she decided a girl's night would be a good distraction, so she reluctantly agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Heath walked into the surf club he was surprised by what greeted him. On the notice board was a picture of Aaliyah wearing not a lot. It was an advertisement for a lapdancing bar in the city called Crystal. Heath quickly ripped the poster down; as he looked around he noticed about 6 other posters. Heath ripped them all off the wall and headed upstairs to Angelo's.

Brax was behind the bar stocking up on spirits. "Hey, I thought you should know I just found this downstairs" Heath said as he threw the picture on the bar in front of Brax. Brax's eye's widened at the revealing photo. "How many of these did you find?" he questioned curiously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was just sitting down for her lunch when Casey came barging in the door. In his hand he had about 20 sheets of paper. It wasn't until he put them on the table that Aaliyah realised what they were "Oh my god where did you get these?" she exclaimed as she picked up the pictures of herself. They were the same ones Heath had found earlier in the surf club.

"They were plastered all over the school, and I found these ones in the diner" Casey replied. Aaliyah was surprised Casey wasn't angry about the pictures.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Aaliyah quickly apologized to Casey.

"Who would do something like this?" Casey exclaimed. Aaliyah thought for a moment "I'll give you one guess" she replied looking at Casey "Lexi" they bother said at the same time.

Aaliyah made Casey a sandwich, it was the least she could do. "I can't believe you're not angry about this" she said as she handed him the plate. Casey put the plate down on the table "How can I be, it's in the past and lets face it we've all done something in our pasts we're not proud of" he said as he turned to face her.

Aaliyah smiled "You're amazing you know that?" she replied. Casey's face filled with a cheeky grin "Yeh, I know; besides there is a way you can make it up to me"

"Oh yeah" Aaliyah returned Casey's cheeky grin.

"You still have this outfit right?" Casey beamed as he pointed at the outfit Aaliyah was wearing in the picture. Aaliyah hit Casey playfully, before kissing him. Casey moved on the sofa so he was now laid on top of Aaliyah. They kissed passionately, as they undressed each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Bianca, Irene, Colleen, Leah, Gina and Roo had all arrived at Aaliyah's house. Riley was next door with Brax and Casey, they were having a 'boys' night. Riley had some how managed to persuade Brax and Casey to watch all three Toy Story films.

After the drinks started flowing Bianca came up with as plan "Why don't we play Never have I ever" she suggested.

"Hey that's not fair B, you can't drink" Aaliyah teased.

"Neither can you" Bianca quickly replied before realizing what she had said. "I don't think alcohol and pain meds are a good idea" she added quickly.

"I'm sorry" Bianca mouthed silently to Aaliyah who threw her a glare.

"Ok but what do you have to do" Colleen asked, she had never played this game before.

"Right, someone says something they have never done like for instance Never have I ever been shot" Bianca explained "Then if there is someone in the room who has been, like Aaliyah, then she would have to take a drink from her cup"

"So what if no-one else has done that thing either" Colleen questioned.

"Well then you take a sip" Bianca added "Are we ready?" she asked the women.

"Ok I'll go first" Gina announced "Never have I ever been arrested"

Bianca, Aaliyah, Irene and Roo all took a drink from there cups. The woman all laughed.

It was Aaliyah's turn "Ok, Never have I ever married a prince" she said as she looked at Bianca. "Why aren't you drinking?" Aaliyah questioned her quickly.

"Well technically neither have I, we never said I do" Bianca giggled as she watched Aaliyah take a sip of her own drink. "Right my turn never have I ever, had sex right outside my house"

The whole room filled with silence before gasping, as Aaliyah took a sip of her drink.

"Oh my goodness" Colleen cried in horror.

All the other women laughed "When?" Bianca exclaimed. Aaliyah blushed and said nothing.

"Oh come on girly spill" Irene laughed.

"Alright fine" Aaliyah said finally "It was about 18 months ago, I met this guy. We went out one night, and on the way home things got a bit heated. I lost my keys" she explained with a cheeky smile on her face.

"So then what happened?" Leah asked eagerly.

"We had sex up against the front door" Aaliyah winced as the women all fell about laughing. Colleen looked mortified

"You naughty girl" Bianca teased as she looked at Aaliyah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Bianca and Aaliyah arranged to meet at the Diner for coffee. It was the first time Aaliyah had been out since the shooting. As she sat talking to Bianca, Aaliyah was shocked to see a familiar face walk into the dinner.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she watched the man walk over to the counter.

"What?" Bianca asked quietly.

"Don't look now but Mr Front Door is standing right behind you" Aaliyah blushed.

"Where?" Bianca giggled as she looked behind her. As she saw the man she was shocked. She recognized him instantly…

_**Hope this chapter is ok, its kind of a filler chapter. The idea came to me last night and I thought it would be perfect for this story. Please R & R. I'd love to know what you think. Also who do you think the guy could be?**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who is the mystery guy Aaliyah had a fling with?**_

_**Aaliyah confronts Lexi over the pictures!**_

_**Casey is jealous when Aaliyah invites another man to stay with her!**_


	39. Trouble with exes

"Aden Jefferies" Bianca exclaimed, louder then she meant to.

"You know him?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Not personally no, but he was married to Belle Taylor, Irene's foster daughter. I've seen him on photographs" Bianca explained as she watched Aaliyah put her head in her hands. This was all she needed another man thrown into her life to complicate things.

Aaliyah's thoughts were interrupted by an elated cry from Irene. "Oh my god Aden, it's good to see you darl" she said as she threw her arms around him. She pulled away quickly and dragged him over to the table Bianca and Aaliyah were sat at "Girls this is Aden Jeffries" Irene introduced him, as Aden turned to face Aaliyah his face lit up.

"Have you two already met?" Irene quizzed curiously.

"Oh yeah they've met" Bianca chuckled "He's Mr…" Aaliyah kicked Bianca under the table.

"Ow" Bianca yelped throwing Aaliyah a glare.

"Mr…?" Aden asked curiously "Nothing" Aaliyah interrupted quickly as she stood slowly to give him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Aden said as he felt her wincing.

"Aaliyah's just come out of hospital" Irene informed him.

"It's nothing really" Aaliyah smiled.

"I wouldn't call being shot nothing girly" Irene replied. Aden looked worried "You serious" he exclaimed as he looked at Aaliyah.

"Yeh, but I'm fine now" she said forcing a smile.

"So Aden what brings you back to the bay?" Bianca interrupted; she could see Aaliyah felt uncomfortable.

"Er…just passing through so I thought I'd pay a visit. Which reminds me could I crash at yours for a few days" Aden said as he turned to face Irene.

"Ah sorry Darl, no room at the inn I'm afraid" Irene apologised.

"Oh, no worries I give the sands a call" Aden suggested.

"I've got a spare room you could stay in" Aaliyah could have kicked herself for saying that. It was to late fro her to take it back now though.

"Alright if you're sure, thanks Ali" Aden smiled before disappearing of into the kitchen with Irene.

Bianca threw Aaliyah a look "Spare room" she giggled.

"I wasn't thinking it just came out" Aaliyah replied. What the hell was she going to do now? And how was she going to tell Casey?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok so that's the kitchen, lounge and through there is where you can put you stuff" Aaliyah said cheerfully as she showed Aden around the house.

"I mean it thanks for this Al" Aden smiled as he put his bags down.

"It's fine now I'm really sorry but I need to go and get Riley, are you ok to stay here by yourself?" Aaliyah said as she grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door.

"Yeh, I might take a shower is that ok?" Aden asked.

"Sure go for it?" Aaliyah shouted on her way out.

Aden grabbed a towel and headed straight for the bathroom.

Casey decided to pop in and see Aaliyah, as he walked into her house he was surprised to see a man stood in her kitchen wearing noting but a towel. Aden turned quickly when he heard the door "Where's Ali" Casey asked as he looked towards the bedroom.

Aden laughed "Nah, she's gone out mate. Don't worry I'm staying in her spare room for a few nights, name's Aden" Aden said as he extended his hand.

Casey shook it "Casey, I live next door" he replied quickly. "I'll call back later" he added quickly. Casey quickly rushed out of the house; he had no idea what was going on. Who was this man? He thought to himself as he walked back into the Braxton house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before Aaliyah returned home with Riley "ADEN" Riley exclaimed as he ran towards him. Aden was dressed now, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"So I was thinking maybe I could take you both out for dinner to say thank you for putting me up?" Aden suggested.

"Yeah, ok I'll just go and get changed" Aaliyah smiled as she disappeared off into the bedroom. When she finally reappeared Aden was blown away by his ex-girlfriend. Aaliyah was wearing a yellow flowing summer dress and gold sandals, her hair was down round her shoulders and her make-up was natural. "Ok come on lets go" she smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed out to her car. Aden and Riley followed closely behind her.

Aaliyah could feel eyes burning into her as she walked into Angelo's with Aden. She could see Brax staring at her from behind the bar. "Find a table, I'll get us some drinks, Beer?" Aaliyah said a she headed over to Brax.

"Who's the guy?" Brax asked curiously.

"Just an old friend" Aaliyah replied quickly "Can I get my usual and a beer please?"

"Does Casey know?" Brax continued with the questions.

"Yeah, I text him, look Aden's just and old friend who is staying with me for a couple of nights that's all" Aaliyah snapped, she was a little put out by Brax's cross examination.

"I'm just looking out for Casey" Brax said as he held his hands up.

"Yeh, well you don't need to. I love Case and would never do anything to hurt him" Aaliyah spat before heading back to her table. Before she had chance to sit down Aaliyah spotted someone walking towards her.

Aden watched as Aaliyah flew at the other woman. Brax quickly came from behind the counter and rushed towards Aaliyah as soon as he realised the person she had seen was Lexi.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Aaliyah spat furiously before being held back by Brax.

Lexi just smirked "Well I can see you are benefiting from my advertisements" she grinned evilly. Brax struggled to restrain the young mum as Aaliyah launched herself again.

"Aaliyah stop" Brax said as he held her back

"Yes Aaliyah do as your boyfriend tells you" Lexi continued to taunt her sister. She found it highly amusing to watch Aaliyah struggle.

"Get out of here" Brax spat at Lexi. He was still trying to calm Aaliyah, suddenly Aden stood up. "I think you'd better leave" he said harshly.

"Fine" Lexi said finally before turning to leave "Oh and one more thing, if your looking for a real woman you know where to find me" she said winking at Aden before eventually leaving.

Brax took a deep breath as he let Aaliyah go. Riley just watched his mum in horror. He hadn't seen this side to his mum very often. But it seems to be more common just lately.

Aden on the other hand wasn't shocked at all he had seen this side to Aaliyah on more than one occasion. He agreed with Brax that maybe it would be a good idea to take Aaliyah home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Aaliyah put Riley to bed she joined Aden on the sofa "So what's the story?" Aden asked curiously. He had learnt a lot about what had been happening in Aaliyah's life that day.

"It's complicated" Aaliyah replied forcing a smile.

"Hey, it's always complicated with you Al" Aden grinned.

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she explained everything to Aden, she left out her relationship with Casey and the fact she was pregnant. But Aden got the idea; Aaliyah's life had been pretty crap recently.

"It's a god job I came along when I did then" Aden smiled as he put his arm around her. Aaliyah paused for a moment before accepting his hug, she snuggled into him as they sat and watched the TV.

_**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think to Aden and Aaliyah? I promise their will be more Aaliyah and Casey in the next chapter. And I'm pleased to say it will involve a dirty weekend away. But not before a bit of drama first :p**_

_**As always please R & R**_

_**Much love Nikki xxx**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Casey's jealousy grows!**_

_**Who's there for Aaliyah when she thinks she is losing the baby?**_

_**Casey and Aaliyah head to the city for a break, who follows them?**_


	40. Oh Baby

Aaliyah had only just got into bed when she heard a tapping on the window. As Aaliyah opened the curtains she felt butterflies fill her stomach. Standing there with a huge grin on his face was Casey. Aaliyah quickly opened the window to let him in.

"God I've missed you" Casey exclaimed before pulling her into a passionate hug. Aaliyah returned his hug for a few moments before pulling away "Case. Can't. Breath" Aaliyah gasped. Casey loosened his grip when he realised how tightly he must have been hugging her. "Sorry" he laughed.

Aaliyah smiled mischievously before grabbing Casey's t-shirt and pulling him towards her, kissing him passionately. She then pulled Casey's t-shirt up and over his head, Casey gently undid Aaliyah's dressing gown and lifted her up onto the chest of drawers. Aaliyah removed Casey's shorts, before wrapping her legs around him and using them to pull him into her. The pair of them didn't stop until they were almost screaming with ecstasy. Casey quickly put his hand on Aaliyah's mouth when she got a bit too loud. "Shh Aden" he laughed, reminding her Aden was only next door.

After their passionate encounter Casey and Aaliyah got into bed and snuggled together for a while "I should go" Casey said as he tried to get out of bed.

"Five more minutes please" Aaliyah sulked. Casey grinned before snuggling back up to her. Before they knew it they had both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah and Casey were suddenly awoken by a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

"Ali I brought you a coffee" Aden called from the other side of the door.

"SHIT" Casey exclaimed quietly as he shot out of bed.

"Ali, are you ok?" Aden asked curiously as he heard a thud.

"Er…yeah, I'm fine hang on" Aaliyah yelled as she laughed at Casey, who was now frantically rushing around the room to get dressed. When Casey was finally dressed Aaliyah helped him climb out of the window. She kissed him quickly before closing it behind him as quietly as she could. Aaliyah then dived quickly back into bed.

"Ok I'm decent" she yelled. As the door opened Aden came in followed by Riley who was carrying a tray with some scrambled eggs and toast and a yellow flower in a pot.

"What's all this" Aaliyah beamed. Aden smiled "Well me and Riley thought you needed a treat so we thought a lie in and breakfast in bed would be perfect" he explained.

Aaliyah smiled gratefully; although she loved Riley to bits sometimes she found being a single mum a little trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Aaliyah reluctantly agreed to go with Aden to the diner. He wanted to see Irene about something. Colleen and Irene looked rushed off their feet as Aaliyah, Aden and Riley arrived.

Aaliyah couldn't help noticing the filthy looks Colleen kept throwing at her. "What's that all about?" Aden grinned; he too had picked up on the looks from Colleen.

"Let's just say a picture from Crystal somehow managed to get plastered all round the bay" Aaliyah smiled cheekily. Aden laughed when he remembered exactly what was on the picture.

"She doesn't waste any time" Aaliyah heard Colleen say to Irene. She was furious.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Aaliyah snapped angrily

"Well one minute you're with Heath Braxton and now Aden, and you a married woman" Colleen was glad to give Aaliyah her opinion.

"Colleen" Irene gasped.

As Aaliyah stood up to have it out with the old woman she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. She let out a cry as she grabbed the table to steady herself. Aden stood up instinctively to catch her "Ali".

"Aaliyah love" Irene exclaimed as she saw the poor woman doubled over in pain. Irene then saw Riley, he looked terrified "Come on love lets get you some ice cream" she said as she put her arm around him and took him into the kitchen. Colleen was still watching as Aden held Aaliyah "Is this from the gunshot?" Aden questioned her.

"No it's from the baby" Aaliyah stuttered, she could hardly speak.

Colleen face dropped "The baby" she gasped.

"You're pregnant" Aden asked quickly, before being interrupted by a male voice behind him.

"Ali" Aaliyah recognized the voice as being Heath's "Is it the baby?" he continued. Aden could sense Heath was concerned.

"Your baby?" Aden was confused.

"My brother's baby actually" Heath finally informed him before taking Aaliyah out of his arms and carrying her to his Ute.

"You're better off staying out of that if you ask me, both Heath and Darryl Braxton. I'm surprised she even knows which one is the father" Colleen ranted as she headed into the kitchen.

Aden just watched in shock. Aaliyah hadn't mentioned anything about the baby. Or the Braxton's, maybe his flying visit would have to be extended. He had no intention leaving her on her own while she was in this predicament.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath waited with Aaliyah at the hospital, she had no idea what to say to him. They had hardly spoken since his shocking declaration the last time they were in hospital together.

Luckily they didn't need to say anything now because Casey and Brax had arrived. Casey wasn't happy playing the worried uncle, when he should have been the one holding Aaliyah's hand. But he was happy to be there.

Heath had similar thoughts but his were more along the lines of it should have been his baby Aaliyah was pregnant with.

Brax and Aaliyah came out of the room full of smiles. The baby was fine. It was just a scare.

Aaliyah headed home after fetching Riley from Irene's, Aden was waiting for her with a set of keys.

"What are them for?" Aaliyah questioned him curiously

"You're going away to the city for a few days, you could use a break" Aden informed her "I'm gonna stay here and look after Riley" he added. Aaliyah wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to leave Riley. But on the other hand what perfect way to spend some time with Casey. _**'**__Ooh I wonder if he can swing it so we can stay together' _Aaliyah thought quietly to herself before smiling and taking the key's off Aden.

_**Hope that chapter was ok, it didn't quite turn out how I'd hoped but never mind the next few will be better as usual please R & R much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Casey and Aaliyah enjoy acting like a proper couple in the city, but who else sees them?**_

_**Casey isn't impressed when Aden sticks around to help Aaliyah!**_

_**Colleen's cruel outburst causes Aaliyah to breakdown, will she reveal the truth?**_


	41. Getaway

It was lunchtime when Aaliyah arrived at the apartment in the city. As she swung open the door the familiarity hit her. She went into the bedroom and put her suitcase on the floor in front of the bed. Aaliyah looked around the room; she noticed Aden had made some changes. He had changed the furniture; well she didn't give him much choice. Aaliyah took her furniture when she moved out. She traced the top of the headboard on the bed with her fingertips as she remembered all the good times her and Aden had, had in this room.

Aaliyah's thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door. As she opened it her face lit up, standing in front of her was Casey. Aaliyah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Casey put his arms around her and lifted her off the floor a little "I'm so glad you could come" Aaliyah exclaimed, as Casey gently returned her feet to the floor.

"This place is awesome" Casey grinned as he looked around the apartment.

"Yeh it is pretty special" Aaliyah smiled as she followed him into the bedroom. Aaliyah seductively put her arms around Casey. "Do you know what else is awesome?" she grinned cheekily.

"What's that?" Casey replied as he pulled Aaliyah closer to him.

"We can do what we want with no interruptions" She smiled as she started to pull at Casey's belt. Casey kissed Aaliyah passionately and reached round to undo the Black summer dress she was wearing. As the dress slipped to the floor Casey picked Aaliyah up so she now had her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently. Aaliyah continued to kiss him passionately, as he moved her hands above her head and locked them in place with his own. Aaliyah was close to screaming as Casey finally came inside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours Aaliyah eventually came out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen, she was wearing the t-shirt Casey had on previously. As she looked in the cupboards it was then she realised they didn't have anything to eat. "Hey Case, get dressed we're going out" she yelled into he bedroom. Casey suddenly came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind "Can't we just stay here" Casey said as he kissed her neck gently causing Aaliyah to giggle.

"As much as I'd love to say yes, we have nothing to eat" Aaliyah replied as she turned to face Casey.

"Who needs food?" Casey said as he stared to kiss her neck from the front this time.

"Your bub for a start" Aaliyah protested.

"Fine" Casey sulked as he walked into the bedroom. Aaliyah chuckled as she followed him.

It didn't take long for Casey to get ready. He got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt. He sat on the sofa and waited for Aaliyah to get ready. And boy it was worth the wait. Aaliyah looked hot; she was wearing a yellow short flowing dress that fell just below her bum, with a black belt just under the bust line. She was also wearing black sling back stilettos and a black clutch bag. Her hair was in a messy bun with her fringe sweeping across her face. "Wow, you look hot" Casey gasped as she approached him. Aaliyah smiled "Why thank you Mr Braxton" Aaliyah grinned as she kissed him.

"Hey come on do you really wanna go back in there again!" Casey smiled cheekily as he pointed towards the bedroom. Aaliyah hit his arm playfully before grabbing her keys. They headed out the.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed strange not having to hide their feelings from everyone. Casey and Aaliyah walked boldly down the high street hand in hand. They picked out a nice looking little restaurant to have dinner in.

Aaliyah had gone to the toilet for the 100th time (slight exaggeration) leaving Casey sat by himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer couldn't believe her luck when she saw Casey sat at the table in the restaurant, this had to be fate she thought to herself as she got up to walk over to him. Summer was staying with her dad for a few days.

Summer adjusted her dress and had a quick look at her make up in her little compact mirror before walking towards. Before she got near him she stopped dead as she saw a blond walking towards him smiling. Summer watched in shock as she saw the blond woman lean over the table and kiss Casey. She was even more stunned when she realised the blond woman was Miss Henderson, her's and Casey's English teacher.

Summer quickly took a few steps back and hid behind a white pillar, she watched as the pair chatted and held hands and kissed a bit more. Casey and Aaliyah finally got up to leave, Summer followed them. The couple were completely oblivious to the fact they were being stalked. In fact it was almost like no-one else in the world existed. Casey had his arm around Aaliyah as they walked back up the high street and towards the apartment. Summer couldn't believe what she was witnessing, and neither would her friends back in the Bay so Summer quickly took her phone out of her pocket and took a photo of the couple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm stuffed" Casey said as he slumped on the sofa, Aaliyah fell into him, Casey put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. "I wish we could be like this back at home" Casey moaned as he traced her arm with his fingers. "I know babe, not long now only a few more months and you will have finished the HSC" Aaliyah smiled as she put her hand on his chest. They sat up until late watching a film and talking, before finally going to bed.

The next morning came quickly. Aaliyah woke early to be sick. Casey woke instantly when he heard her "You ok baby?" he asked as he came into the bathroom. "MMM" Aaliyah managed before being sick again. Casey instinctively held her hair away from her face. After Aaliyah was confident she wasn't going to be sick anymore she finally managed to walk in to the kitchen. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Aaliyah apologized as she sat at the kitchen table. Casey sat beside her "Hey how can I complain it's partly my fault?" Casey smiled before pulling her into a hug. Aaliyah smiled at him before kissing him gently. "I'm so glad you brushed you're teeth before you did that" Casey teased.

"Hey" Aaliyah exclaimed before hitting him playfully on the chest.

Casey laughed as he pulled her towards him again "So what do you want to do today?"

Before Aaliyah had chance to answer they were disturbed by Casey's phone vibrating. "It's Brax" he said as he answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" Casey said as he held his phone to his ear, he listened for a few moments as Brax spoke, then got up and headed into the lounge. Aaliyah watched curiously as Casey's expression changed. "I'll tell her" he said grimly before hanging up the phone. He walked back over to Aaliyah and knelt down in front of her.

"We need to go back" Casey started; Aaliyah frowned as she waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Something's happened…it's Riley" Casey explained bluntly.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another cliff hanger I'm afraid, would love to know what you think. As usual please R & R. Much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**What's happened to Riley?**_

_**Aaliyah is furious with Aden, will fury turn to passion?**_

_**What will Summer do with that photo?**_


	42. Money isn't everything

Aaliyah was frantic all the way home, Brax refused to tell Casey what was going on over the phone. As she walked into her house she was immediately greeted by Aden "Ali I'm so sorry" he pleaded as she approached him. She could see Brax and Heath in the kitchen; she bypassed Aden and headed towards them.

"Where is he?" she questioned as she searched the house "Riley, Riley" she yelled as she walked from one room to the next.

Brax took a deep breath; he had no idea how he was going to say this "He's not here" Brax said finally as he got up and grabbed both of Aaliyah's arms. Aaliyah shook her head "Well where is he then?" she laughed nervously. That's when Aden stepped forward

"I'm so sorry Ali, it's my fault" he said as he took over from Brax, he was now standing in front of her holding her arms. Casey had arrived by this point. "We were on the beach, I went to get some water for the moat of the sand castle, I swear I was only gone a few seconds, when I turned round I couldn't see him" Aden explained, as Aaliyah's eyes filled with tears.

"We searched the whole beach, I'm sorry" he added. Aaliyah just froze for a few moments before reacting.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM, I TRUSTED YOU!" Aaliyah yelled before launching an attack on him "HE'S ONLY A BABY" she continued. Casey instinctively stepped in and pulled Aaliyah away from Aden, she turned and put her arms around Casey's neck and cried uncontrollably into him "He's my baby" she repeated a few times before gathering herself.

Aaliyah turned quickly back to face Aden, Brax ad Heath "Why are you all here, why aren't we looking for him?" she exclaimed as she tried to grab her keys.

"We already know where he is" Brax stepped forward and handed Aaliyah a letter. As she read the letter Casey put his arm round Aaliyah, he could see her hands were shaking.

_Aaliyah,_

_You underestimated me and now look what's happened._

_Don't worry your son is safe for now. His safety comes at a price I'll be in touch_

_Alexis x_

Aaliyah felt her legs collapse under her; Casey looped his arm around her waist and caught her."Aaliyah I'm sorry" Aden said as he stepped forward again.

"Stay away from me" Aaliyah sobbed as she clung to Casey's arm which was still around her. Heath found it difficult to watch Aaliyah clinging so tightly to Casey; he was completely clueless as to why she seemed to be comforted by him. Heath just assumed she was just clinging to anything close to her.

Brax crouched down in front of Aaliyah "Ali, I swear to you we will get him back" he said softly as he put a hand on her knee. Aaliyah nodded for some reason she trusted Brax, she still hadn't quite worked out why. But every promise he had made to her up to now he had kept it regardless of the mess it had caused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was sat on the sofa with her phone firmly gripped in her hand; she didn't dare put it down in case she missed anything important. Brax and Heath had gone to see what they could find out from the locals that might have seen something.

Casey was sat with his arms wrapped around her, Heath tried to make him go with them but Casey refused. He had no intention leaving Aaliyah. Aden decided it would be best if he stayed with Leah for the night.

Casey and Aaliyah were disturbed by an urgent knock at the door. It was Bianca, Casey opened it and as soon as Bianca saw Aaliyah she threw her arms around her "Oh my god Ali, I came as quick as I heard, do you know anything yet?" she exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly. Aaliyah shook her head before heading back to the sofa. Bianca sat closely beside her. Casey wasn't happy that he had been interrupted but he wasn't going to voice his feelings at this moment in time. Aaliyah had enough to deal with.

As the three of them waited in silence, Aaliyah's phone started to ring; Private Number was written on the caller ID. Aaliyah answered it "Hello" her voice was shaky. Bianca took hold of Aaliyah's free hand and held in tightly as Aaliyah listened for a reply.

"Mummy" the little voice said.

"Riley, Baby are you ok?" Aaliyah replied frantically

"Hello sis" a more sinister voice had taken over now

"What do you want Lexi?" Aaliyah spat as Casey sat upright. "I swear if you've hurt one hair on his head I'll…"

"Shush shush, I haven't touched him, well not yet anyway" Lexi replied callously

"How much do you want?" Aaliyah knew exactly why her sister was doing this.

"That all depends on what you think Riley is worth, I think your share of Gran's money should cover it" Lexi added evilly.

"Fine, where and when?" Aaliyah didn't hesitate. The money didn't mean anything to her.

"I'll call you in an hour, we can arrange details then" Lexi said before ending the call.

Casey and Bianca were waiting desperately for news they were eager to know what Lexi had said "She wants my money" Aaliyah said quickly as she rushed into the bedroom.

"What money?" Bianca questioned, she didn't have a clue what Aaliyah was talking about.

"My inheritance from my Gran" Aaliyah explained vaguely as she came out with a hold all.

"Ali shouldn't we wait for Brax to get here?" Casey interrupted her. He didn't like the idea of Aaliyah meeting Lexi by herself. Aaliyah threw him a glare. Luckily Brax and Heath came through the door just at the right moment.

"Has she called?" Brax questioned when he noticed the holdall in Aaliyah's hand.

"Yes only just, I think she wants money" Bianca assumed. Brax and heath threw each other a glance.

"How much?" Brax questioned curiously

"All of it, will you help me get it?" Aaliyah said as she grabbed her keys.

"Ali, I'm not sure we can just yet, the banks are closed" Brax explained. Aaliyah shook her head before answering "It's not in a bank". Brax's eyes widened, who wouldn't keep 1.6 million dollars in a bank. Then he thought for a moment and it made sense, she was married to Johnny Cooper after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey watched as Brax and Aaliyah left the house. He jumped quickly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message, the colour from his face drained as he opened it. It was a picture of him and Aaliyah kissing in the restaurant.

"Something wrong Casey?" Bianca questioned curiously when she saw Casey's expression. Casey just shook his head "No its fine" he replied, before quickly slipping his phone back into his pocket.

_**Thanks for all the reviews and adds. It means a lot to know people are still reading and enjoying my fanfic. Hope this chapter was ok. As always please R & R.**_

_**Much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Bianca involves the police in Riley's kidnap!**_

_**Will Aaliyah reveal her secret relationship with Casey when she receives some harsh words from Colleen?**_

_**Some of Aaliyah's darkest secrets are revealed in a showdown with Lexi. What will the Braxton's think of her now?**_

_**Will Casey find out who sent the picture?**_


	43. Women like you!

Brax and Aaliyah pulled up slowly outside an old abandoned house. Aaliyah quickly jumped out of the car and ran made her way down the side of the house and into the back garden. Brax followed her "What is this?" he asked her curiously as he saw her search for a key.

"Our safe house" Aaliyah replied simply as she unlocked the door and made her way into the kitchen. As Brax looked around he was shocked to see the house looked lived in. The only thing that gave it away was the think layer of dust that covered everything.

Brax followed Aaliyah upstairs into the bedroom, he watched curiously as she started to lift the floor boards "Are you gonna just stand there or help me?" Aaliyah snapped. Brax quickly started to help. After moving about 7 floor boards, that's when Brax saw a big metal box. Brax helped Aaliyah pull the box out, she opened it. Brax had never seen so much money all in one place before "Is it all there?" Brax questioned curiously.

"What, do you think I'm stupid? This is quarter of it" Aaliyah replied as she shut the box. Brax picked it up and followed Aaliyah back down the stairs and out of the house. He put the box in the back of the Ute and followed her instructions to the next place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden still couldn't get his head around what had happened, who would take a little boy from the beach. He had an idea about Aaliyah's past, but she had never opened up to him like she did the Braxton Brothers. "I brought you this" Leah interrupted his thoughts, as she put down a cup of coffee in front of Aden. He was sat on the sofa in the lounge.

"It's not your fault you know" She added as she sat beside him "It could have happened to anyone"

"Yes I know but she trusted me" Aden replied as he turned to face Leah.

"What is the story with you two anyway?" Leah quizzed curiously trying to change the subject.

"We were together for a while, about 18 months ago. We met at the bar where she was working as a dancer" Aden started. "I took her out one night; and let's just say we had one very intense night together. I stayed at her apartment and never really left"

Aden smiled when he noticed Leah blush "You're the front door guy?" she didn't have a clue why she had said that out loud.

Aden nodded "If you mean did we have sex against her front door then yes" he smiled cheekily, Leah gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax pulled up at National Park he was a little curious as to where the money could have been hidden without anyone finding it. Then it became clear as he watched Aaliyah walk over to a big grey rock and start to move it, he quickly hurried to help her.

After the rock had been moved Aaliyah started to move the soil that was beneath it, she didn't have to dig deep. About 10 inches into the ground was the next box, Brax helped the blond pull the box up. Aaliyah opened it and there was another large amount of money.

"Another quarter" Brax questioned. Aaliyah nodded. "So where to now" Brax added, he was intrigued to find out where Aaliyah had hidden the rest.

"That's it" Aaliyah replied "The rest of it is invested somewhere Lexi will never get her hands on it, well without upsetting my mum" Aaliyah forced a smile. Brax frowned as he tried to think where the money could be.

"My mum's clothing company; I gave her the money to get it up and running. We're business partners, how else did you think I could afford uni?" Aaliyah explained. Brax grinned he had obviously underestimated this young mum.

"You said you inherited from your Gran?" Brax asked curiously

"Yeah, she had cancer. I used to look after her. She was the only family member who talked to me after I married Johnny" Aaliyah explained with tears in her eyes "Lexi and her dad are determined I made her change her will so I would get the most money"

"Her dad?" Brax wondered.

"Yes, we are only half sisters. It was my Gran on my mum's side" Aaliyah continued, she now had Brax's full attention.

"Do you know who your dad is then?" Brax asked curiously. Aaliyah nodded "Yeah, his name was Frank Marsden" Brax's eyes widened at Aaliyah's confession.

"The Frankie Marsden?" He exclaimed. Aaliyah just nodded, before either of them could say anything else they were interrupted by Aaliyah's phone ringing. Aaliyah quickly answered it "Hello" she said shakily.

"Hello sis" the voice said. Aaliyah recognized the voice as Lexi. "Have you got it?"

"Yes" Aaliyah replied quickly, Brax was also listening.

"Meet me at Reefton Lakes in and hour…Oh and Ali I want you to come alone" Lexi said before ending the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had arranged to meet Heath, Casey and Bianca in the Diner. He knew Aaliyah would probably need something to eat. He had noticed her going a little light headed as they walked back to the car earlier.

"I can't eat anything" Aaliyah protested as Brax and Casey tried to get her to have a muffin.

"Come on Ali, think about he baby" Bianca interrupted.

"How long now?" Aaliyah asked as she turned to Brax.

"40 minutes" he replied as he glanced at his watch.

Aaliyah looked up and noticed the glare she was getting from Colleen.

"It's disgusting if you ask me, a married woman behaving like that. It's the boy I feel sorry for" Colleen said not very quietly to a stunned Irene.

"Colleen that's none of our business" Irene snapped.

"I thought you'd be the first person to stick up for Aden, that poor young man has been chewed up and spat out by that…" Colleen ranted.

"That what?" Aaliyah finally spoke up causing Bianca, Heath, Casey and Brax to look up and pay attention. Aaliyah stood up and headed over to Colleen.

"There are words for women like you…women that go from one man to the next without even stopping to look at the damage it causes. Take poor Aden for instance" Colleen cried judgementally

"Poor Aden" Aaliyah chuckled.

"Yes that poor young man got used and abused by you, and not long after losing his wife" Colleen hit a nerve for Aaliyah. She had heard enough of Colleen opinion.

"His wife! Well let me tell you this Colleen Smart I don't answer to no-one and as far as Aden's concerned. I'm pretty sure he wasn't screaming his wife's name the night we had sex against my front door or in my bed or on the kitchen counter. In fact I don't think he mentioned his wife once" Aaliyah yelled to a flustered Colleen. Bianca and Heath spat their drinks out and laughed as Aaliyah mentioned the sex with Aden. Casey however looked less than impressed.

"You think you're so clever don't you, what about your poor son. He has been caught up in your mess for long enough and now you've got another one on the way. How are you supposed to look after that one? You can't even look after the one you have already got. Pushing him from pillar to post just so you can get your leg over, just remind me again why Riley was with Aden in the first place?" Colleen's words stabbed Aaliyah like a thousand knives. She felt herself begin to cry. Colleen was right this was all her fault; if she hadn't been so desperate to spend time with Casey then none of this would have happened. Before Aaliyah could say another word she was interrupted "It's time to go" Heath said.

_**Ok so I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. Please let me know what you think. I also want to say a huge thank you to Gleefulbabe for all her help with this chapter and the next few. As always please R & R much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**It's a night for revelations as Lexi reveals a secret and then Aaliyah reveals a secret of her own!**_

_**Tragedy strikes when a car plunges into Reefton lakes, who will Aaliyah, risk her life to save?**_

_**A body is pulled from the lake, but who is it? **_


	44. Sinking

Aaliyah waited where she had arranged to meet Lexi, she was nervous. Brax and Heath stood out of sight in the trees. Bianca and Casey were parked in the car further along down the road. Aaliyah checked her phone again before looking up and seeing what she was waiting for. Lexi pulled up in a black Mini Cooper, Aaliyah watched as she got out of the car and headed towards her. Aaliyah handed Lexi the bag.

"This doesn't feel like all of it" Lexi spat angrily.

"It's as much as your getting, half of it" Aaliyah replied as she tried to see if Riley was ok.

"Nah, that's not what we agreed" Lexi spat angrily.

"The rest of it is tied up in mum's company" Aaliyah informed her now infuriated sister.

"I said I wanted all of it, he is expecting all of it?" Lexi screeched, Aaliyah noticed her sister's tone had gone from angry to terrified.

"Who is?" Aaliyah questioned curiously

"It's all your fault, none of this would have happened. He loved me until you came along" Lexi wasn't making any sense.

"Who?" Aaliyah worried.

"He changed when he found out about the money, he treated me like royalty while Gran was still alive but you had to ruin it didn't you" Lexi ranted

"Lexi I…" Aaliyah tried

"You killed her Aaliyah, when you killed her and freed her money everything changed. It was all he cared about" The penny had finally dropped. Lexi was talking about Dylan; he must have known about the inheritance and was keeping Lexi sweet so when their Gran died he would be able to get his hands on the money.

"You mean Dylan?" Aaliyah questioned finally after her brain had processed all the information she had just been given.

"No, dad" Lexi announced causing Aaliyah's jaw to drop. She didn't see that coming, but when she thought about it all made sense.

Brax and Heath had forgotten the fact they were meant to be keeping out of sight the minute they heard Lexi say the words _'you killed her'. _

"I want my son" Aaliyah demanded, Lexi shook her head "He wants to see you first get in the car" Aaliyah remembered Brax's warning "Get in the fucking car Ali, if you want to see you precious son again" Lexi spat. Aaliyah followed her quickly towards the car and got into the passengers side.

Aaliyah reached into the back seat and grabbed Riley's hand "Are you ok baby" she mouthed silently. Riley nodded quickly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's she doing, I told her not to get in the car" Brax exclaimed as he stepped a little more into view.

Lexi saw him "I told you to come alone" she snapped, before revving up the engine and speeding off.

"Shit" Brax yelled as he and Heath ran back to his Ute. They got in and Brax sped off after them.

"What's going on?" Bianca exclaimed.

"She saw us" Heath explained, Brax threw him a look before finally catching up with the Mini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you get them involved Ali, I told you to come alone" Lexi yelled as she looked in her rear view window.

"I'm sorry, please Lexi slow down. I brought you the money" Aaliyah begged as she gripped her sons hand tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brax be careful, you could run them off the road" Casey was worried for his girlfriend.

"What's she doing?" Brax wondered as he watched Lexi veer off the main road and onto a track, he quickly turned and followed the car in front.

"This road heads straight into the lake, Brax slow down" Heath interrupted as he watch the car in front. Brax saw the lake and slammed on the breaks.

Bianca, Heath, Casey and Brax watched in horror as the Mini drove straight into the lake, before finally disappearing under water. "ALI" Casey cried. The four of them quickly undid their seat belts and rushed to the waters edge. None of them could see anything; Casey rushed towards the water "No Casey" Bianca yelled as she stopped him from jumping in. Heath had already removed his jacket, he jumped straight in he was quickly followed by Brax. Casey tried again but he was stopped by Bianca for the second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah had managed to get out of her seat belt. She reached through the back to Riley, and tried to undo his seat belt. It was stuck.

Aaliyah pushed the car door open and swam out of it, she opened Riley's door and tried to drag him out. Aaliyah felt a hand on her waist as she looked round she managed to make out Brax. Brax realised what she was trying to do, he signalled for her to go up and get some air. Aaliyah swam to the surface reluctantly, she had no choice she needed air.

Bianca and Casey watched frantically, Heath came up choking followed quickly by Aaliyah. "Oh thank god" Bianca screeched before watching Heath and her friend disappear back under water. This time Aaliyah led Heath to Riley and Brax. Brax was still struggling to free Riley. As Aaliyah tried to help she noticed Lexi was still stuck in the car.

Suddenly Brax and Heath managed to free Riley, Aaliyah followed them back to the surface. As she came to the top she saw Brax and Heath dragging out Riley, he was choking but alive. Casey ran to help Aaliyah out "Ali, come on" he yelled. Aaliyah looked behind her, she saw Lexi hadn't resurfaced. Casey realised instantly what she was thinking "No, leave her" he begged.

"She's still my sister" Aaliyah said quickly before disappearing back underneath the water.

"ALI" Casey yelled. Brax and Heath rushed to his side, all three of them watched desperately waiting for the women to come back up. Bianca sat with a blanket wrapped around Riley. She had decided they needed help, so she used her phone to call the police while the boy's were distracted.

A few moments passed and there was still no sign of the women, Brax had his hand firmly on Casey's arm, he knew as soon as he let go Casey would be in the lake after Aaliyah. He hadn't however anticipated Heath's reaction; Brax still didn't know Heath was also in love with this woman. Heath jumped back into the lake and disappeared into the depths. It happened to quickly for Brax to be able to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Aaliyah got back to the car she swam round to the driver's door, she couldn't see Lexi through the window. She searched around before feeling a tugging at her hair. She was shocked to see Lexi behind her. She assumed Lexi would be unconscious by now but obviously Lexi had come up for air somewhere out of site. Lexi dug her nails into the back of Aaliyah's neck and tried to drag her down. Aaliyah struggled free and turned to face Lexi. Lexi grabbed Aaliyah's throat and squeezed, Aaliyah frantically tried to wriggle out of Lexi's grip. It was no use, Aaliyah was starting to fail. She couldn't breathe and felt her eyes closing.

Suddenly Lexi was stopped in her tracks by punch in the side of the head, which knocked her out instantly. Heath reached forward and grabbed Aaliyah's lifeless form before dragging her up to the surface. Brax and Casey met him at the edge and helped him drag Aaliyah and himself out. Brax pulled Aaliyah onto the ground and started CPR. Bianca was standing by this point; she had seen the police arrive "They're over there" She yelled as she pointed them in the right direction, before quickly wrapping her arms around Riley again. The ambulance had also arrived; the paramedics took over from Brax.

Heath, Brax and Casey were stood over them.

Charlie rushed instinctively to Brax's side "What the hell happened?" She exclaimed as she fought the urge to hug him. Brax didn't reply, he had noticed the way both his brother's were looking at this woman. It was then it dawned on him both of his brothers were in love with Aaliyah Henderson.

"Come on baby breathe" Casey pleaded; Heath threw a confused look at Casey. Why the hell was Casey calling Aaliyah baby? Brax also picked up on Casey's outburst. Shit he thought to himself.

Aaliyah suddenly choked up all the water. Heath and Casey both sighed a sigh of relief…

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it equally as much. As always please R&R much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Heath's Reaction to Casey's outburst!**_

_**Lexi's body is found! Dead or Alive?**_

_**Aaliyah explains what really happened with her Gran and has a shocking confession for Aden?**_


	45. Slip up

Aaliyah was completely oblivious to Casey's slip up. She was sat in the back of the ambulance being checked over by a paramedic, Riley was with her. She noticed the icy atmosphere that surrounded Heath and Casey. Brax was sat in the ambulance with Aaliyah "What's going on with them two?" She asked him curiously.

"Casey might have let slip about you two being together" Brax replied when the paramedics left them alone. Aaliyah's eyes widened "He what?" she exclaimed.

"No don't worry he didn't tell him as such, he called you baby" Brax explained.

"What did Heath say?" Aaliyah was worried Casey could have blown everything.

"Not much, I'm just hoping we can talk ourselves out of it. Either that or Heath is too stupid to pick up on it" Brax teased.

"Hey don't be cruel" Aaliyah laughed and coughed at the same time, causing Riley to jump.

"Hey, its ok baby" Aaliyah soothed, as she stroked her sons head.

As Brax watched Aaliyah with Riley he suddenly remembered something Lexi had said earlier.

"So what happened with your Gran?" Brax wondered. Aaliyah looked confused "I heard what Lexi said earlier, you didn't really kill her did you?" he added.

Aaliyah looked at him "Kind of" her reaction had shocked Brax. "My Gran was dying of Cancer; she was in a lot of pain"

Brax sighed he was relieved Aaliyah hadn't just strangled of stabbed her grandmother "You helped her end it right?" Brax asked.

Aaliyah nodded "Yeah she begged me to help her when the pain medication stopped working. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I knew it was for the best" Aaliyah was distracted from her explanation by a green bag being taken away from the scene outside. Aaliyah's face went pale. Brax took hold of her hand when he realised what she had seen "I tried to help her" Aaliyah said with tears in her eyes.

"I know" Brax replied as he moved nearer to her and put his arm around her. He remembered why Aaliyah had gone back underwater; she wanted to save her sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah and Riley were put in the same room in the hospital, she had made it clear to the doctors she would only rest in bed if Riley was with her. The doctors gave in when they realised this woman wouldn't stay in bed unless her son was in the same room.

Riley was fast asleep when Aden knocked gently on the door. He was a little nervous about entering, the last time he spoke top Aaliyah she was practically launching herself at him.

"Hey" he whispered as soon as he realised Riley was asleep. Aaliyah smiled, which Aden took as a '_come in'. _He pulled up and chair and sat beside her "Ali, I'm so sorry" Aden said quickly, before being interrupted by Aaliyah.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just angry. I should never have blamed you" Aaliyah apologized. Aden took hold of her hand "Listen Ali, I know things between us have been complicated lately, but I just want you know I'm here for you"

Aaliyah quickly moved her hand away "Please don't be nice to me I don't deserve it" she said quickly.

Aden frowned "Hey it's forgotten about I know you didn't mean those things" Aden reassured the young mum. He was shocked when Aaliyah shook her head.

"I'm not talking bout that" she explained "Aden I never told you why I left" Aaliyah couldn't believe she was about to say this.

"I don't understand, you said you weren't ready to commit to a relationship" Aden was trying to get his head around what Aaliyah was saying.

"I did something terrible" Aaliyah began nervously "Aden I had an abortion"

Aden sat upright "You what? When?"

"Two weeks before I left. I was scared. You said you didn't want a family and I couldn't bear raising another baby by myself" Aaliyah tried to explain as Aden stood up and threw his hands behind his head.

"What and you didn't think I had a right to know? Or a say in what happened to our baby" Aden spat angrily.

"Aden please I'm…" Aaliyah tried to apologise.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry? You are unbelievable Ali. And what about now?" he yelled. Aaliyah was confused "What so you can't have my baby but you can quite happily have his"

"What the hell is going on?" Brax had now arrived he could hear the shouting from the corridor; Riley had also woke up by this point.

"Nothing I was just leaving" Aden said as he stormed out of the room.

"Would you care to explain?" Brax said with his eye brows raised. Aaliyah just sunk down the bed and put her head in her hands. What a mess she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Heath were sat at the police station waiting to make their statements. Charlie wanted every detail of what had happened. Heath was still stuck on what Casey had called Aaliyah at Reefton Lakes.

"You know you're kidding yourself right?" Heath said finally, Casey just looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"You called her baby" Heath reminded him. Casey had forgotten about that until Heath mentioned it again.

"So" Casey replied coolly "It didn't mean anything it just slipped out" he tried to remain calm. He was desperate for Heath not to find out about him and Aaliyah. Especially since Aaliyah had told him about Heath's declaration of love.

"I just wanna make sure you know nothing will ever happen between you both, she is having our brother's baby after all" Heath's remark angered Casey but he knew he had to keep his mouth shut, another slip up was not advisable at this point. He had so much to lose if the truth ever did get out. Casey was just grateful Heath was a little bit slow when it came to things like this.

_**I hope this chapter was ok for you all. **_

_**When I am writing I always listen to certain types of music to help me think and I have to say I have found the perfect 2 songs for Casey and Aaliyah the first one is called By Your Side, and its by Tenth Avenue North and the second one is a new one by Emeli Sande and its called Next to me. Have a listen to them and let me know which one you think suits them better. As Always please R & R much love Nikki x x **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah goes back to work and is terrorised by a troubled pupil. How will Casey react?**_

_**Casey's reaction raises suspicion from his friends, will they guess what is going on?**_

_**Charlie tell Brax how she really feels, will it be what he wants to hear?**_


	46. Jealousy

Aaliyah had been back home for almost a week. She was getting herself ready for her first day back at school; it was starting to become impossible to hide her bump now. It wouldn't be long before people would start asking questions. Mind you that's if Colleen hadn't already announced her news to the entire town.

Aaliyah opted for wearing something flowing that didn't hug her figure too much. Heath had already been to collect Riley and take him to school. Heath was sweet like that; well he was with Aaliyah anyway. As Aaliyah stood in her bedroom looking at herself in the full length mirror she was shocked to hear someone come in. As she rushed through the house to see who it was, her face lit up. Casey was stood grinning at her; she quickly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Casey pulled away gently "You know you don't have to go back today" he said softly. Casey had made it no secret that he wasn't happy about Aaliyah going back to work so soon, but Aaliyah was determined not to let what happened with Lexi keep her cooped up inside. There was still one thing bothering her though, she hadn't spoke to Aden since her confession, and with it being a small own and all. She knew bumping into him would be inevitable. I suppose in a way if Aaliyah was back at school she couldn't bump into him there.

"I'll be fine" Aaliyah reassured her concerned boyfriend. She kissed him again before pulling away completely. "We'd better go, we'll be late" she smiled as she grabbed her keys, iphone and bag. Casey put his hands on Aaliyah waist as they left the house, Aaliyah giggled as she moved them away "Casey Braxton, I'm in enough trouble already" she smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. Casey smiled and nodded, he had to agree on that one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey and Aaliyah parted ways as soon as they got to school, Casey went to catch up with his friends and Aaliyah headed to her classroom.

Aaliyah froze as she got to the door; it was the first time she had been in there since the shooting. "Are you ok Miss Henderson?" a familiar voice said from behind her. As Aaliyah turned she saw Summer standing behind her. Aaliyah didn't reply "Did you want me to go in with you?" Summer smiled.

"Er…would you mind" Aaliyah couldn't believe how sweet this pupil was behaving.

"No course not" Summer said as she followed Aaliyah into the classroom. "It must have been awful for you" she added as she looked around the room, Aaliyah just nodded.

Suddenly a door slamming shut further up the corridor caused Aaliyah to jump and drop her bag, everything spilled across the floor. Summer quickly bent down and helped Aaliyah pick it all up; she was horrified when she picked up a hospital picture frame. As Summer opened it she saw an ultrasound scan picture it had Miss Aaliyah Henderson written on the top. Summer gasped when she realised the date was only a few days ago. "Oh my god Miss, you're pregnant" Summer exclaimed as she quickly put the picture in Aaliyah's bag.

Aaliyah nodded "But you can't say anything Summer" Aaliyah hoped Summer wasn't about to go and tell the whole school. Aaliyah hadn't even spoken to Gina yet, and judging by the fact she hadn't been to see her yet, Aaliyah hoped Colleen for once had kept the news about the pregnancy to herself.

Summer however wasn't even thinking about announcing it. She was thinking more about what she had witnessed in the city. It didn't take her long to work out who the father was. "Don't worry, I won't say a word" Summer smiled as she headed to her first class. Aaliyah hoped Summer would keep her word, she didn't have chance to think any more about it though because her first class had started to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah's first class went much better than she expected, she was doing Shakespeare with the year 9's, and she had to admit there were some bright sparks amongst them.

After her second lesson Aaliyah had decided to go to Bianca's house for lunch. Bianca was off school with severe morning sickness.

Aaliyah knocked on the door shouted Hello and went inside the house "Hey you" Bianca beamed as she appeared out of the bathroom in her dressing gown and hugged her.

"You look terrible" Aaliyah said without thinking, she winced as she waited for Bianca's reaction.

"Oh thanks very much. We can't all be like you and swan through pregnancy" Bianca snapped a little.

"Sorry" Aaliyah apologised before following Bianca into he lounge. She slumped down next to her friend.

"So what's happened with Aden, Irene said he moved into Leah's house?" Bianca wasted no time with small talk.

"Where do I start?" Aaliyah sighed "I told him something and he didn't take it very well"

"What?" Bianca quizzed, she could see whatever it was, was troubling her.

"I told him the reason I left him" Aaliyah looked at Bianca hopefully. She didn't really want to go into to many details, but as usual. No such luck, Bianca wanted to know the ins and outs. "I left because I had an abortion, he didn't know about it" Bianca's jaw dropped as Aaliyah explained "Wow" she exclaimed simply.

"So what did he say when you told him?" Bianca asked curiously.

"What would you expect him to say? He completely freaked out?" Aaliyah said as she took a small box out of her handbag.

"You brought your own lunch?" Bianca's attention was now on the box. Aaliyah nodded

"Well Liam said you were still groggy, so I didn't think you'd feel like making lunch" Aaliyah smiled thoughtfully. Bianca also grinned.

After another 40 minutes of discussing Aden and then the baby Aaliyah realised she needed to be back at school. She quickly packed her stuff away and rushed to her car. Bianca couldn't hep but laugh at her best friend, Aaliyah always did everything so last minute her whole life seemed to be one big rush…and drama lets not forget the drama, Bianca thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Charlie had arranged to meet up at Angelo's. Charlie had spent the whole morning listening to the police trying to blame the whole car in lake incident on the Braxton's. They also kept banging on about the fact Aaliyah Henderson-Cooper was pregnant with Darryl Braxton's baby.

Charlie wasn't sure how much more she could take. Something hadn't sat well with her after Brax's explanation about Aaliyah's baby. If Johnny Copper was the father why couldn't he just tell the police? He would save himself from a whole lot of blame. All her questions left her head when she walked into Angelo's and saw Brax standing behind the bar. As he looked up and saw her he flashed her a smile.

"Hey" he smiled as he leant over the bar to kiss her. "Brax" she giggled as she pulled away to look around her.

"Relax, I checked no-one was in" he laughed at Charlie's paranoia. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Brax asked as he checked his phone.

"Anyone I know?" Charlie asked curiously.

"It's just Ali, telling me to remind Heath she was fetching Darcy from school" Brax explained

"Can she not text Heath herself?" Charlie snapped a little. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she hated the fact people thought Aaliyah was having Brax's baby.

"Don't be like that?" Brax smiled "She's been through a lot"

"Yeah and so have you. I nearly lost you because of her and her mess" Charlie wasn't sure what had come over her, but she didn't stop "She's got you wrapped around her little finger and I can't take it any more. Either you tell people the truth or we're finished" Charlie didn't really mean what she had said, but it was too late to take it back.

Charlie regretted her comment the minute she saw the look on Brax's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was pleased it was her last class of the day, she was even more happy to see Casey's face sat behind a desk near the back of the room. Summer was sat behind Casey, she was infuriated by the look's Casey and Aaliyah kept throwing at eachother. Aaliyah had started to worry about the snide remarks Summer kept making, she noticed they had also started to worry Casey as well.

As Aaliyah continued to brush them off she was surprised by what happened next. Aaliyah had got the kids to act as the characters of the play Casey had been allocated the part of Mercutio. Aaliyah could tell he was struggling with some of the words so she stood behind him and leant over him to help him. Summer saw this as the perfect opportunity, she grabbed her desk and rammed it forwards into Aaliyah causing her to fall and bang her stomach on Casey's chair "AH" Aaliyah cried.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I thought I saw a spider and it made me jump" Summer lied.

Casey shot out his chair and instinctively put his hand on Aaliyah's stomach "Are you ok?" he panicked. Aaliyah just stood bent over for a few moments.

"Are you stupid or something?" Casey yelled and he turned his anger towards Summer.

"I said I'm sorry, don't you think she is over reacting just a little" Summer grinned evilly. Aaliyah was stunned by Summer's cold remark. Summer knew she was pregnant, why would she say something like that. Then it dawned on Aaliyah, what if this wasn't an accident. What if Summer knew something?

"She's not over reacting she's pregnant" Casey announced furiously.

"Casey" Aaliyah snapped she couldn't believe he had just done that. The entire class of students shared glances and remarks. Stu just stared; he knew instantly why Casey was reacting this way. It all made sense now. Stu wasn't the only one who was staring April too had also picked up on Casey's reaction. Why was he behaving so protectively? April knew Aaliyah and the Braxton's were close but this seemed different somehow?

_**Hope that Chapter was ok for you all. **_

_**Wow 102 reviews I can't quite believe it, thank you so much **_

_**And an especially big thanks to RoRo90 I believe you were my 100th reviewer.**_

_**Also can I give a quick mention to a new fanfic by Rylie1990 called Save me from myself. I have to say it is pretty special so have a look. Rylie1990 is my little sister by the way :p**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Brax tells Charlie about Casey and Aaliyah, how will she react?**_

_**April questions Casey about his feelings for Aaliyah!**_

_**Summer is determined to reveal Casey and Aaliyah's affair!**_


	47. You tell, I tell

Aaliyah waited patiently for Sid to come and give her a scan. Casey had stayed at school, although it was killing him, he knew Aaliyah was right when she said Summer knows something. Neither of them wanted to raise suspicion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Charlie were in the middle of an argument when Brax got the call saying Aaliyah had been rushed to hospital. He quickly grabbed his keys "Why do you always drop everything for her, it is your baby isn't it" Charlie cried as she followed him towards the door.

"I don't need this right now Charlie" Brax replied as he turned to face her.

"It is your baby. If it was Johnny Cooper's baby you wouldn't need to keep it a secret now" Charlie had gone into detective mode, she knew Dylan was missing and Johnny was in prison so Aaliyah didn't need to keep it a secret anymore. All she wanted was for Brax tell people the truth. The truth however was not what she expected at all.

"It's not Johnny's baby ok" Brax yelled.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears "So it is yours?" she snapped trying to fight her tears.

"Charlie I can't…" Brax didn't want to discuss it.

"Brax" Charlie grabbed Brax's arm, stopping him from walking away.

"It's Casey's" Brax couldn't stop himself from blurting it out.

"What?" Charlie replied as she put her hand up to her mouth, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The baby belongs to Casey, before you arrived at the school Johnny had a gun pointing at Casey. He knew about the baby, so I told him it was mine" Brax explained the best he could.

"So you're not the dad" Charlie was struggling to let it all sink in "Casey is?" she still couldn't believe it.

Brax nodded quickly "I need to get to the hospital" he said as he quickly locked the door behind them both and headed towards his Ute.

Charlie was in shock, she walked slowly up the beach. The more Charlie thought about what Brax had said the more it made sense. She remembered the way Aaliyah and Casey were around eachother. At the time she just thought they were close but she never in a million years expected them to be that close. She was his teacher, Charlie thought to herself over and over again. It was against the law what they were doing. Charlie decided she had to speak to Aaliyah for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brax arrived at the hospital he saw Aaliyah sat in a side room "Hey are you ok?" he asked as he gave her a hug. Aaliyah shook her head. "Is it the baby?" Brax added quickly, he was concerned for his niece or nephew.

"No, well I'm not sure yet. One if the students in my class know about me and Casey, she's the reason I'm in here" Aaliyah explained to a stunned Brax

"How do you mean she's the reason?" he was a little confused.

"She pushed me and I fell onto the back of a chair" Aaliyah said being interrupted by Sid and his machine.

"Ok Aaliyah are you ready?" he smiled as he put the cold jelly on Aaliyah's stomach. Aaliyah jumped at the coldness of the jelly. Both Brax and Aaliyah smiled when they heard a strong heartbeat "Ok Aaliyah everything looks fine, I'd say you were well into your 23rd week of your pregnancy" Sid was now looking at Brax and Aaliyah "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" he asked. Brax and Aaliyah looked at eachother, she wasn't sure if she should find out without Casey.

"No can we keep it as a surprise?" Brax answered quickly, he could see the torment in Aaliyah's face. Aaliyah threw Brax a smile and a silent thank you.

"Of course" Sid replied as he wiped the remained jelly off Aaliyah's stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was waiting anxiously in the diner for any news. He almost shot out of his seat when he received a text from Aaliyah **Meet me outside Angelo's in 10 minutes. Love you x x **

Casey stood up quickly and headed towards Angelo's, little did he know he was being followed. As he approached he saw Aaliyah standing there waiting for him. Brax had gone inside. Casey threw his arms around Aaliyah before kissing her on the head.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled away a little. Aaliyah nodded.

"Yes I'm fine and the baby's fine, I'm so sorry Casey" Aaliyah said as she started to cry.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault" he said softly as he pulled her closer for another hug.

Little did they know they were being watched, watching them closely from behind the boat shed was April. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Were her eyes deceiving her or was Casey really in a relationship with Miss Henderson. She didn't need to wonder for long because as she continued to watch she saw Casey and Aaliyah kissing passionately before finally getting into her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah and Casey barged threw the door to Aaliyah's house, they were kissing passionately. Aaliyah only just managed to close the door before Casey picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom; he laid her on the bed before falling on top of her gently. Aaliyah pulled Casey's shirt off over his head as he ran his hand up her thigh. Aaliyah unzipped Casey's trousers as he kissed her neck gently. Aaliyah wrapped her legs around Casey's waist and pulled him inside her. Aaliyah bit her lip as she tried not to make noise. They had both seen Heath's Ute parked at the front of the house when they arrived home and Aaliyah didn't want him to hear them.

After they had finished Aaliyah snuck into the kitchen in Casey's school shirt to get some juice, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before Aaliyah had chance to do anything Charlie opened the door. She was astounded to see Aaliyah stood there in Casey's shirt.

"Charlie" Aaliyah exclaimed as she stared at the woman standing in front of her "What are you doing here?"

"Brax told me about you and Casey, I came to speak to you bout it" Charlie explained, she was even more shocked when Casey walked out of the bedroom in just his trousers "I thought you were get…" He smiled before being interrupted by the presence of another woman. He was horrified when he realised it was Charlie.

"I can't believe this" Charlie said shaking her head. Casey and Aaliyah both threw eachother a look. They were worried about what Charlie would do or say.

"Case, leave us a minute" Aaliyah's voice broke the silence.

"Will you be ok?" Casey was concerned for his girlfriend; this caused Charlie to look up. She realised Casey cared about Aaliyah. Aaliyah nodded and Casey disappeared into the bedroom.

"How long has it been going on?" Charlie got straight to the point.

"About 8 months" Aaliyah replied watching Charlie's reaction.

"What were you thinking? You do realise this is against the law?" Charlie stayed true to her job and kept the questions coming.

"Yeh, and so is sleeping with a known criminal" Aaliyah informed her. She felt terrible for using Charlie and Brax's relationship as a tool, but it was the best she had right now.

"What?" Charlie wasn't as confidant now as she first appeared.

"If you tell anyone about me and Casey, I will make sure the whole town know about you and Brax and your secret meetings" Aaliyah threatened, Charlie froze she couldn't believe Aaliyah was threatening her like this, but she knew she couldn't argue.

"Fine I won't say a word" Charlie was extremely upset Aaliyah had treated her like this; she turned and ran out of Aaliyah's house.

Aaliyah also felt bad for what she had said she picked up the nearest thing to her (which was a glass) and threw it at the wall. Casey came out of the bedroom and rushed towards Aaliyah "She knows Casey, Brax told her" Aaliyah cried as Casey pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok baby, it'll be ok" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her argument with Charlie Aaliyah headed to the beach, she had arranged to meet Heath, Darcy and Riley, they were going for pizza at Angelo's.

As Heath found a table Aaliyah headed to the bar to get some drinks, and to talk to Brax.

"Usual" Brax assumed as he started to poor some drinks, Aaliyah nodded.

"Why did you tell Charlie about me and Case?" Aaliyah asked bluntly.

Brax quickly gestured for Aaliyah to follow him into the back room. Heath watched from the table curiously.

"I had no choice Ali, I was going to lose her" Brax explained

"Oh well good for you. You do realise she was going to report us don't you?" Aaliyah was a little annoyed at Brax's excuse.

"She won't do that" Brax reassured her.

"Yes I know, she knows if she does I will let slip your little secret" Aaliyah replied, she didn't mean to sound so callous but she couldn't help it.

"How dare you threaten her with that? Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed to keep your relationship a secret" Brax spat angrily. "I almost lost Charlie because of you"

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to get caught up in this mess, but I decided a long time ago I couldn't be without him" Aaliyah cried "I love Casey so much"

Brax nodded he understood exactly what Aaliyah was saying, he felt that way about Charlie. Brax put his hand on Aaliyah's arm "Its ok, Charlie won't say a word. She knows how you feel and so do I"

_**Ok so I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter turned out. The next one will be better though **_

_**Coming up-**_

_**April confronts Casey about his feelings!**_

_**Aaliyah and Aden talk about the abortion!**_

_**Another face from Aaliyah's past cause mixed emotions!**_


	48. Dad!

After Angelo's Aaliyah and Riley made their way home. It was getting late and Riley was tired. Heath and Darcy stayed at the restaurant for a while longer. Aaliyah had just put Riley to bed when she finally managed to sit down she was shocked to hear a key turning in the lock on her front door. She was even more shocked when she realised the person standing there was Aden.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind" Aden said softly as he headed over to the sofa "I had to talk to you" he added as he sat beside Aaliyah.

"No course not, I forgot I had given you that key" Aaliyah smiled "Aden I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't want it" Aaliyah tried to explain. Aden took her hands in his.

"It's ok, look you were right I did say I didn't want a family, but I meant right now, I didn't mean not ever" Aden was now sat facing Aaliyah "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you" Aaliyah continued "I didn't think you wanted a family"

"I didn't, but I would have with you" Aden's confession had stunned Aaliyah; she had no idea he felt like this about her. She always thought she was just a distraction from his dead wife. "Thing is Ali, I loved you so much. If you had told me you were pregnant we could have dealt with it together. Although I wasn't ready for a baby, I would have had a baby with you" Aden moved a strand of hair away from Aaliyah's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that evening April had flowed Casey back to the surf club, she had to talk to him about what she had seen. She approached him at the juice bar. He was waiting for a smoothie "Hey Casey" April grinned "Can I have a word?" April led Casey to a quieter part of the surf club.

"What's up?" Casey asked his friend curiously.

"I saw something today that shocked me and I wanted to talk to you about it" April explained "Earlier today I saw you with Miss Henderson, you were hugging and kissing"

Casey couldn't reply, his body had gone numb. He had no way out of answering this question; the only way he could answer it was by being honest. "Ok fine, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself" Casey started.

"But what if I…" April interrupted.

"APRIL" Casey exclaimed. "Fine I promise" April added. Casey took a deep breath before explaining his situation.

"You're right there is something going on I have been seeing Ali…Miss Henderson for 8 months" Casey's words left April gob smacked, she hadn't even imagined the relationship had been going on for that long. Then it suddenly dawned on her, a small detail Casey had let slip earlier.

"Oh my god, it's your baby isn't it?" Casey just nodded, as he watched April's face drop. He could tell what she was thinking.

"Look what me and Ali have is more than just a quick fumble behind the bike sheds. We love each other. I know she is our teacher but at home she is just Ali" Casey tried to explain.

"But she is our teacher?" April couldn't even think past this fact for now.

"Yes I know, but technically, I shouldn't be at school. I should be finished by now. Me and Ali aren't doing anything wrong" April couldn't believe Casey was trying to defend his relationship with Aaliyah. She was a teacher and Casey was her student. As far as April was concerned their relationship was wrong on so many levels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah handed Aden a cup of coffee before sitting beside him. "You were right to do what you did" Aden admitted to a relieved Aaliyah" It wasn't the best time to raise a baby. We were both in bad places, I'm just sorry you didn't think you could come to me" Aden noticed the change in Aaliyah's posture. She looked nervous. Aden put his arm around Aaliyah. "I'll always be here for you no matter what, you know that right?" Before Aden could finish his sentence the pair was interrupted by a knock at the door. Aaliyah answered the door and almost died on the spot.

Standing in front of her was a tall, well built, dark haired man. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a white tank top. His muscular arms were covered in tattoos. "Oh my god Dad" Aaliyah finally exclaimed after the initial shock had worn off, she threw her arms a round the man and he hugged her tightly in return "Hello Princess" he replied.

Aden had also stood up to greet the man. He couldn't see him properly at the doorway, but as soon as the man walked into the lounge he took Aden by surprise standing in front of him was Frankie Marsden. One of the most feared men in Summer Bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax woke up in Charlie's arms, which was something he did a lot quite lately. Maybe a little to much for someone who was in a secret relationship. As Brax looked at Charlie he noticed she had her eyes open and was staring into space "You OK baby?" he asked as he propped himself up to see her better.

"They aren't much different to you and me, you know" Charlie's comment had come out of nowhere. "Aaliyah and Casey I mean, they love eachother so much and yet they have to hide their feelings because of what other people will think" Charlie explained her random outburst to Brax. He nodded simply; he knew what she was getting at.

"Sometimes you just can't help who you fall in love with aye" Brax grinned as he leant forward and kissed her on the lips gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden was still extremely unnerved by Frankie's arrival. Although Aden had, had his fair share of run ins with a few dodgy people, he had never been sat this close to a gangster, with a reputation as bad as Frankie's, in his whole life.

The only thing that was worrying Aden even more than this man's presence, was the word Aaliyah used for him when he arrived. Aaliyah called Frankie Marsden Dad!

_**Sorry this chapters a bit short but I'm not feeling to well, and I wanted to update before heading off to bed hope its ok for you all please R & R love Nik.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Why is Frankie Marsden in the bay, and who makes an instant enemy of him?**_

_**The last few weeks of School arrive, what happens to reveal Aaliyah and Casey's secret?**_

_**Will they be able to persuade Gina not to involve the police?**_


	49. Revealed secrets!

Aaliyah handed her dad the cup of tea he had asked for, not exactly very gangster's paradise, Aden thought quietly to himself. Aaliyah sat down next to Aden and Frank sat in the chair opposite them "I see Johnny's been providing for you pretty well" Frank said breaking the awkward silence. Aaliyah nodded.

"Yeah, it's a nice place, Dad what are you doing here?" Aaliyah was curious as too what had brought her father here.

"Your mother got in contact with me and told me about Lexi and what happened with Johnny. I just wanted to make sure my little girl was safe" Frank replied simply.

Aden was still felt a little uneasy around this man. "How long you in town for?" he finally picked up the courage to ask.

"Just tonight, I told Johnny I would pay him a visit. I'm not happy about what he did to you Ali, but I think he deserves the chance to explain himself" Frank explained. "So I can see you have some news you want to tell me" he added as his attention was pulled towards Aaliyah's baby bump. Aaliyah rested her hand over the top of it instinctively and nodded.

"Yeah, this little one should be gracing us with their presence in a couple of months" She smiled. Aaliyah noticed the deathly look Frank was giving Aden at this point "It's not his baby dad, Aden's just a friend who lives with me"

"So where is the dad?" Frank asked.

"Oh he lives next door" Aden interrupted quickly when he noticed the way Frank was staring at him.

"Oh so he's a Braxton?" Frank seemed quite happy with that fact. Aaliyah wasn't sure how happy her dad would be if he knew which one, but she thought it would be best to let him make his own assumptions.

After another hour, Frank finally decided to leave, but not before giving Aaliyah a contact number, in case she ever needed him and a roll of notes which had belonged to Johnny. He also popped into Riley's bedroom and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead so not to wake him.

Aden just stared at Aaliyah with his eye brows raised when she came and sat next to him again. "Dad, seriously?" he teased as he sat down.

"Er…yeah, I don't see too much of him though, but he does try and pop in every now and then" Aaliyah smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah had arrived early for school as usual. As she sat preparing her first lesson, she couldn't help thinking about her dad's visit last night. Aaliyah knew her dad, and she knew it was more than just a flying visit. Aaliyah wondered exactly what her mum had told him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gina brought in a projector; Aaliyah needed it for her year 12 class later that morning. "Thanks Gina" Aaliyah smiled.

"No problem" Gina said as she left the room.

Aaliyah set up the projector so it was ready for her lesson with the year 12 students; she was interrupted again by a familiar smile.

"Hey you" she giggled as she watched him walk into her classroom and shut the door. It was Casey.

"You didn't text back this morning" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Aaliyah's waist.

"I didn't hear my phone" Aaliyah pulled Casey in for a quick kiss; they both jumped away quickly when they heard her first class coming in. Aaliyah headed over to her phone on the desk and had a quick look at the message. She was surprised when she realised she had two messages **Hey baby, missed you last night, can't wait to see you later, love you Case x x. **The first one was obviously from Casey, but the second number she didn't recognise her heart almost stopped as she opened the text, it was picture of her and Casey together in the City and underneath it were the words **secrets will come out, tick tock. **

"Are you ok Miss?" one of her students asked regaining Aaliyah's attention.

"Er…yes thank you Abby" Aaliyah replied quickly, stuffing her phone inside her bag.

After her first lesson Aaliyah had become extremely worried, she had no idea who had sent the text message. She was however pleased to see Casey was a part of her next class. Aaliyah some how felt settled when he was in the room. Casey could sense there was something wrong with his girlfriend as soon as he walked in the room. Casey gritted his teeth as he saw Summer walk into the class room and sit herself right at the front, just opposite Aaliyah's desk. Aaliyah didn't let Summer put her off, she glanced quickly at Casey before climbing on a chair to get the box of books off the top of the cabinet.

"Er…can someone turn the projector on please" Aaliyah asked. Casey got up to do it but Summer rushed their first.

"I'll do it" she sang as she hurried over the monitor, before quickly switching the sheet over and turning it on. Casey's eyes widened as he looked at the huge picture of him and Aaliyah plastered on the wall. The other students gasped and giggled, Aaliyah wasn't sure what was going on so she turned to see. As she turned she missed her footing causing her to fall heavily of the chair, pulling the box of text books on top of her. Casey stood quickly and rushed to her "Ali" he said as he got closer to her. Aaliyah was unconscious.

Summer was horrified, although she was jealous of Casey and Aaliyah's relationship. She never meant for Aaliyah to get seriously hurt. "You bitch are you satisfied now" Casey spat as he turned toward Summer.

"Casey" a faint voice coughed, interrupting his fury. Aaliyah had come round; Casey quickly helped Aaliyah to her feet.

"We should get you to hospital" Casey suggested. Aaliyah nodded, as Aaliyah and Casey walked up the corridor they were interrupted by Bianca "Oh my god Ali what happened?" she asked.

"She fell off a chair she was standing on" Casey explained.

"OK, Casey you go back to your class I'll take her to hospital" Bianca ordered. Casey wasn't happy about leaving Aaliyah, but he knew it would be for the best. Bianca arranged for someone to cover her's and Aaliyah's classes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April ran into Casey in the corridor "Casey's what's going on" she asked when she noticed to look on his face.

"She fell off a chair" Casey replied numbly.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" April was worried about Aaliyah and what she had recently discovered about her baby.

"I don't know, Summer has outed us" Casey's voice was still empty, April realised he must have been in shock.

"Casey you need to go to the hospital" April's comment shocked Casey back to reality.

"What?" he questioned, April grabbed both his arms and looked straight into is eyes.

"I was wrong what I said before, I know love isn't just black and white. I have seen the way you two look at eachother, and if the age gap doesn't matter to you then why should it matter to anyone else" April smiled "Now go, I'll cover for you"

Casey didn't need much persuading he turned quickly and ran out of the door and headed straight for the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca and Aaliyah waited patiently for the doctor, both women were stunned when Casey arrived at the hospital. He completely ignored Bianca's existence and hugged Aaliyah. Bianca looked confused "What the hell are you..." suddenly the realisation hit her "Oh my god, its Casey's baby isn't it?" Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ali, how could you be so stupid? You told me it was over between you" Bianca screeched.

"We tried to stay away from eachother, we really did but…" Aaliyah tried to explain before being interrupted by Sid. He had brought a heartbeat machine into the room. Bianca got up quickly and rushed out of the room, she was struggling to take it all in.

"Bianca" Aaliyah called after her friend, but Bianca didn't stop.

Sid was a little concerned as too how close Aaliyah and Casey were sat together; Casey had hold of her hand tightly while they waited to hear the baby's heartbeat. Both of them grinned widely when they finally heard it. Although Sid had a idea what was going on, he decided to keep it to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca had waited to give Aaliyah and Casey a lift to school, although she was furious with them both. She hadn't stopped caring about them.

"Do you not think now would be a good time to tell Gina?" Bianca suggested "She will only find out from another student anyway"

Aaliyah knew Bianca was right, so she decided her first place to go would be Gina's office. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she walked into the room Gina smiled; she obviously hadn't heard the news. Luckily for Aaliyah, Gina had been in a meeting all morning and had only just got back, so she was oblivious to what had happened.

"Is everything ok?" Gina was worried to see the distress on Aaliyah's face.

"Gina there is something I need to tell you?" Aaliyah took a deep breath; Bianca closed the door and stood next to her friend "I've been having an intimate relationship with a student" Aaliyah's words shocked Gina completely.

"Who?" Gina asked.

"Casey Braxton" Gina's eye's widened as Aaliyah told her the students name.

"Ok, so how serious is this relationship?" Gina had a feeling she already knew how serious but she was hoping she could have be mistaken.

"It's his baby" Aaliyah confessed as she put her hand on her stomach. Gina just slumped in her chair. Bianca took hold of Aaliyah's other hand. None of the women spoke for a few moments before Gina finally took a breath and looked up at Aaliyah. She opened the mouth and spoke…

_**Another cliff hanger for you all, eek so the cats out of the bag, what do you think should happen next?**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Gina's reaction!**_

_**Casey and Aaliyah face the local's mixed reactions together!**_

_**Casey has an important question for Aaliyah but what is it?**_


	50. Its just you and me!

"How long has it been going on for" Gina asked calmly, which surprised both Bianca and Aaliyah.

"8 months" Aaliyah said quickly preparing herself for Gina's next question.

"For goodness sake Aaliyah, how many times do we warn you about getting involved with a student" Gina exclaimed, she had now lost her calm tone.

"I now, but believe me I didn't plan for this to happen. It's not just fling, I love Casey" Aaliyah said in her defence. Bianca was still stood firmly beside her friend; suddenly they were interrupted by someone barging through the door. It was Casey, Bianca took a step back and Casey grabbed Aaliyah's hand.

"Casey you shouldn't be in here" Gina had now turned her attention to Casey.

"So I don't get a say in any of this?" he was angry that he couldn't tell his side of the story. Gina paused to let him speak "None of this is how you think it is. She didn't take advantage. It was me who did all the running. I knew she had feelings for me and she tried to bury them. It was me who kept pushing"

Gina listened quietly as Casey tried to explain "I'm not just a normal student. I chose to retake year 12 surely that's different" Casey pleaded.

"She has still abused her position as a teacher" Gina reminded them.

"Look Gina, I know this is a bad situation. But Casey's right, surely if Casey is old enough to make the decision to come back to school, then he is old enough to decide who he wants to be in a relationship with" Bianca finally interrupted, the more she saw Casey and Aaliyah together the more she realised how they felt about eachother.

Gina sighed and nodded "You're right" both Casey and Aaliyah sighed with relief "Casey is 18, and this is a decision you both made. Legally the police do not need to be involved, however you will need to face the board" Bianca smiled as Gina spoke. She was glad Gina wasn't going to involve the police.

Aaliyah and Casey walked out of Gina's office hand in hand; finally they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore.

Brax, Heath and Aden were waiting at Aaliyah's house for her and Casey to return. Aaliyah had called them and asked them to meet her there. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she let go of Casey's hand. They walked into her house, Aaliyah sat at the table and Casey leant against the kitchen cupboards.

"So what's gong on, it sounded pretty urgent on the phone" Heath asked curiously.

"There's something we need to tell you" Aaliyah started.

"We?" Aden was confused. Aaliyah nodded and looked back at Casey, who took a few steps forwards so he was now stood behind Aaliyah.

"I wanted to tell you before the rest of the town started talking, me and Casey have been seeing eachother" Aaliyah winced, as she waited for their reactions. She wasn't bothered about Brax because he already knew. She was however worried about Heath's reaction. Heath just stared before speaking "How long?" he asked curiously.

"8 months" Aaliyah replied simply.

"You bitch" Heath yelled furiously "You let me tell you how I felt about you and all the time you were sleeping with him" Heath yelled, causing Casey to step in "Back off Heath" he threatened.

"So the baby belongs to Casey not Brax?" Aden had finally joined the conversation. After Heath's outburst Aaliyah couldn't speak so she just nodded. "That explains a lot" Aaliyah frowned at Aden.

"What?" she asked him.

"Well the way he behaves round you, and the way you are with him. I knew something was going on between you but I never thought for a second it had been going on for that long" he explained. Heath had heard enough he just stood up and walked out. Was he the only one stupid enough not to notice something was going on?

"Heath wait" Aaliyah stood to go after him but both Casey and Brax stopped her.

"He just needs time" Casey whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Aaliyah and Casey's news had spread around the bay like wild fire. It wasn't long before the Diner and the Surf Club found out about it.

Aaliyah and Casey had decided to get all the comments over with before Riley left school. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she followed Casey into the diner. Casey grabbed Aaliyah's hand and gripped it tightly as he led her towards the counter. Aaliyah felt uncomfortable as she looked around the Diner. Everyone was staring at her and judging her. Casey could feel Aaliyah's hands getting clammy as she looked around at all the faces "It's just you and me baby, no-one else matters" he whispered softly in her ear.

Roo took their order and Aaliyah and Casey sat at a table. "Well I think it's disgusting if you ask me, flaunting her relationship with a school boy like that, I told you that one was trouble" Colleen was being her usual tactless self. Aaliyah stood quickly and rushed outside. Casey was fuming, he turned to face Colleen "Do you have any idea how hard this is for her" he spat angrily "Being judged because she has fallen in love, so what if I'm only 18, I know my mind and I know how much I love her"

Colleen's face relaxed a little, Casey did a very brave thing declaring his love for Aaliyah in a Diner full of people. Casey jumped a little when he felt a warm hand in his, as he looked her saw Aaliyah had come back. "I know it's not ideal, but I love Casey and we both love this baby, there are worse things than that out there"

Aaliyah and Casey both left the diner and headed out onto the beach "Do you think people will get over it?" Aaliyah asked Casey hopefully.

"Yeh, give it a couple of days and it will be old news, besides its tough if they don't because I'm not giving you up Aaliyah Henderson" Casey smiled as he pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Colleen "Look Colleen Aaliyah does…" Casey started but Colleen put her hands up.

"I'm not here for that, I'm sorry I judged you. Listening to you both speak about eachother like that made me realise. It isn't about who you are or what you are or even how old you are. Love is love plain and simple. And if you find it, you should grab it with both hands" Colleen's words brought a few tears to Aaliyah's eyes "Thank you" Aaliyah smiled as he hugged Casey again.

Both Casey and Aaliyah watched Colleen walk back into the Diner, as Aaliyah turned to face Casey she noticed he was staring at her. "What?" she smiled. Casey picked Aaliyah up in his arms and carried her towards the sea before gently putting her down on the sand "Casey what are you doing?" she giggled. "Grabbing it with both hands" he smiled, before taking hold of her hand.

"Ali, I love you so much, and we both know there is no way we could ever be without eachother now" Aaliyah frowned as Casey spoke, she was a little nervous as to where this was heading. "Move in with me" he added.

"What?" Aaliyah was relieved this wasn't the big marriage proposal.

"Ok so technically I'll be moving in with you, but still" Casey laughed. Aaliyah nodded quickly. "Yeah?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Yes" Aaliyah laughed as Casey picked her up and spun her round.

_**Ok so now everyone knows about them. Hope that was ok please R & R love Nikki x x x**_

_**The next chapter will fast forward a couple of months to nearly Aaliyah's due date.**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Casey and Aaliyah enjoy being a proper couple!**_

_**Aaliyah's Dad reveals why he is sticking around!**_

_**Johnny sends Aaliyah a letter, will she read it?**_

_**Aaliyah and Heath talk!**_


	51. The Letter!

Aaliyah loved waking up next to Casey every morning; she loved the fact they didn't have to sneak around even more. Aaliyah was only a few weeks off giving birth and had started to get things sorted for their new arrival.

Aden and Casey had spent the last few weeks tripping over various baby items "This whole house is like an advertisement for Kiddicare" Casey moaned as he tripped over the pram for the 20th time that morning.

"Yeah, maybe we need to get a bigger house" Aaliyah suggested. Aden and Casey threw eachother a grin.

"Or you could stop buying so much" Casey teased.

"Hey, I've been thinking about that and I have spoken to Irene. She said I can move in with her now that Bianca and Liam have moved out" Aden said as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Hey, no you don't have to do that" Aaliyah replied, before looking at Casey "Tell him Case"

"Well it's up to him" Casey got on well with Aden, but he had to admit having the house to themselves would be good.

Aden smiled "Its fine, besides you will need the room for when the baby arrives"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping Riley off at school Aaliyah had arranged to meet her dad at the Diner for breakfast, Casey had gone to the beach.

Aaliyah sat at an empty table and waited patiently for Frank to arrive "Hello sweetheart" Aaliyah looked up and smiled when she realised it was her dad. He sat on the chair beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Aaliyah couldn't help but laugh when she saw Colleen practically running towards their table. She was determined to take their order before Sasha.

"Morning Aaliyah" Colleen sung as she stared at the stranger sat with Aaliyah.

"Mrs Smart this is my dad" Aaliyah introduced her dad with a smile.

"Hello, now what can I get for you both?" Colleen continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey waited for Heath to come out of the water; he knew very well Heath was avoiding him. Heath and Casey hadn't spoken since the day Aaliyah and Casey went public with their relationship.

Heath didn't speak to Casey as he walked past him and headed up the beach. "Heath" Casey called after him "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Heath just ignored him and carried on walking "HEATH" Casey tried one last time, before shaking his head and heading into the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was curious why her dad wanted to meet her, she realised why as soon as he pulled out a white envelope out of the inside pocket in his jacket. He handed it over to her. Aaliyah looked at the envelope, it had her name on it, Aaliyah recognised the writing instantly.

"What's this?" Aaliyah asked her dad curiously as she held the envelope. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read what was inside.

"It's the reason I have been sticking around. I was waiting for the right time to give you this" He smiled.

Aaliyah took a deep breath and opened the letter, as she unfolded the paper she was relieved to see the letter wasn't very long.

_Hiya Beautiful _(this made Aaliyah's skin crawl)

_If your dad has given you this letter then_

_it means you are in danger._

_I have been hearing some rumours inside_

_That there is a guy out there with an old score_

_To settle, for something that goes back years. _

_I am writing to tell you to trust no-one, not even_

_People we have turned to in the past. _

_These people are more than ready to stab you in the back, _

_For the right price. And don't forget certain people still_

_Think you are having my baby! As much as I hate to admit it_

_It would probably be a good idea to show this to Brax._

_Keep your eyes open and trust no-one. I will let you now when_

_It is safe. I love you and I'm sorry. I hope that one day you_

_Can forgive me._

_Johnny _

Aaliyah's heart was pounding as she read the letter over and over, how the hell could this be happening again, surely Johnny being behind bars and Dylan and Lexi being dead meant this part of her life was over. Aaliyah just got up and rushed out of the diner, she needed air. As she ran out she bumped straight into Heath "Watch it" he spat, but soon regretted it when he saw the state she was in. "Ali, what is it?" he asked quickly. Aaliyah just burst out crying. Heath pulled her into a hug. Frank was now stood beside them "Come on lets get her to that chair" he suggested as he pointed to the table and chairs that were outside.

Aaliyah sat gently on the chair, she was still sobbing quietly. She handed Heath the letter and he read it "Shit" he exclaimed when he finished. He thought the same as Aaliyah, how the hell could she still be in danger. She was almost 8 months pregnant for Christ sakes, was all Heath could think.

"Sweetie listen to me, no-one will hurt you, they won't even get near you, Riley or the baby" Frank promised his very emotional daughter. Aaliyah nodded as she looked at her dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank and Heath went back to Aaliyah's house with her, Frank went to find Brax and Heath stayed with Aaliyah. They had tried to call Casey a few times but he must have still been at the beach.

"I never meant to hurt you" Aaliyah whispered to Heath as he handed her a glass of water. Heath didn't reply straight away which made Aaliyah feel a little awkward.

"I just can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner. I mean the more I think about it now, the more I realise all the signs were there. You must have thought I was a right tool when I told you how I felt about you" Heath said as he sat beside her on the sofa. Aaliyah shook her head.

"I would never think that of you. Besides I thought it was kinda sweet" she teased.

"Sweet" Heath frowned. Aaliyah giggled, her face dropped though as soon as she realised the time "Shit, I need to fetch Riley" she exclaimed as she tried to stand. A task which was now practically impossible due to her whale sized bump (not really whale sized, but that's how she saw it).

"Hey it's ok, you stay here and put your feet up, Ill go and fetch Riley" Heath smiled.

"No Heath, I can't ask you to do that" Aaliyah protested.

"I'm not asking, besides I've gotta fetch Darcy anyway" Heath finally added before heading out of the door.

Aaliyah watched him leave before getting up and waddling into the kitchen. Before she got where she needed to be there was a knock at the door "I swear I'm going to have to tie your keys around your neck" Aaliyah said as she opened the door. She stopped immediately when she realised the person standing there wasn't Heath.

Aaliyah felt the blood drain from her face as she looked at the man standing there. She quickly tried to close the door, but he put his foot in the way. He barged the door open quickly, sending Aaliyah flying. "Hello Aaliyah" he grinned widely. Aaliyah was now shaking with fear when she saw what the man had in his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath was a little annoyed when he arrived back to Aaliyah's house to find she had gone out. She could have at least called, he thought to himself.

Heath took Darcy and Riley across the porch and into his house. He knew she had probably gone to meet Casey. He sent her a quick text and sent the same one to Casey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was sat at Angelo's with Brax and Frank.

Frank had just shown them the letter from Johnny. Both brothers' were horrified to find out Aaliyah was still in danger.

Casey took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate **I'll baby-sit shall I :p only kidding don't worry Riley will be fine.**

Casey was puzzled by his brother's message. Aaliyah wasn't with them, she was at home. Well that's where she said she would meet Casey when he spoke to her twenty minutes ago. He was even more worried when he received another message from an unknown number. This message was much more worrying. The message simply read **Lost someone?**

It was too late; whoever Johnny had tried to warn them about had gotten to Aaliyah. Question was where were they and what did they want?

_**Hope that was ok. Who do you think has got Aaliyah and what do you think they will do with her?**_

**Coming up-**

**Aaliyah is being kept prisoner, but where? And who by?**

**Can Frank and the Braxton's work out where she is before it's too late?**

**Aaliyah goes into labour is her baby at risk?**


	52. Help me!

Aaliyah woke slowly, as she moved her hands to wipe her eyes she realised one of the was handcuffed to a pipe just above her head. She could see she was in some kind of barn, she could hear dripping water and the smell was vile.

Aaliyah looked down and saw she was sat on an old mattress. "Your awake then?" a familiar voice asked her. Aaliyah looked up and was horrified to see Scott stood on front of her.

"Please, why are you doing this?" Aaliyah begged as she tried to get her hand free.

"It's nothing personal Aaliyah, I'm just doing what I was told to do" Scott replied coldly.

"Please Scotty" Aaliyah rested her free hand on top of her bump. "Who told you to do this?"

"He'll be here soon" Scott said coldly. Aaliyah couldn't believe her one time best friend was capable of this.

"Who will?" Aaliyah replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax, Heath and Casey had spent the last few hours searching all the places they could think of looking for Aaliyah. Aden stayed at the house with Riley and Frank made some phone calls.

"Is there anyone who knows where she could be?" Brax said looking at Casey.

"I don't know" Casey spat he was extremely angry with himself that he didn't know anything.

"Scott?" Heath Remembered the last time Aaliyah was kidnapped.

"What?" Brax turned to look at Heath.

"It's a long shot I know but…" Heath started before being interrupted.

"Do you think he'd be that stupid?" Brax exclaimed, Heath shrugged.

"No hang on Heath's got a point, I mean we have nothing so far, at least this is something" Casey added. All three of them agreed to start searching for Scott, Brax called Aden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden was sat with Riley watching a DVD when the house phone rang; he picked it up quickly hoping it was news on Aaliyah "Hello" he said hopefully.

"Hi it's Brax, is there an address book by Aaliyah's phone?" Aden looked to see if could see one. As he opened the drawer he saw a purple notebook marked addresses.

"Got it" Aden said as he took it out and put it on the table next to the phone.

"Ok we need an address for Scott" Brax asked, Aden flicked through the book and saw an address and phone number for Scott and Kelly Harris. As Aden gave the number to Brax, Brax scribbled it on a napkin.

"Keep me posted yeah" was all Aden said before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax pulled up slowly outside a very nice looking house. All three Braxton's got out of the car and headed to the front door. As Casey knocked they could hear children playing. A young woman came to the door. She looked a little nervous when she saw all three men stood there.

"Can I help you?" she stuttered. Casey stepped forward,

"Aaliyah's gone missing and we think Scott might be behind it" Casey didn't waste any time.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kelly said as she tried to close the door, Casey stopped her.

"Don't play games with me, he's not here is he and I bet you have no idea where he is do you?" Casey's voice had risen slightly, which shocked Brax and Heath a little. They had never see there brother lose his cool like this. He was always the calmer one out of the three.

Kelly paused for a moment, she looked scared and confused "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Casey, I'm Aaliyah's boyfriend and the father of her baby" Kelly's eyes widened.

"Ali's pregnant, he didn't tell me that" Kelly exclaimed, she realised instantly what she had done.

"So you do know where he is?" Heath started to get as little impatient.

"Please, She's 8 months pregnant, I need to know if she is safe" Casey's calm tone relaxed Kelly again.

"There's an old barn Scott uses to hide stuff, I can give you the address, but you didn't get it from me" Kelly disappeared into her house and reappeared with a piece of paper. She gave it to Brax who stuffed it into his pocket and headed back to the car. Casey and Heath followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah waited patiently for Scott's answer to her question; while she was waiting she had gone through every person in her head who could have possibly asked him to do this.

"I don't understand he should be here by now" Scott spoke finally.

"Who should?" Aaliyah tried again for an answer "Scott please" Aaliyah gasped, she had been feeling pains across her stomach for a while, but now they were getting worse.

"Greg" Aaliyah's jaw dropped when Scott finally told her, why the hell did her step father want Scott to kidnap her?

"I don't understand" Aaliyah winced as she tried to breath through another contraction.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked as he realised she was in pain.

"It's the baby, please let me go" she pleaded, Scoot just looked at her with a grim expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I can't it's more than my life's worth. Greg wants you to pay for Lexi's death" Scott started to explain the reason.

"It was an accident" Aaliyah replied, she was still holding her stomach.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason, Greg discovered your mother has been having an affair with Frank. He's lost his daughter and he wants to make them pay by taking theirs" Aaliyah's eyes filled with tears.

"He wants you to kill me?" She cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had never driven so fast in his life; he decided that picking Dr Walker up long the way would be a good idea. It was a 30 minute drive to the address Kelly had given them. And to be honest they weren't holding out much hope on finding Aaliyah when they got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah screamed out in pain, she felt a gush between her legs. "What's that?" Scott asked nervously.

"My water broke, please Scotty help me" Aaliyah cried. Scott heard a car pulling up outside the barn as he looked he saw it was Greg.

"He's here" Scott said as he rushed back to Aaliyah.

Aaliyah punched him in the face causing him to stagger backwards. Aaliyah had some how managed to free her hand while she was talking to Scott, she wasn't sure where the energy came from but boy did she need it. As Scott fell to the ground, Aaliyah clambered to her feet and hurried out of the back door. She ran deeper into the bush as fast as she could manage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg was furious as he walked through the door and saw Aaliyah wasn't there, he saw Scott sat on the ground nursing his bloody nose. "Where is she?" Greg yelled, he noticed the back door was open and started to run after her. Aaliyah was praying she had put enough distance between them for now, because her body was telling her to stop. She slumped against a tree. The pain was now excruciating. Aaliyah took some deep breaths, she wanted to scream out but she knew she couldn't so she bit her lip and carried on breathing.

Scott had now followed Greg into the bush; he desperately didn't want Greg to find Aaliyah. For some reason his loyalty to Johnny had now kicked in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax pulled up outside the barn, he could see a car parked just outside. The men got out of the car and headed towards the barn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah could hear footsteps running towards her, she tried to scream as she felt a hand over her mouth from behind "Shh, it's me" Aaliyah relaxed when she recognised the voice, as she looked round she saw Scott knelt beside her, Aaliyah's skin was clammy and cold and she didn't seem with it.

"Ali, look at me we need to get out of here can you move" Scott whispered as he tried. Aaliyah shook her head.

"No, this baby's coming now" she said as quietly as she could, she was still having strong contractions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath, Brax, Casey and Sid all ran as fast as they could through the trees. None of them understood why Scott's wife had come forward and told them where Aaliyah was but right now they didn't care. Casey was now at the front, he slowed down as he reached the door of the barn. He swung it open and was horrified by what he saw. Brax, Heath and Sid had also arrived to see the devastating sight.

On the floor was an old mattress and a white sheet. There was a rope on the floor and a set of handcuffs hanging from a pipe. But there was no sign of Aaliyah. The men weren't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing.

Casey's heart stopped when he saw something on the sheet "What's that?" he said pointing to what looked like watery blood. Sid walked towards the sheet "It looks like Amniotic Fluid" he replied grimly. Casey threw him a look.

"What does that mean?" Casey was frantic.

"It means Aaliyah's waters have broken and judging by the colour of this, both her and the baby could be distressed. We have to find them and fast" Sid explained to the horrified Braxton Brothers.

All three of them headed through the back door and into the bush. Brax was still unnerved by the extra car so he told the men to look for Aaliyah quietly, Heath and Brax went one way and Casey and Sid followed a trail of what looked to be blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scott, it hurts so much" Aaliyah cried as she gripped Scott's hand tightly.

"I know I'm so sorry I should never have done this to you, I was just so scared by what he threatened, and he didn't give me a choice" Scott was remorseful for his previous actions.

"It's ok" Aaliyah whispered, before closing her eyes and going limp. Scott grabbed her and shook her frantically.

"Ali, wake up" he whispered. "Ali" Scott was still looking around for Greg. He was horrified when he heard rustling in the trees. Someone was coming towards them, and he couldn't do a thing. Scott wasn't about to just leave her so he waited anxiously for the person to show themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath had no idea where they were headed, but they noticed the figure of a man through the trees in the distance. They cautiously took a few steps closer.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid and Casey both threw eachother a worried glance as they heard the gunshot "Ali" Casey cried and he ran through the bush Sid following closely behind him.

Both men were horrified when they found Aaliyah and Scott….

Xxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath looked at eachother, neither of them was sure if the other had been shot.

_**Just thought I would end on a cliff hanger. So who do you think has been shot?**_

_**As always please R & R much love nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Who has been shot?**_

_**Will Aaliyah and her baby survive?**_


	53. If you go down to the woods today!

As Brax and Heath moved through the trees they were shocked to see Frank Marsden stood over Greg Henderson's lifeless body. Frank was still holding the gun that had been fired only a few moments ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid and Casey rushed towards Scott and Aaliyah.

Aaliyah was still slipping in and out of consciousness. Casey knelt down beside Aaliyah and Sid crouched in front of her. "Ali, baby" Casey said softly. None of them were sure who had been shot. Casey was scared for his brothers, but right now his priority was his girlfriend.

"Case" she whispered groggily. Casey took hold of Aaliyah's hand and squeezed it; he put his other hand on her face.

"You need to stay awake baby can you do that for me?" Casey said as he brushed the hair away from her face gently. Aaliyah nodded and gritted her teeth, she was still in agony. Sid was examining Aaliyah as Casey spoke to her.

"Ok Aaliyah on your next contraction I need you to push for me ok?" Sid told her. Aaliyah had closed her eyes.

"Ali" Scott whispered as he shook her gently, Aaliyah opened her eyes when she felt her next contraction and tried to push as quietly as she could. All she wanted to do was scream, but they still weren't sure who had the gun and the last thing any of them needed was Aaliyah giving away their location.

"Ok good girl" Sid smiled before turning to Casey, "I'm gonna need something to wrap the baby in"

Casey paused for a moment, Scott already started to take off his jacket "Here use this" he said quietly.

"Ok Aaliyah after the next push you are going to have your baby" Sid said as he looked at Aaliyah. Casey was shocked as Scott took a pen knife out of his jacket pocket before handing them both to Casey.

"To cut the cord with" Scott explained as he passed Casey the knife. Casey nodded and took the knife and jacket from him before turning back to Aaliyah.

Aaliyah let out a quiet scream as she made one last effort. The baby's cry echoed around the bush. Sid quickly grabbed the baby and wrapped it in Scott's jacket. "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" Sid grinned.

Casey and Aaliyah held their baby in there arms and for a split second everything was forgotten "We should start moving" Scott interrupted "We still don't know who has that gun" he reminded them. Aaliyah nodded, she handed the baby to Sid before Casey scooped her up into his arms and carried her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath and Brax were both now stood beside Frank, looking down at Greg's body. He had a bullet wound to his chest and was bleeding out.

"He never did deserve her" Frank finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Who?" Heath wondered curiously.

"Francesca, he was far too good for her" Frank added. He seemed so calm and collected for someone who had just killed a man.

Heath threw Brax a confused look "Aaliyah's mum" Brax mouthed silently, Heath nodded.

"He was going to kill her you know?" Frank said turning to face both men

"Francesca?" Brax asked curiously. Frank seemed to be talking in riddles.

"No Aaliyah, he wanted us to pay. He lost his daughter and he was going to take ours" Brax and Heath were both baffled by Frank's explanation.

"He wanted you both too pay? Why?" Brax was curious.

"I was sleeping with her" Heath's eyes widened as Frank spoke again.

"Aaliyah!" he exclaimed Frank threw him a look of disgust.

"No you moron Francesca" Frank spat. Brax rolled his eyes at his brother's remark.

"Come on we should go and find them, Sid said Ali could be in a bad way" Brax reminded Heath quickly, Frank looked worried.

"What about him?" Heath wondered as he nodded in the direction of Greg.

"We'll come back for him later, right now we need to find Aaliyah, who knows what state she could be in" Brax replied grimly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sid Casey Scott and Aaliyah got back to the car, Casey took out his phone and called Brax. He figured if he didn't answer then Him or Heath were the ones who had been shot. He dialled the number held the phone to his ear and prayed for his brother to answer.

"Hello" Casey's body flushed with relief.

"Brax we've found her, we are heading back to the car, she needs to get to hospital" Casey explained quickly "Is Heath ok?"

"Yeh we are both fine, How's Ali?" Brax winced for Casey's reply. Judging by what Sid said Brax knew Aaliyah wouldn't be in a very good way when they found her.

"Not great" Casey was interrupted by a baby's cry. Brax also heard the cry.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yeh, it's a boy. Brax who fired the shot?" Casey wondered.

"It was Frank, Al's dad" Casey was about to reply, but he was interrupted by Scott.

"Ali" he yelled "Casey" Scott cried looking at Aaliyah's unconscious form. Sid checked for a pulse and told them they needed to get to hospital right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They've found her" Brax smiled at his brother and Frank "She's had a boy"

Heath and Brax both congratulated Frank on his latest grandson. All three men then decided it would be a good idea to go and deal with the Greg situation. As they walked back to where they had left him, they were gob smacked. As they walked closer all they could see was a pool of blood, but there was no sign of Greg.

Where the hell was he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sid, Casey, Scott and Aaliyah were greeted by a group of nurses and doctors when they arrived at the hospital. Sid handed the baby boy to a nurse and Casey carried Aaliyah inside and put her down on the hospital bed. Aaliyah was still unconscious; Casey watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses all rushed around her.

Scott had been taken onto a side room to be checked over. Sid had taken the baby down to the baby unit to be looked at.

Casey was stood in the corridor with his hands behind his head waiting for some news when Brax and Heath arrived. Frank followed closely behind them.

"Case, what's happening?" Brax asked as he rushed toward where Casey was stood.

"I don't know, she keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and they don't know what's causing it" Casey explained grimly.

"How's the baby?" Heath asked curiously.

"Sid's taken him to the baby unit, to get him checked out" Heath nodded.

All four men stood as soon as a doctor came out of the room "How is she?" Casey asked eagerly. The men were relieved by the doctor's hopeful expression.

"Aaliyah's placenta had broken a little as we were removing it, that's what was causing her to lose consciousness, that and the loss of blood. We have stopped the bleeding and removed the placenta" Casey sighed a breath of relief as the doctor explained the situation.

"Can I see her?" Casey wondered, the doctor nodded.

"Yes, but just one at a time for now" he smiled. Casey walked towards the room where Aaliyah was asleep. Frank thanked the doctor.

"Aw isn't this a momentous occasion" a cold voice called from behind them.

Brax, Heath and Frank were horrified when they turned to see Greg holding a baby boy in his arms, Aaliyah and Casey's baby boy. Sid was following him, he pointed out the gun Greg was holding in his hand.

Brax, Heath and Frank froze to the spot. None of them dared move for the sake of the child Greg had in his arms.

_**Another cliff hanger I'm afraid. Hope this is ok for you all, please review and let me know what you think love Nikki xx**_

_**Who stops Greg?**_

_**Will he hurt the baby?**_


	54. Roof tops!

No-one dared to move for the sake of the little baby boy, which had somehow ended up in the arms of Greg Henderson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey smiled as he watched Aaliyah's eyes open slowly "Hey beautiful" he whispered, Aaliyah looked towards him "Hey" she replied groggily, before suddenly remembering everything "Oh my god Casey our baby" She cried as she rushed to sit up right.

"It's ok he's fine" Casey grinned, before he could ask how she was they were interrupted by someone calling out "Aaliyah" it yelled.

"AALIYAH" Aaliyah's blood ran cold as she recognised the voice instantly. Casey stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait here" he ordered as he turned back to Aaliyah, before heading out into the corridor.

He was shocked to see both his brothers and Frank staring at a man, none of them had moved an inch. Casey's shock turned to terror when he realised the man they were all staring at was Aaliyah's stepfather, it wasn't the man's identity that scared Casey it was the fact this man had his son in his arms.

"Where's Aaliyah?" Greg spat angrily at Casey "I want Aaliyah…Aaliyah!" Greg yelled again.

"I'm here Greg" Aaliyah had now appeared out of the room, she was wearing a hospital gown and blue dressing gown, she walked slowly towards Greg, but was stopped by Casey, he stood in front of her instinctively. Brax, Heath and Frank had now moved closer to Aaliyah. "Give me my baby" She said softly. Greg just shook his head.

"No, not until you tell me what happened and why you killed my daughter" Greg demanded. Aaliyah looked at Casey.

"Fine but first I need you to give me my son" Aaliyah moved around Casey and walked closer to Greg, who to everyone's surprise handed Aaliyah the baby. Casey let out a sigh of relief, Aaliyah turned to Casey and handed him their son. "What do you want to know?" Aaliyah asked as she turned to face Greg again.

"Not here" Greg said as he looked at the door which led up to the roof.

"No way" Casey interrupted "No way is she going up there with you"

"Case, it's ok" Aaliyah said gently as she put her hand on his arm.

"No Ali" he argued. "Not by yourself"

"I'll be fine, take him back to the baby unit ok" Aaliyah smiled at Casey before following Greg. Aaliyah went first and Greg followed her up the stairs and onto the roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you got me up here, what do you want Greg?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Revenge" Greg's reply was cold and emotionless.

Aaliyah's face dropped, she now realised Casey was right going up onto the roof with this man was a bad idea. Aaliyah quickly looked around for another way down, the door to the stairs they had gone up had now automatically locked, Aaliyah spotted another door on the other side of the roof. At least now if Greg tried anything she knew she would have somewhere to run too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey couldn't believe Aaliyah had been so stupid. Brax took the baby back to the unit as Heath, Casey and Frank headed up the stairs, as Heath pushed on the door he realised it was locked.

"Please tell, me this isn't Ali's only way down" Casey exclaimed as he tried the door frantically.

"Well there is one other way down" Frank said thoughtlessly. Casey and Heath threw eachother a look, none of them could believe he had come out with something like this.

"There's another door near the baby unit" Brax had now rejoined them. All four men headed back down the stairs and towards the other door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was sure her heart had stopped beating; she was finding it extremely hard to breathe. Greg walked closer to her "Not so brave now are we?" he spat.

Aaliyah tried to walk backwards but found her self backed up against the door. "It didn't happen like you think it did" Aaliyah stuttered, she could hardly speak. Aaliyah knew she would probably die on this roof.

"So you say" Greg was now almost touching Aaliyah with his body. Aaliyah knew he could feel her heart pounding "You know you always were a pretty little thing" Greg put his hand up to Aaliyah's face. Aaliyah flinched as she felt him touch her cheek "Such a waste" he grinned callously.

Aaliyah tried to move away but was stopped by something cold and firm digging into her stomach, as she looked down she was horrified to see a gun. She gasped with fear as she felt Greg take of the safety catch _click. _

As Aaliyah looked up she saw Brax's face appear at the top of the stairs, followed by Heath, Frank and finally Casey. She tried not to show any emotion on her face as she watched them approach quietly. Heath trod on some debris on the roof which made a crunching sound causing Greg to turn.

Aaliyah rushed passed Greg as he was distracted; Greg followed Aaliyah with the gun before finally pulling the trigger. As the gunshot fired everything slowed down, Casey and Brax ran towards Aaliyah and grabbed her quickly to prevent her from being dragged off the roof by Greg as he fell.

Aaliyah didn't see anything of what had happened behind her she was just looking at Casey. Casey however saw the whole thing, as Greg fired the gunshot Scott had somehow managed to get through the door that had locked itself. He launched himself at Greg, causing Greg and Himself to fall off the roof. Greg tried to gain his balance by grabbing Aaliyah, almost dragging her with them. Luckily Casey and Brax anticipated what would happen as soon as they saw Scott come through the door and head towards Greg. They both started running towards Aaliyah and managed to grab her and pull her away from Greg. Aaliyah let out a scream when she turned and saw Scott falling of the edge of the roof with Greg.

Aaliyah rushed towards the edge and looked down, she cried out when she saw Scott and Greg laid in the car park below, surrounded by a pool of blood. Casey grabbed her quickly and pulled her away and into his arms. She was now crying uncontrollably into Casey's chest "Shh, it's ok baby its over" Casey soothed as he kissed the top of Aaliyah's head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the drama Casey and Aaliyah were happy to be sat with their son, he had been given the all clear by Sid and was now laid in a cot by the side of Aaliyah's bed.

"He's got your nose" Casey smiled as he sat with his hand in the cot stroking his son's face. Aaliyah giggled.

"Yeah better my nose than yours" she teased. Casey laughed and looked at the little boy adoringly, "We made that" Aaliyah smiled as she snuggled into Casey's other arm.

"I know, he's perfect. But he does need a name" Casey replied. Aaliyah looked up at him; she knew Casey was right; they couldn't keep referring to him as baby boy.

"What about Jack?" Aaliyah suggested, Casey screwed up his nose and shook his head "Ok what do you think we should call him?"

"Phoenix, Harley, Bradley" Casey reeled off a list of names.

"We can't call our baby Phoenix" Aaliyah laughed.

"Ok so what about…"

_**Hope that chapter was ok for you guys.**_

_**I really need your help with a boy's name. I want something original, please PM me with your ideas. As always please R & R much love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Casey and Aaliyah name their baby!**_

_**Riley meets his new baby brother.**_

_**A mix up at the hospital causes Aaliyah to doubt if Casey really is the baby's dad!**_


	55. Baby name!

"What about Kyle?" Casey suggested, he was surprised Aaliyah hadn't screwed her nose up this time.

"Kyle Scott Braxton" Aaliyah smiled, Casey looked a bit shocked.

"Scott" he exclaimed, Aaliyah nodded.

"Yes, he did save my life Case" Aaliyah said softly

"Yeh but you wouldn't need saving if it wasn't for him" Casey argued.

"Please Casey" Aaliyah asked again.

"Fine Kyle Scott…Hang on did you say Braxton?" It had finally clicked the surname Aaliyah had used was his. Aaliyah nodded.

"Yep" she replied "I figured I would have your surname too one day"

Casey was ecstatic; he never imagined Aaliyah would want to use his surname, maybe hyphenated with Henderson but never just Braxton. Casey kissed Aaliyah on the head, before looking at his baby boy "Welcome to the world Kyle Scott Braxton" he grinned proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Casey finally went home; he thought Aaliyah would need some rest. Although he hated the thought of leaving his new little family, he knew he would have to go and collect some things from home.

As Casey walked through the door he was surprised to see Aden waiting for him. He got a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Casey "Congratulations man" Aden grinned. Both of them took a swig of beer. "So come on who does he look like?" Aden asked eagerly.

"Mainly his mum, but he's got my eyes" Casey grinned as he took his phone out of his pocket and showed Aden a picture.

"Wow" Aden exclaimed "He's great man, have you picked a name yet?"

"Yeh, Kyle" Casey replied "Hey listen, how's Riley?"

"Fine, I think he'll be better when he's seen his mum, did Aaliyah say when she was…" Aden wondered.

"Tomorrow, Ali wants me to take him in tomorrow" Casey replied "Hey listen I'm gonna get an early night I'm beat" Casey said before disappearing into his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was surprised Kyle had only woke her a few time in the night. It was about 7.30 when a midwife came in the check on them. "Hello Miss Henderson how was your night?" she asked softly as she checked the notes on the end of Aaliyah's bed. "Wow 7 lb 12. That's a great weight for an early baby" the nurse said. Aaliyah's eyes widened.

"He was only a couple of weeks early" Aaliyah corrected, she was shocked when the midwife shook her head.

"No honey looking at this your baby was 6 weeks early" The midwife informed her. Aaliyah heart sank as she did the maths in her head. If this was true then this was around the time her and Casey was on a break _Shit_ she thought to herself, Heath must be his dad.

Aaliyah was still in shock when Casey arrived at the hospital with Riley. She managed to put on a front for her son's sake.

"Hey baby" Aaliyah smiled as Riley climbed up onto the bed and looked at his brother.

"So what do you think?" Casey asked him.

"He is kinda cute I guess" Riley smiled as he put his hand on his brother "Can I hold him mum?"

Aaliyah grinned "Yes Buddy of course you can" Aaliyah laid Kyle in Riley's arms and supported him. Riley beamed proudly as he held his brother. Although Aaliyah was extremely happy, she still couldn't stop thinking about what the midwife had said.

Casey picked up on Aaliyah's mood, he waited until Aden came to take Riley home before he said anything.

"Are you ok baby, you have been kind of distracted since we came" Casey asked as he perched on the edge of Aaliyah's bed. Aaliyah shook her head and broke down. "Hey baby what's wrong" Casey moved closer to Aaliyah and put his arms around her.

"The nurse came in and said something" Aaliyah tried to explain

"Is something wrong with him?" Casey cried.

"No but, from what she said. I'm so sorry Casey but I don't think he is your son" the words just stumbled out of Aaliyah's mouth. How the hell she managed to get them all out in the right order she didn't know. But what she did know was how hurt Casey must have been. The look on his face spoke a thousand words.

Casey didn't speak he just got up and walked out. Aaliyah could see the tears in his eyes "Casey please" Aaliyah yelled after him.

Aaliyah was just about to run after him when a different nurse came in. She noticed Aaliyah was distressed "Is something wrong Love" she asked. Aaliyah just cried

"I'm sorry, it's just a midwife came in earlier and she told me he was 6 weeks early and not 2 like I thought he was and I did the math. And he belongs to someone else" Aaliyah blurted it all out to a stunned nurse.

"Hang on, who told you he was that early" the nurse asked.

"Er…the midwife from this morning" Aaliyah sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Well she must have read it wrong, because you were right lovey he was only two weeks early" the nurse explained. Aaliyah's heart lifted. Thank god Kyle was Casey's baby. Now all she needed to do was to find him and tell him it was all a misunderstanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was sat on the beach when he received the message from Aaliyah **Come back Case, its ok the nurse made a mistake. Call me x x**

Casey frowned before dialling Aaliyah's number "What do you mean a mistake?"

"Another nurse came and checked the dates and Kyle was definitely on 2 weeks early, Casey he is your son" As Aaliyah explained Casey let out a sigh.

"Casey say something" Aaliyah said nervously.

"I'm on my way" he said before hanging up and walking back towards Angelo's. He was unaware of the young girl who had been watching him.

Summer grinned to herself as she watched Casey walking up the beach. She had heard Aaliyah had given birth, and in her mind this meant she no longer had a hold over Casey.

Summer could finally have him for herself.

**Ooh don't you just love a twist hee hee.**

**Please review I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for all the name suggestions I went with on given to me by Aaliyah684 and also to XxSKY81xX for the idea of using Scott in the name.**

**Much love Nikki x x**

**Coming up-**

**After a night out with the boys Casey wakes up in Summer's bed, but how did he get there?**

**Aaliyah receives a text revealing Casey's infidelity, who will she turn to for comfort?**

**Casey tries to win Aaliyah back, but is it two late?**


	56. Love Cheat?

Aaliyah had already got out of bed when Casey woke up. He decided to go and look for her.

Casey grinned widely when he saw her stood in the kitchen wearing his t-shirt, he was shocked when he got closer to her and realised she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Casey asked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Our baby never sleeps; I look like a skip rat and now the coffee filters broken. I can't even have coffee" she cried. Casey laughed a little before pulling Aaliyah into a tight hug. He pulled her away gently and looked at her.

"Baby, listen to me Kyle is asleep why don't you go for a nice hot bath and I'll go next door for some coffee" Casey smiled as he wiped Aaliyah's tears away.

"No you can't go next door, what if he wakes up while I'm in the bath" Aaliyah panicked.

"Ok, ok I'll call Brax and ask him to bring some over" Casey replied, Aaliyah sighed and nodded before disappearing into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Aaliyah had finished in the bath she headed into the bedroom and slipped into a pink summer dress. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel. Aaliyah was surprised she hadn't heard Kyle for almost an hour so she headed into the lounge, She couldn't help but smile when she saw Brax stood holding Kyle.

"Feel better baby?" Casey said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yes much better, thanks for this Brax" Aaliyah smiled when she remembered why Brax was there. "Hey did you wanna stay for breakfast? It's the least I can do"

"I can't I've gotta be at work in 10, another time though aye?" Brax replied as he handed Kyle back to Aaliyah "SeeYa buddy" he whispered to the baby before heading for the door.

As he walked out Brax turned back to Casey "Hey don't forget 7.30" he called to Casey.

"What's happening at 7.30?" Aaliyah wondered.

"I'm meeting the boys for a few drinks, wet the baby's head. But if you need me here I can cancel" Casey said quickly

"What? No don't be silly, I'll be fine besides maybe I could give Bianca a call" Aaliyah gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and carried on cooking breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was looking forward to seeing Bianca. It was nearly 8pm when Bianca finally arrived at Aaliyah's house; Bianca was only 3 weeks off her due date. She had started to waddle like a duck.

Aaliyah checked on Riley and Kyle before finally joining Bianca back in the lounge "I still can't believe how skinny you are, the weights just dropped off you" Bianca moaned.

"You've only got 3 weeks then you can get your figure back too" Aaliyah smiled as she offered Bianca a chocolate.

"So how are things with you and Casey now?" Bianca wondered.

"Yeh great, I know this sounds horrible but if I'm honest I didn't think he would stick around for this long" Aaliyah sighed.

"Oh come on Ali, its obvious how much he loves you" Bianca interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was having a great night with Heath, Brax and some of the other River Boys, the drinks were flowing. Casey's mood changed though when he spotted Summer arrive with some of her friends from school. "What's she doing here?" Casey said as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"Who is she?" Heath wondered.

"Summer, she's the girl who outed mine and Ali's relationship" Casey replied still watching Summer.

"Well to be fair Case didn't she do you guys a favour. I mean at least now you and Aaliyah don't have to sneak around anymore" one of the boy's interrupted. Casey agreed, but he was still furious with summer for all the drama she caused.

As the boys continued to drink and mess around, Casey was shocked to see Summer approach him "Hi" she said sheepishly. Summer wasn't sure of the reception she would get from Casey.

"Leave me alone Summer" Casey snapped harshly.

"Please Casey I'm sorry, let me buy you a drink to apologise. Help you to wet the baby's head" Summer smiled. Casey reluctantly agreed to her gesture.

Later in the evening Casey decided to get some air. He wasn't feeling too great; he thought maybe the alcohol was finally kicking in. It wasn't until the fresh air hit him that he started to feel dizzy. He sat on the bench and tried to gather himself. As he watched everything spin, he saw a familiar face sat beside him, it was Summer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah and Bianca had a good night; Aaliyah couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. A night in with Bianca was just what she needed.

After saying goodbye to Bianca, Aaliyah gave Kyle his late feed before finally heading to bed. She was exhausted; she checked her phone before climbing into bed. Aaliyah was only in bed a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7am when Aaliyah woke up; she was surprised Casey wasn't laid next to her. She had expected him to be at home and in bed by now. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed into the kitchen, there was no sign of him there either.

Aaliyah didn't panic though; she just assumed he must have stayed next door. She made herself a drink before heading back to bed. Aaliyah wanted to make the most of the peace and quiet before Riley and Kyle woke up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Casey's eyes opened he was horrified, he looked round frantically. It wasn't until he sat up that he realised where he was, or rather where he wasn't.

He was laid in bed in a pink room, as he looked to his left he noticed a girl was laid with her back to him; Casey could see his clothes in a heap on the bedroom floor. Casey shot out of bed and started to get dressed. As the girl turned he was stunned when he realised it was Summer "Morning" she grinned with a cheeky expression on her face.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Casey cried as he continued to get dressed.

"What you mean you don't remember?" Summer asked with a saddened look on her face

"Did we?" Casey winced as he waited for her reply.

"Oh my god yes…it was amazing" Summer grinned. Casey staggered backwards; he couldn't believe he had done this to Aaliyah. All Casey was think about was getting home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was feeding Kyle when Casey came rushing through the door "Baby I'm so sorry" he exclaimed as he knelt in front of her and kissed her head.

"Where have you been?" Aaliyah asked, she had started to worry abo9ut him.

"Oh I Er…crashed at one of the boy's, it was late when we left Angelo's and I didn't want to wake you" Casey lied. Aaliyah nodded, she stood up and put Kyle in his crib.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Yeh, I'm just gonna go for a shower ok?" Casey called as he headed into the bathroom.

Aaliyah smiled as she watched him disappear "Knock, Knock" a familiar voice from the door made her jump. It was Aden "Hey" Aaliyah smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I just came to pick up that last box" Aden said as he pulled away "And to get a quick peek at this little one" he was now standing over the crib. "Oh my god Al, he's beautiful"

"Thanks, you sticking around for breakfast" Aaliyah said as she headed towards her phone, it had just beeped.

"Yeh ok" Aden replied, he noticed Aaliyah's demeanour had changed "Ali, are you ok?" he asked as he got up and headed towards her. He looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at. Right there on the screen was a picture of Summer and Casey in bed together asleep; under the picture was a message **wonder where he got to last night?**

"Hey, something smells good" Casey said as he casually walked out of the bathroom, he looked up and saw both Aden and Aaliyah staring at him "Aden, I didn't hear you…"

"How could you?" Aaliyah lost her temper and flew at Casey, Aden restrained her "How could you sleep with her?" Aaliyah was struggling.

Casey realised Aaliyah must know about what happened last night "Baby I…" Casey tried before being interrupted.

"Get out" Aaliyah screamed "GET OUT"

"Mum what's going on?" Riley had been woken by all the shouting.

"Nothing Baby" Aaliyah walked over to Riley and picked him up "I want him out of here" she said to Aden before disappearing into the bedroom with Riley. Casey tried to go after her but Aden grabbed his arm.

"You heard what she said mate" Aden said calmly "She's wants you to leave"

Casey gave in; he knew there was no point talking to Aaliyah while she was like this. He walked out of the door and straight into the Braxton's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heath and Brax had heard the shouting coming from next door; they were shocked when Casey walked through their door "Hey Casey, what's going on?" Brax asked curiously.

"I've done something really stupid, and now I've lost everything" Casey said as he walked into the kitchen, heath was leaning up against the work surface.

"Nah, man it's just a lovers tiff. I'm sure you can fix it" Heath said trying to reassure his brother "What's happened?"

"I think I slept with Summer last night" Casey sighed, Heath was furious he stood up straight and punched Casey in the face. Brax quickly intervened.

"How could you be so stupid? You had everything Casey…everything and you just threw it away" Heath couldn't believe what he was hearing, Heath would have given anything to be in Casey's position.

Brax knew telling Heath about this wasn't a good idea, he knew how Heath felt about Aaliyah. Brax had anticipated this reaction the minute Casey told them about Summer. Heath just pushed Brax off him and stormed off out of the house. Brax just looked at Casey; he had no idea what to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After calming down and talking to Riley, Aaliyah finally went back into the lounge. She sat on the sofa and Aden handed her a glass of water "Thanks" Aaliyah said softly as she took the glass off Aden.

Aden knew Aaliyah was fighting back the tears, he sat down beside her "I still can't believe he would do something like this. Is it me, have I done something wrong?" Aaliyah was searching for an explanation.

"No, course its not you" Aden replied.

"Maybe I expected too much of him, I mean being a dad. Perhaps everyone was right, he is too young" Aaliyah sniffed. Aden cupped Aaliyah's face in his hands "Ali, listen to me. Even if he did get scared there is no excuse for this. You have done nothing wrong" Aden whispered gently. He could see her eyes fill up with tears.

"I love him so much" Aaliyah broke down in Aden's arms, after everything her and Casey had been through why was he giving up on her now?

_**Please let me know your thoughts on this. Love Nikki**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Aaliyah and Aden get closer!**_

_**Summer ups her game plan to keep her grip on Casey?**_

_**Casey has a flashback, did he really sleep with Summer?**_


	57. Truth comes out!

Brax was increasingly worried by the amount of wine Aaliyah had, had to drink. Bianca had now left Angelo's and Aaliyah had ordered another bottle of wine "Make sure she gets home ok" were the last words Bianca said before she left with Liam.

Aaliyah sat at the table drinking a glass of red wine when Brax finally joined her "Don't bother lecturing me, I'm a big girl Brax" Aaliyah slurred as she poured herself some more wine.

"I wasn't, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted a ride home when I finish work" Brax realised Aaliyah was in no fit state to answer so he assumed he would be taking her home. After the restaurant was closed Brax headed back over to Aaliyah's table he could tell she was crying "Ali, it's time to go home" he said softly.

"Why would he do something like this to me?" she sobbed, Brax hugged her the best he could. Aaliyah was pretty much out of it. Brax was finding it hard to hold her up.

"Come in lets get you home" He said as he stood up and picked her up. He carried her out and put her in his Ute. Brax quickly ran back and locked up, before heading back to the car, when he got in he saw Aaliyah was fast asleep wrapped in his jacket.

"What have you done Casey?" Brax sighed to himself as he looked at this young blond woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden was sat up waiting for Aaliyah when Brax finally came back with her, Aden was shocked when he saw Brax carrying her through the front door "Oh my god, what happened?" he exclaimed as he rushed over to Brax.

"Two bottles of red wine and 4 bourbons" Brax said as he carried Aaliyah into her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed. "She'll need you to sleep in here tonight" Brax said as he got up and walked into the lounge.

"I could kill my brother for this" Brax sighed as he walked towards the front door.

"You and me both" Aden added. He locked the door behind Brax and headed back into Aaliyah bedroom; he climbed on the bed and laid beside her. Aden knew this wasn't like Aaliyah; she wasn't the kind of girl who would go out and get drunk like this. Casey Braxton had a lot to answer for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah's head was pounding when she woke up. She could hardly open her eyes, Aden was still laid beside, she nudged him gently "Aden" she whispered. He shot his head up quickly.

"Oh you're back in the land of the living" he smiled. Aaliyah put her hand on her aching head.

"Urgh what happened?" she groaned, Aaliyah had no idea how she got home last night.

"Brax brought you home, you were a mess Ali" Aden said in a harsh tone. Aaliyah looked a little disappointed with herself, before she had chance to say anything they were interrupted by Kyle crying "OW" Aaliyah exclaimed as she put her hand on her head. Aden laughed.

"Why don't you get some more sleep I'll take care of the boys" Aaliyah was grateful for Aden's offer, a few more hours was just what she needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey had already gone out by the time Brax surfaced, he headed straight into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He was surprised when he looked at his phone and realised he had a text message **Sorry about last night; I guess I owe you one, Ali. **Brax quickly wrote a reply **No worries, hope you're ok and your head doesn't hurt too much, DB.**

Brax was furious when he saw Casey walk through the front door "Do you have any idea what you have done to her?" Brax yelled. Casey didn't need anybody to tell him how bad he should be feeling, he already felt bad enough.

"Of course I know, I love her so much and she won't even talk to me. I have tried to call her but she's not answering" Casey replied.

"That's probably because she is still getting over what happened last night" Brax snapped, Casey looked worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Aaliyah practically drank herself into a coma last night" Brax explained "She was a mess, I had to take her home"

Casey didn't answer he just rushed out the door and headed to Aaliyah's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah hadn't been up for long; she had just made herself a coffee and was now sat on the sofa. She jumped when she heard a frantic knock at the door, Aden came out of the bathroom and came to answer it, he wasn't very happy to see Casey stood there "I need to see her" Casey demanded, Aden looked at Aaliyah who shook her head.

"She doesn't want to see you" Aden replied, he tied to close the door but was stopped by Casey holding it open.

"I need to speak to her" Casey pleaded.

"She said no" Aden continued to stand his ground. Whether they realised it or not Aaliyah knew Aden was more than a match for the Braxton's, he too had come from a troubled background and knew how to handle himself.

Casey finally surrendered when he realised Aden wasn't going to back down. Aden closed the door and sat on the sofa beside Aaliyah "You ok?" he asked as he put his hand on her knee. Aaliyah smiled and nodded "Yeah, thank you"

As Aaliyah continued to drink her coffee felt her phone vibrate on the sofa beside her she picked up the phone and read the message **I won't give up on us Ali, I love you x x **the message was from Casey, Aaliyah just hit the delete button and put the phone back down beside her.

Aaliyah knew she would have to talk to Casey eventually, they did have a son together after all, but right now she was happy just to keep her distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey had been walking on the beach since Aden turned him away; he was desperate to speak to Aaliyah so he could explain what happened between him and summer. Casey sat on the bench and looked out at the sea, as he closed his eyes suddenly something came back to him. The night he slept with Summer, he had only had a few beers.

So when Summer found him why the hell was he sat on the bench completely out of it. Then it dawned on him, Summer had brought him a beer to apologise for her behaviour. Then conveniently it was her who found him on the beach. Casey shot up off the bench and headed towards Angelo's he had to tell Brax what he had remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden had managed to persuade Aaliyah to let him take her and the boys to Angelo's for dinner.

Aaliyah grinned as she walked up to the bar; she saw Brax was serving a customer "Hiya not really sure how to greet my knight in shining armour" Aaliyah teased, she could see Brax was blushing a little "I mean it though Brax thanks for last night" she smiled. Brax smiled back.

"It's the least I could do, after all it was my brother who caused this whole mess" Brax handed Aaliyah her drinks, before following her to the table with a menu. Aaliyah sat down and looked at the menu.

"You gotta be kidding me" Aden scoffed as he saw Casey coming up the stairs. Aaliyah shot her head up and turned to look at Casey, whose face dropped the minute he saw her.

"Brax can I have a word" Casey asked, Brax just glared at him.

"I'm a bit busy right now Casey" he said as he turned back to Aaliyah.

"Please, Brax it's important" Casey insisted, Aaliyah nodded at Brax, who then turned and gave in to Casey, he took him into his office.

Aden grabbed Aaliyah's hand when he saw how shook up she seemed. Riley was just sat playing on is Nintendo DS, he didn't even lift his head when Casey come over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah and Aden had just started eating when Brax and Casey finally came out of his office. Aaliyah looked a little uncomfortable when she watched Casey walk over to her. "Can we talk" Casey asked softly.

"She doesn't want to speak to you" Aden interrupted much to Casey's annoyance.

"I wasn't asking your permission" Casey snapped "Ali please" he begged as he tried to grab her hand, Aaliyah jumped away. This infuriated Aden causing him to stand up. He grabbed Casey's shirt "She said no" he threatened.

"Aden please stop it" Aaliyah stood up and was pulling Aden off Casey. Brax noticed how scared Riley looked so he offered to take him out back for some ice cream.

"I just want to talk to you, please Ali" Casey tried again, this time to both the men's surprise Aaliyah agreed; she followed Casey downstairs and into the surf club.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Aaliyah snapped "How you slept with another girl as soon as my back was turned?"

"Ali, I" Casey tried to speak but Aaliyah wouldn't let him.

"You don't get it do you Casey, I gave up everything to be with you. I gave up my career, Johnny…" Aaliyah yelled

"Johnny?" Casey questioned

"Yes, although we weren't together he took care of me, I've lost everything Casey all because you couldn't keep it in your pants" Aaliyah was furious

"What if I told you I don't think I slept with Summer that night?" Casey said in his defence, Aaliyah looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Aaliyah was confused.

"Well I had only had a few beers that night and for some stupid reason I let Summer buy me one of them. After I drank it I started to feel dizzy so I went outside, Summer came to me and that's all I can remember" Casey explained.

"You mean you think she could have spiked your drink and took you home?" Aaliyah's angry tone had gone, Casey nodded.

"Yes and I swear to you Ali, this isn't just me trying to worm out of it. I love you with everything I have got. I would never just go out and cheat on you, you mean more to me than that" Casey pulled Aaliyah into a hug, she resisted at first before finally relaxing into him.

"I believe you" she whispered as she lost herself for a moment in Casey's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple spent the rest of that afternoon making up, Aden reluctantly agreed to take the boys to the beach for a few hours so Aaliyah and Casey could have some time to themselves. Although Aden didn't know what to make of Casey's explanation, he did trust Aaliyah's' judgement completely, so he gave Casey the benefit of the doubt.

"I love you" Aaliyah whispered as she snuggled into Casey's chest.

"I love you too" he grinned "I can't believe how close I came to losing you"

"What are we going to do about Summer?" Aaliyah wondered.

"I don't know, I mean I know I didn't sleep with her that night, now all we need to do is make her admit it" Casey said as he ran his fingertips up and down Aaliyah back.

"That should be fun" Aaliyah sighed, Casey kissed Aaliyah on the tip of her head, he knew she was right making Summer admit the truth was going to be hard. Casey had a feeling she wasn't ready to give up on him just yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After there few hours 'making up' Aaliyah and Casey finally joined Aden on the beach, as they walked hand in hand along the beach they were spotted by a furious summer. She watched as Casey reached down and picked Kyle up and she watched when Casey kissed Aaliyah. Summer's blood was boiling; she continued to watch the couple.

Summer realised she needed to up he game plan if she was going to get hold of Casey, she continued to wait for the opportune moment and it soon came, Aaliyah had gone to the toilet in the surf club. Summer watched her with daggers as she disappeared inside.

To her surprise Casey had also got up and took Riley for some ice cream leaving Aden with Kyle. Aden spotted Irene and took Kyle over to her so she could look at him, she hadn't seen him properly yet, this left the blanket completely unsupervised. Summer saw this as the perfect opportunity; she ran over to the blanket and picked up Riley's sweater before heading towards the sea. She threw the sweater into the sea and waited for Aaliyah to come back. Summer knew full well the sea was extremely dangerous today, Alf had warned her about the undercurrents earlier that day.

Summer waited until Aaliyah had got back to the blanket before she started shouting "OH MY GOD, HELP, HELP" Aaliyah looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Riley's sweater floating in the sea. Before anyone had chance to stop her Aaliyah had dived into the sea and started to swim to where the sweater was. Aaliyah was struggling to keep her head above water in all the undercurrents "RILEY" she screamed as she searched for him, she couldn't see him.

A crowd had gathered on the beach by the time Casey and Riley were walking back, Casey wondered what was going on. It wasn't until Casey saw Aden running towards the sea that he realised there is only one person who could have been in there "AALIYAH" he yelled as he ran towards the sea, Casey didn't even pause, he just dived straight in after her. Irene noticed Riley standing on his own and headed towards him; she still had Kyle in her arms.

"What's going on?" Brax and Charlie had now arrived to see what all the shouting was about.

"It's Aaliyah" Irene cried Brax watched and saw Casey disappear into the sea, he started sprinting, Charlie followed him "BRAX, NO" she cried as she watch him dive into the waves.

Aden and Casey were frantically looking for Aaliyah there was no sign of her "ALI" Aden yelled, as he swam around.

"AALIYAH" Casey yelled "BABY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Charlie watched in terror as the men searched for her, suddenly she spotted the young blond "Oh my god" Charlie exclaimed "BRAX SHE'S THERE" Charlie yelled as she pointed towards the lifeless body being tossed around in the sea. Brax quickly headed towards Aaliyah, he looped his arm around her waist and started to swim back in. Casey and Aden arrived back the same time as Brax; they helped him to carry Aaliyah to shore.

Brax started CPR, Casey watched on helplessly as Brax frantically tried to save the woman he loved. "Come on baby, breathe" this hadn't been the first time Casey had seen this, but at least this time people knew what she meant to him.

Aden was horrified he couldn't believe this had happened, one minute they were joking about Colleen's gossiping and the next they were stood around watching Brax trying desperately to save Aaliyah's life. Aden looked up at all the people who were now stood, watching and praying for this young mum to be ok. It was then he spotted her, standing in the crowd of people was Summer "You did this" he yelled as he headed over to the girl. Summer looked petrified.

"I…I" Summer tried to speak but couldn't

"You let us believe Riley was in there, you let her believe her son was in there. Well I hope you got what you wanted" Aden screamed furiously. Summer couldn't speak she just broke down.

"Is this true?" Charlie noticed all the commotion, Summer just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" she cried, unfortunately Casey had heard the whole thing.

"You evil, twisted bitch. Why the fuck would you do something like that" Casey just lost it, he launched himself at Summer, Aden restrained him.

"I'm sorry I just…" Summer was hysterical "I just wanted you to notice me, we had sex before she came along and then you just dropped me"

Casey's eyes widened "Come again, you did all of this because I dumped you after a one night stand, I love her more than anything and you were just going to take her away from me because of that" Casey couldn't listen to any more he just turned and walked back to Aaliyah.

"I did it because you got me pregnant too" Summer yelled, she had finally found her voice.

"He what" Aaliyah's voice shocked everyone, she was now sat resting against Brax. Casey rushed towards her and hugged her tightly "Oh thank go" he repeated as he kissed her over and over again. Casey had now taken over from Brax.

"I was pregnant too, but I had to get rid of my baby. When I found out you were seeing eachother it made me so angry, but not as angry as I was when I found out about you carrying his baby. I wanted you to split up so I drugged his drink and took him back to my house; I knew you would never forgive him if he had cheated. And with your track record I knew it wouldn't be long before you jumped back in bed with his brother" Aaliyah suddenly felt adrenaline rush through her body as she launched at Summer "You bitch, what have I ever done to you" Aaliyah yelled as she tackled Summer to the floor.

Before Aden or Casey had chance to move someone was already pulling Aaliyah off Summer, as Aaliyah looked round she realised it was Heath "Oh look lover boy to the rescue…again" Summer laughed callously. Heath held Aaliyah tightly to prevent her from flying at Summer again "I wish you had died in there" Summer yelled "Maybe then I would get what I wanted"

"Summer Horgan-Jones I am arresting you for attempting to harm Aaliyah Cooper" Charlie interfered putting handcuffs on the young girl. Heath was still holding Aaliyah, he didn't have a clue what had just happened, although he did wonder why Aaliyah's clothes were saturated, as were Casey's, Aden's and Brax's.

"What the hell did I miss" Heath asked as he let Casey take over from holding Aaliyah, Riley had also ran to his mum for a hug.

"I'll tell you later" Brax grinned as he watched Casey and Aaliyah together.

**Wow that was longer than I expected but it had to be done. Please review this chapter; I am dying to know what you think. Love nik x x**

**Coming up-**

**Aaliyah helps Brax bring in the customers at Angelo's but what is her suggestion?**

**Bianca goes into labour in the middle of nowhere, can Aaliyah deliver the baby?**

**Aaliyah is shocked when she notices some bruising on Riley's body, who is behind it? **


	58. I can do this!

Aaliyah woke with a smile on her face; waking up next to Casey was one of the best feelings in the world. "Morning Beautiful" Casey grinned widely as he kissed Aaliyah on the top of her head.

"Hey you" Aaliyah stretched, before leaning up on her elbows and looking into Casey's eyes.

"What's that look for?" Casey wondered curiously, he had seen this look in Aaliyah's eyes before. Aaliyah didn't reply she just climbed on top of him, she was now straddling him. "I was just thinking how quiet it was this morning" Aaliyah smiled cheekily.

"Yeh, it is" Case sat up and kissed Aaliyah's lips gently before putting his hand behind her neck and pulling her down with him. Aaliyah giggled as she continued to kiss Casey.

The couples passion was stopped instantly when Kyle started crying in his crib, Casey and Aaliyah laughed "Hole that thought" Aaliyah smiled as she got out of bed and took Kyle out of his crib "Hello beautiful boy" Casey watched as Aaliyah sat beside him and fed Kyle, everything he had ever wanted was in that room. Well almost everything, Riley was still fast asleep next door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey had agreed to take Riley and Kyle to Angelo's for Pizza, while Aaliyah went to see Bianca.

Aaliyah knocked gently on the door of Bianca's house "Hello, B" Aaliyah called as she walked into the kitchen. Bianca came bounding out of the bedroom cheerfully "Hello" she grinned as she put her arms around Aaliyah.

"What's up with you?" Aaliyah wondered, Bianca had been so irritable during the last few months of her pregnancy. Aaliyah was shocked to see Bianca in such a good mood.

"I officially have 5 days left and then I will have my baby" Bianca smiled.

"Er, sorry B, but you might be a bit longer than a few days" As Aaliyah spoke she noticed her friends face drop "What is it?"

"I think my waters just broke" Bianca stated as she looked at the pool of water around her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax had been staring at the accounts for Angelo's for the last hour, hoping the figures would miraculously improve. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Casey walking towards him with Riley and Kyle. Brax smiled as he looked in the pram at his nephew, before turning to Riley "Hey buddy, what are you up too?" Brax said to the little boy.

"Well Casey is bringing us here for pizza then taking me to the beach" Riley explained with a smile.

"Sounds awesome" Brax grinned as he ruffled Riley's hair.

"So you and Ali sorted things out?" Brax said quietly to Casey

"Yeh" Casey's cheeky smile spoke a thousand words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god this can't be happening, Liam doesn't get back until tomorrow. I can't be having the baby now" Bianca cried. Aaliyah could see her friend was panicking "Hey sweetie listen, do you have a hospital bag?" she said as she cupped Bianca's face in her hands. Bianca nodded

"Yes, it's by the door" Bianca replied. Aaliyah grabbed the bag and helped Bianca to the car. As the women got to the car Bianca felt a pain in her stomach "OW" she cried, Aaliyah caught her.

"It's ok, I got you. Come on lets get you to the hospital" Aaliyah helped Bianca get into her car, before running to drivers side.

Aaliyah drove as fast as she could in the direction of the hospital, Bianca called April and Irene and told them what was going on, she arranged to meet them at the hospital. "Shit" Aaliyah exclaimed as she drove down the back lane into Yabbie Creek.

"What is it?" Bianca asked, Aaliyah realised Bianca's contractions were very close together "Ali, what's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Aaliyah's car had now crawled along to a stop.

"We've ran out of fuel" Aaliyah informed a horrified Bianca.

"What do you mean we have no fuel I need to get to hospital" Bianca was panicking. Aaliyah took out her phone and dialled Casey's number, she didn't have any signal.

"Shit" Aaliyah exclaimed again "Bianca where is your phone?" she asked. Bianca looked worried.

"In my bag, but its no good the battery's flat" Aaliyah's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you are kidding me?" Aaliyah was now as frantic as her friend, she noticed how distressed Bianca looked "Ok don't worry, we can do this…I can do this" Aaliyah wasn't sure who she was trying to convince Bianca or herself.

"What, you mean you are going to deliver my baby?" Bianca cried "You're not a doctor"

"No but I have had two children, which I think qualifies me to do this" Aaliyah reassured her friend "I'm gonna call for an ambulance, then I will help you out of the car" Bianca nodded.

Aaliyah reached for her phone the message on the screen said emergency calls only "I think this is classed as an emergency" she muttered to herself as she dialled 000.

"Hello ambulance please, my friend is in labour and my car has broken down" Aaliyah sad calmly, as she kept glancing at Bianca.

"Ok, I will trace your call and find out your location. I need you to stay on the phone for me" the operator said in a calm voice "What's your name?"

"Er…Aaliyah" Aaliyah replied as she continued to watch Bianca.

"Ok Aaliyah can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?" the operator asked. Aaliyah informed her the contractions were every two minutes apart "Ok Aaliyah I'm going to need you to lay your friend down and remove her underwear"

"Er…I don't think she will be able to get out of the car" Aaliyah walked over to Bianca and helped her spin her legs round so she was now sprawled across the back seat of the car, Aaliyah opened the car door so she could get to Bianca. Aaliyah slipped Bianca's underwear off "Ok I have removed her underwear, what now" Aaliyah asked the operator who was still on the phone.

"Right, ask your friend if she needs to push" as Aaliyah turned to Bianca she realised she was all ready pushing.

"I think she is already doing that" Aaliyah couldn't believe this was happening, she had never been so nervous in her entire life. Aaliyah grabbed Bianca's hand.

"ARGH" Bianca yelled as she pushed again during another contraction. Aaliyah felt her hand get hot from how tight Bianca was squeezing it.

"Right I need you to watch for the top of the baby's head crowning" Aaliyah was horrified.

"I was kind of hoping the ambulance would be here to do this bit" she exclaimed.

"For god sake Aaliyah, you have already done this twice" Bianca cried in between contractions.

"Yes but I was doing your job, I have never been this end before" Aaliyah argued "I have to say it's very messy, I'll never be able to look at you in the same way again" she smiled

"Shut up" Bianca laughed slightly, before shouting out again "I can't believe Liam isn't here, it's his fault I'm in this fucking mess" Aaliyah bit her lip trying not to laugh at Bianca's outburst.

"Ok I can see the head" Aaliyah cried as she remembered the operator was still on the phone.

"Right I need you to tell your friend to stop pushing, so you can check the cord isn't wrapped around the baby's neck" Aaliyah told Bianca to pant while she checked and it was fine "Ok, now with one last push, you should have the baby"

Bianca let out on final long push "Oh my god" Aaliyah exclaimed with tears in her eyes. The baby let out a loud cry, Aaliyah wrapped the baby in her cardigan and handed it to Bianca "It's a girl" she cried.

"Hello baby" Bianca was crying. Aaliyah was relieved when she heard the sirens.

"The ambulance is here, thank you so much" Aaliyah said to the operator before hanging up.

Aaliyah sat with Bianca in the back of the ambulance. When they got to the hospital they were greeted by Irene and April "Oh my god Bianca" April cried as she was towards her sister. Irene looked at Aaliyah "Are you ok love?" she asked, Aaliyah let out a sigh.

"I need a drink" she replied causing Irene to laugh.

Liam arrived at the hospital shortly afterwards, Aaliyah had managed to get through to him. After a cuddle with the baby and congratulating Bianca and Liam, Aaliyah got a cab to Angelo's.

As Aaliyah walked up the stairs she smiled when she saw Casey and Riley sat at a table and Kyle asleep in his pram "Who said you can't be a dad?" Aaliyah grinned as she leant over Casey and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, what happened to you I thought you were meeting us for lunch?" Casey wondered.

"Well I went to see Bianca; she went into labour so I took her to the hospital. But the car ran out of petrol and I ended up delivering her baby" Casey's jaw dropped as Aaliyah explained why she was late.

"Are they ok?" Casey cried.

"Yeh fine" Aaliyah grinned "It was a girl by the way"

"What was a girl" Brax interrupted half way through Aaliyah and Casey's conversation.

"Bianca's baby, Ali delivered it" Casey explained to a stunned Brax.

"Are they ok?" Brax exclaimed.

"Yes, they are fine. I'm finding your lack of faith in me a little insulting" Aaliyah snapped as she looked at both men.

"I'm sorry, sit down I'll get you a drink" Brax smiled as he walked back to the bar and poured Aaliyah a glass of white wine. He brought it back to the table along with his accounts.

Aaliyah and Casey talked amongst themselves while Riley played on his Ds and Brax did his accounts. Aaliyah noticed Brax's worried expression.

"Do you need any help?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Unless you can pull money out of thin air I doubt it" Aaliyah smirked at Brax's reply, he looked up at her "I'm not asking for any by the way" he added quickly as he remembered the fortune Aaliyah had inherited from her Gran. Aaliyah just laughed.

"Here let me take a look" She said as she moved closer to Brax "Ok so you might need to explain this to me, I specialise in English not maths"

"We should be thriving on a Friday and Saturday night, but we are barely breaking even. I need some ideas to bring in the customers" Brax explained, he watched as Aaliyah's face lit up.

"That's where I can help, leave it with me" she seemed very excited, she grabbed her phone and skipped off into the office. She reappeared with a very satisfied look on her face.

"So come on enlighten us, what's your idea?" Brax wondered what had gotten this woman so excited.

"Theme nights" Aaliyah grinned, Brax looked a little cautious "No wait hear me out, what about a man's only night?"

Brax nodded "Keep talking" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Nothing tacky, just Pizza and Beer on special offer and an all girl show" Aaliyah suggested.

"Yeah but I'll need to find some girls, not to mention pay them ridiculous amounts of money to do the show" Aaliyah shook her head at Brax's reply.

"Not necessarily, I know a few girls who might be interested" Aaliyah smiled "I can sort out the promotion too. And if it goes down well we could arrange a ladies night aswell"

"You know that's not a bad idea" Brax agreed with Aaliyah. Casey looked a little worried.

"When you say you can sort out the promotion exactly how are you planning to do that?" he asked curiously, causing Brax to laugh.

"Don't worry baby I don't plan on dancing" Aaliyah reassured her worried boyfriend "Mind you it would be nice to…nah I'm only playing" she teased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Aaliyah and Casey were settling down at home Aaliyah had just turned the shower on for Riley, as she watched him get undressed she noticed five small bruises on his back, they looked like finger prints.

"Riley, have you hurt yourself today?" she asked him curiously.

"No mum" Riley replied as he climbed into the shower, Aaliyah wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. He didn't seem to hesitate when he answered her question; Aaliyah picked up Riley's clothes and took them into the kitchen. She threw them into the laundry basket before sitting on the sofa beside Casey "Hey what's wrong?" Casey said, he noticed the worried expression on Aaliyah's face.

"Did you see Riley hurt himself today?" she asked him cautiously.

"No I don't think so why what's wrong?" Casey wondered.

"He's just got some bruises on his back, and when I asked him how he did them he said he didn't know" Aaliyah explained.

"He probably banged into something, you know what he is like" Casey smiled as he put his arm around Aaliyah.

"Yeah, you're probably right" she sighed as she snuggled into him. Aaliyah decided to let it go, Casey was right Riley was very good at bumping into things and falling off and over things. Riley was just like his mum, he did everything in a rush.

**Please let me know if that was ok, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Much love Nikayla xx**

**Coming up-**

**Aaliyah sees red when she is called into school about Riley's bruises!**

**Aaliyah shows the Braxton's what she is made of when one of the dancers pulls out at the last minute!**

**Fingers are pointed when Riley gets some more bruises and Aaliyah starts to question exactly who she can trust to look after Riley!**


	59. Girls Girls Girls

Brax was surprised by the amount of people who had turned up for the man's only night, granted quite a few of them were River boys. But there was also a lot of locals Sid, John and Alf to name a few, were there 'supporting their local business' obviously. Not to mention Aden and Casey who used the excuse they were supporting Aaliyah, and of course heath who had quite openly admitted to wanting to have a good time.

Aaliyah was a little nervous about tonight; she desperately wanted it to be a success. Brax had done so much for her in the past and she knew he would never except money from her so doing this for him was the next best way to pay him back.

Bianca and Irene offered to have Kyle and Riley for the night, Liam had agreed to work. As Aaliyah was getting the stage ready she was shocked when one of the girls came running out of the dressing room "Ali we have a problem, Kelsey has pulled out and without her we have no-one to lead" the girl explained.

"Can't one of you lead" Aaliyah wondered, the girl shook her head.

"None of us have led before" the girl exclaimed, Aaliyah frowned.

"Francine you have being doing this longer then I have, surely you could lead, just for tonight" Francine looked at the floor.

"I can't, and Kylie and Sophia say if there is no-one to lead they are not doing it" Francine explained.

"What's going on?" Brax noticed the worried look on Aaliyah's face.

"Nothing its fine, come on" Aaliyah said to Francine as she led her back inside the office. Brax looked a little confused, Aaliyah came back to talk to him.

"One of the girls have pulled out" Brax's eyes widened "But don't worry I have someone to fill in"

"Who?" Brax wondered.

"Me" Aaliyah replied with a smile, Brax just stared he couldn't believe Aaliyah was doing this. Before he had chance to say anything in response Aaliyah turned on her heels and disappeared back into the office. Brax made his way over to the bar where Heath, Aden and Casey were stood.

"Is there a problem?" Heath asked.

"Nah not now. One of the dancers has pulled out so Ali's stepping in" Brax said, Casey choked on his drink.

"She's what" he cried, Brax and heath both grinned at eachother.

"Hey its ok mate, Aaliyah knows her way around a pole pretty well. I'm sure she'll be fine" Aden teased as he watched the stage curiously. Heath and Casey did the same. Brax went up and introduced the girls. He turned on the music which was Blues Brothers- Peter Gunn's theme.

All four girls came out wearing Black ¾ Mac's and black platform sandals. They had there hair in loose buns and were wearing trilbies and sunglasses. Casey was blown away as Aaliyah approached him; she put her hat on his head and started to undo her mac before turning and walking back on stage. The four girls joined eachother and removed their mac's revealing the corset and panties they were wearing, Aaliyah's were black and red. All the men cheered as the girls continued with their act.

"I knew I was missing out on something" Brax joked as he watched Aaliyah do her raunchy dance.

"Watch it Braxton" Casey grinned as he too watched his beautiful girlfriend.

Angelo's was filled with loud cheers as the girls finished and went to get changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Aaliyah came out of the office she was shocked to feel two arms around her waist she let out a squeal "You looked beautiful" Casey said as he turned Aaliyah round to face him.

"You're not angry with me?" Aaliyah wondered as she reached her arms around Casey's neck.

"Nah, you looked awesome out there, besides it was only a one off right?" He asked cautiously.

"Well actually I was thinking I might…" Aaliyah grinned as she watched Casey's face drop "Relax I'm kidding" Aaliyah was only winding him up.

"Well if you did feel like doing it again, I'm sure we could get a pole fitted somewhere at home" Casey smiled. Aaliyah hit his are playfully, Casey laughed and moved forwards for a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her successful evening at Angelo's and all the recent drama, Aaliyah was pleased to get back into her day-to-day routine. She dropped Riley off at school and then headed home to get on with some housework. Kyle was asleep for most of the morning so Aaliyah managed to do all her jobs, she decided she would treat herself to some lunch at the diner. As she walked along the beach with Kyle in his pram she heard her phone ringing, she took it out of her bag and answered it "Hello" she listened for a reply.

"Oh Hello Mrs Jenkins is everything ok?" Aaliyah asked curiously. The woman asked her to go into school; there was something they needed to talk about. Aaliyah was a little worried by Mrs Jenkins request. She quickly made her way back home, got in the car and headed to Riley's school.

Riley was already sat in the head mistresses office when Aaliyah got there "Hey baby" Aaliyah said as she hugged Riley "What's the problem" she asked curiously. Aaliyah noticed another teacher had joined them it was Miss Poole; she was Riley's class teacher.

"Sit down Mrs Cooper" Mrs Jenkins said pointing to an empty chair next to Riley "There is something Miss Poole and I need to discuss with you, its about Riley" Riley put his head down as Mrs Jenkins explained why they had called Aaliyah in.

"Is he in trouble?" Aaliyah wondered.

"No, No of course not. It's nothing like that" Miss Poole reassured her "The thing is when Riley got changed for P.E today we noticed some bruising on his back and then on his leg"

Aaliyah's eyes widened she had seen the bruises on his back but not on his leg "Where on his leg, Riley show me baby" Aaliyah said as she watched Riley lift his shorts to reveal his bruises. "Oh my god, how did you do that?" Aaliyah cried. Riley just shrugged.

"That's exactly what he did when we asked him" Mrs Jenkins had now started to talk.

"I appreciate you bringing them to my attention but I don't understand why you couldn't tell me after school" Aaliyah had an idea what was coming next.

"Well, we wondered if anything had happened at home lately." Miss Poole saw the change in Aaliyah immediately "We understand Riley has a new baby brother and we know how inquisitive children can be…"

"Hang on are you accusing me of doing this" Aaliyah was furious.

"No Mrs Cooper, but Riley did inform us of the recent changes to your living arrangements" Miss Poole added. Aaliyah was even more furious at this woman's suggestion.

"Are you saying Casey did this?" She spat angrily. None of the women spoke "I don't believe this, Casey would never, ever harm Riley" Aaliyah was now standing.

"I'm sorry Mrs Cooper we had to ask what with him being a Brax…" Mrs Jenkins tried to calm Aaliyah down but she just made it worse.

"A BRAXTON, how dare you. Do you honestly think if I didn't trust Casey I would allow him anywhere near my children" Aaliyah couldn't hear anymore she quickly grabbed Riley's hand and led him out of the office.

"Mrs Cooper you can't just take him out of school" Mrs Jenkins called after her.

Who can't, besides I think he looks a little peaky" Aaliyah stormed out of the school and opened the car door for Riley to get in. She climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the engine before turning to face Riley "Look sweetie I'm going to ask you this once and I want you to tell me the truth" Aaliyah said softly "Did Casey do this to you?" Riley shook his head.

"No mum, they were just being stupid. I don't see what the problem is they don't even hurt" Riley replied, his comment had sent alarm bells ringing in Aaliyah's head. She started the car and drove, but she didn't go straight home her first stop was the hospital. Aaliyah opened the door for Riley to get out and then unstrapped Kyle from his seat.

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she waited in the hospital waiting room for a doctor to see them.

**Please let me know what you think. **

**A few people have mentioned to me about the new storyline between Casey and Henri, and I have to admit it is starting to freak me out a little now lol. Anyways please R & R much love Nikki x x**

**Coming up-**

**Riley goes for tests, what are the results?**

**Aaliyah does a test of her own, what is it and what are the results?**

**Liam and Bianca finally agree on a name for their daughter.**

**Coming soon-**

**Aaliyah and Casey's relationship is tested!**

**Aaliyah pays Johnny a visit!**

**Who is there to comfort Aaliyah when her world comes crashing down around her? **

**(And just a clue, it isn't who you would expect) I would be interested to hear who you think it is. And just as an incentive to review. Whoever reviews will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! **


	60. Test Results!

"Riley Henderson-Cooper" a nurse called, Aaliyah and Riley stood up and followed the nurse into the room, and Aaliyah helped Riley into the bed before sitting beside him. "Dr Walker will be with you shortly" the nurse said before closing the curtain around them.

After a few moments Sid appeared "Hello Aaliyah" he smiled "What seems to be the problem?"

"Er…it's Riley he has these bruises and says they don't hurt" Aaliyah explained.

"Ok, do you want to show me where they are?" Sid said as he moved closer to Riley. Aaliyah lifted Riley's shirt and showed Sid the marks on his shoulder, before lifting his shorts and showing him the ones on his leg.

"Ok so when did they appear?" Sid said as he looked at the bruises closely.

"I noticed the ones on his shoulder last night, and his teacher pointed out the ones on his leg this afternoon" Aaliyah told Sid.

"Ok and you told the nurse he doesn't know how he did them" Sid asked.

"No, he says they don't hurt either" Aaliyah replied.

"Have you noticed any other symptoms? Does he seem to be sleeping more or being poorly more often?" Sid questioned, Aaliyah thought for a moment before answering Sid's question.

"Er…he does seem to be picking up one thing after another just lately" Aaliyah remembered, Sid nodded.

"Ok I think it's probably best if we did some blood tests and find out what's going on" Aaliyah was a little concerned as to why Riley would need blood tests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the tests Aaliyah took Riley home, Casey was waiting for her when she got in "Hey baby where have you been, I was worried about you" he said as he stood up, Aaliyah put Kyle's baby car seat down before hugging Casey.

"I'm sorry I was at the hospital with Riley" Aaliyah said as she pulled away and made her way into the kitchen.

"Why, what's happened is he ok?" Casey was worried.

"Yeh I think so, its just he has some bruises that he can't explain" Aaliyah explained

"So what did the doctor say?" Casey wondered as he stood behind her near the kitchen side.

"Just did some tests, we should get the results in a few days" Aaliyah seemed anxious, Casey could sense this.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine" Casey said trying to reassure her "Ali?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I've got a really bad feeling about this Case" Casey turned Aaliyah round and pulled her into another tight hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first time since Aaliyah delivered Bianca's baby, that she had been round to see her. Aaliyah had dropped Riley off at school on the way to Irene's house.

Aaliyah knocked gently on the door, Liam came to answer it. Aaliyah's heart melted as she saw the tiny little girl in Liam's arms "Ooh look your date is here" Liam smiled as he looked at Kyle, who asleep in his baby seat "Come in"

Aaliyah followed Liam into the lounge, Bianca was sat on the sofa "Hey sweetie" Aaliyah whispered as she put the car seat on the floor and sat on the sofa beside Bianca, before giving her a hug.

"Did you want to hold her?" Liam wondered.

"Too right I do" Aaliyah grinned as she put her arms out and reached up for the tiny baby, Liam handed her the little girl "So have you chose a name for her yet?" Aaliyah wondered as she cradled the little bundle.

Liam and Bianca both smiled at eachother "Yes, her name is Allie-Rose Murphy" Bianca said softly.

Aaliyah's head shot up and looked at the both "Allie, as in?" she couldn't speak her eyes had filled with tears.

"As in Aaliyah, Yeh" Bianca nodded.

"We thought under the circumstances she came into this world it was only fair we gave you some gratitude" Liam added.

"A card would have been fine" Aaliyah was overwhelmed; she noticed the confused look on Bianca's face.

"Don't you like it?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. Yes I think its beautiful, thank you so much" Aaliyah had a few tears trickling down her face.

"Come here" Bianca cried as she wrapped her arms around Aaliyah when she noticed the tears.

Bianca and Aaliyah spent the rest of the afternoon talking about nappies and breast feeding. Liam managed to escape all the baby talk; he had a shift at Angelo's.

As Aaliyah and Bianca were deep in conversation, Aaliyah jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly reached inside and took out her phone "Hello" she said as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yes this is Aaliyah Cooper" she replied to the person the other end of the phone. Bianca watched Aaliyah curiously; she noticed her friend seemed worried.

"Right ok, yes I can be there in ten minutes" she sad before hanging up. Bianca was desperate to know who was on the other end of the phone. Who was the person who had got Aaliyah in such a state?

"Listen honey I'm really sorry but I have got to go. I need to go to hospital. Sid has got Riley's test results" Aaliyah cried as she flapped around gathering Kyle's things and putting them into his changing bag.

"What tests" Bianca wondered.

"Oh sorry I haven't got time to explain right now but I promise I will call you when I get home ok" Aaliyah called as she rushed out of the door grabbing Kyle on the way. Bianca didn't get chance to reply, Aaliyah had gone.

As Aaliyah arrived at the hospital she was happy to see Casey waiting for her "Hey calm down" he said as he grabbed her arms to steady her "It'll be fine" Casey had noticed the state Aaliyah was now in. They both spotted Sid and headed towards him.

"Sid what is it?" Aaliyah exclaimed out of breath.

"Ok if you want to follow me" Sid said. Aaliyah saw the grim expression on Sid's face "Take a seat" he added as he pointed to two chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"What is it?" Aaliyah snapped, Casey grabbed her hand and squeezed it "SID"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Sid started; Aaliyah took a deep breath in. She put her hand up to her mouth. "We have detected some abnormalities of the red blood cells in Riley's blood. And coupled together with his other symptoms then I'm very sorry but I suspect Riley may have Leukaemia"

Aaliyah just shook her head frantically "No, no you've got it wrong" she sobbed "It must be a mistake, please Sid tell me it's a mistake" she cried. Casey pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"So what happens now?" Casey asked as he looked towards Sid. Aaliyah pulled her head away from Casey a little so she could hear what he said.

"Ok well firstly Riley will need a test called a Lumbar Puncture so we can determine what type of Leukaemia it is, then we can work out the best way to treat it" Sid explained. Aaliyah just stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Sid wasn't sure if Aaliyah had taken it in or not but he knew Casey was listening.

"Aaliyah I want you to bring Riley in first thing tomorrow morning" Sid said turning his attention to the frightened young mum. Aaliyah finally snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Ok" she replied. Aaliyah didn't say anything else she just stood up and walked out of the room. Casey stood up quickly grabbed Kyle's car seat and followed her "Thanks Sid" he said as he closed the door.

**Ok so please let me know what you think reviews would be appreciated.**

**Also sorry to all the people who I sent a sneak peek of my next chapter too, I wasn't entirely happy with it so I have had to rewrite it. I will send you all a clip of the next chapter to compensate. Hope that is ok for you all. Much love Nikki xx**

**Next time-**

**Aaliyah faces the awful truth, can she cope?**

**Aaliyah makes a shocking discovery after she goes for some tests of her own!**

**Coming soon**

**Can Casey hold it together as Aaliyah's world is torn apart?**

**What could possibly happen to pull this couple apart, can they save their relationship, or is it the beginning of the end for Aaliyah and Casey?**


	61. Pulling Together

Aaliyah hadn't said anything during the car ride home. Casey decided it would be best if he drove. As they pulled up outside the house, Casey grabbed Aaliyah's hand "We'll get through this" he said trying to get some kind of response out of her, but he got nothing. Aaliyah just got out of the car and walked towards the house. Casey took Kyle's baby seat out of the car and followed Aaliyah to the door.

Aden was sat in the lounge when Aaliyah walked through the door; he could see the look on her face and was worried instantly. Aden stood up quickly "Ali what's happened?" he asked. Aaliyah didn't reply she just rushed straight into him; Aden wrapped his arms around her tightly and looked towards Casey.

Casey looked devastated, he had been trying to get Aaliyah to open up to him all the way home and then the first thing she does when they get in is run into Aden's arms. "What's going on?" Aden mouthed silently over Aaliyah's shoulder.

"I'll explain later" Casey silently mouthed a reply before taking Kyle out of his car seat and putting his in his baby swing.

After a few more moments in Aden's arms Aaliyah finally pulled away "I need some time to get my head round this" she said as she walked towards Casey, she grabbed his hand. Casey realised she must have guessed how hurt he was that she had gone straight to Aden for comfort.

"Ok, what about Riley, are you going to tell him?" Casey wondered what to so about Riley.

"Don't say anything to him just yet, I'll tell him. I just need to sort it out in my own head first" Aaliyah said softly. Casey nodded and pulled Aaliyah towards him before kissing her on her forehead.

"Ok baby whatever you want" he replied. Aaliyah pulled away gently and headed into the bedroom. Aden rushed towards Casey.

"What's going on mate?" he was extremely concerned. Casey looked over to Riley, he grabbed Aden's arm and moved him into the kitchen.

"Riley got his results back today and its not good news" Casey explained quietly, not wanting Riley to hear "He's got Leukaemia"

"He's what? Oh my god poor Ali" Aden exclaimed "What have the doctors said?"

"We've got to take him back to hospital tomorrow morning for more tests. Hey listen I need to go next door and tell Brax and Heath. Could you keep an eye on her?" Casey suggested. Aden nodded.

"Yeah mate. No worries" Aden replied as he glanced over at Riley he still couldn't believe what Casey had told him.

Aaliyah wasn't sure what she was doing in her bedroom by herself, she had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the last 10 minutes. She was finding it hard to take it all in, she jumped when she heard a knocking at the door "Ali" as the door opened Aaliyah saw Aden stood there with a cup in his hand.

"I made you some tea with plenty of sugar, good for shock apparently" he said as he handed Aaliyah the cup.

"Thanks" Aaliyah smiled "I take it Casey's told you"

"Yeh, I'm so sorry Ali" Aden said as he sat on the bed beside her and put his hand on her thigh "If there is anything you need me to do just say it"

"I might need to hold you to that" Aaliyah replied "I've just been looking on-line and if treatment doesn't work Riley will need a donor"

"If I can do it I will" Aden didn't even need to think about his response. Aaliyah suddenly broke down. Aden quickly took the cup out of her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Oh god" she sobbed "He's just a baby, my little baby boy" Aaliyah was now crying uncontrollably into Aden's chest, he held her tightly as he gently rocked backwards and forwards.

"Shh it's ok" he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax and Heath were both stunned by the news Casey had just broke to them, neither of them could believe what he was telling them "I need to see her" Heath said as he stood up.

"Aaliyah just needs some time alone right now" Casey said as he stood in front of his brother. Heath frowned, Casey realised he wasn't the only one who cared about Aaliyah but he was the only one who knew what was best for her right now.

"Fine, but I'll be over as soon as she is ready" Heath spat, he was a little annoyed Casey had stopped him from going to see her.

Brax was a bit concerned how Heath had reacted. It was at this moment Brax realised Heath was still in love with Aaliyah.

"Casey's right Heath" Brax interrupted "Aaliyah needs time to get her head around all of this before she deals with the rest of us. If there is anything we can do Case"

"Thanks Brax" Casey replied with a grateful smile, before turning and heading back home.

As Casey walked through the door he saw Riley sat in Aaliyah's arms on the sofa, Aaliyah looked at Casey and nodded gently, she had told Riley what was happening.

"Mum, does this mean I will get to eat lots of ice-cream" Riley said innocently as he pulled away from Aaliyah.

"What baby?" Aaliyah was puzzled by Riley's question.

"Well you let me ice cream when I'm sick and you said I was really sick so can I eat lots of ice-cream?" Riley asked. Aaliyah laughed a little at Riley's question as did Aden and Casey.

"Yeah buddy, you can eat all the ice cream you want" Casey laughed as he sat on the sofa beside Aaliyah and Riley; he put his arm around them tightly.

Aden was stood in the background giving Kyle a bottle. Aden was a little concerned about what would happen, he remembered only too well the pain Cancer causes, he just hoped Casey was ready to deal with what it might bring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah had hardly slept that night it was only 2.15am when she looked at the clock, she gently untangled herself from Casey before slipping on her black silk dressing gown and heading into the lounge, she fell onto the sofa and picked up her phone she had one message **I will be here for you always, HB x. **Aaliyah smiled at the kind message, she had no idea about the feelings behind it though.

Aaliyah put her phone on the sofa and headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink. As she poured the juice into the glass she felt two hands slip around her waist "You ok baby?" Aaliyah looked up and saw Casey resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep" she said as she turned to face him "Case I don't know if I can do this by myself" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey Ali you are not going to have to do this by yourself. I will be with you every step of the way" Casey reassured her "I love you"

"I love you too" Aaliyah smiled as she hugged Casey, Casey sighed as he rested his head on top of Aaliyah's.

It was 4am, Casey and Aaliyah snuggled up on the sofa togehter as Aaliyah searched the internet for more details on Lumbar puncture; both of them were horrified by what was involved.

It was now 6am Casey could hear Kyle stirring in their bedroom but he couldn't move Aaliyah had dropped to sleep in his arms and he was practically trapped on the sofa. Aden smiled when he came into the lounge and saw Aaliyah "Did you want a hand?" he asked as he leant forward and picked Aaliyah up in his arms.

"Cheer's mate" Casey said as he stood up and took Aaliyah off Aden, before carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He then walked over to Kyle's crib and took him out "Hey little man, you hungry" he smiled as he took Kyle into the lounge. Aden had gone in the shower leaving Casey and Kyle by themselves. It was about 8am when Aaliyah woke up and headed into the lounge; she saw Casey on the sofa with Kyle and couldn't help but smile. She slid on the seat next to Casey and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be ok baby, we'll get through this together" Casey said as he rested his head on Aaliyah's.

"I hope so" Aaliyah sighed, she had no idea what was going to happen, but she was happy she had Casey to help her through it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah was sat in the waiting room waiting for Riley to have his Lumbar Puncture; he had been sedated to make it easier. The minutes dragged, Casey had gone to take Kyle for a walk because he was getting a bit restless. After a discussion with the doctor Aaliyah agreed it would be a good idea to be tested to see if she was a match for Riley just in case he needed a bone marrow transplant. While she waited the nurse came and took some blood from Aaliyah, Casey had planned to be tested when he got back from taking Kyle for a walk.

Aaliyah found it hard to sit still so she decided to go for a walk into the corridor. She felt completely useless in this whole thing.

As she waited in the corridor she was shocked to be approached by a nurse "Hello Mrs Cooper, could I have a word please" the nurse asked. Aaliyah was a little confused but nodded.

"Er…we have the result from your blood test and I'm afraid I have some news for you" the nurse started "It would seem that you are in fact pregnant" Aaliyah just slumped down in the chair behind her.

"I'm what?" she exclaimed, this couldn't be happening she thought to herself. Aaliyah's head was spinning as she tried to take in the information. "I can't be I've only just had a baby"

"Yes and you are at your most fertile when you have just given birth" the nurse explained "Didn't anybody explain this too you?"

Aaliyah shook her head "Can't you do the test again?" she asked. The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not a blood test is extremely accurate, you are definitely pregnant Mrs Cooper"

Aaliyah just stared at the nurse she still couldn't take it in, she didn't have chance to say anything else to her because all of a sudden and completely out of nowhere Casey appeared "Hey baby, everything ok?" Casey asked nervously. He was a little worried when he saw the nurse standing in front of him.

"I'll leave you to it" the nurse smiled as she hurried off, leaving Aaliyah to break the news to Casey.

"Ali, what's happened" Casey was getting extremely worried. Aaliyah turned to him.

"I'm pregnant" she said still in shock.

"Come gain?" Casey replied, he too now shared the same blank expression as Aaliyah. Both of them sat in the corridor in silence…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the procedure the doctor came to talk to Aaliyah and Casey "So what happens now?" Aaliyah asked, Casey put his arm around Aaliyah and rocked Kyle's pram so he wouldn't cry again.

"Well when we get the results we can determine what type of Leukaemia it is we can then work out the best way to treat it" the doctor explained "Did you do the test to see if you are a match?" the doctor wondered.

"Er…Yeh we got some news too" Aaliyah smiled "I'm pregnant"

The doctor frowned "What is there a problem?" Casey asked curiously.

"Er…I'm afraid if you are a match then you won't be able to donate. We don't allow pregnant women to donate" The doctor explained, Casey was horrified.

"It won't be a problem; if I am a match and Riley needs a transplant then I will have a termination" Aaliyah replied. Casey's eyes widened he could believe Aaliyah had said that. How could she speak so coldly about their baby?

Casey didn't say a word he just stood up. Aaliyah realised what she had said to upset him instantly but knew she couldn't go after him. She headed straight to Riley's room with Kyle in his pram.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was sat in the car park when Brax arrived; he saw the tears in Casey's eyes "Oh my god is he ok?" Brax panicked.

"Yeh Riley's fine" Casey replied blankly.

"So what's up?" Brax asked as he sat on the bench next to Casey.

"Ali's pregnant" Casey answered. Brax raised hi eyebrows.

"Again?" he exclaimed, Casey threw him a glare "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, how come you're not happy about it?" Brax wondered.

"How can I be?" Casey tried to explain but was interrupted by Brax

"Hey mate, I know it's a bit soon after Kyle but these things happen. You don't have choice in this" Brax said firmly.

"Your right I don't have a choice, Ali's having an abortion" Casey replied, his expression was still blank.

"What? Why?" Brax was stunned.

"Because if Riley needs a transplant and Aaliyah is a match, she won't be able to donate if she is pregnant" Casey explained.

"That's understandable" Brax said as he looked at Casey "Case, Aaliyah needs to do what she can to save Riley"

"I don't believe this, how can you say that? This is my kid we're talking about Brax" Casey yelled as he stood up and stormed off.

Brax understood where Casey was coming from, but he also understood Aaliyah's reason's for wanting this as well. Brax couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to become pretty messy between this young couple. He just hoped they could work through it together.

**Ok thoughts please. I would love to hear what you think about what is happening, as always please R & R. Much Love Nikki x x **

**Coming up next-**

**Can Casey hold it together and support Aaliyah even though he doesn't agree with her decision about their baby?**

**After constant arguments with Casey, Aaliyah needs comfort will she turn to someone she shouldn't?**

**What happens to cause a rift between Casey and Aaliyah?**

**Coming soon-**

**Aaliyah is shocked when someone steps in to help her. Someone she wouldn't expect in a million years.**

**Aaliyah visits Johnny in prison to tell him about Riley?**

**Aaliyah and Johnny's connection over their love for Riley causes Casey to feel isolated, will he do something stupid?**


	62. Falling Apart

Aden woke slowly to the sound of banging in the lounge. He had decided to spend the night at Aaliyah's house after Casey announced he was staying with his mum for a few days. Aden slept in Riley's bedroom and Riley was in Aaliyah's.

Aden walked slowly into the lounge and grabbed the baseball bat from behind the vase in the hall way. He was surprised by what he saw when he got into the lounge.

Aaliyah was stood near the wall on the top of a step ladder hanging wallpaper "Ali, what are you doing?" Aden asked as he put the bat next to the sofa.

"Oh hey do you think this colour looks ok in here?" Aaliyah completely ignored Aden's question.

"Ali its 3am" Aden frowned as he watched Aaliyah continue with the wallpapering.

"Yeh I know I couldn't sleep and now I want to get it finished before I go to bed" Aaliyah said as she rubbed the wallpaper with a cloth.

Aden sighed deeply before turning and heading back to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Aden decided it was time to pay the Braxton's a visit, he was incredibly worried about Aaliyah and was starting to wonder if Casey planned to show his face anytime soon.

Aden knocked firmly on the Braxton's door. After waiting a few moments Heath finally answered, Aden just barged past Heath and walked straight into the lounge, Brax was sat at the table with a coffee "Have you guys heard from Casey?" Aden snapped angrily.

"Nah, he's still at mums" Brax replied calmly.

"Well do you know if he is planning on coming back anytime soon?" Aden replied.

"No, he said he needs some time to clear his head" Brax explained what Casey had told him.

"Well when he finally decides to face his responsibilities could you let me know" Aden was just about to walk out of the when Heath asked the most stupid question.

"How's Ali?" Aden was furious.

"How the fuck do you think she is? She's falling apart, I woke up this morning to find her decorating the living room" Aden yelled.

"Maybe it helps to take her mind off it" Brax interrupted.

"What at 3am?" Aden replied harshly.

"Oh" was all Brax could manage.

"Look I don't now what the fuck he is playing at but I am telling you now if you don't sort him out I will" Aden yelled before he stormed out of the Braxton's house and back into Aaliyah's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax decided maybe now was the best time to talk to Casey, they had just come out of the sea after a surf "How you holding up buddy?" Brax asked trying to break the silence between them. Casey didn't reply so Brax decided to continue anyway.

"Look I know it's hard what you are going through right now Case, but just imagine how hard it is for Ali" Brax started. Casey's had shot up he listened to what Brax had to say.

"You love her right?" Brax asked.

Casey nodded "You know I do" he replied softly.

"Then you need to get yourself over there, she needs you Case" Brax's words hit Casey hard, he was right Aaliyah needed him. Casey quickly picked up his board and ran up the beach.

"Where are you going Casey?" Brax called after him.

"I'm gonna sort this out" Casey replied as he turned and ran towards the Surf Club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah had spent most of the morning looking through photo albums. Aden had taken the kids to the Diner for a couple of hours so Aaliyah could get some sleep. She was shocked when she heard a knock at the door Aaliyah quickly got up and went to answer.

Casey frowned as Aaliyah opened the door he noticed her tear stained face instantly. He had this big speech worked out but there were only a few words he could manage when he looked at her "I'm sorry baby, I love you"

Aaliyah didn't reply she just rushed into his open arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Aden was relieved when he came home and found Aaliyah and Casey snuggled up on the sofa he handed Kyle to Casey instantly and Riley rushed to sit on Aaliyah's lap. Aden didn't say a word he just headed into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Aaliyah could hear Casey's heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. As she listened quietly she could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt her phone vibrate on the sofa underneath her. As she picked it up to look at the screen it was then she realised it was Sid calling.

"Hello" she answered nervously.

"Hello Aaliyah I'm just ringing to let you know we have Riley's test results" Sid replied.

Aaliyah made arrangements for her and Casey to go to hospital straight away. They took Kyle with them and Aden told them he would watch Riley until they got back.

Casey grabbed Aaliyah's hand tightly as they walked down the corridor of the hospital and towards Sid Walker's office. Aaliyah knocked gently on his door. Sid answered and told them to enter.

Casey's hand had gripped Aaliyah's tightly again as they both waited for Sid to speak "Ok so we have Riley's test results" Sid said as he took a deep breath "Riley has a condition called Acute Myloid Leukaemia" The words hit Aaliyah like a thousand knives, Casey could see she was taken aback by Sid's diagnosis.

"So what does that mean? What will happen now?" he asked curiously.

"It mean's Riley will need chemotherapy to start off with" Sid started but was interrupted by a worried Aaliyah.

"What do you mean to start with?" She asked nervously awaiting a reply.

"Well if the treatment is unsuccessful we will need to look at other methods such as a transplant" Sid explained.

"Transplant" she repeated before remembering a test she had recently "Was I a match?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the results yet, we should get them within the next few days" he added

"What happens if I am not a match?" Aaliyah asked Sid the questions as they came to her. One after the other, Sid sat back in his chair and breathed deeply.

"If you are not a match then we will need to look at other possible donors starting with family members. Parents, siblings…" as Sid continued to explain he noticed a change in Casey's posture.

"Is something wrong Casey?" Sid wondered.

"When you say siblings, do you just mean full blood siblings?" Casey asked.

"Well ideally yes, but half blood siblings can be considered as well" Sid replied, he could see the look of worry in Casey's face and the look of hope in Aaliyah's.

After almost an hour of Questions and Answers from Dr Walker, Aaliyah and Casey finally arrived back at home it was now 7pm. After Aaliyah filled Aden in on what was going on. He decided it would be better if Aaliyah and Casey had sometime to themselves.

After Aden had gone Aaliyah and Casey decided to make some tea between them Casey watched Aaliyah curiously as she chopped the veggies "I think we should get Kyle tested" Aaliyah just came out with it.

"What?" Casey replied in shock. Aaliyah turned to face him instantly when she heard his tone.

"Tested you know to see if he is a match for Riley" she added, Casey just frowned

"You can't he's just a baby" Casey replied he was horrified Aaliyah had even suggested it.

"Yes but he could be a match, you heard what Sid said even half siblings might be…" before Aaliyah could finish her sentence Casey chimed in.

"Well you had better keep the other baby as well then" Casey spat angrily "He or she might be a match too"

Aaliyah was shocked at Casey's outburst "Case…" Aaliyah whispered.

"Look I meant what I said before Ali, I won't let you have Kyle tested he's too small" Casey's response stunned Aaliyah she couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn.

"Casey please" she gasped.

"No look I'm sorry about Riley I really am, but I can't let you do this. I might not have a say about what happens about that baby inside you but I do get a say about Kyle, he's my son" Casey yelled furiously.

"And Riley's not" Aaliyah now had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that" Casey replied quickly, he never meant for it to sound that way.

"Yeah you did, that's exactly what you just said" Aaliyah cried. She quickly rushed to the door and ran out of it.

"Ali wait" Casey called after her but it was too late Aaliyah had already gone.

Casey tried frantically to call her but she wouldn't answer she just kept diverting his call to voicemail.

It was about 10pm when Aaliyah finally rocked up at an empty Angelo's. Brax was by himself, he frowned as he watched the young blonde walk towards him. It was obvious she had been drinking and heavily by the look of her. Brax quickly rushed out from behind the bar and grabbed her; he helped her onto a chair.

Brax took out his phone and dialled Casey's number "Don't call him" Aaliyah slurred as she put her hand on Brax's. Brax sighed before putting the phone back in his pocket.

Although Aaliyah was extremely drunk even she couldn't help noticing the bottle of vodka on the bar with an empty glass beside it "Why are you drinking?" Aaliyah slurred as she pointed to the bottle.

"Me and Charlie had a fight, she's decided to go all cold on me again" Brax replied as he pulled up a chair beside Aaliyah.

"Well we really know how to pick em don't we" Aaliyah smiled.

"Don't we just" Brax sighed.

Casey panicked when he woke up on the sofa, he could see the light peering through the gap in the curtains "Ali" he called as he headed into the bedroom. Aaliyah wasn't there the bed hadn't even been slept in "Shit" he exclaimed as he headed back into the lounge. Casey quickly took the phone off the side and dialled Aden's number

"Oh hey its Casey, have you seen Ali she didn't come home last night and it's not like her" Casey was extremely worried about his missing girlfriend.

Aaliyah felt extremely groggy when she woke up. As her eyes opened she gasped the last thing she expected to do was wake up in a strange room, she knew there was someone in bed with her but she was too scared to look around.

But she didn't need to look because as Aaliyah's eyes scanned the room it was then she saw it a surf board propped up against the wall. She was horrified but she knew there was only one thing she could do to confirm her fear. Aaliyah took a deep breath and slowly turned her body to face the man lying beside her.

Aaliyah gasped as she turned and saw his face, the last thing Aaliyah expected to do...not even in a million years was to wake up beside Brax…

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also I would like to mention a new story I am addicted too, it's called Family Trouble and it's by an extremely talented writer Aaliyah684. Any way's much love to you all as always nikki x x **

**Here's what's coming up-**

**What has Aaliyah done?**

**Tragedy strikes will Aaliyah be ok?**

**Will Casey realise what he is doing before its too late?**


	63. Comforting

Aaliyah was horrified as she lifted the covers gently and looked underneath, the only thing she had on was her red panties "Shit" she gasped when she noticed Brax was only wearing his boxers.

"Brax, Brax wake up" she whispered as she shook him frantically.

"URGH What" he moaned as he turned his face away from her.

"Brax wake up NOW" Aaliyah snapped Brax groaned loudly as he lifted his head off the pillow and turned to face Aaliyah.

"What the hell happened last night?" Aaliyah cried as she sat up a little holding the covers tightly around her chest.

"What you don't remember...wounded" Brax grinned widely. He burst out laughing when he noticed the horrified expression on Aaliyah's face "Relax I'm kidding, nothing happened"

"But I'm nearly naked" Aaliyah frowned as she checked herself again.

"Yeh well you insisted on taking your clothes off, don't worry I waited in the lounge until you fell asleep, then I came back in here to make sure you didn't choke or swallow you tongue in your sleep" Brax explained.

"What so we didn't have sex or kiss or do anything like that at all?" Aaliyah asked.

"Nah, what do you take me for you're carrying my brothers kid" Brax replied as he threw his head back on the pillow.

"Oh thank god" Aaliyah sighed as she too laid back on the pillow.

"Mind you now I have got you in my bed practically naked maybe we could…" Brax teased.

"Shut up" Aaliyah laughed as she hit Brax with her pillow, she stood up with the duvet wrapped around her and shuffled around gathering her clothes.

Aaliyah made Brax turn his back as she got dressed, Brax smiled when he turned round just in time to see her putting on her shoes "He loves you, you know" Brax said softly.

"Yeah I know" Aaliyah replied.

"You scared me last night Ali, getting drunk while your pregnant it's not like you" Brax hoped his comment wouldn't annoy Aaliyah and to his surprise it didn't.

"I know, I scared myself" Aaliyah replied "And thanks"

xycyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Casey was relieved when he heard a key turning in the door "Oh thank god" he cried as he shot up off the sofa and rushed towards Aaliyah "I'm so sorry I love you" he said as he kissed Aaliyah passionately.

Aaliyah returned his kiss for a few moments before pulling away gently "I need to take a shower, we can talk after" she smiled before heading into the bathroom.

Aaliyah reappeared after 20 minutes she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red floaty vest top. Riley and Kyle were now in the lounge with Casey; Aaliyah walked to Casey and sat beside him on the sofa "So where were you last night?" Casey wondered.

"Next door" Aaliyah replied calmly. Casey's head flicked up to look at her.

"What?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I slept in Brax's bed, he took the sofa" Aaliyah smiled trying to change Casey's mood.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Casey wondered

"I was angry Casey, you basically said Riley wasn't part of this family" Aaliyah lowered her voice when she mentioned Riley.

"That's not what I meant and you know it?" Aaliyah noticed Casey's voice was getting angrier.

"Really well that's not how it sounded to me" Aaliyah replied harshly.

"I'm the one who feels like an outsider Ali" Casey argued.

"You, for god sake Casey will you grow up. None of this is about you" Aaliyah snapped "But then again maybe that's the problem, none of this is about you"

Casey's eyes widened at Aaliyah's suggestion he just grabbed his jacket and walked out "What's the matter Casey have I hit a nerve" Aaliyah yelled after him, before slumping in a chair.

"Are you ok mum?" Riley asked as he hugged his mum "This is my fault isn't it" Riley whispered.

"No baby, this isn't your fault. It's just grown ups can be silly sometimes" Aaliyah sighed as she hugged Riley tightly. She had no idea how to deal with this by herself. And all she and Casey kept doing was fighting. There was only one thing she could do. Aaliyah called Aden and asked him to watch the kids while she went out for a couple of hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaliyah frowned as she walked towards the table she saw a familiar face sitting at. Aaliyah hadn't seen him since that terrifying day at the school. She took a deep breath before sitting down in front of him "Hello beautiful" he smiled as he watched her sit down.

"Hello Johnny" Aaliyah replied as she looked into his eyes.

"The guard said you had something to tell me?" Johnny said as he moved closer to Aaliyah "Don't tell me you and the school boy are getting married" Johnny grinned. His face dropped when he saw the troubled look on Aaliyah's face.

"Hey baby what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's Riley" Aaliyah couldn't hold back the tears, they just flowed

"What about him?" Johnny was terrified he had no idea what Aaliyah was about to tell him.

Aaliyah took a deep breath "He's got Leukaemia" Aaliyah sobbed, Johnny quickly pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. Much to the dismay of the prison guard, as they walked towards Johnny and Aaliyah, Johnny pulled away quickly. Aaliyah realised he too had tears in his eyes. Johnny cupped Aaliyah's face in his hands.

"What have the doctors said?" he asked gently.

"They are going to start him on chemo next week, then see how it goes" Aaliyah explained.

"What if that doesn't work?" Johnny asked quickly. Aaliyah noticed Johnny was asking all the questions she had asked the doctor herself. It was at that moment Aaliyah realised Johnny was the only other person in the whole world who knew what she was going through.

"Then he'll need a bone marrow transplant" Aaliyah whispered.

"I want to be tested" Johnny said quickly "Hey Ali look at me" Johnny said as he took Aaliyah's hand, causing glares from the prison guards again "For fuck sake I can't even comfort you" Johnny snapped as he banged his fist on the table.

"Its ok, Johnny please calm down" Aaliyah said softly trying to calm him down. Aaliyah's pleas calmed him instantly.

"I'll speak to the doctor and find out how you go about getting tested" Aaliyah smiled weakly.

Aaliyah never thought in a million years she would say this but being with Johnny actually helped her deal with things.

When Aaliyah arrived home she was shocked to find Kyle in his crib and Aden sat on the sofa with Riley.

"Hey Ali, you ok?" Aden asked as he watched Aaliyah walk into the kitchen.

"Yeh I'm fine" Aaliyah smiled.

"Hey listen I promised Riley I would take him for an ice-cream when you got back, is that ok?" Aden wondered. Aaliyah just nodded "Yeh fine" she smiled.

Aaliyah said goodbye to Aden and gave Riley a kiss, before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Aaliyah headed back into the lounge wrapped in her dressing gown to lock the door. As she headed back towards the bathroom she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, before she had chance to reach for the house phone Aaliyah collapsed.

As Heath walked towards the front door he was surprised to hear Kyle screaming, Casey wasn't far behind him. Casey looked through the window and was horrified; he could see Aaliyah lying face down on the floor in the lounge "ALI" Casey yelled as he used his body to force open the door.

The front door swung open and Casey rushed to Aaliyah grabbing her arm and turning her round, he felt for a pulse.

Heath dialled for an ambulance immediately as he watched Casey frantically searching for pulse "Casey is it there" Heath cried.

"Yes, oh thank god. Yeh its there but its week" Casey replied as he kissed Aaliyah's face "Hold on Baby, just hold on"

As Casey held Aaliyah in his arms Heath rushed into the bedroom and took Kyle out of his crib before heading into the bathroom to turn off the shower.

When Heath walked back into the lounge he saw Casey was still sat in the same position, he was clinging on to Aaliyah's lifeless body for dear life. Heath had never been the kind of person to pray. But right now he was praying to every kind of god that this woman would be ok.

**Ok please let me know what you think of this much love Nikki x x x**

**Will Aaliyah and the baby be ok?**

**Casey turns to Aden for help.**

**The doctors find a match for Riley?**


	64. Safety net

Casey was now stood pacing the corridor of the hospital waiting for news on Aaliyah.

"What happened?" Bianca cried as she rushed through the double doors.

"She was unconscious when we found her" Casey stuttered he was still trying to get his head around what he had seen "How did you?" Casey wondered how Bianca had found out.

"Oh I saw Heath on the beach he was telling Aden" Bianca explained she paused when she saw Sid walk towards them.

"Well" Casey asked anxiously. Sid frowned when he saw Bianca standing next to Casey "Sid"

"I'm afraid Aaliyah's pregnancy was ectopic" Sid explained "The baby was developing in the fallopian tubes causing them to rupture"

"Oh my god" Bianca exclaimed with her hand on her mouth "Will she be ok?"

"We have removed the damaged tube and managed to stop the bleeding so Aaliyah should be fine. She is in recovery and should be awake in an hour or so" Sid smiled. Bianca was relieved but Casey didn't show any emotions at all. He just turned and walked out of the hospital "Casey" Sid called after him.

"Casey, Casey" Bianca yelled as she tried to catch up with Casey "Where are you going?" Bianca asked as she grabbed Casey's arm.

"I can't be here" he replied before pulling his arm away and disappearing. Bianca was stunned and angry with Casey for just walking out on Aaliyah like this. She desperately wanted to run after him but Bianca knew someone would need to be with Aaliyah when she woke up.

-x-

After a few days in hospital Aaliyah was finally allowed home Aden had collected her and took her home. Aaliyah tried her hardest to hide the fact she was devastated Casey hadn't been to see her. Aaliyah didn't say a lot when she got home she just walked into Riley's bedroom and gave him a hug.

Aden decided he would go next door and find out what was going on with Casey. Aden knocked loudly on the door and Brax answered "Where is he?" Aden spat as he barged past Brax.

"He's not here" Brax replied as he closed the door behind Aden

"You're kidding right, where is he then?" Aden was furious that Casey had just left Aaliyah to it.

"I don't know up coast somewhere" Aden could tell Brax wasn't impressed with his brother either.

"I don't believe this" Aden said before walking out, as he slammed the door behind him he walked straight into Bianca.

"Hi Aden, have you spoken to him?" Bianca wonder if Aden had spoken to Casey

"He's skipped town" Aden snapped, Bianca was stunned.

"He's what, how could he do that to her?" Bianca gasped. Aden just shrugged as he opened the door and let Bianca walk in first "How is she?" Bianca whispered.

"She's fine thanks" Aaliyah interrupted, Bianca rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Aaliyah broke down in Bianca's arms. Aden felt a mixture of fury and pain as he watched Aaliyah break down like this.

-x-

Casey had been away for almost 3 weeks with no word to Aaliyah, Brax had gone to look for him. Aden and Bianca and pulled together to help Aaliyah with Riley and Kyle, even Heath had stepped up to help out.

Riley was now into his Chemo full swing and it was making him extremely sick, Aaliyah didn't leave his side even when he was asleep.

It was a bout 10pm, Riley had fallen asleep in Aaliyah's arms and Kyle was asleep in his crib. Aaliyah had been sat in Riley's room for almost an hour when she was disturbed by a gentle tapping on the bedroom door.

"I've made you some tea" Aden whispered as he walked into Riley's bedroom. He handed Aaliyah the cup of tea.

"Thanks" Aaliyah smiled as she slid off Riley's bed and walked into the lounge. As Aaliyah walked through the door she saw Casey standing on the rug next to the sofa. Fury took over Aaliyah as she walked towards Casey and slapped him straight round the face sending Casey flying "Where have you been?" she yelled in a whisper.

"I needed time to think" Casey replied as he rubbed his stinging face.

"You need time…Do you have any idea what you left me to deal with by myself" Aaliyah cried as she almost launched at Casey again. Aden grabbed Aaliyah instinctively.

"Not completely by yourself" Casey replied harshly as he looked at Aden "At least my baby isn't an inconvenience for you anymore"

Tears filled Aaliyah's eyes as Casey spoke the harsh words to her "Get out" she gasped as she turned towards Aden and put her arms around him.

"You need to leave" Aden warned as he held Aaliyah tightly.

Casey just turned and left quietly he knew he wasn't going to win this. Aaliyah stood for a few moments wrapped tightly in Aden's arms before pulling away gently and looking up into his eyes. She moved her hand up his chest slowly and put it on the back of his neck, before pulling Aden towards her for a kiss. Aden kissed her back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Ali, this is only going to complicate things" he sighed as he tried to cool off; Aaliyah's kiss had re-ignited a flame in Aden, the same flame that used to burn inside him when they were together.

"I don't care" Aaliyah replied as she moved forward to kiss him again "The only thing I want right now is you" she added as she pulled him towards her again and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom; Aden gently kissed the back of Aaliyah's neck as he followed her.

As they walked into the bedroom Aaliyah closed the door behind them before turning back to Aden "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aden whispered in between kisses. Aaliyah nodded before pushing Aden back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, she was now sat on him with her legs either side of his waist. She leant down to kiss him again but this time Aden sat up with her he gently unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off before reaching round her back and unclasping her bra.

Aaliyah reached down and unfastened Aden's belt. Aden reached around the back of Aaliyah's neck and turned her round so she was now laid flat against the bed and he was in between her raised legs. Aaliyah pulled Aden closer to her and kissed him passionately, Aaliyah bit her lip and exhaled deeply as she felt Aden enter her, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands running up and down her body.

Aaliyah felt her heart racing as her breathing got heavier she was now groaning softly as Aden moved inside her, she could feel the blood rushing around her body as Aden picked up the pace, before finally coming inside her. Aden gave Aaliyah one last kiss before standing up "I should go" he whispered.

"Stay with me" Aaliyah replied as she grabbed Aden's hand. Aden slipped his boxers back on and laid on the bed beside Aaliyah, he pulled the covers up around them and put his arm out so she could snuggle into him.

-x-

The next morning came extremely quickly Aaliyah headed into the kitchen wearing Aden's t-shirt. Aden had already left the house when Aaliyah woke up he had gone for a surf.

-x-

Aden was surprised to see Casey waiting for him when he came out of the water, Casey seemed upset "What" Aden frowned as he grabbed his towel.

"I know what I said to Aaliyah was unforgivable, but now she won't talk to me" Casey said nervously "I rang her last night and when I went round today she wouldn't answer, I need you to talk to her for me"

Aden was less than impressed by Casey's suggestion "Why can't you talk to her yourself?" he frowned

"Haven't you been listening to me, she won't answer my calls" Casey replied

"What and you're surprised?" Aden snapped "Look I'm sorry, you're asking he wrong person"

"Please she'll listen to you, I don't know what else I can do to fix this" Casey pleaded.

"I can't Casey, even if I wanted too it's too complicated now" Aden tried to explain why he couldn't help Casey.

"What do you mean complicated?" Casey wondered what Aden was trying to tell him.

"I'm really sorry Casey but the reason I can't help you is because I'm not sure how I feel about Ali myself. We slept together last night" Aden explained.

The last thing Aden wanted to do was complicate things between Aaliyah and Casey but he didn't feel comfortable helping Casey, when he wasn't sure how he felt about Aaliyah himself.

**Please let me know what you are all thinking? A big thank you for all your support with this story it does mean so much to me. I have been thinking about a few possible outcomes for Riley's Cancer but I would really like to know what you would like to see happen. So please review or PM me with your ideas.**

**Also please review this chapter Much love Nikki x x**

**Coming up-**

**Casey's reaction.**

**Was Aaliyah's night with Aden a one night stand or has it started something more?**

**Will Casey be able to win Aaliyah back?**

**Who is a match for Riley and will they help?**


	65. Coming clean

Aden prepared himself for Casey's reaction, he didn't intend on just blurting it out like that.

"You what" Casey spat furiously before punching Aden "Get up" Casey yelled.

Aden stood up again but this time he took Casey down, the men were grappling on the ground as Brax and John Palmer arrived "Alright break it up guys" John yelled as he pulled Aden off Casey. Brax grabbed Casey "What the hell are you doing Case?" Brax said as he tried to hold him back.

"Ask him" Casey snarled as he tried to get free from Brax.

"Calm down Case" Brax snapped as he tightened his grip. Aden didn't reply "What's he talking about?" Brax asked Aden curiously.

"He slept with Aaliyah" Casey announced causing Brax's jaw to drop.

-x-

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she sat on the sofa beside Bianca. Aaliyah had called Bianca and asked her to go round. Kyle and Allie were laid on the baby mat and Riley was sat on the other sofa under a blanket playing on his DS.

"So what's the emergency?" Bianca wondered as she sipped her coffee.

"I've done something really stupid" Aaliyah started before lowering her voice to say the next bit "I slept with Aden last night" she whispered causing Bianca to choke on her coffee.

"You what?" She exclaimed.

"Shh" Aaliyah frowned.

"Ok sorry" Bianca was now whispering "You slept with Aden, Why?"

"I don't know it just happened" Aaliyah explained weakly

"So what are you going to do?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I really don't know" Aaliyah replied half heartedly.

"What else is it Ali?" Bianca knew there was something else wrong with Aaliyah.

"Last night when me and Aden…you know…well I think I might have felt something" Bianca was gob smacked at Aaliyah's announcement.

"Wow" Bianca exclaimed trying to think of something helpful to say "Have you spoken to Aden?"

Aaliyah shook her head "No not yet, I don't what to say" Aaliyah replied.

Before either of the woman had chance to say anything else Casey banged loudly on the front door "ALI" he yelled. Aaliyah got up slowly and headed to the door, Casey almost knocked Aaliyah off her feet as he barged his way in "Is it true" he snapped as he turned to face her.

"Case I'm sorry I…" Aaliyah tried to explain her actions but if she was honest she couldn't.

"So you did sleep with Aden last night" Casey yelled "In our bed as well I take it"

"I'm sorry" Aaliyah just stared at the ground and started to sob.

"I'm gonna go" Bianca interrupted as she picked up Allie and headed out of the door "Call me" she said to Aaliyah before leaving. Riley also disappeared into his bedroom

"You said some horrible things to me Casey, I was hurting" Aaliyah said softly.

Casey's expression softened a little as he remembered what he said. "You accused me of being happy our baby died" tears were now filling Aaliyah's eyes.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that but it still doesn't change what you did" Casey replied as he moved closer to Aaliyah "What's happened to us Ali?"

"I don't know" Aaliyah whispered. Casey put his hand up to Aaliyah's face and looked into her eyes.

"I haven't been there for you like I should have been and I'm sorry" Casey said softly. As Casey spoke Aaliyah realised exactly where she wanted to be. It was at that moment she realised her night with Aden was a slip up, the feelings she had been feeling were a mixture of guilt and history. Aaliyah loved Casey more than anything and she was hoping that her stupid mistake hadn't cost her everything she has ever wanted.

"I hate myself for what I've done, but last night when you walked out I thought we were over. Casey my whole world is crashing down around me and I don't know what to cling on to anymore" Aaliyah broke down and Casey hugged her tightly "I'm so scared"

Casey could feel Aaliyah's tears soaking through his shirt "Shh, its ok" Casey whispered "I'm here now and I'm never gonna let you go again"

Aaliyah looked up and kissed Casey, she frowned as he pulled away "I want to ask you something, but I need to tell you something first" Casey seemed worried.

"Case what's wrong?" Aaliyah wondered, she took a step back and waited for Casey to answer.

"I did something while I was away" Casey started "I slept with someone else that's why it took me so long to come home, I couldn't face you"

Aaliyah had tears in her eyes. Casey's words hit Aaliyah like a tonne of bricks, but she knew after what she had done, she had no right to be angry. Aaliyah just nodded, before she had chance to speak she was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

Casey watched Aaliyah curiously as she spoke on the phone he had guessed it was probably the hospital, he noticed a grin creep across her face as she hung up and walked back to him "You ok?" Casey wondered.

"They've found a match for Riley" Aaliyah grinned. Casey picked Aaliyah up and spun her round before gently putting her back on the floor.

"Who is it?" Casey asked with the same grin Aaliyah was wearing.

"It's Johnny" Aaliyah smiled "Johnny's a match" Aaliyah started to cry but this time she was crying happy tears. Casey pulled Aaliyah into a tight hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We'll be ok won't we?" she whispered.

"Course we will and besides now we're even" Casey smiled "I love you so much Aaliyah Henderson"

"I love you too" Aaliyah was relieved.

When Casey walked through her door earlier Aaliyah was sure she had lost him forever, maybe Casey was right maybe they were meant to be together. Aaliyah frowned as she felt Casey pull away "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Marry me" Casey whispered.

"What?" Aaliyah replied she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Marry me, look I know its sudden but after everything we have been through I think its about time we stopped playing games and make it official" Casey wasn't sure if he had been too bold when he saw the look on Aaliyah's face.

"But if it's too soon we can hold off until…" Casey tried to retract his proposal.

"Yes" Aaliyah said quickly.

"What?" Casey asked with half a smile.

"Yes, I'll have to talk to Johnny about it but…I love you Casey Braxton always have, always will. Of course I want to marry you" Aaliyah grinned.

"You're marrying him?" Aden frowned as he dropped his bag on the floor "After what we did last night, you're marrying Casey" Aden spat "You let me think we had a chance of being together again, but all you were doing was using me to make you feel better"

"Aden I'm sorry, I" Aaliyah said as she tried to grab Aden's arm but he pulled it away.

"Don't touch me" Aden spat almost knocking Aaliyah over, Casey stepped forward and pulled Aaliyah away from Aden "I should have guessed this would happen, your still the dirty little bitch you were 2 years ago" Aden yelled as he stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Casey pulled Aaliyah into a hug and kissed her temple "You sure you wanna do this?" Casey sighed.

"What you mean get married?" Aaliyah questioned him curiously.

"Yeah" Casey replied.

"You know I am" Aaliyah snuggled her head into Casey's chest as she answered and inhaled deeply. She was exactly where she wanted to be at that moment in time. Aaliyah loved Casey and it was at this moment that she realised she couldn't cope with a future without him.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter love Nikki x x**

**Coming up-**

**Aaliyah talks to Johnny.**

**The outcome of Riley's treatment. Has it worked or will he need a transplant?**

**Aden causes trouble for Casey and Aaliyah.**


	66. Saying Goodbye

Aaliyah felt a little guilty about Aden finding out about her and Casey the way he did, she knew she would have to talk to him. The only trouble was Aaliyah didn't want to get out of bed. She was wrapped comfortably in Casey's arms admiring her diamond engagement ring.

"Morning gorgeous" Casey groaned as he turned towards her.

"How long have you been awake?" Aaliyah grinned as she looked up at him.

"About 30 seconds" Casey laughed as he kissed Aaliyah's forehead "We'd better get up"

"Mmm, can't we stay here?" Aaliyah frowned as she gripped onto Casey.

"I'd love too baby, but you need to go and see Johnny today remember" Casey reminded Aaliyah of her visit to prison.

"Yeh I know" Aaliyah replied as she dragged herself out of bed and walked sleepily into the bathroom, she was wearing Casey's black shirt.

x-x-x-x-x

After her shower Aaliyah slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white singlet, before heading into the kitchen where Casey was sat giving Kyle a bottle. Riley was sat on the sofa under a blanket "You ok buddy" Aaliyah asked as she sat beside Riley and pulled him towards her.

"I'm so tired mum" Riley replied almost in a whisper "I don't feel like going to see dad today"

"Ok sweetie that's fine you can come and see him another day" Aaliyah smiled; to be honest she was relieved Riley had decided not to go and see his dad. She wasn't sure how Johnny was going to react to her news.

Aaliyah threw a glance at Casey who had put his head up to listen to Aaliyah's conversation with Riley.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Aaliyah took a deep breath as she walked towards Johnny who was waiting for her on an empty table. Luckily for Aaliyah she was made to remove her jewellery before visiting Johnny so he wouldn't see her engagement ring straight away which was a good thing. Aaliyah wanted to assess what kind of mood Johnny was in before she told him anything.

"Hey Beautiful" Johnny groined as he hugged Aaliyah "Where's Riley?" Johnny wondered.

"Oh he isn't coming, he doesn't feel up to it" Aaliyah explained.

"Oh right ok, well at least you're here" Johnny replied calmly, he noticed Aaliyah seemed a little tense "Everything's ok isn't it"

"Yeah it's fine, well better than fine actually" Aaliyah smiled "Riley has got a match for a donor, its you Johnny"

Johnny beamed "Thank god" he grinned "At least now I don't have to feel so useless. I can do something to help"

Aaliyah smiled at Johnny's reaction, this was the Johnny Cooper she remembered. The man who would do anything for his family. Aaliyah felt this was the right time to tell Johnny her other bit of news.

"Johnny I have to talk to you about something" Aaliyah started nervously "Casey's asked me to marry him"

Johnny's smile disappeared in an instant "And what did you say?" he asked.

"I said yes" Aaliyah replied "Johnny I need a divorce"

"Nah…No way not in this lifetime" Johnny quickly answered.

"Johnny please" Aaliyah pleaded "It's what I want"

"No Ali, he disappeared for 3 weeks without so much as a word leaving you to deal with all this shit and now you want me to divorce you so you can marry a tool like that. I can't let it happen" Johnny explained.

"It's my life Johnny, you can't control it forever" Aaliyah was starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm not trying to control you baby, I'm doing this to protect you" Johnny was still being surprisingly calm "Look I know there isn't a future for us anymore I'm not an idiot but it doesn't change the fact I still love you and I'm sorry babe but I just don't trust Casey enough to look after you" Johnny's explanation actually sounded quite reasonable to Aaliyah, he was just worried for her welfare.

"Well I do trust him and I know he's made mistakes but we have sorted them now" Aaliyah tried to talk him round "He won't let me down again"

Johnny frowned "Fine, bring me the papers and I will sign them, but I mean it Ali if he lets you down again I will destroy him" Johnny warned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aaliyah was extremely excited as she left the prison she couldn't believe how well her meeting with Johnny had gone. In fact she was that excited it didn't even occur to her that maybe Johnny wasn't being genuine, maybe he was plotting something.

She took a deep breath as pulled up in the car park at the hospital; Aaliyah was hoping this could be the day for good news as she was going to get Riley's test results.

Aaliyah sat quietly in the waiting room "Aaliyah hi" A doctor smiled as he approached her. Aaliyah stood up and followed him into his office "Take a seat"

Aaliyah was extremely nervous as she waited for the doctor to speak "Ok so I am pleased to tell you Riley's treatment has worked beautifully" the doctor smiled.

"What does that mean?" Aaliyah asked nervously

"It means Riley won't need a transplant" the doctor explained.

Aaliyah gasped she couldn't control her happiness tears fell from her eyes "Thank you so much" she cried.

"Now although this part is over, we still have a long journey ahead of us. It will mean regular check ups for Riley and constant monitoring of his blood" The doctor added. Aaliyah just nodded.

"But he's going to be ok?" She asked again. The doctor just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aaliyah was practically skipping as she walked along the beach today couldn't have gotten any better for her. Well that was until she spotted Aden coming out of the surf. Aaliyah paused for a few moments before finally deciding to approach him "I've got nothing to say to you" Aden snapped as he tried to walk past her.

"Aden please" Aaliyah said as she grabbed Aden's arm. The filthy look Aden threw at her caused Aaliyah to let go instantly "Can't we just talk about this?"

"No we can't just talk about this, Aaliyah every time Casey has let you down I have been there picking up the pieces and what thanks do I get?" Aden spat "You know how I feel about you and you still continue to use me"

"Aden I" Aaliyah tried to interrupt but Aden hadn't finished.

"No I'm sick of it Ali, I'm sick of getting caught up in your mess, that's why I have decided to leave" Aden announced to a stunned Aaliyah "I can't stay here and watch you play happy families with him"

Aaliyah had no idea at that moment this was the last thing Aden was going to say to her. She was also unaware of the person who had been stood watching them from a distance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shh she's coming" Casey said as he rushed back inside Angelo's.

"Aaliyah was a little bit confused as she waked up the stairs. Angelo's was extremely quiet for a lunchtime "SURPRISE" voices yelled as she reached the top of the stairs.

Aaliyah was a little overwhelmed to see so many friendly faces there was Brax, Charlie, Heath, Bianca, Liam and baby Allie, April, Ruby, Xavier and even John and Gina.

Casey came to the front of the crowd with Kyle in his arms "I thought you deserved a bit of fun" Casey grinned.

"We can make it a double celebration" Aaliyah replied softly "The treatments worked, Riley doesn't need a transplant" Aaliyah beamed excitedly causing Casey to hug her with his free arm.

"That's awesome" Casey replied. Aaliyah had already rang ahead to explain to Casey what had gone off with Johnny.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm so glad Riley's going to be ok" Heath smiled as he handed Aaliyah a drink.

"Yeah" Aaliyah replied as she watched her son playing with Casey.

"And I'm glad you said yes to Casey" He added causing Aaliyah to smile "You two really are made for eachother I can see that now"

Heath didn't stick around to hear Aaliyah's reply he just disappeared leaving her stunned.

"Mum Kyle's been sick on me" Riley called as he walked towards Aaliyah interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh no did he" Aaliyah said as she looked at Riley's t-shirt "I think I have a spare set of clothes in the car" she added as she walked towards the door.

Casey followed her into the car-park and watched her forage around in the boot "I must have left them in the other bag" Aaliyah said as she stood upright "I'll pop home and get them"

"Wait here and I'll come with you, let me just tell the others first" Casey turned to walk back inside.

"No its ok you stay, it wouldn't be right us both leaving" Aaliyah smiled "I won't be long" she added before kissing him gently and getting in the car.

Casey turned and walked back inside Angelo's when he saw Aaliyah's car disappear around the corner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aaliyah pulled up outside her house and walked to her front door, she was surprised it was open a little when she got there. As Aaliyah opened the door fully and walked inside she could smell petrol, the smell overwhelmed her. It wasn't until she turned the light on in the lounge she saw the horrifying figure standing in front of her; it was pointing a gun directly at her.

**BANG **The sound of gunfire echoed around the house as Aaliyah fell to the ground, the person just stood for a few moments looking at Aaliyah's lifeless body before striking a match and running towards the back door. Aaliyah's blood was now seeping through her white singlet and onto the carpet as the flames filed the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shouldn't Aaliyah be back by now" Brax wondered where Aaliyah was, she had been gone almost half an hour. It wasn't until Charlie approached with a grave look on her face that he realised something was wrong.

"Charlie what is it?" Casey asked, he had been stood next to Brax.

"That was the station" Charlie said as she held her phone up "They've been called out to a house fire"

Heath, Liam and Bianca were now also listening "Casey the fires at your house" Charlie explained grimly "And the neighbours have said they saw Aaliyah go inside the house before the fire broke out"

Casey staggered backwards "I have to go" he exclaimed before turning and running towards the exit Heath followed "Stay here and look after the boys" Brax ordered before running after his brothers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The fire brigade and ambulance were already there when the Braxton's arrived Casey jumped out of the car and ran towards the house "AALIYAH" he yelled. Casey felt two hands pulling him backwards. It was Heath, Casey struggled to get free from his brother but it was no good Heath wasn't letting go.

Casey watched helplessly as the flames engulfed this home. The firemen were trying desperately to get the fire under control but were failing miserably. It had been almost twenty minutes since some of the firemen had gone inside to find Aaliyah. And Casey knew the longer they took the less likely it was that they would pull her out alive "ALLIE" Casey screamed as he found the strength to fight Brax and Heath some more, both of them were determined to keep hold of their youngest brother. They knew going inside that house was a suicide mission.

Suddenly a fireman came out of the house carrying a small blond woman in his arms. Casey recognised her instantly "AALIYAH" he cried as Heath and Brax let go of him he ran towards Aaliyah. His eyes filled with tears when he saw all the blood on her singlet "Baby" he gasped before being pushed back by some paramedics.

Aaliyah was now laid on the floor with paramedics flocking around her she had about 4 working on her "What's happening?" Casey yelled. He noticed the two paramedics shaking their heads at eachother "What the hell does that mean?" Casey snapped.

"Shall we call it" one of the paramedics suggested.

"Call what, Brax what's happened?" Casey didn't understand why the paramedic had stopped CPR.

"I'm sorry mate" Brax choked.

"Time of death" One of the paramedics started causing Casey's head to spin round.

"Time of what" he gasped as he fell to the ground, everything had started t spin around him, he had no idea what was happening.

Brax and Heath couldn't believe what was happening either, it was only a few hours ago they were all celebrating Casey and Aaliyah's engagement and the news Riley was going to be ok…and now this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The police forensics had been and gone, the fire was out and the ambulance had disappeared, but Casey was still sat in the spot where he fell. He hadn't moved an inch, Heath had gone back to Angelo's to explain what had happened and Brax stayed with Casey. Charlie had just finished explaining to Brax what had happened.

"Case" Brax said but Casey didn't move, his tearstained face stayed in the same position.

"Casey" Charlie had now come over to speak to Casey his head lifted to look at her.

"Do they know what happened?" Casey asked numbly.

"Yeah, they said Aaliyah was shot" Charlie replied.

"What" Casey couldn't believe it "Who would do this?" he exclaimed

Brax and Charlie just glanced at eachother they new full well because of Aaliyah's past the possibilities were endless. Anyone could have been responsible for this.

**Ok so this is the last chapter for this story but I will be writing a sequel. So your thoughts please.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers each comment means a lot to me. They are what gives me the inspiration to keep writing, so thank you.**

**Love Always Nikalya X x x**


End file.
